For Monster Honor
by ChaosEater69
Summary: This is going to be a collection of stories pairing the heroes of "For Honor" with monster girls. The settings from the game all exist in the same world as MGE and there will be references to both sources. Note: I do NOT own either of the sources mentioned! Also this story is rated M for sexual content and violence/gore. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 (1 of 2)

** Okay, this was supposed to be a collection of short stories...I crossed that threshold a bit ago. But! I'm still happy with it. Anyway, as said in the description the settings from both MGE and For Honor both exist in the same world. There will be references to characters and events from both sources at some point. I've already got a working list for the pairings but if anyone has an idea just leave it in the comments, especially if its a pairing for the new hero they just announced, Jormungandr, because I don't what to put them with. Also, the main characters of this story will be OC's so Vortiger or Sakura won't appear unless they are mentioned in reference. Thank you and hope you enjoy. This is just part 1 of the first story so I'll get the next one up soon!**

* * *

For Monster Honor

Nickolas Mordone approached the thick, wooden door of his Grand Master's study, a place where a young Warden would only approach in two situations: to receive punishment or to receive a summons. He hadn't been told why he was being called here, but he sure hoped for the later. With a steadying breath, Nickolas raises a steel-clad hand and knocks on the door.

"Enter!" he hears on the opposite side of the door. His heart in his throat, he opens the door and steps inside, closing the door behind him. Grand Master Eclipsa Demour, head of Iron Back Keep and one of the members of the Iron Circle, sits behind her heavy, ornate desk as she reads, signs, and moves on to the next of many documents that litter the surface with out acknowledging the younger knight. Nickolas approaches the desk, his helmet tucked under his right arm, his broad sword at his left side, his posture straight and at attention.

"You asked for me, Grand Master?" Nickolas asks, his words shaken as his nerves shudder in anticipation. Eclipsa says nothing as she signs one more document before finally looking up, her neatly braided hair draped over one shoulder as her sharp, green eyes examine the young Warden. His short, black hair is already slick with sweat, as most of the knights of Iron Back Keep would be in the training yard, which is where he just came from; his blue eyes twitch with his heartbeat, it doesn't take much to see he was nervous.

"That I did," she says simply before standing and rounding the desk. She circles him, examining his armor and his weapon, both are kept in good condition: his armor clean and polished, his sword sharp and oiled. "Tell me, Warden Mordone, how long have you served the Iron Legion now?" she asks, continuing to circle him.

Nickolas keeps his eyes facing forward, though her ever steady figure passing by him only serves to increase his stress. "I have served four years now, Grand Master." Nickolas had served as a soldier for a year under the Iron Legion before competing in the annual Tempering, a competition where soldiers compete before the Grand Master for a chance to become a Warden. He had been nineteen when he proved himself and now he stands as a full fledged Warden, though he is still seen only as a whelp.

"And in that time, you have faced the Monsters of the Demon Lord, yes?" Eclipsa stops in front of him now, her aged face now the only thing he can see, his eyes focusing on her now.

"I have faced a few of them, Grand Master. Goblins being the majority." He had faced other forms of Monsters as well, during his rotations between the neighboring towns and stations in the region. An Ogre being the most memorable, though he had not been alone for the encounter.

Eclipsa nods at his answer. "Have you faced any form of Demonic or Spiritual types?" She eyes him sharply, a cold chill going up his spine.

"Once, Grand Master. A Lesser Succubus, myself and two others were tasked with clearing her out of a mansion she had taken over. Sating her turned out to be too dangerous as the Warden who tried was almost driven mad with lust. We were forced to slay her." As knights of the Iron Legion, they are often tasked with protecting the region's citizens from many forms of Monsters, which is why much of their studies involve the many different forms of Monsters as well as how to properly handle them. For many physical Monsters simply satisfying their lust prior to a purification prayer is often the most effective; however, those who cannot be sated must be put down, lest they continue to rampage. Though many of the Legions are not directly associated with the Order of the Chief God, they have often been called upon to serve them in some way or another.

"That is good," Eclipsa says as she turns back to her desk. She picks up one of the many documents and turns back to face Nickolas, her eyes scanning the parchment. "This is a request from the mayor of Lemerstead, are you familiar with the area?"

"Yes, Grand Master. I served a rotation there during my second year." He remembers the town for the sour, bright yellow fruits the town is famous for growing. The town sits close to a geyser field which makes a perfect environment for the fruits to grow. Eclipsa nods before continuing.

"Good. It seems they have an issue with a Monster in that area. It has taken residence in a fort not far from the town limits. It has already attacked multiple people, though no one has been able to identify what kind it is. The only thing we know for sure is that it carries a sword, most likely one of Demon Silver." Nickolas' brows draw together out of confusion.

"I'm to complete this task, Grand Master? On my own?" Eclipsa raises a brow at his question.

"Is there something you don't understand, Warden?" Nickolas swallows hard, doing his best not to show his nerves.

"It's just, this seems like a job for someone with more rank than myself, Grand Master. I'm still just a Man at Arms." Man at Arms is the lowest rank for a Warden, the next being Sergeant, then Knight, and so on. Eclipsa nods her head, a half smile decorating her face.

"You are right, this is more of a job for a Sergeant. Or at least, a Sergeant _to be_," Eclipsa smile comes full circle as Nickolas' eyes go wide with realization, he would have dropped his sword and helmet if he was less disciplined.

"Grand Master you can't be serious. I'm not ready to take on such a role." Nickolas blurts out, instantly regretting it as Eclipsa's face becomes stern.

"You question my judgment?" Nickolas turns a deathly shade of white as he tries to quickly think of a way out of this situation.

"N-no Grand Master. I would never..." Nickolas' words are cut off as Eclipsa surprises him even more as she bursts out in laughter. She steps forward and places a hand on his metal-garbed shoulder as she calms herself.

"Mordone, relax. I am only fooling with you. Self doubt is a natural occurrence when presented with a challenge. But we as Wardens and Knights of the Iron Legion cannot let our doubts become shackles," she says as she steps away from him again, the color returning to his face. She leans back against her desk as she eyes him, arms folded across her chest. "If you are still confused, then let me speak plainly: I have spoken to your instructors. They all speak highly of you, not only of your skills as a swordsmen and a soldier, but as well as your character. They all say you are a kind soul with solid determination and a level head. These are the kind of people the Iron Legion needs among its leadership. This task will serve as a test to see if you are ready to begin training to become a Sergeant; you shall go to Lemerstead and face this creature, on your own and either purify or slay it. Do you accept this undertaking, Warden Mordone?"

* * *

Several Hours Later.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Nickolas looks up from his dinner plate to see his best friend, Lexis Digon, making her way across the dining hall to his table. Dressed in her casual clothes, the dark haired woman throws herself into the chair beside him before slapping him on the back; the force is almost enough to make him spit the food he had just swallowed back out, but somehow he manages to keep it down. "Heard someone got a quest from the Grand Master herself, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?!" Nickolas sighs heavily as he takes another drink of his ale. The brutish Conqueror beside him is nothing if not unrelenting, one of the reasons she was chosen for the title.

"Lex, I'm already stressed out as it is, please don't pick at me today." Lexis throws her head back in laughter.

"Oh come on! What's there to be stressed about? You show up, find the Monster girl, fuck the Monster girl, and come home a hero." Lexis beams at Nickolas with a satisfied smile for her explanation, though Nickolas only returns a droll stare. While Lexis' quick wit and straight-forward attitude have served her well in battle, she didn't see the bigger picture of his situation.

"There's more to it than that, Lex," Nickolas says as he slams his mug down on the table as his frustration mounts, getting the woman's attention. Nickolas is normally a calm, mild-mannered man, never really seeming to worry about anything; so seeing him in this state gives Lexis pause. She nits her brows together as she leans forward on to one elbow.

"Alright, spill the beans Nick; what's got you so stressed out over this job? I figured you'd be ecstatic. A chance to become a Sergeant doesn't just fall into someone's lap every day." Nickolas agreed with her on that statement. Gaining rank in the Iron Legion, in any Legion, took many years of hard work, presenting oneself above a sea of other candidates who are just as capable as you. For most Wardens it takes at least six years to become Sergeant. The fact that Grand Master Demour is giving him a chance for a such a thing after only four is enough to blow his mind.

"There's a lot more riding on this than just my rank. Grand Master said that my instructors spoke highly of me. That they all believe in me enough that I should be promoted only after four years of service, Lex. I'm not afraid to fail for my sake, or even to die, I just don't want to disappoint those who chose me out of all the other capable Wardens here to be promoted. I also don't want to tarnish their word in front of the Grand Master." Nickolas had become very well acquainted with all his instructors, inspired by their experience and skills; he respects them highly.

"So then don't disappoint. Go in, fuck the Monster, get out. Then come back and get stone-faced-drunk to celebrate!" Lex raises her arms in excitement at the thought of Nickolas' triumphant return and the celebrations that will accompany it. Nickolas wants to argue, there's more to the whole situation, at least that's what he keeps telling himself, but he can't deny that Lexis' point of view may just be correct. "Not only that, but think about it. Like you said, the instructors could have chosen any other trainee here to take on this job. But they chose _you. _They have faith in you so quit sulking and help me get drunk." Lexis says as she takes his mug away and downs the rest of the foamy contents. Nickolas wants to argue, both at her statement as well as for his stolen beverage, but he can't.

"Lex, I hate it when you make sense," he says, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of saying 'you are right'. She smiles, slamming the empty mug on the table.

"Hey, my flail isn't the only thing with sharp points." Nickolas can't help but laugh at her before going to fetch more ale.

* * *

Two days later.

Nickolas slows his horse as he reaches the hill peak that looks down onto the town of Lemerstead. It's a medium sized town, multiple larger buildings surrounded by smaller houses and barns; a river running directly through the middle of town. To the west he can see the rows of trees where the town's staple fruit grows in their orchards. He takes a long breath before heeling his horse to move on, the horse giving a snort in protest but complying.

He had left Iron Back Keep two days ago, his necessary gear loaded onto his horse with Lexis to see him off. He was surprised to find Grand Master Eclipsa waiting for him at the gate. She offered him a kind farewell and told him to return alive. He thanked her, bid farewell to Lexis and made his way west, stopping only at the next outpost to spend the night. Now he rides for the town square, where the mayor of Lemerstead should be waiting for him.

As he makes his way into the town, the citizens are immediately drawn to him, though it would be difficult not to be. One does not see a man riding into town in full armor with the Iron Legion's emblem on their back. The townspeople offer Nickolas a warm welcome, waving and calling out to him. He waves back, his helmet hiding his smiling face. He also notices a few Monster girls amongst the townspeople: Kikimora, Kobalds, a few Were-cats, even a Holstaur. This does not surprise him; while most Monster girls are demonized by the Order there are a select few that even they tolerate. Even at Iron Back Keep there are a few Kikimora who serves as maids, most of them married to the higher ranking leaders of the Keep.

The dirt roads of the town soon become cobblestone as he draws closer to the town square, located on the west side of the town just on the other side of one of the two large bridges that connect the eastern side of town to the west. Nickolas brings his horse to the large building on the far side of the hall also serving as the mayors home as well as place of office. Nickolas quickly ties his horse off at one of the water troughs outside the town hall, retrieves his sword from his saddle and secures its to his waist as he approaches the front door.

He gives a stern knock and is answered quickly. As the door opens he is greeted by the large green eyes of a young Kikimora. She appears no older than twenty-one, dressed in a traditional black and white maid's uniform, her black hair pulled back under her bonnet. She looks him up and down hesitantly before speaking. "Welcome sir, is there something I can assist you with?" Her voice is timid, most likely not sure what to make of the armed figure before her. Nickolas removes his helmet and places it under his arm.

"Good morning miss, My name is Nickolas Mordone of Iron Back Keep. I'm here to speak with the mayor." He keeps his voice calm and kind, not wanting to scare the young girl. Her eyes brighten with realization and opens the door wider. She steps back and gestures with a feather hand.

"Of course, the Mayor has been expecting you. My name is Lenora, I will take you to him." Nickolas steps inside as she closes the door behind him. The inside of the building is decorated well, fine statues flanking a large center staircase in the foyer, multiple landscape paintings hanging from different walls, and other artifacts to show the mayors social status. Lenora takes him up the center staircase and down a hall before knocking on a door. She pushes it open and steps into the doorway.

"Sir, the knight from Iron Back Keep has arrived."

"Splendid! Send him in, please!" A loud, hardy voice calls from inside the room. Lenora steps back from the doorway and allows Nickolas to step in. The inside is an office space, modestly decorated, the most defining item in the room being the ornately carved desk on the opposite side of the room. The man standing behind the desk is a stout, sharply dressed man in his later years, graying hair combed back with a finely trimmed goatee on his face. The man quickly rounds the desk as he sees Nickolas enter and offers his hand to Nickolas. "I am so glad you are here, my boy! Truly I am." the man says as Nickolas takes his hand and the mayor begins to shake it enthusiastically, so much so that it causes his armor to jingle.

"Thank you sir, I'm glad to help in anyway I can." The mayor releases Nickolas' hand and steps back before turning to the young Kikimora.

"Lenora, dear, please see to our guest's room and make sure its ready for him. Oh! And make sure his horse is brought to the stables and looked after." Lenora curtsies with speaking and disappears down the hall. The mayor sighs heavily as he rounds his desk again. "I cannot express my excitement, sir. We have been in dire need of a warrior's aid for some time now."

"As I've heard. Though, I must be clear sir; I am not actually a Knight. I'm only a Man at Arms, this task will actually decide whether I move on to the next rank or not." The mayor waves Nickolas' words away.

"I'm aware, my boy. Grand Master Demour explained this in her last letter. Though, she spoke highly of you and I trust her judgment." Nickolas can't help but feel a stab in his chest as another person stakes their word on his abilities, but he remembers the Grand Master's words: he has a job to do and his feelings cannot impede him.

"Yes sir. So, now that I'm here, what can you tell me about this Monster girl? Do you know exactly what kind I'm dealing with?" The mayor's face deepens with regret.

"I'm afraid not. From eye-witnesses they know it is humanoid, and fights with a blade. It has already taken four lives now, all men of course. From what our undertaker said, this one is a vicious killer." The mayor wipes his brown with a handkerchief, the stress getting to the older man. Nickolas narrows his eyes at the mayor's statement, "What did the undertaker say?" The mayor sighs heavily as opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out several sheets of parchment.

"These are the reports from the undertaker. Terrible business," the mayor says as he slides the documents toward him. Nickolas moves to stand over the mayors desk as he examines the notes for several minutes, his brows knitting closer together as he reads. The documents describe multiple stab and slash wounds all over the bodies of the victims, describing vicious torture: cut tendons, severed fingers and toes, and more, all done while the Monster drained him. Nickolas has heard of multiple Monsters who torture their victims when rogue: Red Caps, Dark Elves, even a rogue Lich is known to torture their victims for their experiments if they become that deprived. The detail that worries him most is the fact that there are actual wounds on the bodies; Monsters that use weapons normally use Demon Silver weapons: a magic material that drains spiritual energy instead of causing physical injuries. Either this Monster has become so rabid that she can't tell the difference between Demon Silver and normal weapons or she purposely chose to cause physical harm to these men.

"This is certainly strange. Monsters normally aren't this violent, even when rogue. This seems more like a personal attack rather than a random one," Nickolas says. "Can you tell me where these attacks happened?" The mayor rises from his desk to approach a map that hangs on the wall behind his desk and points to an illustration representing a fort to the west of town.

"We believe the attacks all happened near Fort Lemer. It's nothing but a ruin now, abandoned since before the war of Lescatie. The bodies were found by the main road where it veers off towards the old fort. No one has gone near the place since, most won't even leave their homes after sun goes down." Nickolas nods, he is still unsure what kind of Monster he is facing, but knowing where it is, or at least where it could be, gives him an advantage.

"Very well. It's a start at the very least." Nickolas says as he steps away from the desk. The mayor nods with a grim look.

"I apologize that I don't have more information for you, my boy." Nickolas waves the mayor's apology away.

"No, sir. You have done no wrong. This should be enough for me to prepare at the least. The town has a garrison here, yes?"

"We have the town guards, but they aren't warriors like yourself. Most combat they see is a drunken brawl in the tavern. But they have been working in full force since these attacks started." Nickolas nods in satisfaction.

"Good, tell them to be on high alert till tomorrow. I will make my way towards the fort at first light." Nickolas says, trying to appear confident. The mayor smiles with hope at the young Warden.

"You are a godsend, my boy. I'll alert the guards at once."

* * *

Several hours later…

Nickolas runs his whetstone over the blade of his sword again, the metallic, scraping sound filling the room. The sound always brought him comfort, something Lex had always thought was strange of him. To her, the sound always put her on edge: a sword being sharpened for an upcoming battle, but for Nickolas it put his mind at ease as with each stroke of the stone he knows that his sword will be able to cut his enemy down that much better. It also helps him to think, especially in this moment.

After speaking to the mayor he had left to walk about the town, which was not easily done being that everyone in the town wanted their moment with the 'brave knight'; Nickolas had heard the phrase so much in those few short hours that he has come to loathe such a title. Regardless, it did prove useful in gathering information: he had spoken to several people who claimed to have seen or heard the creature on the nights of the attacks. Most Nickolas quickly wrote off as hysteria: the creature having massive wings, three heads, and other extra limbs, being able to swallow a man whole, no double entendre, and that it carried a horde of men off on it's own. However, he did get a few tips that may seem useful: a few people said they had heard laughing coming from the woods on the nights of the attacks, that some had seen a womanly figure walking along the road in the direction of the old ruins on the nights of the attacks, and most interestingly; all the victims had been close friends for many years. This wouldn't mean much for a town of the Lemerstead's size, pretty much everyone in town know each other by first name, but these four had been friends for an extended period of time. The more Nickolas looks at the facts, it makes him think this isn't a Monster gone rogue as much as a personal vendetta. But why would a Monster go out of their way to drain someone they have a grudge against?

Nickolas' mind is pulled from his quest as soft knock comes from his door. He sheathes his sword and leans it against the nightstand before going to the door. Opening it, he finds a pair of green eyes waiting for him. "Oh, Lenora, how can I-" Nickolas breaks off as he realizes that she's wearing nothing but her nightgown, the sheer fabric clinging to her figure and leaving hardly anything to the imagination.

"I was wondering if you would require some assistance before you go off tomorrow?" Her tone is heavily suggestive, her cheeks rosy, her hips cocked to one side as she folds her arms to draw attention to her ample breasts. Nickolas swallows at the tempting sight of her, she had been making hints to him ever since he had returned from town earlier in the evening. He had come back for dinner, which she and a few of the other maids had prepared. She made sure to make her invitations obvious as she leaned over to serve him, giving him ample view of her cleavage as well as the smoldering looks she gave him. Nickolas had definitely noticed, blushing heavily, but he kept his composure and feigned innocence. The mayor couldn't help himself but to laugh at the exchange, though it hadn't discouraged Lenora in the slightest.

"U-uh, that's not necessary. You are very kind Lenora but I need to re-" Nickolas is cut off as Lenora pushes through the door, drawing close enough that Nickolas can feel the heat coming off her body. She places a hand on his chest, her hand tracing down his to his abdomen, feeling the hardened muscles through his shirt. The gesture was enough to set his body on fire, it had been months since he last touched a woman; already his body was begging for more of the Kikimora's affection.

"Don't worry, you won't have to strain yourself. I'll take care of everything." She draws even closer, placing both hands on his chest as she looks up at him, her eyes dark with lust. Nickolas calls on every ounce of will power he has._ If this were any other day I would already be inside of her, but this coming battle takes presidents and I must put my duty above all el-._ Nickolas' mind goes blank as he feels Lenora's breasts press against his chest, her hardened nipples easily felt through the fabrics of their clothes. She leans up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "There's no need to worry, it's my job to serve our guests." Nickolas shudders as her breath tickles his ears, his body aching for release as she presses more of her body against him, undoubtedly feeling his erection through his trousers. Her hands slide down to his belt and swiftly unfastening it before moving to the drawstrings.

"Lenora, you really aren't required to do this." Nickolas has no idea why he is even trying anymore. At this point he has accepted her advance, even looking forward to it, but for some reason he finds himself questioning her motives. It is actually a common occurrence for a lord mayor to order servants or maids to 'service' knights in this manner, the reasons being numerous. Depending on the employer, as well, the consequences for refusing this can range drastically. There have been stories to circulate through the Legion about knights who refused this 'service' to be exiled from a land or for the 'server' to be punished. While Nickolas does not take the Mayor as such a person he does not want to put this girl in danger over something trivial as this. She pauses as her fingers find the drawstrings, her face now full of uncertainty rather than lust.

"Is there something wrong?" she steps back from him, her posture no longer haughty but more self-conscious; the loss of her warmth leaving him with a chill. "Perhaps I'm not to your liking?" The look of disappointment in her eye is enough to break his heart.

"That is definitely not the issue," Nickolas says quickly, realizing that he may have insulted her by accident. "It just, well, you don't _have_ to do this. I know you're a servant but this is not something that should be required of you." Lenora's face brightens with a soft smile as she realizes his meaning.

"Thank you, m'lord. You are very considerate," she says, bowing her head to him. Nickolas returns the smile, and almost gasps when he feels her warmth return as she presses her body against him again. "Though I am here out of necessity, that doesn't mean I don't want to." Her voice has reverted back to the sultry tone, her eyes seeming to be even more lust filled as she loosens the drawstrings of his pants, her hands quickly finding his hardened shaft.

Nickolas gasps for breath as he feels her tongue trace his jaw line, her hands stroking his length. His mind becomes enthralled by the soft strokes of her hands as she trails down from his jaw to his neck, softly kissing and licking the tender flesh as struggles to keep his wits. Lenora pulls back to look up at him as her hands continue their work and smiles up at him, her feathery tail closing the door of his room.

"It has been a long time since I've had a man, m'lord. I don't mind going to the tavern for a fling when I need it, but it feels so much better to have someone of your standing to serve." She smiles as she lowers herself onto her knees, her strokes becoming faster as she works his body like a professional.

_God's above, I don't know whether to be ashamed or thankful_, Nickolas thinks to himself as pleasure clouds his mind. He is not so surprised by Lenora's feelings; as a Kikimora she is born with a need to serve. While every Kikimora has their own preferences, most prefer to serve those in the higher class so that they may be 'proper maids'. Ultimately this will lead to them marrying a lord or just becoming their mistress, but even in the case of marriage they will continue to serve as maids; it is simply their nature.

Nickolas shudders as he feels her soft tongue encircle his tip before she takes him into her mouth, causing him to moan as her warm mouth envelopes him. Bucking his hips gently as she begins to bob her head in a slow rhythm, he moans with every stroke as his salty skin slides along her tongue, only adding to his pleasure as her mouth vibrates around his shaft. "Lenora, ah! If you keep this up, gods, I'm gonna..." Nickolas can't even finish his sentence as Lenora quickens her pace. Within a few more strokes Nickolas gasps loudly as his pleasure mounts, filling Lenora's mouth. She moans deeply at the taste of him, her lips clamped around his tip as she strokes the last few drops out with her hand.

She pulls back as she swallows, her breathing slightly labored. She looks at up at him with a warm smile as she rises to her feet. Nickolas backs against the wall, his head spinning from the aftershock of his release. "Thank you, m'lord," Lenora says as she bows her head. Nickolas shakes his head, trying to clear is thoughts. It had been so long since he had felt a woman's touch, his time filled with training and study. The only relations the young Warden has had in the last few years had been only with the few Monsters he had been tasked to sate, and while enjoyable they were brief before he returned to his normal routine; such is the life of a knight to be.

"I believe I'm the one who should be saying that." Leon takes another heavy sigh as he pushes himself away from the wall. He covers himself and refastens his trousers, noticing how Lenora's posture has changed: when they first met she was noticeably kind and proper, possibly even a bit shy but after returning from his investigating in town she became very suggestive, almost wanton even. Now, however, she is standing with her hands in front, fingers fidgeting, and her face is flushed as she keeps her eyes on the ground.

"I hope I wasn't too assertive, m'lord. It's just been too long since I was with a man. With the recent attacks the tavern has been closed by dusk and, well, I can't shirk my duties to the Mayor." Nickolas waves her explanation away.

"It is fine. I know how it is for Mamono," Nickolas says using the proper term for Monsters. While it is less of a necessity for beast-like Monsters, such as Lenora, all Monsters require Spirit Energy in order to sustain themselves. For most Monsters, like Kikimora and others, it is only needed every so often as they can survive one normal food sources; though, if put off too long, their lust can become volatile and cause them to go rogue. For other forms of Monsters: demonic, spiritual, undead and others rely heavily on the Spirit Energy of humans as their very existence stems from the Energy itself.

Lenora bows her head and curtsies. "Thank you for understanding." Nickolas shakes his head with a tired smile.

"You're very welcome. And don't worry, the tavern will be opening again soon." Lenora looks up to meet his gaze this time and she smiles warmly.

"You are too kind, m'lord. Though, it would be nice if I didn't have to rely on taverns." Lenora's voice is low and shy, dripping with suggestion as Nickolas's eyes shoot wide. He looks at her again, her face blushed even more so than a minute ago, her hands fidgeting again.

"Um...what are you saying exactly, Lenora?" Nickolas' voice is slightly shaken as he fears her response. Her eyes shift from the ground to him and back again several times before she replies.

"Well, I'm already twenty and I still haven't found a husband to serve. I can always find someone to sate me at the taverns when I need to, but...it would be nice to finally find my one true husband." Her eyes fixate on him and the lovely green color is enough to strike him right in the gut. She takes a step closer towards him, her hands continuing to fidget. "You wouldn't happen to feel the same...would you?" Her question is quiet, hardly a whisper, yet it is enough to shatter Nickolas. _Why me? WHY me?_ His thoughts roar in his mind as he begs for salvation from the awkward situation while his body begins to burn for release again. He sighs heavily, which causes Lenora's posture to droop slightly.

"Lenora, I am flattered. Honestly I am, but you don't want to be the wife of a young knight." Lenora looks at him in confusion, unsure of his meaning. "My duty as a Warden, and hopefully as a sergeant in the Iron Legion, takes me on many journeys. Journeys to dangerous places with dangerous people. Every time I am called to serve there is a chance that I may not return, or that I'll return so broken that the difference is irrelevant." Nickolas' face hardens as he remembers the times he had seen the lovers of some of his friends in the past as they were sent on rotations and quests, seeing them worry themselves sick when letters didn't come on schedule or return days were pushed back. The worst were when word came back that their lovers would not be returning at all; he will never forget their cries. "It's not a life to live, Lenora. If you are to have a husband then make it one that can devote himself to you wholeheartedly. One that you can always count on to be home in the evenings, but most importantly, one that always be at your side till they day they lay on their death beds and you both can thank each other for the lives you've had."

Nickolas realizes that he has started to babble and looks back to Lenora who now has tears in eyes, much to his alarm. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"N-no, no! It's quite fine," The young Kikimora says frantically as she wipes at her teary eyes. "Your words were just so sincere. I have a tendency to get emotional with things like this. My mother forbid from reading romance stories when I was young because they always brought me to tears." She giggles at the memory as she smiles at him again and he sighs in relief. "But, thank you, m'lord. You are truly a kind man. I hope you can devote yourself to a woman who will appreciate it one day." Nickolas smiles at her words. It is nice thought, he's thought about it many times and perhaps one day he may, but for now he is a Warden with a duty to honor and a task at hand.

"Thank you."

"Though, I wouldn't mind devoting myself to you...even just for the night." Nickolas' eyes shoot open again as Lenora takes up the same shy but suggestive posture she has been tempting him with for the entire conversation._ Gods does this woman never quit?!_ Nickolas can't think straight as her gorgeous eyes bore into him, his body aching for her touch again.

"What the hell."

* * *

The next morning…

"Oil, check. Purifying sage, check. Holy totem, check." Nickolas goes through his previsions one last time before he secures his saddle bag. Then entire town is gathered at the western gate to see him off, a low thrum of gossip filling the air as he secures his equipment. He secures his sword to his saddle before turning to the Mayor, the older man looking excited.

"Gods above, the entire town is present; perhaps a should have charged entry. Ha!" He laughs at his own joke, producing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his brow. Lenora, at his side, smiles woefully and shakes her head at the poor joke. Nickolas does not react but shares her thoughts.

"There will be celebrating soon, sir. Hopefully I will return before the sunsets," Nickolas says, doing his best to sound confident. Truthfully he is nervous as well, he still has no true knowledge on what sort of Monster he is dealing with or why it would kill it's victims in such a manner. But, as a Warden, part of his duty is to inspire hope and that much he can do.

The mayor nods as he looks towards the crowd. "That would be good. Tell me, young sir, if this creature gives you more trouble than it is worth, how long should I wait before contacting the Legion?" Nickolas thinks for a moment before answering.

"Should I not return within two days time, send word to the Legion. That should be efficient time for me to track the creature. If I do not return during this time it is best to assume that I have failed." Both the Mayor and Lenora's faces go pale at the mention of him dying. Nickolas has become accustomed to the possibility of death, it has been with him since he enlisted with the Iron Legion. He's come face to face with it in the few battles he has fought, but Wardens to not back down from a fight. Nickolas turns back to his horse and pats his side, the horse snorting from the contact. "I believe it is time." The Mayor nods as he wipes his forehead once more before stepping towards the crowd. Lenora approaches him, her face smiling but her eyes worried.

"Please be safe, m'lord," she says simply, keeping her posture in check. Nickolas at her concern, grateful for it.

"I will. This will not be the last time you see me." Her face brightens at his words and she nods. She steps closer to him, her face turning a light shade of red.

"I hope you're not too tired...from last night." Nickolas' face brightens this time, remembering the night prior. The two of them had made love well into the night, the young Kikimora having an appetite he's never seen in a Kikimora. Once between the sheets she was as just as much demanding as she was generous for pleasure. Truth be told, Nickolas would have preferred to leave earlier in the morning, the sun being almost at its peak, but as Lenora had distracted him from his rest it could not be helped.

"I can't really complain about it," he says, trying to hide his blush as best he can. Lenora giggles at his words, her green eyes soothing his worries.

"Please do hurry back. I would to provide you more 'service' before you leave." she says, her tone dripping with intent. There is no hiding Nickolas' blush this time and he is glad that he has his groin cover on, otherwise the entire town would see his second 'sword'. She gives him one last nod before bowing and stepping back.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The Mayor's words bellow through the air, surprising Nickolas as he was not aware the Mayor's voice could be so loud. "Today, our cries for help are answered as Sir Nickolas Mordone rides off in our defense. May your prayers be with him and may the Gods watch over him as he hunts the Monster that has plagued our fair town for too long now. Hold your heads high, raise your voices and give thanks for this young man's brave efforts!" The Mayor turns to Nickolas and he mounts his horse and dons his helmet. "Sir Mordone, the people of Lemerstead thank you! Good hunting!" With that, Nickolas spurs his horse and takes off down the road at a full gallop, the townspeople cheering as he races off towards the old fort. There is no real need for the ceremonious display but moral is vital to the masses.

Nickolas slows his horse down to a trot as he continues down the road, his horse snorting and huffing at the unneeded exertion. "Sorry boy, have to give the people a show," he says, patting the horse's neck. Nickolas rides along the road till he comes to the turnoff the Mayor had told him about. Immediately he sees a large, white oak tree the Mayor had described. He had said this was where one of the victims had been found. He brings his horse to a halt and dismounts, drawing his broadsword and opening his saddlebag, taking a match and a piece of sage before he approaches the tree. As he draws closer he notices a large, dark mark that has stained the base of the tree, no doubt to be dried blood from the victim.

Without word or thought, Nickolas plants his sword into the ground, strikes the match on his gauntlet and presses it to the sage. Almost immediately he can hear it, a low hissing sound that seems to emanate from every direction. He looks around and notices the dark haze that begins to rise from the ground, much like heat coming off a fire but with a noticeable dark coloring. This is Demonic Energy: the infections magical energy that is produced when Monsters absorb Spirit Energy from humans; and there is a large concentration of it coming from the base of the tree.

Nickolas nods, satisfied that he is on the right track. He throws the smoking piece of sage onto the stained patch of grass at the base of tree, the hissing sound becoming louder. As the sage burns the smoke will purge the Demonic Energy within the area. Retrieving his sword, he remounts his horse and sets off down the road towards the fort.

The road to the fort runs through thick area of forest and Nickolas can already see that Demonic Energy has infested the area: despite the sun still being high dark shadows saturate the ground below the tree cover, the plants themselves all have a full and darker coloration than normal, and Nickolas has been aware of the Monster that has been watching him ever since he left the main road. He listens carefully, knowing it is watching him but unsure where it is exactly.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he rolls to one side, pulling his sword with him, and falls to the ground just as something flies down on the other side of his horse. The horse cries out as it rears before taking off down the road as Nickolas rolls to his feet and brings his sword up face his stalker: A girl clad in emerald chitin and leather with pair of green scythe blades protruding from her wrists.

"Man...Sex...Need you," she starts in a half dazed state, her head swaying back and forth, "Now!" She charges, her blades whipping through the air in a frenzy. Nickolas brings his sword up to meet her stroke for stroke, the sound of ringing metal sounding through the air. While the blades of a Mantis are not metal they have been known to cleave through iron like warm butter. It has even been said that they can use their blades to hold and kill prey three times their size; though, they serve excellently for slicing off clothing when the normally emotionless Monsters find a resistant mate. The Mantis brings both blades down in an overhead chop as Nickolas brings his sword up, the force almost bring him to his knees.

Grunting in effort, Nickolas shoves her blades to a one side, the insectoid-girl spins, ready to bring her blades around in a wide arc, only to have Nickolas' steel pauldron slam into her back. She yells out in pain as she is thrown to the ground. Nickolas spins his sword to grip it by the blade ready to bring the blunt cross guard down like a hammer and incapacitate the Mantis, the sword's hilt raised over his head. Just before he can finish the task something slams into his side with enough force to send him rolling, the Warden only managing to keep hold of his sword.

He cries out in pain as he rolls through the dirt, coming to rest on his back. He looks up to see a girl dressed in pure, white cotton, only to then see that the cotton is attached to her. "Man...Maaaan," the Weresheep huffs, tipping her horned head to one side with a dazed expression. Without warning the Weresheep leaps into the air to come down on top of Nickolas. He rolls as the horned Monster girl lands just where he laid, pushing himself up to his feet. The Weresheep drives her head into Nickolas' abdomen with enough force to hurt as she continues to push him, but not enough to floor him. He twists and sends her stumbling past him. Before he can engage her he is flipped into the air as the Mantis girl returns to the fight and sweeps his legs out from under him.

Nickolas curses as he lands on his hands and knees, quickly pushing himself back to his feet to meet another twined strike from the Mantis girl and shoving her back towards the Weresheep. She regains her balance quickly, eyeing him with a dazed and heavily blushed expression. The Weresheep steps forward to stand beside her, looking at him with a similar expression. Nickolas brings his sword up to rest on his forearm, tip aimed between the Monsters, his breathing labored but slowly easing. He watches the two of them as they sway drunkenly.

These two are not the Monster he's after; the wounds described in the undertaker's notes were 'concise and purposeful' while the two before him look more like two drunken wenches from a local tavern. These two have become infected by the excess Demonic Energy that has contaminated the area. In a few more days the infection would become so potent that the two of them would soon leave the forest in search of men to take by force, all the more reason for him to find his target and finish this quest.

Steeling his resolve, he brings his sword around, gripping with both hands and charges toward the two. Both Monsters follow suit, their faces a mix of lust and fury. Just as the three of them would meet, Nickolas brings his sword around, one hand gripping the hilt and one the blade, and trusting its side into the stomachs of the Monster girls. They both gaps as the breath leaves their bodies, unable to react as Nickolas twists the sword and lifts them both into the air. He growls as his muscles strain before twisting the blade again and slamming both girls into the ground simultaneously. They both cry out but quickly attempt to rise again. The first is the Weresheep who is met with the rounded pommel of Nickolas' sword. The strike sounds with a solid _thud_ _and the_ Weresheep cries out as she falls backwards, her eyes rolling in their sockets.

The Mantis rises next, bringing her blades up with another twin overhead only for them to clash with Nickolas' blade. Going on the offensive, Nickolas throws his weight behind his sword, shoving the Mantis back to the ground and effectively pinning her arms over her head as he straddles her. She struggles for a moment until she notices Nickolas' helmet fall the ground beside him before her mouth is covered with his own. She relaxes at the taste of his mouth; actually, she seems to push her body against his armored chest, trying to dominate his mouth as they start to battle with their tongues. As Nickolas occupies her with his mouth, he moves to push of the leather rap that covers her modest chest; the rough leather of his gloves scrapping against her hardened nipples. She moans into his mouth as he releases his sword reaching for the small, leather pouch on his belt. Slipping out one of its contents, he moves his mouth down to her throat, her moans filling the air as he slips the sweet tasting object into his mouth with missing a beat in pleasuring her.

Ever since the ceasefire was enacted between The Viking clans and the Samurai nation, trade between the three had slowly been established and with came many new tools to combat Monsters, among other things. The Nickolas uses now is called a purifying sweet, or at least that's what the Iron Legion calls them, they are a form of hard candy made by the priests in Zipangu and the Mist Continent. The candies are made with holy water and make for a great tool for purifying Monsters, though it is difficult to use being that the Monster has to actually eat the candy. Though, for Nickolas, that is no issue as he brings his lips back to the Mantis' lips, her tongue darting into his mouth without delay and he passes the sweet into her mouth. She gasps at the sudden sweetness but she does not resist as he pulls away, leaving her to suck on the sweet.

Knowing he must satisfy her for the candy to take effect, and quickly, he wastes no time removing the groin plate of his armor while also removing the simple leather skirt around the Mantis' hips. The Mantis coos happily when she sees Nickolas erection and spreads her legs invitingly, bucking her hips in excitement. Nickolas runs his tip along her nether lips, satisfied with the wetness he feels as well as the Mantis' moans. With one thrust, he buries his full length into the Mantis, gasping at the tightness of her body. The mantis cries out as she is impaled, her body convulsing from the sudden burst of pleasure. The blades on her arms fold in against her forearms as she raises up to wrap her arms and legs around Nickolas, driving his shaft even deeper and causing them both to moan. Nickolas does not even bother to move as the Mantis begins gyrate her hips, driving her center up his length over and over as her thrusts send lightning through his veins.

"Gods," Nickolas breathes as the insectoid-girl quickens her pace, her moans almost deafening against his ear as his body begins to burn from both pleasure and exertion. However, he can still hear the candy in her mouth as it clicks against her teeth in between her moans; remembering that he is pressed for time, he lowers his body so that her body is laying on the ground. Waiting for the right moment, he then begins to the thrust his hips as well, keeping in time with her pace.

"Yesh! Yesh!" The Mantis begins to moan louder as Nickolas' trusts heighten her own pleasure. However, Nickolas groans; in order for the purification to take effect, they have to orgasm simultaneously. The mixture of the purifying agent combined with his Spirit energy will purge the infection from her body, but if he is too early the candy's agent may dissipate before his next orgasm and his efforts will be for naught. What's worse, at her current state, she may take him for all his Spirit Energy and kill him. He calls on every ounce of discipline the Iron Legion has instilled in him, restraining himself until the time is right.

The two of them continue for several minutes, the Mantis' body tightening around Nickolas' shaft to the point of pain. The Warden grits his teeth, fighting off his own pleasure as each thrust now threatens to send him over the edge. However, Nickolas' prayers become answered as he notices her breathing become more hastened and her strokes faster._ Come on, come on_, he begs as the girl begins cry out. Just as her pleasure mounts, he lets go of his restraint before his body is pierced with burning pleasure. The Mantis cries out, her arms and legs tightening around Nickolas as her hips buck from the orgasm, each thrust milking Nickolas for more of his seed. Her body goes limp and she releases him, her breathing deep but steady.

"Thank you...Thank you..." The Mantis girl's words are bliss to his ears. Glad that she is sated and purged of Demonic Energy. At least that is what he feels until he sees the Weresheep crawling towards him, licking her lips as she sees his still-exposed cock. Nickolas sighs heavily as he takes another of the candies and slips it into his mouth.

"Gods...Give me strength..."

* * *

Several hours later…

Nickolas grits his teeth as his back and hips ache from exertion as he rides along the dirt trail leading to the fort. After his encounter with the Mantis and Weresheep, he had several encounters with other Monster girls: two goblins, a Black Harpy, and a Blue Slime. The last one had been a group of Pixies that tried to enchant him into being their personal sex toy. Luckily for him, though, he had his holy totem: a relic that nullifies enchantments and illusions created with Demonic Energy. However, being that there were several of them it took longer to sate and purify them and; what is worse, he now only has two purifying candies left.

He rides for only an our longer before the fort comes into view. The forest opens up into a small clearing at the top of a cliff where the fort is built. It is a small outpost, its stone walls crumbling, a watch tower rising from behind the wall leans to one side as it waits for the smallest reason to topple over.

Nickolas brings his horse to the front gate, its decaying and rusty doors open to anything seeking shelter. Inside the gate is a small courtyard that leads to the main building, the only building within the walls actually. Nickolas pears around the destitution of the place as he takes out another piece of sage and lights it. As soon as he does he's assaulted with a deep and loud hissing noise from every direction. This is no doubt the lair of his target. Wasting no time, he dismounts and reaches into his saddlebag and retrieves his holy relic and attaches it to his belt. He then pulls out a vile of oil and scrap piece of cloth. He pours the oil over his sword's blade and runs the cloth over it, giving the sword a nice coat; the oil is blessed by a priest and will help in purifying the Monster girl responsible for the Demonic Energy that has infected the forest. Or, at least he hopes so; judging by the number of infected Monsters as well as the forest itself, whatever Nickolas is here to fight is very powerful.

Steeling his nerves, he tosses the cloth away and brings his sword up before approaching the front door of the building. The old wooden door creaks open loudly, the noise echoing through the stone interior. The inside is a large, empty stone room with stairs on the opposite side that lead to the upper level, a stained glass window going as high as the ceiling. The room is dark and oppressive, the only light coming from the holes in decaying walls and ceiling, casting beams of light from different angles. However, this doesn't stop Nickolas from seeing the only living creature inside. At the foot of the stairs sits a human figure, a woman from the soft moans Nickolas hears echoing softly though the room. He approaches slowly, the clanging of his armor catching her attention. He sees the figure rise from the stairs and approach him. She steps into a beam of light and sees her true figure.

She is only a few inches shorter than him, hair a deep shade of red and skin a soft shade of cream. For all intents she appears human, save for the set of glowing red eyes she is now staring at him with and the obsidian armor that is streaked with glowing red veins that only covers half of her body, leaving the majority of her breasts in plain view. The main offset is the large, black and red sword she is carrying: a large, jagged blade with a glowing red jewel in the center of where the hilt should be; it looks like a piece of metal that was ripped from the ground and sharpened.

Nickolas has heard of Cursed Swords before, and each one had been terrifying. Starting as cursed weapons created by the beastly Demon Lords of the past, these weapons became infected by the new Demon Lord's spell when she rose to power, turning these weapons from bloodthirsty killing machines into the lust-filled relics of the present. However, this is not always the case; these weapons are not always converted completely, being infected with both violent and lustful energy, they can still turn the people into savage killers.

The girl smiles as she sees Nickolas step into the light, fully aware that he is a man. She brings the twisted sword up to her lips and lips the blade. "It's nice to have a visitor," she says, her voice soft and seductive. "Did you come here to fuck?" Nickolas says nothing as he drops into his fighting stance, his sword resting over his forearm; he is certain this is the target. While Cursed Swords are known to have the same effects as a Demon Silver weapon they can also cause physical wounds as well, depending on the desire of the wielder; the only Monster here capable of committing the murders is her.

"I am here to punish you for your crimes. Make this easy and I will show you mercy, otherwise I will be forced to execute you." Nickolas says, his voice cold and stern. Despite how he sounds, his nerves are shot. He's read that Cursed Swords carry the fighting prowess of Demons from the old Demon Lord's era, when Monsters were created to hunt humanity to extinction. He's also heard stories where Cursed Swords have destroyed entire armies on their own. But he will not falter; too many people are counting on him: not only the Mayor, Lenora, and the townspeople of Lemerstead but Grand Master Eclipsa and his instructors at Iron Back Keep as well as Lex and his other friends. They are waiting for him to return and he will not fail.

The cursed sword laughs at his cold statement. "What crimes have I committed? It's not my fault no man is capable of withstanding me. I need a strong man, one worth of me. Any others can simply die." she says, waving her sword around. Nickolas grits his teeth, he does not wish to kill this creature, especially not in her state: as a Cursed Sword she is only a Monster by technicality. The only true part of her that is Monster is the sword itself, the rest of her is purely human. However, once bonded to the sword the two become one no matter how the human feels, their entire being changed. When a girl is monsterized by another Monster the girl remains as they always were, just more open and aggressive with their desires, but with a Cursed Sword they are changed as the sword's own consciousness takes over the human host. They will still have some of the memories of their human lives but they will still no longer be themselves at all.

"Enough!" Nickolas Charges the creature, bringing his sword down over the girl's head. She side steps and swings, her blade clashing with Nickolas' as he returns the attack with his own. The two go back and forth, blades clashing, the sound of metal filling the room. The girl's attacks are strong, stronger than he anticipated from her stature. Though he knew that Cursed Swords can increase the strength and agility of their hosts, it is another thing entirely to feel it clash against his own. He swings his sword in a wide arc only for the girl to jump over the attack and bring her own down over him. He jumps back just as the attack would have hit him, the force smashing through the decrepit stone floor. Nickolas watches in awe and horror as she pulls the blade from the ground and smiles.

"You fight well. Perhaps you will last longer than the others." Her voice is soft and inviting and yet it scares Nickolas to death. His instincts tell him to run, to call for aid from a garrison, any garrison. But he doesn't, he is a Warden, a warrior. The Wardens have served as the vanguard for the Iron Legion for centuries, they are meant to be the example of a warrior for all who look to join the Legion; to inspire to pride, awe, and hope in the people around him.

"I am a Warden. I will not fall," he begins, his resolve unwavering. "I will not break and I will not retreat. Your days end hear, Monster!" he says, his voice echoing throughout the hall. She smiles excitedly at him.

"Then come, Warden. Show me your worth!" Her voice echos loudly as she charges at him, her blade shooting for his chest. He parries the attack and reaches for her wrist, twisting and throwing her back towards the stairs. He has realized he cannot win through pure strength, if he is to survive he must outwit her, and he believes he can do just that.

The Cursed Sword stumbles but regains her footing quickly and charges again only Nickolas does not raise his sword. Instead, he pulls the totem from his belt and holds it up. "By the light of the Gods, I command ye to retreat!" Nickolas' words are answered as the totem glows with a soft light before exploding with light. All holy totems are blessed with a spell that allows them to call on a burst of holy light to purify Demonic Energy and demonic Monsters; however, it only works once and the totem is destroyed from the release of the spell.

The girl stumbles, screaming out in pain as the light blinds her and burns her entire body, smoke rising very her skin. The spell does not cause physical damage but it does burn the Demonic Energy from her body in a violent and painful manner. Nickolas tosses the charred totem aside and charges driving his shoulder into her chest, her screaming cut short but the blow. As she is thrown back her blade swings down on his arm, cutting through the chainmail. He sneers in pain but ignores the injury; not wanting to give the Monster a chance to recover he advances towards her. Her sword whips out again but he dodges it before slamming the side of his blade into her forehead. She gasps and stumbles back, dazed before he drives her back even further, up the stairs until only the stained glass window is behind her. She whips her sword again in a wide arc only to be parried by Nickolas, leaving an opening for him. Bringing the sword down at his side, he drops low before driving his shoulder into her stomach again, shoving her through the stained glass. The sound of shattering glass fills the room as she falls to the forest below the cliff.

"Te secabo," Nickolas whispers as he watches her figure disappear into the tree cover below him. He regrets having to slay her, but she left him no other choice. Now, the Demonic Energy in the forest should deplete over time and return to normal. Nickolas turns and walks down the stairs ready to leave the fort and return to town. Just as he makes it down to the last step he hears the sound of of a sword being drawn. Turning on reflex, he brings his sword up just as another blade clashes against his own. He does not have time to react as his attack then kicks him away, the force of the attack sending up to skid and roll across the stone floor.

Nickolas scrambles to his feet just as his attacker comes again with another sword stroke, this time actually seeing who is attacking him: a woman, a Monster, dressed in dark platemail with her platinum hair pulled back into a braid and a set of pointed ears; a Dark Elf perhaps. She glares at him with a pair of murky green eyes as she rushes him, slamming her small kite shield into his stomach. The blow shoves him back as she raises her sword again. Nickolas fails to react and the her blade cleaves into the leather armor just past his pauldron. Nickolas screams in pain and anger before using his own sword push the blade up and out of his shoulder before swinging wide. The Monster dodges and brings her shield up her green eyes searing him.

"I bet you enjoyed that, huh? Killing that girl? Does that get you hard," the Monster taunts him as he goes down on one knee, pain burning through his shoulder. He glares at the girl pushing himself back to his feet and bringing his sword up.

"I don't enjoy killing anyone." Nickolas' words are simple and true, but the Monster just sneers at him.

"Don't bother lying. The townspeople sent you, I know they did. Those bastards sent you to kill me just like they sent those other men to kill my husband!" Nickolas arches a brow behind his helmet. _Other men...her husband...wait…_

"You're the one who murdered those men." She laughs at his observation.

"So you really didn't know? For a knight you truly are stupid." She charges without warning, slamming her kite shield into his sword. He shoves her back, his injured shoulder burning viciously, before swinging his sword again. The two match each other stroke for stroke, or at least to Nickolas' best ability. She lands several more attacks that draw blood: his right arm, his left hip, she even lands an uppercut with her shield that sends his helmet flying. He manages to block her following sword strike just as it would have taken his head. He spins as she raises her sword again brings his blade down on her leg, the blade passing between the links of plate metal that cover her legs, cutting her deep.

She yells in pain, cursing him as she draws back her shield to strike him again, but Nickolas anticipates this and twists to avoid the attack while bringing his sword around again. She cries out as the blade sinks into the side of her neck. Grunting from the pain of his injuries, Nickolas spins once more and brings his sword the rest of the way through, severing her head from her shoulders. With the sound of clattering metal and sickening thud she falls to the ground in a heap.

Nickolas falls to his knees, using his sword to keep him upright, his breathing ragged from the fights as pain shoots through his body. His mind is racing from the information: the Cursed Sword was innocent, of the murders at least, and he killed her for them. Guilt racks him, though she admitted she had killed men in the past it is unjust to kill a person for a crime they did not commit. The fact that he made no attempt to verify her guilt proves to him that he is not ready to progress in the Legion; his mission may be complete, but he is no Sergeant. Nickolas tries to push himself to his knees, only for a massive force to slam into him, lifting him into the air and sending him sailing towards the stairs. He screams as slams into the stone floor just in front of the broken window.

The room spins as Nickolas tries to regain his senses, his vision blurred from the blow and from the pain of his other injuries. He manages to locate his sword, it rests at the bottom of the stairs. He tries to push himself up only to freeze as he sees the thing that sent him flying. The Monster that attacked him stood in the center of the room, slowly making her way towards him. His mind goes blank as he recognizes the body of the Monster girl her just killed, her severed head glaring at him as it sits tucked under her shield arm. What truly scares him, though, is the large, swirling mass of darkness that seems to be coming out of her body's severed neck.

A Dullahan, the headless, undead vanguard of the Demon Lord's army, they are known to be excellent swordsmen and warriors. Iron Back Keep's library had several books that described the Dullahan as the 'catalysts of destruction'. In the age of the old Demon Lord the Dullahan acted as the front lines of their army and were vicious headhunters. Now, under the new Demon Lord, they are still the forerunners but serve to steal men for their Lord and themselves. Normally Dullahan acts a disciplined and serious until they find a man they wish to take has their husband; however, should their head been taken off their collection of Demonic Energy will rise through their necks in a cloud of lustful energy and their serious persona disappears as their true desires come to light. Normally their Demonic Energy appears as cloud of pink mist with a sweet fragrance. However, the Dullahan in front of Nickolas appears nothing like that.

The cloud of Demonic Energy rising from her neck is black with streaks of dark blue, billowing out in thick, oppressive puffs of smoke. It also moves and twists with sharp, jagged jerking. The Dullahan's head looks at him with a sinister smile as her opposite arm twirls her sword, as if she is already trying to decide how she wants to kill him and enjoying all the possibilities. "You thought this was going to be a simple hunt, didn't you," her head asks as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, the Demonic Energy moving down to surround her body from behind like a twitching, jaggedly pulsing cape. "You'd swoop in, fight the evil Monster, fuck her if need be, kill her, and then go home; just like those bastards that killed my sweet Herman," she continues as she reaches the top of the stairs. Nickolas pushes himself up to his knees and the Demonic Energy pulses towards him, forming long wicked looking spikes that pulse like the stingers of wasps. Nickolas has no thoughts as the feeling of dread washes over him, the Dullahan's eyes burning into him with sickening delight. "Those men enjoyed fucking me after they killed my husband and then left me for dead. So I decided to have some fun with them after I came back. I cut them, stabbed them, made them bleed while I fucked them for every ounce of Spirit Energy they had." She narrows her eyes at him, her hatred burning into him as the truth hits him. "And soon, that whole town will join them. You'll go first _though_!" Her words are punctuated with a vicious kick to Nickolas' chest, sending him out the window and down to the forest beneath.

* * *

Later…

_Failure...You have failed the Legion...What happened Nick?...You have wasted my time boy...You'll go first though!_ Nickolas jerks awake, shooting up into a sitting position and instantly regretting it as pain shoots through his entire body. To his surprise, he is alive, despite the distinct memory of being thrown off a cliff by a murder-crazy Dullahan. He remembers the terror he felt, seeing that massive cloud of Demonic Energy, the way it pulsed at him as if it only wanted to run him through. Guilt and shame rack him as he remembers being so scared he could not even move as she kicked him out the window like a piece of trash.

"You are awake," a soft voice says, pulling him from his thoughts. Nickolas jerks, regretting it again as his body stings from the sudden motion. Gasping, he falls over onto his side, his arms being enveloped by warmth. Confused, Nickolas looks around to finally notice that he is laying a shallow pool of water, which is surround by others with steam rising from them: a natural hot spring. He finally looks up to see a familiar face, but his blood runs cold at the sight of her.

"How are you alive?" The Cursed Sword steps towards him, ignoring his question, and Nickolas tries to put distance between them, slowly dragging his body back despite his pain. She continues to saunter towards him despite his obvious distrust of her, laying her sword beside down as she looks over his body. He looks over his shoulder to see her looking him over from head to toe; it is also at this time that Nickolas becomes fully aware that he is completely naked. _How the fuck did I not notice this!?_ He jumps from a sharp pain on his should and looks to see that she is poking one of the wounds from his fight with the Dullahan.

"OW! Would you stop that," he yelps, slapping her unarmored hand away. She glares at him before pushing his hand away.

"I'm trying to check your wounds." She tries to continue her observation and Nickolas continues to resist.

"Poking it won't make it be-" he stops as actually sees the wound she is trying to examine, the wound had been deep and painful and yet it is already scared over, though still painful. "How is this possible?"

"I healed you," the Cursed Sword says as she turns to examine the back side of the wound. Nickolas arches a brow at her simple explanation; he's never heard of Cursed Swords that could heal people, not unless they…

"You raped me while I was passed out?!" Nickolas slides himself deeper into the pool, ignoring the pain of his wounds as he puts distance between himself and the Monster girl, glaring at her the entire way. She returns his accusing eyes with an unaffected stare.

"No. Though I did think about it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nickolas bolts up to his feet, his outrage making him ignore his pain. The Cursed Sword continues to look at him with the innocent eyes.

"If you keep moving around so much you're going to reopen your wounds. Lets go to one of the warmer pools. It'll help sooth your body." She walks across the pool without looking at him, her face showing no ill intent. Nickolas wants to get as far away from her as possible, but his body will not last long in this forest as it is. It would not take much for another Monster to take him, or worse, wild animals looking for food. Growling at his helplessness, he follows her to the nearest, large pool, his aching body making it difficult to cross the pool as he slowly limps his way over.

When he finally reaches the larger pool the Cursed Sword tries to help him sit down but Nickolas waves her away. "I can sit on my own." She gives him a droll stare, holding her hands up in compliance. Nickolas tries to bend his knees only for his wounded leg to give under his weight and he falls. He helps as he splashes into the water, his body being enveloped up to his neck, the water rushing up his nose. He sputters, becoming aware of the feminine laughter near him. He glares at the obsidian clad girl. "I'm glad my pain amuses you." She laughs at him again.

"I did offer to help, you know." Nickolas says nothing as he pushes himself into a sitting position, the water coming to his chest. "How does it feel," she asks, stepping closer to him. He does not react as the water soothes his body.

"It's warm," he says simply. He looks up at her as she approaches him, his face becoming extremely hot. As she approaches him, her armor begins to recede, flowing to right shoulder before halting at her elbow; the armor of her right arm and hand deflates till it looks like a skin-tight glove. "W-what are you doing?" Nickolas cannot help but stare at her soft, creamy skin as well as the ample breasts that were contained by the demonic armor, and his eyes dart down to tempting V between her thighs.

"Joining you, of course. I can't take a bath with my armor on." she says. Nickolas wants to argue but he cannot think of a good argument. He lets the heat soak into him, his pain slowly easing. Nickolas sighs as he feels soft hands press against his back and slowly running up and down, the sensation almost pleasurable. "How does it feel?" He sighs in response, letting her touch erase his pain. He hears her giggle behind him and smiles._ Such a nice voice_, he thinks to himself. "That's it," she coos behind him, "just let me take care of you. You won't have to worry about that mean little Dullahan."

"Yeah...that Dulla-" Nickolas' eyes shoot open as he remembers the Dullahan._ Those piercing eyes… her vicious cloud of Demonic Energy… She wanted… She wanted to attack the town! _Nickolas bolts up to his feet, limps past the Cursed Sword and makes his way back to dry land, ignoring her surprised yelp and her frantic attempts to stop him. "I have to go. I have to get back to the tow-, OW!" Nickolas cries out as his leg gives out, again, and he falls to the sandy ground between the pools. "Damn it all."

"I told you, you keep doing this and you're going to hurt yourself. Just relax and let me work." Nickolas starts to argue, but then stops. He rolls over to look at the Cursed Sword, his face accusing.

"What kind of work are you doing, exactly?" She goes silent, her face blushing now, her body language answering his question. Not giving her time to answer or lie, he rolls back onto his stomach and starts to pull himself across the sandy ground as fast as he can, the Cursed Sword's protesting as she follows him. She's been trying to seduce him, whether the pools are infected with Demonic Energy or if she was somehow using her own to infect him her guilt has been exposed and he must get away before she can finish the task. He doesn't get far before his vision becomes blurry, his arms becoming weak. He thinks he hears the word 'blood' come from the Cursed Sword but he passes out before he can be sure.

* * *

Later…

Nickolas groans as pain racks his head, a slow, a painful pulsing in his temples. He gasps softly as a cool breeze washes over his body and he clings to the soft, warm object he feels pressed against his side. He slowly opens his eyes and is met with a set of big, red ones staring at him.

"Hi," Nickolas yelps, seeing the still naked Monster girl curled against his own naked body.

"How fucking determined are you?!" He tries to push her off him only for her to push herself up to straddle him. She glares down at him as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why do you keep trying to get away?" He stares up at her with his own glare.

"I have to get back to town! That Dullahan is planning to attack. She'll kill everyone!" Nickolas protests but the Monster girl just waves her hand at his fears.

"Oh please. She's probably just looking for some cock. Kinda like_ me_," she glares down at him with intent and he grits his teeth in frustration.

"No, you idiot! She told me she was planning to kill everyone! Right before she kicked me off the cliff!" Nickolas lifts his arms in outrage, his shoulder stinging from the motion. The Cursed raises a brow at his claim.

"But why would she do that?" Nickolas goes silent for a moment, remembering what the Dullahan had said to him before he fell from the cliff.

"I...I think she was raped by some of the men in town. She said they killed her husband before doing it and then left her to die. She survived and now she wants to kill everyone in town for it." Cursed Sword looks at him in outrage.

"Well then that makes sense! If that's the case then those guys deserve it." She says, her eyes glowing in anger.

"I don't think the whole town was involved. At least I don't think so. She said she already killed the men who raped her." This is not the first case he has heard like this. In the event that a Monster girl is raped they can become bitter and angry, seeking out revenge. Normally, once they've enacted their revenge they soon return to their normal selves. In these circumstances the Iron Legion views this as a lawful act, as the perpetrators would be executed anyway, if proven guilty; though the Monster girl in question would have to leave the area and vow to never return. However, for a Monster girl to go as far as to murder an entire town… "Look, regardless of the situation I have to get back to town and find out more. I can't let her destroy the town."

The Cursed Sword crosses her arms, her face vexed. "Well, I guess so, but how can you fight her now? You don't even have sword anymore." Nickolas starts to ask what happened to his sword, but he then remembers last seeing it in the fort.

_Damn...wait a minute_, he thinks to himself as he realizes another important question. "Where is my armor?" She points to his right without a word and he looks over to see his armor piled at the base of a tree, dented and bloody in multiple places, the sight making his heart sink. He sighs, realizing that worrying about his armor proves no point if he cannot even stand, let alone fight. Nickolas closes his eyes as he brings his hands up to rub his temples, his head aching from the situation. "Gods...what will I do."

"I have an idea," he looks to the Cursed Sword as she raises one hand over her head, Nickolas staring at her in confusion at the innocent, child-like pose as she straddles him.

"Um...go on."

"Marry me." Nickolas' questioning expression turns to a droll stare.

"Will that actually help my situation or are you just _that_ horny?" She answers him by nodding her head vigorously. He says nothing for a moment, waiting for her to give an explanation but is only met with her innocent, crimson gaze. He groans, "Please explain."

"Well, if you marry me, then we will have sex." His brow furrows even more.

"And?"

"Then your wounds will heal and you'll be able to use my sword." Nickolas' eyes go wide at her reason. _That actually helps...wow._ Nickolas had read that only the husband of a Cursed Sword can wield her blade, anyone else foolish enough to try will have the Spirit Energy drained from their body almost immediately as the sword itself is the true Monster while the human body is merely an extension. Furthermore, when the husband takes up the sword they gain some of the abilities of their wife as well. However…

"But if I do that I'll turn into an Incubus," Incubi are the only male Monsters in existence since the rise of the new Demon Lord. The results of men who have married demonic Monster girls, they become infected with Demonic Energy from their wives and eventually becoming a lesser form of a Succubus. They gain many of their wife's abilities and become just as lustful as any Monster, though the actually time and amount of Demonic Energy needed for this to happen varies.

"Not right away. It takes a while for that to happen." Nickolas narrows his eyes at her for a long moment and she returns his glare with a self-conscious pout. Unable to sense any dishonesty in her he sighs heavily.

"What is your name?"

"Huh?" She arches a brow at his random question.

"If I'm going to marry a woman I would like to at least know her name." The Cursed Sword puts a finger to her chin in thought.

"Um...I don't remember." Nickolas scoffs at the Monster.

"Surely you have a name?" The girl crosses her arms over her chest, her face deep in thought. Nickolas knows that Cursed Swords alter the minds of women who take them but he cannot believe they would cause the host to forget their own name.

"I know I have one but..." The Cursed Sword closes her eyes, trying to focus. Her memories are hazy before finding her 'self'. She remembers living in a small house in a large, open area. There was two more people: a man and a woman. They took care of her, the man would carry her around on his shoulders and the woman would wash her hair and read her stories, though she does not remember which ones. She remembers a boy, too. He was older than her, but not by much. She remembers kissing that boy, her face blushing whenever she saw him. Then she remembers fire, her house was on fire and men on horses were riding down the road. She remembers seeing the man and woman fall down beside them. She remembers running, running really fast, and then something hit her shoulder but she kept running. She remembers seeing her home, her 'real' home where her real 'self' was. She hid from the men inside the dark halls of her home.

She wondered for a while, her shoulder hurting for some reason. Then she found her 'self' in the center of a room deep inside. She remembers picking her 'self' up and leaving her home. She found the men on horses after that and they fought with her. They were not as good with a sword as she was so she won and then they had sex. It was fun, but the men were weak so they did not last long. The others ran away; but through all those memories she cannot remember what she was called.

"Nope, not a clue." Nickolas lays his head back against the sandy ground as he groans out of frustration. "Why don't you give me a name?" Nickolas looks back up at her, his face confused. "Yeah, people name swords all the time right? Just give me a name you like. I'll be your wife after all." She smiles down at him and he cannot deny how cute her expression is. Nickolas lays his head back down, his mind going around in circles.

_Am I seriously considering this_, he thinks to himself. There is no rule or law against marrying a Monster like her, so long as she does not attack other people and does not impede him in his work. Logically it is the best option as he will gain not only the abilities she has but he will also have a weapon that he can possibly use to defeat the Dullahan before she can destroy the town. Nickolas comes to realize that the only reason he is hesitating on this is simply out of his own indecision. He is not sure he is even ready to marry, let alone if he even wants to. Marrying her out of sheer necessity seems bad enough but doing it for his own gain sounds even worse.

"Why do you want to marry me?" he asks and she looks at him with another peeved glare.

"Are you just trying to stall?" He rolls his eyes at her accusation.

"Just answer the question." She pouts at him again and huffs defiantly, but his continuous droll stare succeeds in making her sway.

"I want to marry you because you defeated me earlier. My kind seek out warriors who are worthy to wield us, to be the sheathes to our combative nature. You beat me and I think you are worthy to wield me. And I think you're sexy." She smiles down at him and he cannot help but relax her explanation. He knew that Cursed Swords sought out warriors who could use them but he did not think of himself as worthy._ But they chose you_. Lex's words ring in his head. Nickolas had been questioning his worth from the very beginning, especially since the Dullahan kicked him from the Fort. Just like Lex had said, his instructors had chosen him to promote and the Grand Master had agreed. He had faced the Monster leading to the fort on his own using his training and skill to it's fullest and even managed to defeat the very Monster girl straddling him now. Nickolas realizes that he does not need to question his worth, he just needs to prove it.

"Okay." The Cursed Sword's eyes go wide at his simple words and yet she smiles widely. "I name you Colada and I ask you for your hand in marriage." His proposal is not formal in the slightest, normally when a knight asks for a lady's hand he rides to her home, sword on his hip, wearing his finest suit. Unfortunately for Nickolas his birthday suit is the best he has; though, he believes Colada prefers it like this. She covers her mouth with both hands, tears forming in her eyes. Without warning she slams her lips into Nickolas', clashing and prying his lips open before sliding her tongue against his.

Nickolas' head begins to spin as he tastes her mouth: strawberries and honey. He puts his arms around her, her breasts pressing against his chest as the two explore each other's mouth. Their kissing seems to go on forever with light moans as Nickolas lets his hands roam and skim over Colada's back, making several stops to her firm behind. All of a sudden, Colada gives a slight gasp before breaking their kiss. She raises up to look down between them and Nickolas follows her line of sight to his hardened member, and he does not miss the way she bites her lip at the sight of it.

She does not bother asking as she leans back before taking his member in hand. Nickolas gasps as he feels her soft hand begin to slowly stroke him as Colada raises her hips to position herself. She smiles as she sees moisture already beginning to form at his tip just from a few strokes. She just starts to press his tip to her folds when he stops her.

"What is it now," she asks impatiently, wanting to feel her husband in her for the first time. He narrows his eyes at her.

"You never asked for my name." She goes blank for a moment, her cheeks starting to burn from the realization. She had been so preoccupied with consummating their marriage that she forgot to even ask her husband's name.

"Oh," she says bashfully, releasing her misdeed. Nickolas does not know why, but the sight of her bashful face is the cutest thing he has ever seen. He smiles at her innocent reaction, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Nickolas Mordone," he says and she snaps out of her self-consciousness.

"Nickolas and Colada Mordone," she whispers and Nickolas cannot help himself but to smile.

"Has a nice ring to it," he says as he places one hand on her hip and the other he reaches down between them to grip his member and presses himself against her nether lips. She coos, feeling his tip slide between her folds, her wetness coating him. With a single movement, she slides herself down fully onto his shaft and both of them call out in pleasure.

Nickolas cannot believe just how tight the Monster girl is, feeling almost like her entire body has suctioned itself to him, her warmth soaking in and flowing through his entire body. When she slowly begins to bounce on his hips he moans loudly, the sensation so intense he fears passing out from the sheer ecstasy.

Colada cannot describe the feeling of her husband being inside her. The feeling of being full, like a piece of her has been returned to it's rightful place after so long of being absent. She places a hand on his chest, feeling the taut muscles of his pectorals. She had admired his body when she had removed his armor, but feeling him now, seeing his muscles contract and spasm from their mutual pleasure; it gives her a new appreciation for her husband. She also enjoys the look in his eyes, the hooded stare of man enthralled with lust; she quickens her pace, moaning as she begins to slam herself down his member even harder.

Nickolas arches his back as Colada starts to bounce harder, her body seeming to latch onto his like a vice. He looks up to see her scarlet curls bouncing and he cannot help but think she is exquisite. He also cannot help but notice the bouncing orbs on her chest; he had seen her breasts already in the hot spring but had not taken the time to appreciate them. Two, perfect globes, easily more than a handful with rosy nipples that are begging him for attention. He wastes no more time as he quickly pushes himself up to capture one of them with his lips. Colada gaps at the sudden sensation as Nickolas begins to suck and tease, the Cursed sword wrapping her arms around him as she continues to work her hips. Nickolas lets his hands explore Colada's body: from her toned shoulders to her tightened stomach and even to the firmness of her buttocks.

"Ni-Nickolas! I'm almost there. I'm almost there!" Colada cries, her arms growing tighter as she presses Nickolas' face between her breasts. Nickolas says nothing as he teases her skin with kisses. Nickolas starts to buck his hips as well, meeting her stroke for stroke as his pleasure begins to reach it's own peak. The two do not last much longer before Colada lets out a scream of ecstasy as they both climax in unison. Nickolas cannot breathe as his pleasure overwhelms him, and from Colada's breasts enclosing his face and blocking his airway. Nickolas bucks his hips a in a few, jerking spasms, letting the aftershock of their pleasure melt away as the two settle down; Colada sliding back down his length. Colada pulls Nickolas' face up so that she can kiss him and he returns every ounce of her passion with his own.

The two of them continue like this for what seems like hours, working each other to climax after climax, exploring each other's bodies with a newfound passion and curiosity. By the time the two of them finish they are covered in sweat, their bodies spent and their souls satisfied. Colada lays beside Nickolas, her head resting on his chest, her breathing heavy but slow. Nickolas lets his hand slip though her curls, enjoying their softness as he enjoys her warmth.

Nickolas looks up at the night sky. When he had awoke earlier on the sun was only then reaching the horizon and now the moon sets high above them, it's light painting the landscape with soft light. He still cannot believe what has transpired: marrying a Cursed Sword, anyone else would call him mad. _Hell, perhaps I am_. He would not deny it, but he would not care, either. Perhaps it is only the aftershock their play but he finds himself picturing a future with Colada: perhaps having a proper wedding when they return to Iron Back Keep, her crimson hair pulled back behind a veil as she walks up in a snow, white dress, the two of them riding off on his horse to a honeymoon spot by the beach. He laughs at himself, thinking about something foolish, but he does not care.

He then becomes aware of the soft kiss he feels on his rib cage. He looks down to see Colada, trailing a kiss up to his nipple before encircling it with her tongue. He hisses from the pleasure before pulling her up to his lips, plunging his hand into her curls as he engulfs her mouth. She moans at the taste of him and he savors the sound, the deep echoing in the back of her throat being music to his ears. He pulls back from the kiss, resting his forehead against her own. "I don't want this to end." He smiles at her whispered wish.

"I would give anything to have this night continue forever," Nickolas says, letting his hand caress her hair. His face hardens suddenly and she sighs in disappointment.

"But you have a job to finish," her word have no emotion to them, they are simply a statement of fact. He answers with soft nod. She leans up to kiss his forehead before crawling over him and reaching for something in the grass. "Well, a knight must have his sword." When she holds her sword up to him and his eyes go wide in shock.

When they first met, Colada's sword looked like a raw piece of sharped metal: rough with no hilt or hand guard. But now, the sword in front of him looks like something out legend: a long, leaf-shaped blade with a spear like tip for piercing, the base having symmetrical grooves carved into the edge to serve as a grip as well as to catch an enemy's blade. The hilt is shaped like a ram's horns, two, blacked spikes curling inward towards the blade; the handle being sectioned: the top half being rounded while the bottom an angular shape that ends with a rounded-spike. She offers the blade to Nickolas and, hesitating only for a moment, he takes it.

The sword is almost weightless in his hands, with a fine balance and comfortable grip. He also examines the glowing, eye-shaped jewel in the center of the hilt; glowing red lights flowing from the jewel and snaking their way around the horns, handle, and down the center of the blade. He also runs the pad of his thumb along the edge and feels the sharpness. "This is fantastic," he breathes absentmindedly. A soft giggle brings him back to reality and looks to the proud-looking Colada.

"Thank you," she says. He smiles at her, drawing her closer he kisses her temple.

"I have to return Lemerstead, the townspeople need to know what is coming." In truth, Nickolas wants to leave the town to its fate. Nothing in the world matters to him more than the scarlet eyed woman in front of him now. However, he has not forgotten his oath: he is a Warden, a warrior of the Iron Legion. It is his plight to defend the people of Ashfeld and he will rise to the call. Colada nods, her face disappointed.

"I know," she returns his kiss before standing up. She helps Nickolas to his feet and he realizes that the pain of his injuries is gone.

"You weren't kidding. My wounds don't hurt at all," he says with surprise. If anything he feels empowered, even. She giggles, glad that he is well. "Well, it may take a while to get to town on foot," Nickolas says as he steps towards the tree where his armor and clothes are piled.

"Why don't we just take your horse?" He laughs as he turns to answer her but stops, his brows knitting together in confusion as he sees her pointing. He follows her finger to a spot down the treeline where he sees his horse, quietly chewing on grass.

"How long has he been here?"

"Since you passed out the first time." Nickolas stares at the horse for a few minutes with a blank stare before shaking his head, saying nothing as he moves to his armor to begin dressing himself.


	2. Chapter 1 (2 of 2)

**Okay, this one is a lot shorter, obviously. Anyway, I'm happy with how this turned out. I can't wait to add to it. If you guys have any ideas for which heros and monster you want paired up, let me know in the comments and I'll see what happens. Also, I'm not entirely sure what order I'm going to go in yet but if you guys have a specific hero you want me to do next, leave it in the comments. Thank you all and I'll see you next time.**

* * *

The next morning…

Both Nickolas and Colada ride down the main road towards Lemerstead, the horse huffing as he trots along. It had been a difficult ride from the hot springs, having to traverse the forest in the dark. Fortunately, having Colada with him meant that no Monsters attacked them during the night. Other Monsters can sense when a man has been claimed by another as their husband. While there are many types of Monsters that practice polygamy there others that are strictly monogamous. Nickolas has not yet figured out which one Colada is but it seems that, somehow, made it clear that she does not want to share him.

After rounding the cliff through the surrounding forest and finding the road again, Nickolas steered his horse towards Lemerstead and kept him between a walk and a trot. Normally he would have kept him at a gallop with breaks in between, but the added weight would surely kill the beast.

"How much father," Colada asks from behind him.

"Shouldn't be much farther," Nickolas says as he looks over his shoulder. When they found the road, Nickolas had been worried about Colada's appearance. At the time her armor had taken the same, scantily combative form she had been in when he first found her; he doubted the townsfolk would appreciate him riding into town with a Monster girl on his horse. More than likely they would even attack them on sight.

However, to his surprise, Colada said that the armor itself is actually made of Dark Matter: Demonic Energy that has taken on a physical form. Without a word, the armor liquefied itself, sliding and contorting itself as it reformed into a completely black set of shoes, trousers, shirt, and even a traveling cloak. Nickolas had been stumped by his wife's abilities. She also made sure to tell him that she can transform it into any kind of outfit or underwear he wanted, her tone dripping with lust.

Nickolas looks over the horizon and his eyes widen in horror. "_Hold on,_" Nickolas calls as he heels his horse into a gallop. As they pass over the next hill, Nickolas brings his horse to a skidding halt, his fears becoming material. At the bottom of the hill he sees the town's western gate, the smell of smoke filling his nose as he the breeze casts the stench into his face. At the bottom of the hill is a farm house, the furthest one from town, and it stands ablaze. People run back and forth as they bring buckets of water in a futile attempt to put out the flames. Nickolas spurs the horse again and they race down the hill to meet the people.

As soon as his horse is seen several people come to meet him, some crying aid while others continue their onslaught on the flames. Nickolas looks around as a small crowd surrounds him, searching for one person in particular. "Mr. Mayor," Nickolas calls out when he spies the stocky man, speaking to several people, an entourage of armed guards at his side. He looks up to see Nickolas and waves for the Warden to come. Nickolas dismounts, helps Colada from the horse, and shoves his way through the crowd till he meets the Mayor's guards who keep the crowd from trampling them both.

"Bless you, my boy! The Gods watched over you," the Mayor starts, but his eyes go wide when he notices the state of his armor. "Good Gods, what happened my boy?!" Nickolas' head falls, shame racking him.

"I found the Monster, but she was more powerful than I could have expected. She nearly killed me, but I found some help." Nickolas thumbs over his shoulder, indicating Colada who keeps her hood down over her eyes. The Mayor pats Nickolas' arm.

"I'm glad to hear it. But I'm afraid the Monster attacked again, as you can see." The Mayor gestures to the blazing scene before them. "Killed two people, Mason, the owner of this farm, and his wife." The Mayor wipes his forehead of sweat before turning back to Nickolas. "Please tell me you know how to defeat this creature, I beg you." Nickolas nods, giving the Mayor a hard and determined look.

"I think I do, but I have some questions for you, Mayor."

* * *

"Oh damn me, damn me straight to hell for this," the Mayor cries, his head resting in his hands. Nickolas described the events after he entered the forest. He explained what the Dullahan had said during their fight and why she killed her first victims. He decided to keep Colada's identity to himself, for the moment at least.

"Do you know anything about this incident? Any information you give me could be vital." The Mayor looks up at Nickolas' question, his eyes running with tears. He sighs heavily,

"Yes, I know of the 'Herman" you spoke of. There is only one it could be," the Mayor begins. "About a year ago, Herman Stalmok was a farmer in town, no different than any of the others. He grew plenty of good crops and made a decent living. There was a short time, about a month, where no one saw him in town. People were worried about him as even his neighbors and friends hadn't seen him in that time. Then out of the blue, he shows up in town again, just like nothing happened, only this time he had a wife."

"She was a Monster, it was plainly obvious with that beauty of hers, not to mention the long, pointed ears on her. Nora was her name; everyone just thought she was elf, though. While there were a few that were not happy about a new Monster girl showing up, Order worshipers the lot of them, the rest of the town celebrated their union. I even gave them a bottle from my private stock as a gift. Some people questioned where she came from and where they met but most didn't care."

"Though, it wasn't meant to be," the Mayor continues. "After a few months, the two would always be seen in town together, just like any other couple. One day she went into the town's medicine shop in the square. While looking for something her head came loose, not falling off completely but enough that anyone who knew anything would know what she truly was. One of her first victims, his name was Dorian, was a war veteran from the war of Lescatie and saw her head come loose from the store window. He recognized what she was and told his friends about her. The four of them either fought in the war or had family who did, and they all harbored hostility towards the Demon Lord's soldiers."

"So they attacked them," Nickolas assumes aloud. The Mayor nods, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Yes. Gods, yes they did. They broke into Herman's home and killed the man before he could even defend himself. They dragged his wife from their bed and...damn it all..." Nickolas nods, sharing the Mayor's disgust. The Mayor takes a moment to collect himself before continuing. "The next morning the guards arrived at the scene and found the house burning to the ground, Herman was outside, though. The bastards dragged him outside and put his head on a pike, Gods damn them. But his wife's body was never found, we searched the surrounding area but there was no sign of her. A witness said they saw Dorian and his friends leaving the town gate towards Herman's home but there was nothing we could do." Nickolas raises his brow and the Mayor clarifies.

"No one had actually seen the attack. Not to mention that no one had seen the men near Herman's house. The whole town knew they were responsible, they didn't hide their distaste for most Monsters. But without proof there was no way we could prosecute them, despite knowing the truth. Even had we accused them they would all just deny it and there was no one who could prove otherwise."

Nickolas nods, understanding now. But Nickolas has one more question, "How do you know Dorian and his friends knew she was a Monster?" The Mayor shakes his head.

"Dorian and the rest of them would go on drunken rants about her being one of the Demon Lord's minions. Saying he saw her head come off in the medicine shop after the attack. None of them ever admitted to the crime, damn them for it, but everyone knew they were responsible. The made it very clear they were happy she was gone and that the 'traitorous Herman' was dead with her." The Mayor looks to Nickolas with woeful eyes. "Tell me, Sir Mordone, what can we do?" Nickolas' face hardens. Knowing the circumstances his heart aches for the Dullahan, a cruel fate thrust upon her out of senseless violence. But despite her circumstances and her reasons, it does not change the Warden's answer.

"She must be dealt with. Had she killed the men responsible I would be able offer mercy, but as is she has taken the life of innocent people and that cannot go unpunished. She will most likely return tonight and I must face her again, for one last time." The Mayor's face is hollow, but he nods, understanding the situation.

"What shall we do?" Nickolas taps his metal clad fist against his dented pauldron.

"I need to see a blacksmith and soon. Then, I need to see the captain of the guards. We need to prepare a defense." The Mayor nods and Nickolas notices the older man's eyes as they stare at the sword on his hip. "And," Nickolas sighs, "there's one other thing I need to mention before we get started..."

* * *

Later that day…

"So you told him," Colada asks as she lays sprawled across Nickolas' bed; her armor taking the form of a black, string underwear set that did little to cover her body, not that Nickolas is complaining. Sitting beside her in the only wooden chair in the room he smiles, remembering the Mayor's shocked face when he explain how he met and married Colada; keeping most of the details to himself, of course.

"Yeah. He took it well, actually." Nickolas had come back to his room after meeting with the Mayor and the captain of the guard to relay their plan to her. Simply put, Nickolas believes that Nora will attack again from the West, and if Colada's input turns out to be true she may not come alone.

"So how many people do we have?" Nickolas looks up to the ceiling as he calculates the number.

"There are sixteen guards in all that can join us, and the Mayor is planning to put out a call to arms to any able-bodied man in town. We could have more than forty in total if everything goes well." Colada nods. "Is that really necessary for just one girl? I know she's a Dullahan but even so," Nickolas asks, looking back to his wife. She nods, propping her head up in her hand.

"At her current state, she's gained enough Demonic Energy to infect other Monsters, when you showed up at the fort you had already been attacked by a number of them. From what you described about the Demonic Energy from her body it wouldn't surprise me if she hasn't already used it to take command of other Monsters."

Nickolas nods, he had read that once a Monster gained enough Energy they could influence and even command other Monsters, similar to Hobgoblins and High Orcs.

"You're not wrong. I saw that Demonic Energy she had, it was like nothing I've ever seen before. It wasn't just lustful, it was sinister, twisted. She's starting to enjoy hurting people, killing them." Nickolas shudders as he remembers the sight of her, the Demonic Energy swirling towards him like a specter after his soul. However, he also feels sympathy for her, too. She had not asked to be like this, the cruelty of ignorant individuals turning her into a blood thirsty killer, a _true_ monster. "Can't imagine what kind of pain she had to endure to turn into something like that."

Colada crawls from the bed moves to straddle Nickolas, his face questioning but he does not resist as she puts her arms around his neck as she looks down at him, her eyes hooded. "I can't imagine it. But I don't blame her either." Colada's voice is a whisper, Nickolas' body coming to life as he feels her weight against him.

Part of being the husband of a Monster, they automatically insight lust within each other, their bodies like magnets. Everything from physical contact or even just speaking is enough to get both husband and wife hot and bothered. If they two stay separated for more than a day they effects will be twice as strong when they come back into contact. Nickolas has no issues with this future, even looks forward to it.

Nickolas puts his arms around her, her warmth soaking into him; a comforting feeling that puts his mind at ease. However, the look in her eyes both makes him worried and incredibly turned on. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about her, everything those men did, I can't imagine what she is feeling. I don't wan to, either." Nickolas tights his hold on Colada, wanting to comfort her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Colada." Her face turns a deep shade of red as he says her name. "No one is taking me away from you. And the Gods be damned before someone takes you away from me." Her restraint breaks, his words driving her over the edge as she crashes her lips into his. They both moan deeply as their tongues dart into each other's mouth. Colada's 'underwear' dissolves into her skin, leaving her naked as Nickolas' hands start to explore her body.

His mind reels as he feels her breasts press against his shirt, wanting nothing more to press his face into her soft mounds and let the world melt away. He trails his lips down to her throat, moans echoing through the room. He traces a line of kisses down her throat to her collar bone and finally down to her breasts. He takes his time, kissing and licking over one of the soft, fleshy globes before finally enclosing her hardened nipple with his lips. She gasps as he teases her before going to the other.

Colada cannot think straight as Nickolas teases her body, shuddering from his touch. They have not know each other very long but she has already become attached to him, just his very presence is both comforting and stimulating to her. She never expected having a husband would be this wonderful. She bites her lip, an idea coming into her head. "Take me," she whispers, feeling a shudder go down Nickolas' spine that only drives her own lust through the roof. Nickolas reaches down to the drawstrings of his trousers only to be stopped by her hand. He looks up at her, her face confused. "On the bed," she clarifies. He smiles as he stands up, taking her up in his arms. She squeals in delight, feeling dainty and precious as he carries her to the bed.

He lays her down, his lips going back to hers as he reaches for his trousers again. "Ah ah," Colada says and Nickolas eyes her again, both confused and anxious. She returns his stare with an evil grin. "I want to watch you take your clothes off." He arches a brow at her request.

"Why so?"

"Consider it pay back for making me wait so long back at the hot springs." He gives her a half smile before sighing, shaking his head. He says nothing as he gets up, jerking his shirt over his head. She coos as she watches his muscles contort, the soft indents of his abs and the bulging of his biceps. She spreads her legs invitingly, her center boldly displayed. His face goes blood read as she starts to run her fingers over herself enjoying his expression as well as her own pleasure. "Don't stop."

Nickolas cannot remove his trousers fast enough as he watches his wife touch herself, the sight being one of the most erotic things he's ever seen. "So this is a punishment?" She hisses from her pleasure in response, smiling at him. He laughs at her, deciding to take control of the situation. "Let me show you what punishment is," he says as he suddenly grabs her thighs and pulls her to the edge of the bed. Colada yelps in surprise, looking down in confusion in surprise as she sees Nickolas kneel down between her legs. Before she can breathe a word he covers her center with his mouth.

Colada's head goes back as she feels his tongue delve between her folds, lightning sparking through her body in a way she's never experienced. "N-Nick-Ah!" She cannot even manage to say his name as he explores her body with his tongue.

Nickolas moans, letting his tongue delve as deep as he can manage. He lets his tongue slide over her hardened clitoris and she jolts. "Nick! Ah-No. Not there," she gasps but he does not listen as he latches his lips around the sensitive bud. Her breathing becomes deep and uneven, her back arching multiple times as he continues to work her body with his tongue. "Ni-Nick! I-I'm...Ah!" she cries as she nears climax. Nickolas continues his onslaught, showing no mercy. Wanting to push her over the edge he begins to slide his tongue over her clitoris in short, darting strokes, her moaning becoming louder and louder.

When her climax finally mounts she arches her back, her mouth side open as she lets out a silent scream. She gasps for air, her body tightening as her body comes down from its pleasure. She moans deeply as lava seems to spread through her veins, a slow warmth seeming to flow back to her center where Nickolas continues to lick in long, slow strokes. She runs her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of having him between her thighs.

"I've never felt that before," she says breathlessly. Nickolas gives her one last lick before looking up to smile at her.

"All that matters is that you enjoyed it."

* * *

Several hours later…

Nickolas fastens his gauntlet, satisfied with the repairs. While the town's blacksmith is not as skilled as those of Iron Back Keep, his work will do for the moment. He looks around the square where the guards and volunteers are gathering, suiting themselves in what sparse armor they can scrounge up as the evening sun shines down. There were enough weapons to go around as far as swords and axes. Nickolas would have like to have more spears and pole arms but they are making do with the few pitchforks and wooden pikes that they can. Their no army but they should do against one Monster.

"How do I look?" He turns to see Colada, her armor taking the form of a full set of armor, not unlike his own; though, her breast plate gives a very clear definition of her cleavage. He smiles and nods.

"You look deadly," he says, his words making her blush. "The swords they have here aren't the best quality but they should suffice, if you're okay with them." She smiles at him and raises her hand. His eyes go wide as her gauntlet starts to stretch over her fingers, flattening into a blade as long as a short sword.

"I think I'll be okay without one," she says, her red eyes glowing and Nickolas swallows hard as his body begins to stir. He's never been so terrified and turned on at the same time in his life.

"Sir Mordone," Nickolas and Colada turn to see the Mayor coming down the steps of the town hall. "The Captain just sent word, they've prepared just like you said. They are ready whenever you are." Nickolas nods.

"Good, have everyone move to the western gate. We need to be prepared," Nickolas looks up to the sun, the crimson orb already reaching the horizon. "And it looks like we're running out of time."

* * *

Two hours later…

Nickolas watches as the last rays of sunlight dwindle, the sky loosing more traces of crimson and being replaced with darkness. The majority of the western side of town is surround with large, wooden siege walls; they are rickety and rushed but they should suffice for now. Or, that is what Nickolas hopes. The men they were able to scrounge up stand behind the walls, their weapons ready.

Colada stands on Nickolas' left side, a man on his right. The man has a spy glass to his eye, watching the hill tops for any sign of movement. He's an older man by the name of Watmore, a farmer by trade. He stands in a chainmail shirt, a shield on his back, and wood-chopping ax on his back.

"Any sign, Watmore?" Nickolas asks and the man shakes his head without lowering the glass.

"Nay, sir. Not a one." Nickolas furrows his brow. She has attacked at dusk already and there is no reason why she wouldn't now. Any strategist would say that if an enemy were going to attack, dusk and daybreak are the most likely time for them to strike. Yet, here they sit, waiting. This continues into the night as the full moon casts his own dim light over the hill tops, Watmore continuing to use his spy glass, mostly as a means to avoid sleep. Many of their men have already set in to a sleep schedule, with only ten men up at a time. Nickolas, however, remains awake.

_Were are you_, he thinks to himself, scanning the gray-topped hills. Colada stands beside him, unable to sleep as well. "It is possible she won't attack tonight. Perhaps she's gathering strength for another attack tomorrow or even the next day?" Nickolas shakes his head, despite being a Dullahan and an exceptional warrior, Nickolas believes that Nora is too consumed with her vengeance to rest. She wants to attack, he just doesn't understand why she-

"I got somethin'. I got somethin' sir!" Nickolas jerks around to where Watmore is calling, several men jerking up from their sleep and taking up their weapons.

"What do you see?" It is the captain of the guard who asks, he's a heavy set man in plate and chainmail armor, a buckler shield on his left arm and a spiked mace in the other. His hair is slicked back from sweat and bushy beard hangs from his face.

"I see shadows moving over the hills, sir! Several, an' their comin' hot!" Watmore calls before he collapses the spyglass before taking up his ax and shield. The Captain takes up his pot helm, draws his mace and shield and turns down their line.

"To arms men! To arms," he calls, several men echoing his call. It does not take long before every man is standing with weapons ready. They do not wait long before they can hear the sound of feet against the earth, and many of them. Soon they can even see them, their humanoid shapes highlighted in the moonlight, their yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, and their deep growls that grow louder as they draw closer.

"werewolves!" The call echoes to both ends of the line. Nickolas had already guessed it to be so, with their glowing eyes and the vicious growls, along with their humanoid shapes gave them away. Even now he can make out their pointed years and tails. Each one is naked save for the fur that covers from their elbows and knees down, their hands and feet equipped with jagged claws. As the pack approaches the line they come towards the center, right in front of the western gate where Nickolas is waiting. Judging from how many different howls he could distinguish he can tell there are more than ten of them.

Nickolas takes up his sword as a howl sounds from the pack before it becomes louder as the entire pack returns the call. They draw to a halt a ways from the line, enough to where they can see them in the moonlight but just outside the range of their torches.

Nickolas watches as the pack shifts, their glowing eyes moving back and forth till he notices a different set, this one a glowing green. "So this is all you could muster?" Nickolas watches as Nora's voice comes from an outlined figure that steps towards to the front of the pack, the moonlight gleaming off her breastplate and sword.

"Stop this Nora! You've had your vengeance, there is no need for more people to die!" Nickolas words are answered with Nora's sinister laughter and growls from the werewolves.

"Oh, you're that knight from the fort? I figured you'd be dead by-" her words cut off suddenly. He watches her eyes shift in the darkness. "You! You're helping him?" It was more of an accusation than a question and Nickolas realizes that he is talking to Colada to his left.

"He's my husband, I'll stand with him where ever he needs me." Nickolas' chest swells at her words but he does not take his eyes off Nora.

"Then you can die, too. He's only using you to take me down anyway." Nickolas hears his wife his in outrage as she steps forwards to attack the Dullahan, but he throws up his hand to stop her.

"Nora I know what those men did. They were cruel and they got what they deserved. No one faults you for that. But you killed innocent people-"

"They were not," Nora cries, cutting off Nickolas' words. "None of these people are innocent! Herman and I, we were innocent! Yes, I served the Demon Lord in Lescatie, but I laid down my sword a long time ago. All I wanted was to live happily with my husband," her voice trembles, as if she is on the verge of tears. "But those bastards took that from me," her voice returns to it's original vicious tone. "When I finally managed to heal my wounds I went back to town for my vengeance, but what did I find? Those men were in the tavern, drinking, laughing, bragging about what they did! And no one lifted a finger to stop them. No one did anything! This entire town is guilty and I will have my justice!"

Nickolas shakes his head, wishing he could help her. "I truly am sorry, Nora. I cannot let you harm these people. With a battle cry Nora lunges towards the line, a howl surging up from the pack of werewolves as they follow her. The Captain gives the call and the their advancing force moves forwards, leaving some of their soldiers at the walls to cover their rear.

The sounds of men and beasts fill the air as the two groups clash into each other. Nickolas could not determine the number of werewolves, but from all the sounds of howling and screaming it sounds as if there is enough to match his own. Nickolas, Colada, and the Captain rush towards Nora, her eye burning with hatred as she raises her sword. Nickolas parries the attack as she follows up with her shield. As he raises his sword to block the attack he sees a pair of glowing yellow eyes at her side as they move towards him. He makes out the face of a werewolf, the light of the torches shining off her saliva drenched teeth. Just as the werewolf would have bitten into him the Captain slams into her with his shield before swiping Nora with his mace only for her to steps back, dodging the attack.

"We fight together, lad!" The captain calls as he raises his shield to hold off the werewolf, the Monster girl snarling as she claws in a frenzy. Colada moves forward to attack Nora, her gauntlets shifting into blades, only to be met with another werewolf. The beast girl slashes at Colada with her claws and she parries, driving her heel into the Monster girl's stomach and sending her rolling.

"Bitch!" Nora yells as she moves to strike Colada with her shield only for it to clash with the blade of Nickolas' sword.

"You won't touch her!" Nickolas growls, shoving Nora back before gripping the blade and slamming the guard in her shield. Nora yells as the force of the blow spins her, the Dullahan barely able to bring her sword up to block his next slash. Nickolas and Nora go back and forth, slashing and striking each other. Nickolas notices the difference from their first fight, the force of Nora's attacks had been staggering to the point that even when blocked and countered they still jarred him or even still managed to injure him. Now, her attacks feel light, easily bouncing off his blade as he parries them; he can also tell that his attacks are far stronger as the Dullahan struggles to counter him. She calls for aid from nearby werewolves multiple times only for them to be met by Colada, her armor changing to shape weapons for herself before she sends them reeling.

"Why. Won't. You. _Die_!" Nora's words are punctuated with sword strokes that easily glance off Nickolas'. The last he parries before striking her in the chest with the horn-shaped guard, leaving a sizable indent in her breast plate. She gasps, the force knocking the breath from her body as she stumbles backwards. Seizing the opening, Nickolas charges forward and drives his shoulder into Nora's chest. He hears her yell before she topples to the ground in heap. Just before he can land the final blow he is struck in the shoulder by something heavy and sharp. He looks to see the glowing outline of a large blade that has sliced into his pauldron and even into his shoulder. He does not have to react as a glowing tendril slams into his chest and sends him rolling through the grass.

"Nickolas!" He hears Colada's cries but cannot react as his body tumbles through the dirt, only managing to keep his grip on his sword. His vision is blurry and dark till he feels someone take his helmet off, a beautiful set of red eyes coming into focus. "Say something!"

Nickolas struggles as he tries to focus enough to speak, only for Colada to be hit with the same tendril that had sent Nickolas rolling. "No!" Colada tumbles through the grass as well, though to Nickolas' breathes a sigh of relief as she rolls back into a fighting stance. He has to admit, she outmatches him in terms of grace.

Nickolas turns to the source of the dark, glowing masses to see Nora, her severed head in one hand, her eyes glowing with a sinister delight as her mass of Demonic Energy flows and pulses above her. "Now we're going to have some fun." There is no warning as the mass surges forward, tendrils lashing out as they take the forms of spikes and blades. Nickolas rolls and dodges the attacks, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Colada manages to get to Nickolas' side as she parries the tendrils. With cackling laughter Nora surges her Energy forward, the tendrils attacking in mass.

"How the hell do we stop this," Nickolas yells as he parries and blocks attack after attack with Colada's aid.

"We need to physically hit her. The sword will absorb the Demonic Energy just like a Demonic Silver weapon. Once you've drained enough she'll be vulnera-AH!" Colada cries out as one of the spiked Tendrils strikes her side before smacking her away. Nickolas' eyes go wide as he slashes at another tendril before rushing to his wife's side. Just before he can make it to her three spiked tendrils plunge into the ground, cutting him off.

"You're playing with me right now!" Nora calls with a playfully sinister call, her head smiling wickedly from her grasp. Nickolas growls in anger at the Dullahan, his sympathy drawing thin.

"Enough of this," he says, bringing his sword up to rest on his free forearm. "Let's finish this, Nora!" he calls. Her smile widens, her energy spawning more tendrils as it pulses forward. Nickolas rushes forward to meet them, slashing, blocking and parrying the glowing masses as they come. As he draws closer and closer Nora's expression changes, in the beginning her face had been smiling with a sickening glee as she watched Nora and Colada fight off her Demonic Energy. Now, seeing Nickolas draw closer and closer, his resolve unwavering, her face is now contorted in a frantic snarl.

"Just _die_!" Nora's cry pierces Nickolas' ears as he brings his sword up to stop three bladed tendrils, standing only a few feet from her. Gripping both the blade and the handle of his sword he uses the motion of his parry to close the distance between them and bring the guard of his sword down on her shield. She cries in outrage as she stumbles back, her shield swaying to one side. Nickolas sees the opening and twirls, bringing his sword around in a wide arc.

_Drain her_, he thinks as the sword passes through Nora's abdomen. There is no physical wound, confirming what Colada said to be true; but it is not enough. Nora brings her shield over her stomach, gripping where the blade passed through her body. As she regains her footing more tendrils converge on Nickolas. He dodges, closing the distance with Nora again as he brings his word around for another strike. He knocks them away with a sword stroke before going after Nora again. He did not think one hit would be enough to drain her, but he did hope that it would weaken her attacks at the least.

Nickolas lands another attack on her shield arm, his sword passing through her shoulder. He tries to swing again but three more tendrils block his path before whipping out towards him. As he brings his sword up, the spiked tendrils wrap around the blade of his sword as they try to rip it from his grasp. He hangs on, despite the tendrils lifting him up into the air. He can hear Nora laughing hysterically until it is cut short by a battle cry. Just then the tendrils evaporate and falls back to the ground to land on his feet. He looks up to see Nora stumbling and Colada there, glaring at the Dullahan.

"Keep your tentacles off my husband!" Colada's cry brings a warmth to his chest as his wife materializes blades from her wrists again and moves towards Nora, laying into her shield with them. Nickolas surges forward, his sword raised over his head. As she blocks Colada's blades she does not have time to react as Nickolas' sword comes down to pass from her right shoulder to her left hip. She cries in outrage, spinning to strike him with her shield, only for it to crash into his sword. Using the guard, he hooks the shield and jerks her around, leaving her entire front side open. He brings the point of his sword across, slashing through her chest as she cries out again. With a final plunge, he shoves the sword forward, the blade passing through her chest to the hilt.

Nora's cry echos so loudly that Nickolas would not be surprised if his ears began to bleed. Nora tries to retreat and to push Nickolas away, even bashing him with her shield, anything to get the sword from her chest. Nickolas grabs her by the leather pauldron she wears, holding her still. She even tries to use her Energy to free herself, forming more tendrils and other constructs to force him away only to be met by Colada as she guards her back. As the sword stays plunged in her chest her Demonic Energy begins to collapse, the glowing, pulsing figure growing smaller, the tendrils becoming fewer in number. Before long Nora's struggling weakened, the mass of energy above her shrinking in size till becoming a small pillar of dark mist.

Satisfied with her weakened state, Nickolas shoves her back, drawing the blade from her chest. She stumbles back, falling to the ground and crying out in pain. Grunting and cursing, Nora places her head back onto her shoulders before pushing herself up to her knees. "Why?" Her voice is hardly a whisper. "Why did this happen?" Nickolas becomes aware of her voice breaking. She looks up to him, her green eyes shining with tears in the torch light. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You attacked innocent people, even after taking revenge. I understand your hate, your vengeance," Nickolas places his sword in front of him, tip in the dirt, resting his hands on the pommel. "Those men deserved what you did to them. But this town," Nickolas looks to both sides of him where the townspeople are forcing the werewolves back, their numbers dwindled as most have collapsed or have been incapacitated. He cannot see any casualties, hopping that no one on either side is hurt. He looks back to Nora, still kneeling as tears run down her face. "This town is not guilty for the actions of a few. I know they didn't punish those men. They couldn't prove they were the ones who killed your husband. Had you gone to the mayor, they would've been arrested and punished, but now you've only caused the deaths of two innocent people, Nora. I can't let that go unpunished."

Nora grits her teeth, whether out of anger or frustration he does not know. She looks around before picking something up from the ground: her discarded sword. Nickolas does not move, waiting for her response as she rises to her feet, sword in hand. When she looks up at him, her eyes have changed; their hatred gone and now only filled with regret. She raises her shield in front of her, her sword held down at her side. Nickolas understands her gesture and takes up his sword again, ready to end this.

Without a word, the two approach each other, a slow and steady pace. When they come into range, Nora swings her sword. Nickolas parries, her shield comes forward to strike him but he knocks it away with the guard of his sword, making an opening for him to drive the pommel into her gut. She heaves from the force, air leaving her lungs; she stumbles back but recovers and brings her shield back to her front before rushing forward. Nickolas raises his sword and brings it down in an overhead swing, letting the weight of the sword carry it down. The blade lands on the top rim of her shield, but in her weakened state she cannot stop the blade from forcing her shield down and plunging itself into her shoulder. She cries out as the blade cuts into her armor flesh, the blade becoming focused on Nickolas' intent. With a hard jerk, Nickolas pulls the sword free of her shoulder and pulling her towards him before sliding the blade into her rib cage and forcing it through to the hilt.

Nora gasps, her eyes widened as she looks down to see his sword piercing her. She drops her sword, her legs buckling underneath her. Nickolas holds her, lowering her gently to the ground. She growls in pain as he sits her down, even Colada coming to aid him.

"Why...why are you helping me?" Nora looks at them both, her face so confused. It is Nickolas who answers.

"Because you've been through enough. Its the least we can do, two warriors to another." Colada nods, agreeing with his sentiment. Nora just shakes her head, not sure what to think about the two of them.

"You two are foolish. I'll never understand it," she sighs, clutching at the sword in her chest. "This is a beautiful sword, though." Nickolas looks to Colada and she to him. He nods, agreeing with the statement. The sword took it's shape after they consummated their marriage and in itself is their marriage: a beautiful and deadly force to be reckoned with. Nora sighs heavily, her breathing becoming raspy and labored. "I just wanted...to be with Herman...that's all." Her head leans into Nickolas' chest, laying against his breastplate.

"I hope you find him," Nickolas whispers. He doesn't know if she hears him, but he does wish for it. This woman has been through enough, she deserves to find her husband in the next life. "And may your next end be happy." Nora says nothing more as the last of her life drains away, her body going limp.

* * *

One week later…

"Well, this was not what I expected to happen," Grand Master Demour says as she reads over Nickolas' report for the forth time. After the battle with Nora the werewolves had been driven back towards the forest, most of them being carried by their weakened companions who could still function. There had not been any casualties, save for Nora, though there were many injured. The following day, Nickolas, Colada, the Mayor and many others laid Nora's body beside her husbands in the empty grave they had marked in her honor. No one said a word during the service, other than the Mayor, who made a nice speech on her behalf.

The following day was a day of celebration as Nickolas and Colada set off towards Iron Back Keep, the entire town cheering the two of them as they went on their way. When they finally arrived, Lex, the Grand Master and his instructors were present when he arrived; each of them eager to learn the details of his quest and his new engagement. Now, Nickolas stands in front of Grand Master Demour, wearing the new set of armor that was awarded to him at his promotion ceremony with his sword placed in front of him.

"Believe me, Grand Master, it did not go as planned." Nickolas says with a laugh. Eclipsa returns the laugh, glad that the young Warden has grown since he left those short weeks ago.

"So, how is Colada enjoying her new life here? I hope she hasn't been preoccupying you with wedding plans, hmm?" Nickolas blushes at the Grand Master's raised brow, not wanting to admit that she's actually been keeping him preoccupied between the sheets more than anything else.

"We've made some progress on that subject." Eclipsa nods.

"Good, and just so you know you may want to make some trips to the chapel every few months to be baptized. Can't have you turning into an incubus, can't have you spending_ all_ your time in the sac, now can we?" Eclipsa howls with laughter as Nickolas' face screws up from embarrassment. He takes a long breath before responding.

"Y-yes, Grand Master." She nods, satisfied with his answers.

"Very well, you're dismissed. I'll speak with you tomorrow about any future assignments, Sergeant Mordone." She smiles at him as she uses his new title and returns it, feeling pride in his achievement. Nickolas takes up his sword and turns to leave, pushing through the heavy wooden doors of her office. He navigates the stone corridors to his new quarters, Men-at-arms and below living in shared dormitories while Sergeants and above live in private quarters, and being that his wife is sharing the living space with him it comes in handy. Nickolas pushes the door to his quarters open to find Lex and Colada sitting at the table, laughing to themselves as he comes into the room.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," he says, being both sarcastic and truthful at the same time. While he is glad that his friend and wife get along, he also dreads the stories that Lex has undoubtedly told her of his more embarrassing moments.

"Yeah, we get along pretty well," Colada says as Nickolas places his sword on wall-mounted hooks by the door.

"Your girl's a real keeper. When are you guys actually having the wedding?" Lex asks for the ten-thousandth time in the past two days. The two of them have talked about a ceremony but have not worked out the specifics just yet.

"Soon," Nickolas says, giving her the same annoying answer that makes Lex's eyes roll.

"If you don't put a ring on this girl's finger soon, I'm gonna brain you." Colada laughs at the Conqueror's threat.

"As long as you keep the rest of him functioning, I won't stop you."

"Hey," Nickolas calls, holding his hands up in questioning outrage. She smiles at him warmly.

"You know I love you, Nick." After coming to Iron Back Keep she started to use his nickname after listening to Lex. Nickolas shakes his head, not knowing what he is going to do with the pair of them.

"Lex, can you give me a minute with Nick for a bit?" Colada asks as Nickolas begins to take off his armor. Lex raises a brow at the Monster girl.

"If you want to fuck him all you have to do is say so." Lex says as she stands up. Nickolas starts to scold her for her language but Colada answers back first.

"I want to fuck my husband's brains out." Both Nickolas and Lex stand, open-mouthed, at her boldness. It is Lex who recovers first, bursting into laughter as she makes her way to the door.

"You...y-ou two have fun," is all she manages to say between her howling as she makes her way out of the room, her laughter stilling being heard from behind the closed door.

"What am I going to do with you," Nickolas asks as he lets his face cool off, still removing his armor.

"There's a lot of things you can do with me." Nickolas' eyes go wide as he recognizes the tone of his wife's voice. When he had come in her clothes had been her simple black trousers, shirt, and slippers; her normal, everyday wear. Now, as he looks back to her, she is wearing black stockings, a frilly corset, and a pair of string underwear that she has pulled up high on her hips. Nickolas can't breathe as she steps towards him, her hips moving in a way that should be outlawed by the Gods; in fact, it probably is. She comes to stand before him as she reaches up to press her lips against his.

Nickolas lets her sweetness soak into him as he pulls her into his arms as he deepens the kiss, their tongues clashing against each other. He does not even realize she has done it until she has already pushed him to their bed, straddling his hips and feeling his erection through his trousers. She breaks their kiss so that she can lean back, letting him get a good view of her outfit, her eyes hooded with pleasure.

"So, what do you want to do with me?" she asks as she bites her lip in the way that makes his blood boil. Nickolas does not know what he will do with his wife. Nor does he know what the future holds for the both of them. What he does know; however, is that he is going to cherish every moment of it.

END


	3. Chapter 2 (1 of 2)

**Hello Everyone! So, someone of you may have been wondering where I've been. Life has been kicking me around a bit but I've finally finished this chapter. I deleted the original chapters and decided to just repost them, reason being, this chapter is WAY longer than I meant for it to be and I wanted the chapters to be even as possible. So yeah. Hope everyone enjoys the finished chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

"Hold the line," Keagan D'arc calls to his men as another wave of harpies swoops down on them, their talons scrapping against their shields. One of them manages to sink their claws into one man's shield and effectively carries him into the air, screaming his head off as the feathered girl begins to beat her wings harder.

Keagan curses, sliding his flail into the metal loop on his belt before picking up a broken spear that lay at his feet. He takes aim, the soldier's flailing unbalancing the harpy for a moment. Keagan lets the spear go with a loud 'oomf', the headless spear soaring though the air and striking the harpy in the side. She shrieks, her talons coming loose from the wooden shield and letting the soldier go, who also screams from being dropped from a fifty-foot height. Keagan watches with a droll stare as the soldiers falls on the outer side of their fortress wall. _He's fine._

His men push back as another wave comes in, sweeping low with their talons raised and ready to snatch up any man not ready for the attack. "Push!" Keagan's soldiers answer his command by thrusting their shields forward as the harpies slam against them, the Monster girls crying out from the unexpected impact. Despite their petite frames, harpies have powerful legs that allow them to be able to carry off men fairly easily, or send an unbalanced man flying with a kick. Keagan himself once watched a pair of harpies carry off a horse, the rider still clinging to the beast as they flew off with them.

Despite the attack the harpies take back to the air, fatigue wearing on them as they finally realize their defeat. "MEANIES," it is a collective insult from the harpies as they fly off into the dreary, overcast sky.

* * *

Keagan sighs heavily, glad to finally be rid of the harpies; at least, for today. They did not take any of his men this time, Keagan thanks the Gods silently as he did not want to send another report to the Legion. He doubts he would have heard the end of it.

Keagan hisses as the physician places a bandage over the wound on his shoulder. It is a flesh wound, received from the harpies' latest attempt to kidnap him and his men. Normally he would not bother with it, but he does not know where their claws have been.

"They don't know how to take 'no' for an answer, do they?" Lora says as she secures the bandage. She is an older woman, though you would not know it by looking at her. Her skin is fair, no wrinkles or scars, a nice, curved figure, and a pair of nice breasts that show no sign of drooping. Keagan would have liked to have her in the old days, but those times are far gone.

"That's putting it mildly," Keagan says with a sigh as he pulls his shirt back on. Lora secures her medicine bag as Keagan stands up and heads for the door. "How is the guy who fell? What was his name? Dermel?"

"Yes. He's going to need a few days of bed rest. Twisted his ankle when he landed, though how it was only that is a mystery to me." Keagan curses. As the commander of the farthest outpost in all the Iron Legion's territory Keagan is in charge of maintaining the garrison of Fort Northpoint; though calling the ruins a 'fort' is laughable if you ask him. The entire place is not even worthy to act as a light house as it sits on top of a sea-facing cliff. Furthermore, Keagan and his thirty men are responsible for patrolling the three villages in the area and protecting them from Monster attacks. Hard to do when they often attack the fortress itself, too. Suffice to say, even being short one man can make things difficult.

"Fine," Keagan sighs heavily. He knows Lora will not allow him to overwork his men; despite her normal, more gentle nature, Keagan has seen the beast that hides behind that pretty face, too many times if you ask him. He will just have to make do with his remaining men for their patrols.

"Commander!" Keagan groans at the sound of his lieutenant, Conner, who bursts through the door right as Lora and Keagan would have opened it. He is a young man, only twenty-two, short blonde hair and green eyed, standing in a set of steel and leather armor with a broadsword at his side. The young Warden has only been with him for six months, but he has made himself useful, especially with the villagers.

"Yes, Conner, what is it?" Keagan gives the young Warden a droll stare. Despite being a decent soldier, he is highly strung, often seeing the most minute tasks and situations as overly important. Especially when it comes to injuries. Conner straightens himself, realizing he has overreacted, again.

"I received word that you had been injured. I came to make sure you were still well." He says, keeping his military bearing. Keagan sighs heavily.

"Yes, boy, I'm fine. Unfortunately, we're down a man. Poor sod almost got carried away and twisted his damn ankle." Keagan steps forward and Conner steps aside for both him and Lora to pass him as they enter the hallway.

"Yes sir. I heard that as well. Shall I take the lead on today's patrol?" Keagan starts to confirm it but stops. Normally he would just send Conner, the Warden being far more likable than the gruff, often irritable Conqueror that Keagan is. However, it has been some time since Keagan went on a patrol. As a leader, he cannot leave everything to his subordinates; or at least that is what his superiors keep telling him.

"No. I need to stretch my legs. You stay here in make sure nothing goes wrong while I'm away.

* * *

Three hours later…

Keagan secures his flail to his belt and his shield onto his back before climbing into his saddle. His horse, a large, shaggy beast, grunts as the heavy man settles onto his back.

"Oh, quit your whining, Mormon," Keagan returns, patting the horse's neck. Despite the two of them being a pair of old grouches they make a good team, having been together since he first came to Northpoint. Keagan turns to see his men, ten in all, as they prepare themselves. "Mount up!" The soldiers jump at the call, finishing their preparations quickly before jumping to their horses. He then turns back to towards the iron gate of the fortress, signaling the men at the mechanisms to raise the gate. They grunt as they turn the heavy leavers, raising the heavy iron gate just high enough for them to pass through. Keagan runs a leather covered hand over his shaven head before placing his helmet on, ready to go.

"Move out!" Keagan is the first one out of the gate with his men following behind in two files, side by side. The patrol rout is not a long one, easily done within a day if on horseback. The harpies set them back a few hours but if they hurry, they should be back in time to catch dinner chow. Keagan spurs his horse into a trot and his men follow suit.

They ride over the country side, down the hill from Northpoint and the through the grassy fields that make up the surrounding area, sparse trees and vegetation making it easy to spot any ambush or traps. An hour later their first stop comes into view: Boto, a small pig village made up of several, dark, wooden houses and fenced-in mud pits for their swine. Keagan inhales deeply, the salty air filling his lungs before he lets out a long sigh. As they come closer to the village an older man in a straw hat raises a hand.

Keagan brings his horse to a stop when they reach the man, his clothes stained with mud, his wrinkled face screwing in disappointment as he recognizes Keagan in his kettle helm and face guard.

"Well, were't expect'in you today, Lo'd _Conqueror_." The old man's name is Harold, the village elder. Keagan narrows his eyes at the old man's tone.

"Didn't think you would be, _Elder_," Keagan says, using the same biting tone Harold had just used. "We had some harpies to deal with this morning. Had Conner watch the fort." Harold nods, his eyes dropping to the ground before going back up to Keagan.

"Well, nay 'n issue here. No Monsters to dea' with, least none tha' we don't want." Keagan nods, accepting the old man's information.

"Very well. We'll be off then." Harold nods, giving Keagan another hard look before he gives the order for his men to move out. He always hated talking to Harold, the old man always making sure that Keagan knows his opinion of him. Though, Keagan does not get paid to care about the opinions of the village leaders.

The next village is Termic, another livestock village. Unlike Boto, Termic is made up of several different buildings of different sizes. It even has a general store and an inn; it would be considered a town if the population was a just little higher.

As Keagan comes into town the people raise their hands and wave, offering smiles. Keagan never minded coming to Termic. Unlike Boto, the people actually appreciate his role in being their protector, regardless of what they know about him. Keagan comes to the middle of the town's only street before halting his horse, giving the signal for his men to follow suit. The soldiers stay in their formation as Keagan dismounts and leads his horse to a hitching post. He then walks up the short set of stairs to the porch of the only residential building on the main road. Just before he can make it to the door, a man appears as the door swings open.

"Keagan," the man says, surprised as he offers his hand. Keagan takes it, the two sharing a strong gripped hello. "I wasn't expecting you today." The man's name is Dominic, a hearty man and friendly enough, and the elder of the village.

"I had Conner watch the fort. Had some damned harpies show up this morning." Dominic laughs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm sure that brightened up your day, huh?" Keagan cannot help but to laugh, the man's good nature rubbing off on the Conqueror.

"Help! Someone help this man!" Both Keagan and Dominic turn to look down the main street to see a group of people starting to form.

"What is it now," Keagan curses as he storms off the porch towards the scene, Dominic following behind him. A few of Keagan's soldiers dismount and follow suit, running up behind the two older men. Keagan shoulders his way through the small crowd, townspeople looking at him with angry glances until he reaches the source of the commotion. In the center of the crowd are three men, two helping up a third. The third is injured, his clothes torn and covered with blood. The skin seen through the tears as well as his face are covered with bruises and blisters; Keagan, also, does not miss the fact that the man is completely covered with bright, golden sand. All three of them are covered in it, in fact.

"What happened here?" Keagan asks the two men helping the third to his feet. One of the men answers frantically as they manage to get the injured man to his feet.

"Monsters, sire! We were coming back from the beaches just north of here. We saw what looked like wagons off in the distance before we were attacked by them. One of them started throwing sand at us, making it move on its will, sire! Robert here took a full hit. We just managed to get away!" The men say nothing else as they rush the injured man as quickly as he can hobble to the village physician's house. Keagan tries to think of a creature that can control sand; elementals and magic users can control elements, but what has Keagan's interest the sand that the boy was covered in. The sand of this region is pale and often muddy. The sand Robert is covered in is golden and gritty: it does not come from the surrounding area. Forgetting the little details, he shakes his head before turning to the small group of people as well as Dominic and his soldiers.

"Alright, nothing more to see here! Move along!" Keagan calls and the townspeople begrudgingly disperse. "Men, remount your horses and be ready to ride fast! We have some Monsters to bring down."

* * *

"This looks like the place," Keagan calls as he throws his hand up to signal his men to halt. Keagan and his men have ridden in the direction the villager had said, riding till Keagan could see what the villager described. Two hundred yards or so lays the remains of some kind of caravan: wagons tossed on their sides, wood and metal scattered across the ground, a few human bodies here and there, not to mention that a good portion of the area is covered with the golden sand Keagan had noticed on the villagers' clothes.

"Alright, dismount and form a column! Let's find out what the hell happened here." Keagan dismounts and steps forward, his men quickly following suit as they form a line perpendicular with the road with Keagan at its center. When all ten soldiers are in line, Keagan raises his flail and then drops it, signaling them to move forward.

As they move down the scene of destruction the soldiers and Keagan inspect everything they come across: items, wreckages and even bodies. Keagan becomes aware that there were different types of monster's involved; the tracks left in the sand and mud show many kinds of creatures. Hooves, bare feet, large bird-like prints, and at least one long scrape leading off to the gods know where. He also sees all the human boot prints, too, and judging from the sparse bodies laying about and the large number of prints Keagan can tell that not all the men are still here.

"Sir movement at our left flank!" Keagan and his men snap into action, taking up a defensive formation: Keagan takes center point as six men form columns beside him, the remaining four falling in behind them, each of them with their shields and weapons raised and ready. When Keagan sees the source of the call, he pauses. Not far from their position stands a woman, a Monster girl, wearing a tattered, make-shift dress. A head of messy, black locks hang from her head, along with a pair of fur covered arms hanging from her shoulders. He can also see the pair of dog-like ears sticking up from her head.

Keagan and his men do nothing, say nothing, as the Monster just stands there, motionless, the only movement being her hair blowing in a stray breeze. "Commander," one of Keagan's soldiers whispers. "Should we engage?" Keagan thinks for a moment in silence. Judging from the looks of her she must be a werewolf and by the state of her, she has not been taken care of recently. Keagan can see that her fur is matted with dirt and sand even from this distance, as well as the dirtied dress she is wearing. What's more, werewolves are known for being ferocious, attacking any prey that may come nearby, even when alone.

"You men stay here. I'm gonna try and talk to her. But if she so much as twitches threateningly, swarm her," Keagan says and both men beside him nod. Taking a breath, Keagan lowers his shield and approaches the Monster slowly, keeping his flail in hand but folded. As Keagan draws closer, more signs of abuse become noticeable to him. Around her wrists and ankles, he can see where she was put in shackles, the fur almost rubbed completely off. He can also see just how baggy the dress hangs on her body, she probably has not eaten at least four days by Keagan's guess.

"Hey," Keagan asks as he draws close enough to speak to her. "Are you hurt?" The Monster does not answer. Keagan raises an eyebrow, "Did you see what happened here?" Again, the werewolf ignores him, her eyes covered by her hair. "Do you want to come with us?" Keagan finally notices a reaction from the werewolf, her arm raising slowly from her side. Keagan watches in confusion for a moment, stepping forward in anticipation to take her hand. However, Keagan realizes that her lips are moving. "Damn it," Keagan dives to one side as the sound of harsh winds and shifting sand bellow, a small but violent sand-twister forming right where Keagan had been standing before it charges forward. Keagan has enough time to see his men separate to dodge the attack, only for him to be struck in the chest by a powerful force.

Keagan is thrown through the air, sand filling his mouth and nose. When he hits the ground, the force clears his airways as well as his lungs. He looks up to the Monster girl, watching as sand starts to swirl around her body in a slow but menacing twister. He also does not miss the fact that her eyes are glowing purple, her lips pulled back to show a set of elongated canines.

Keagan curses as he pushes himself up, pain shooting through his chest as he shakes off the sand from his armor. The girl is an anubis, a dessert dwelling Monster that can control powerful magic and curses, or so he has read. What he wants to know is why the hell she's here in Ashfeld. The Monster girl gives him no time to ponder this question as she lets loose a slithering tendril of twisting sand towards him. He dodges, rolling under the attack as she launches two more. Keagan brings his shield up to strike both, sand showering over him as his arm aches from the attacks.

Keagan then becomes aware of the sound of battle cries as his men charge towards the Monster girl. She lets loose more blasts of sand, striking two of his men as the rest surge against her. Keagan rushes forward, wanting to join his comrades. In her current state, the anubis is at her most dangerous. Because of the abuse and starvation, she has become feral, no better than a beast, a beast that can still control magic, at least. Even now as Keagan rushes forward, he can see how the Monster girl is tossing his men around like rag dolls. She grabs one man by the throat, starting to strangle him as Keagan brings his shield up and slams into her a dead sprint, sending the anubis and the soldier tumbling to the ground. Keagan regains his footing, looking down to his soldier who is already pushing himself back up to his feet, coughing and sputtering as he does so. Keagan narrows his eyes on the Monster girl as she starts to rise again as well.

"Alright! Let's bring her down!" What soldiers that can still fight rally on Keagan as he rushes forward, letting out a battle cry to match that of their commander's. When the anubis sees them coming she throws both her hands up and brings them down, sending up a surge of wind to form a wave of sand and commanding it to roll forward. Keagan does not stop as the wave of sand hurls towards them. Throwing all his weight forward, he brings his shield up and slams into the wave. The force hits him like a stampede, sanding blowing over his entire body as he manages to keep his footing. He hears the cries of his men as they are hit as well, unaware of how many of them are not thrown by the attack. Keagan does not both to look as he continues to rush forward. When he looks over his shield again, he sees the anubis only a few steps away, her hand going up to form another blast of sand.

Just as she is about to launch the attack, Keagan brings his flail around, the spiked ball shattering the attack before she can even let it fly. She tries to repeat her attack with her opposite hand only for Keagan to swing his flail around and shatter it too. With a third swing, Keagan sweeps the anubis off her feet, the Monster girl crying out as she falls to the ground. Acting out of pure instinct as well as his training, he throws down his flail and pulls the leather glove of his free hand before dropping to his knees behind the anubis as she tries to push herself back up to her knees. Without a second though, Keagan thrusts his bare hand up the skirt of her dress, thankful for the fact that she is not wearing underwear.

The anubis cries out in surprise when she feels two of Keagan's fingers bury themselves into her body. She starts to turn and attack him only for him to start thrusting his fingers in and out of her roughly, causing her to cry out. Keagan does this for several moments, hoping that his play is enough to get her started. While most beast-type Monster girls cannot survive purely on Spirit Energy it can be enough to keep them sane as well to help heal their wounds. She is resistant at first but soon gives in, her head dropping to the ground as she raises her hips, giving him full access to her.

Thanking whatever gods are watching over him, he throws the skirt of her dress up, showing off the chocolate-colored cheeks of her ass, as well as the pink-centered netherlips that now glisten with moisture as he pumps his fingers into her. He then starts using his thumb to tease her clitoris, the added attention causing her to moan loudly, her hips starting to buck. When he's sure that she is ready for him, he pulls his fingers from her body and throws his shield down, his empty hand going quickly to the latches of his groin plate.

He hears an annoyed growl come from the anubis, her head turned over her shoulder as she glares at him with angry, purple tinged eyes. That is, until she sees his exposed erection. She whimpers, lowering her head back down and giving her hips an inviting shake as she waits for him. Keagan says nothing as he lines the head of his cock with the anubis' center. With a hard thrust, Keagan thrusts his member forward, hilting himself inside the Monster girl's tight folds. She cries out from the rough entrance, Keagan gritting his teeth as her walls contract around him like a vice.

Keagan concentrates, wanting to work the anubis over enough to bring her back to sanity before he releases inside her; this is not his first round with a Monster girl and it will not be his last. He gives the Monster girl's petite rump a strike, the anubis crying out before rocking her hips back and forth to match Keagan's thrusts. _Shit! Bad idea!_ Keagan growls as he tries to control his body, it has been a while since he last had a woman; correction, it has been a while since he had another Monster girl, it has been even longer since he had a woman. Keagan grips the anubis' hips and tries his best to slow down her movements so that he can control the speed, though she does not make it easy for him.

The two go at it for what seems like hours until he starts to notice her hips shaking faster and faster, despite his efforts to slow her down. She continues this for a few moments, her gasps and moans becoming faster as her pleasure reaches its peak. Just when Keagan fears he's at his wit's end, the anubis cries out as she brings her hips back to Keagan's hilt, her body pulsing from her orgasm. Keagan lets her enjoy her pleasure, the feeling of her tightened folds pulsing up his shaft almost enough to send him over the edge, be he resists. Once he feels her body relax, he lets loose, driving his hips into her with every ounce of strength he has left. She cries out as Keagan's member impales her over and over; he is almost positive he has pierced her womb. He does not hold back as his own pleasure finally mounts, his body exploding inside her.

She moans loudly as she feels Keagan's warmth fill her, her body twitching in a way that makes him expect she has orgasmed again from it. With a heavy sigh he pulls himself from the anubis, her hips falling to one side, her breathing labored and heavy.

_Gods, don't let there be any more,_ Keagan thinks to himself. "At least…not for an hour or so. Phew!"

* * *

After Keagan rights his clothes, he looks over the field where his men are recovering from the attacks from the anubis. When every man is accounted for, their wounds minor, they bind the anubis with rope, gagging her in case she tries to use her magic again. Once he is sure she is safe he leaves four of his soldiers to guard her.

"If she so much as moves an eyelash, finish her off." Keagan's men nod as they draw their swords, taking up positions around the unconscious Monster. "Alright men let's see what the hell is going on around here. Spread out!" Keagan and his six men move out over the field among the wrecked wagons and few bodies near the road. As Keagan examines the area he realizes that this a battle ground: weapons marks all over the wagons, armor scattered around the bodies, each of them nothing more than a pale, shriveled husk as they were sucked dry of their Spirit Energy. _Poor bastards…_

"Sir, we found something." Keagan turns towards where the soldiers call: an overturned wagon just off the road. Keagan approaches and one of the men point to the back side of the wagon. On the other side Keagan's face goes white; the other side of the wagon is made of bent metal bars, some missing completely, and lengths of chain trailing from the heap, some of them still with their shackles at their ends.

"Gods damn it all," Keagan curses, realizing the situation. He then moves to the next wagon, stopped just off the road, its outside completely made of wood with a single window high on the walls. Keagan rounds the wagon to the door on the back side, the wooden door slightly ajar. He swings it open to see more shackles chains.

"Sir, what is this stuff?" Keagan turns to the man who spoke, his face white behind his faceguard.

"Slavers, by the looks of it." Keagan looks back towards the other wagons. "They were carrying slaves. Most likely they were going towards one of the northern beaches to hand them over to another group who would then take them by sea. Gods know where they would end up after that." Keagan does not say, but he is sure he knows. More than likely they would go across the sea to the desert region where the Empire Legion is known to have settlements. With his past, he of all people would know. "But the wagons were attacked, a decent sized force came from the field. Monsters, obviously. They freed the slaves and probably took them, along with the rest of the slavers."

"Found something!" Keagan jerks around to where another of his men shouts a few yards off the road. Keagan and the rest of the soldiers converge on the spot. The soldier in question picks something off the ground before holding up for the rest of the group to see. Keagan's face turns into a droll stare as the soldier holds up a leather thong, his face turned into a cocky grin. No doubt it was dropped as the attackers left with their catch and the slaves in tow. Ignoring his subordinate, Keagan looks down the field, noticing that the thong is not the only piece of clothing left behind: a few boots, a scrap of chainmail and leather armor here and there, and, yes, more underwear, too. Keagan sighs heavily.

"Alright, you," Keagan says indicating the soldier who found the trail. "Take two other men with you and scout ahead. It looks like the trail is heading for the cliffs to the east. Follow the trail and we will catch up to you. Do _not_ engage unless they attack you first, understood?" Keagan's question is answer with a loud 'yes sir' as two men step forward to join him. "And soldier, leave those damn panties where you found them." The soldier does his best drop the thong inconspicuously despite being outed, Keagan shaking his head with a heavy sigh as the three men break off to follow the trail.

"What about us, sir?" One of his soldiers asks. Keagan turns back towards the group guarding the anubis.

"We're going to wake up our friend there and have a little chat."

* * *

The anubis jerks awake as Keagan douses her with the contents of one of his water skins, her cries of surprise and irritation muffled by the gag. She tries to twist herself up to her knees so that she can lunge at them, only to become aware that she is bound by her ankles, too. Keagan's men form up on his sides, their shields raised with swords drawn and pointed at the anubis. She goes still once she realizes that she is at their mercy.

"Can you understand me?" Keagan asks as the anubis' angry eyes fix on him. She gives no form of answer. Keagan growls with frustration as he removes his helm and faceguard so that she can see his face. He runs a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, shaking out some more sand from their fight. He pins her with a dark brown glare. "Can. You. Under. Stand. Me?" She finally gives a short nod in response. "Good." Keagan takes a knee, his face softening a degree. "Okay, look. I sure you are not happy right now and I know good and well that you don't trust us worth shit, but we are not your enemy, okay? We just want to know what the hell happened here and where the rest of the people that were with you went." The anubis does not move a muscle. "If I ungag you, you think you can give me the details? _Without_ blasting me with sand? Cause my men here are ready to kill you the second you start mumbling spells and I doubt you want that, right?" The anubis nods again.

Taking a risk, Keagan moves behind the anubis, and removes the gag before quickly stepping back from her, waiting for any reason to attack her, though she gives no reason. Keagan then moves back to her front. "Okay, lets start with names. I'm Keagan."

"Saya," she says, her voice sharp.

"Saya, can you tell me what happened here?" Saya goes into the story of how she was captured far to the south by mercenaries. She was taken to different places with different groups of women. Whenever they stopped, she was forced to service men with her body. Finally, she overhead that her captors were taking her to a place called the Empire to be sold at auction. She was in one of the caged wagons when the convoy was attacked by Monster girls with the ears of pigs. They attack and raped the men and flipped the wagon that she had been in. When she had recovered, she was still in the wagon and everyone else was gone.

Keagan nods, understanding. "So, it was orcs, huh?" Keagan should have guessed, though it would not have been difficult to figure out. Orcs are known for their strength and ferocity in battle, but they lack almost all forms of intelligence. Most cannot even make bows and arrows, simply preferring to bash their enemies with whatever is handy.

Saya nods. "Yes, that is what they are called. Though, they had an ogre with them, too, I believe." Keagan raises a brow.

"An ogre?"

"Yes, there was a larger monster girl with them. She commanded the other orcs." Keagan's face drops at this fact.

"A high orc," Keagan sighs. High orcs are a subspecies of orcs, very rare and very hard to deal with. Not only much smarter than a normal orc, they are stronger and can command other orcs, as well as teach them new tactics and how to make different weapons; some have even been known to use magic.

"I have told you what I know. Now what is my fate?" Saya asks, her voice sharp as she pins him with an untrusting glare. He sighs again, drawing a knife from his belt. Saya stiffens for a moment, only to relax again as Keagan cuts the ropes from around her ankles. He then moves to her wrists, even offering a hand to help her to her feet.

"We'll take you back to our fort. Get our physician to have a look at you. We'll keep you safe till this situation is figured out and then you can go as you please." Keagan points to one of his men. "You, take her back to the fort. Keep her safe. We'll be back soon."

* * *

After Saya and her escort ride off and disappear from sight, Keagan and the rest of his men mount their horses and ride towards the eastern cliffs, hoping to catch up with the scouting party. The group cross the grassy plains, the harsh, salty windy scrapping against them as it blows in from the sea. After riding for a short while they reach the cliff faces that drop off into the churning waves below.

"Sir!" Keagan turns as one of his men calls, pointing down the cliff face where he sees one of the soldiers from the scouting party, his sword raised high tilting back and forth. Keagan and the rest of his men ride to meet the scouts.

"Report," Keagan commands as he dismounts, the three of them standing before him now.

"Sir! We found their camp just down the cliff face. There's a path that leads down along the cliff side into a cave. No alternative routes though." Keagan nods, there will not be any ambushing them. And more than likely they will have more numbers, too. Not to mention the slaves will more than likely be fighting for the orcs and only the Gods know what else was in that convoy. "Were there any sentries posted along the path?"

"No sir," one of the men answered. "From what we heard, it seems they are a little…_busy_ at the moment." Keagan's face automatically goes into a droll stare. _Of course they are_, it is natural for Monsters to celebrate a victory by having a full-blown orgy. Keagan would not be surprised if all the mercenaries they took from the convoy are now nothing more than lifeless husks. Serves them right, of course, but he could use some information from them. However, if memory serves right, Keagan may know just how to deal with this situation. Taking a long sigh, Keagan says nothing as walks past his scouts and heads down the cliff side.

It does not take long for him to find the path leading down to the orc camp, even if he had missed the path, he would at least hear the moaning. Keagan and his men head down the rocky path leading along the face of the cliffs, taking care not to look down and especially not to slip. As Keagan finally comes into the opening of the cave, which is more of a large hollow pocket in the cliff face, he comes to the orc camp. It is a simple set up: walls made of wooden beams and polls, a single gate, a watch tower that reaches all the way to the ceiling of the cave, torches and bones decorating the exterior, typical orc camp. Keagan steps up to the gate, the moaning almost deafening now, and raps on the wooden planks. The sound does not penetrate the orchestra of moaning the first time, though he makes a harsher effort the second time. He hears someone call out and the moaning stops suddenly, some hushed voices, scurrying sounds and the like.

Finally, the doors start to creak open as a set of spear heads are shoved out of the space between them, the jagged tips only an inch from Keagan's faceguard. "More slavers!" a feminine voice cries. There are a few gasps and the sound of footsteps as more Monsters move to block their entrance. All the Monsters Keagan can see are orcs: all of them appearing to be human women for the most part, each of them covered in leather armor that leaves much of their voluptuous bodies on display. The only distinguishing feature on them is the sets of pig-like ears jutting from their heads, as well as the curled tails on their backsides.

"Those aren't slavers!" Keagan's eyes widen a little at the harsh, female voice that echoes through the cave. All the Monsters turn to look at the source of it, the high orc. She's taller than the other orcs, just an inch or so taller than Keagan himself. She's not as pudgy as the other orcs, her body more toned, several scars displayed on her tanned stomach and legs by her light leather armor. She plants her pole-axe into the ground, a hand on her hip, as she eyes Keagan and his men who have moved into defensive positions. "These are knights of the Iron Legion. Real warriors!" Keagan steps forwards, steeling his resolve.

"I'm Keagan D'Arc of Northpoint Fort! I've come here seeking the survivors of the convoy that you attacked, including the slaves you set free." The high orc smiles at him.

"We have 'em. We were showing those slaver-boys what it's like to be used before you showed up. I was so close when you interrupted us." Her voice is cocky and irritating, she reminds Keagan of a new soldier who thinks themselves better than everyone else. He always loved putting men like that in their places.

"And what about the slaves?" She jerks her thumb over her shoulder, indicating a group of women looking out of one of many huts on the inside of the camp.

"They're here, too. We're looking after them. No need to thank us." Keagan wants to slap the smirk off the high orc's face, but he pushes himself to be patient.

"We'll take them into our custody, now. You've done well to free them." The high orc shakes her head.

"Nah. I think we'll keep our eyes on them. They may not trust you very much. You know, being men and all." Keagan cannot help but smile behind his faceguard.

"Then I challenge you to a duel. If I win, I take the slaves, the survivors, and all of you into custody." The high orc's smile widens at his challenge.

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll become your personal pet, husband, whatever you want."

* * *

The orcs, other Monsters, and Keagan's soldiers formed a circle around the inside of the orc's camp. Keagan and the high orc step inside, the weapons drawn and ready. The orcs cheer and roar in excitement, their leader raising her axe courageously. A few of Keagan's men shout in support of their commander, but he stays composed, focusing on the high orc.

Her armor is scarce, mostly being made up of studded leather that covers her shoulders, her forearms, and making up a battle skirt decorated with animal bones around the waist. She has also dawned a helmet with a large boar skull decorating the cap of it.

"I never caught your name!" Keagan calls over the roar of the crowd. It is customary for warriors to introduce themselves.

"My name is Viera Shieldbreaker." Keagan nods, recognizing the name. She is from Valkenheim, homeland of the Vikings in the north. The Shieldbreaker clan is a smaller clan of the southern-most clans, he knows because he's had to fight off a few of their raiding parties over the years. While the ceasefire prohibits the Vikings from leading mass invasions and raids it does not prevent the individual clans from leading smaller movements.

"What's a Shieldbreaker doing so far away from Valkenheim?" Keagan asks. She smirks from under her helmet.

"I might tell you after I chain you to my bed!" The orcs howl with laughter at her chide. Keagan says nothing else as he brings his shield up. Without warning, Viera takes a running start at Keagan as he starts to twirl his flail. She lunges for him, the spiked pommel of her axe slamming against his shield. Keagan grunts from the force of the strike but does not falter; shoving her back he brings his flail around in a wide arc. The high orc ducks and spins, dodging the spiked orb before turning again to face him.

Keagan cannot react fast enough as Viera charges again, this time wrapping one of her arms around his waist before hoisting him up onto her shoulder. Viera roars as she starts to run with him across their 'arena', Keagan grunting in surprise as the crowd cheers with excitement. Keagan curses himself before he notices an opening. Swinging his flail, he manages to capture one of her ankles with the chain. They both cry out as Viera falls to the ground, the crowd cheering at the spectacle, Keagan now laying on top of the high orc.

Keagan tries to push himself up so that he can take advantage of his position, until he feels a pair of sharp objects slide up between his legs. All he manages to do is yell in surprise as Viera uses the tusks on her helmet, and her inhuman strength, to flip him into the air like an enraged boar. Keagan cannot appreciate the comedy of the thought as he flips through the air before slamming down onto the hardened dirt floor.

He groans, his shoulder and arms aching from the fall. "Bloody hell…" Keagan manages to push himself up onto his knees, just in time to see Viera rushing towards him again. He manages to jump up to his feet as she swings her axe around, the blade slamming against his shield. He grits his teeth from the force, only managing to side step her next swing.

"I thought the Iron Legion were _warriors_!" She punctuates the last word with a hard swing of her axe that he can only block with his shield. "Fierce and _strong_!" Another hard swing slams into his shield. "But your just like any other human!" Another swing. "_Weak_!" _That's what you think_, Keagan thinks as he crosses both arms across his chest, his shield facing out. As Viera's axe comes around again, Keagan throws all his strength behind his shield, throwing her axe backwards and offsetting her balance. Before she can react Keagan lunges forward, his shield raised as it slams into her helm, the tusks of the boar skull shattering.

Viera stumbles back with a yell of surprise, using the momentum of the attack to roll back onto her feet. Just as she looks up, she is met with Keagan's shield again as it slams into her face. She cries out, jarred by the strike, but she pushes through the pain enough to bring the pommel of her axe up to strike at Keagan. The Conqueror bats the attack away with his shield as he brings his flail around, the chain wrapping around her shoulder and striking between shoulders, where her leather armor does not cover her. She cries out in pain but does not miss a beat as she raises her axe with one hand. She brings the blade down, most of the force coming from the weight of the blade. Keagan faints a block, letting the heavy blade scrape against his shield before sinking into the dirt.

She tries to punch Keagan, but the Conqueror anticipates this, bringing his flail up to not only block her attack but to ensnare her forearm in the chain. She jerks back hard, enough to pull Keagan forward, which he uses to give his shield more momentum as he slams the rim of it into her face. There is a loud crack as more of the boar skull splinters with the hit, as well as a satisfying _umph_ from Viera as Keagan draws back to hit her again and again. To finish her off, Keagan draws back once more only to swing upward, driving the edge of his shield under her jaw. The force is enough to lift her off her feet before she hits the ground, going limp as her limbs sprawl out.

Keagan flicks his wrist, releasing the chain from around the unconscious high orc's arm. His men are cheering for him and he smiles through his labored breathing. He looks up and notices the other orcs as their weapons begin to drop from their hands, as he knew they would. In order to get other orcs to follow their commands, as well as to make them more ferocious and powerful, high orcs release a pheromone that inspires power in other orcs. However, when the high orc is defeated, they release a new pheromone that causes orcs to become more docile as well as obedient, especially to the one that defeated the high orc. Now, all he has to do is get all the orcs, the slaves, and the mercenaries back to Northpoint…The smile fades from his face.

* * *

Three hours later…

Keagan sighs heavily, tired from the day they have endured thus far. After defeating Viera the orcs became easy to manage, their will to fight completely diminished. The slaves were distrusting of Keagan and his men, eyeing them suspiciously as the soldiers herded them and the orcs to one side of the camp as the slavers were brought out of one of the shacks. At first, they had been excited to see Keagan and his men, at least until Keagan had his soldiers retie them in a file with rope. Now, the three surviving slavers struggle to keep up as he leads them behind his horse, each of Keagan's soldiers has at least one of the slaves on their horse as they ride in formation, and the entire band of orcs, ten plus the high orc, follow in their own formation. Viera, still unconscious, lays draped across his horse's behind, her wrists and ankles bound tightly in case her will to fight is still intact.

Keagan shifts in his saddle, his legs and buttocks becoming numb from the long ride. They had just passed the road leading to Termic, meaning they only have an hour's ride left till they reach the fort. Keagan would have never thought the idea of the crumbling heap would make him feel so relieved, but just the idea of being back in his 'home' is enough to make the bitter commander smile; almost. Keagan's eyebrows shoot up as he hears a groan come from behind him. He looks down to notice that Viera is starting to stir, his gut clenching as he fears her reaction to being bound. The high orc's head starts to shift from side to side before snapping up as she realizes her hands are tied.

"I…I-I lost?" She asks, her voice completely different from before, her bravado disappeared and now filled with uncertainty.

"Yes. Though I'm still aching from the fight." Keagan says as he keeps his head forward, though he is aware of her movements and already has a hand on the knife that is sheathed on his saddle. The high orc slumps against the horse's haunch.

"No…" he hears her breathe, followed by what sounds like a low sob. Keagan cannot help but feel sorry for the Monster girl.

"Ah, come on now. You put up a good fight. No sense crying over it now."

"I'm not _crying_," the high orc snaps as she jerks her head up to look at Keagan. He looks down to meet her gaze, his brows knitting together.

"Then why are your eyes wet and your cheeks red?" Her eyes go wide as she realizes it is obvious that she is upset, and she starts to rub at them with her forearm.

"Sh-shut up!" Keagan smiles behind his faceguard, finding her flustered state adorable. He also cannot deny that she is attractive. Her features are soft, despite being a hardened warrior, her skin a light caramel color with jet black hair and a set of emerald green eyes. He also cannot deny that he would like to have her in his bed. _I won't be made a full of again_, Keagan thinks to himself, remembering the last time he let a woman get under his skin. Shaking his memories away, he focuses on the road ahead; though, he cannot help but think about his 'passenger'.

"If you promise to behave, I'll cut you loose and let you sit up." She does not reply for a minute.

"Why would you do that?" He does not look down at her.

"Because I'm not a bastard, despite popular belief." Viera looks up at him now.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means. Now do you want to sit up or not?" Keagan does not mean to sound annoyed, but he cannot stop his tone from coming out that way. She does not reply for a moment, but she finally nods, holding her wrists up. Keagan draws the knife from his saddle and leans down to cut her wrists free first, then her ankles. She then shifts herself into a sitting position, pressing herself against Keagan's back.

Keagan's eyes go wide as he feels her body press against him. While she is still wearing the leather pauldrons, her breasts are contained in a simple cloth wrapping, and though he is wearing chainmail under his green and black tunic he can easily feel her hefty bosom against his body. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he keeps his eyes on the road ahead.

* * *

One hour later…

Keagan never thought he would ever be so happy to see Northpoint's rusted gate opening for him as he leads his men and their new 'guests' inside. On the other side, Conner and Lora are waiting for him, both their eyes going wide at the sight of the group entering the small courtyard of Northpoint.

"Thought I'd seen everything," Keagan hears Lora say as he brings his horse, along with the captive slavers, up to them both before dismounting. Viera follows suit, standing by the horse with an unsure expression.

"Conner," Keagan says, "take these bastards to the cells. I'll deal with them after we've eaten. And dealt with the orcs." Both Keagan and Conner's eyes go to high orc, as well as the growing group of orcs that instinctively start to gather around their former leader, each of them looking uncomfortable and unsure as to what to do. Conner looks back to his commander.

"What should we do with them, sir?" Keagan has to think on this for a long moment.

"They haven't killed any innocent people, at least that we know of, and they aren't going to give us any problems now that their docile…" Conner raises a brow at his commander.

"Enlistment?" Throughout the Legion's history it has not been uncommon for them to enlist Monster girls into their ranks when the time called for such measures. Unlike the Order, the Iron Legion has no hang-ups on a warrior's origins, so long as their loyalty and honor are suitable. They have no ability to claim rank or benefits, those are awarded to them at the commander's discretion and only hold value under their command; basically, they fill the roles of private mercenaries. But it serves well to have warriors with inhuman abilities; and what's more, most Monster girls that are enlisted do not typically ask for monetary payment, instead asking for more 'carnal' payments. Keagan sighs, not sure how he truly feels about the idea, but it would not hurt to try.

Keagan steps away from Conner, the warden following behind him without a word. Viera straightens up as she watches the two of them come closer. She has not come to trust the conqueror just yet, but she does appreciate his honor as a warrior; she would even go as far to call him 'kind'. "Alright," all the orcs jump at the sound of Keagan's voice. "So, you all have presented me with a dilemma. I cannot let you go, otherwise you'll probably go back to being a bunch of bandits again and I'd much rather not deal with that at some point." The orcs look down at the ground simultaneously, each one with a guilty face. "What's more, since you all are defeated and not looking to kill or rape anyone at the moment, I don't see it fit to kill any of you either. So, I have a proposition." All the orcs look up in anticipation, save for Viera who just continues to watch Keagan as he talks, trying to still be an example for her comrades. "What if I enlist you all as soldiers under my command?" The orcs start to murmur amongst themselves.

"What is in it for us?" Viera's question shows no hesitation or submission.

"Well, you'll be alive, for starters," Keagan begins. "You'll receive a small salary, which will be increased once I send word to my superiors, and," Keagan takes a long breath before he says this next part, "as long as they're willing and it's not during your shifts, I see no issue with any of you having… 'relations' with the other soldiers here. I will stress that it will _not _happen while on duty, though." This raises one of Conner's brows while making the rest of the orcs go wide-eyed. Viera does not react, simply crossing her arms and looking away as she thinks. She then turns back to her comrades as they murmur amongst themselves. A moment later, Viera turns back around, her face still steadfast.

"We will accept your offer," Viera takes a knee, bowing her head to Keagan, the rest of the orcs following her example. "We pledge our loyalty to you, Commander." Keagan gives the group a droll-stare, not appreciating the dramatic pledge.

"Right…well, okay." The orcs rise at his awkward answer. He sighs, not sure he is making the right decision. "Viera, since your used to giving orders and leading this group, I'll grant you the rank of lieutenant." Conner practically jumps at his statement.

"Sir, are you sure that's wise? I mean I see your reasoning but won't that be problematic if…" Keagan raises a hand to silence him.

"That's not going to happen," Keagan says, not wanting to hear whatever Conner is worried about, "because I'm putting you in charge of teaching her how we do things around here." Conner's face goes pale as he looks back to the high orc who is only an inch or so taller than him, yet more muscular in comparison, and definitely more intimidating. Keagan puts an arm around the depressed looking warden. "This is lieutenant Conner Hinesow. He'll be in charge of training you for your new role. As for the rest of you, you'll start out as regular soldiers. Show me you have what it takes, and I'll promote you as I see fit. Understood?" The orcs nod in reply and Keagan smiles behind his faceguard. "I said, _UNDERSTOOD?!_" The orcs jump at the sound of his commanding roar, each one going to a position of attention.

"Sir, yes Sir!"

* * *

Two hours later...

"Evening, gentlemen," Keagan says as he bursts into the 'interrogation room': an old storage closet in the small dungeon of the fort. The small, windowless space consist of a wooden table with the three prisoners tied to chairs surrounding it. The three men eye him with blank stares, they were expecting an interrogation since the conqueror strapped them to his horse. They were not, however, expecting the high orc to be following behind him, the large Monster girl now sporting trousers and a tunic with the Iron Legon's colors along with her leather armor. She says nothing as Keagan approaches the table, placing his flair on the table top. "I hope you are comfortable."

The men say nothing as they look back and forth between the conqueror and the high orc. Keagan removes his helmet and faceguard, placing it on the table beside his flair. He scratches at his shaven head as well as his two days' worth of whiskers, rounding behind the three men as he gives them a friendly smile. The men now watch him as he makes a full lap around the room before coming back to stand before them all.

"I'm going to cut to the chase, as my patience for you all has gone out the damned window. So, here's the rules: I ask a question, one of you gives me the honest answer, no hog-shit included, I don't beat you all to death with my flail. Sound good?" The three men look at each other and then back to him without answering. Keagan looks at each of them with the same friendly smile. "Now, first question: Who are you working for?" The three men say nothing, staring at Keagan with blank stares. Keagan stares back with his friendly smile for a moment. When the moment is over his hand darts for the flail and brings the spiked ball down on to the shoulder of the man sitting to Keagan's right. All three men gasp and start screaming, especially the one Keagan strikes as his shoulder pops from its socket, the spikes tearing into his arm.

"Was I not clear," Keagan roars, his face still smiling.

"You're a bastard, you fucking twat!" The man jerks in his chair as Keagan whips the flail up and slams the head on the table in front of the man on his left, the wood cracking under the strike.

"Don't test me, boy. Next I'll slam it down on those little cherry tomatoes dangling between your thighs!" The man pales as Keagan jerks the flail back. "I'm still waiting on the answer to my question."

"We don't know!" Keagan turns to the man sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"You don't know?" The man shakes his head as tears start to stream from his eyes.

"Yes, sir! We don't do names. We get approached by proxy and that's the only person we have any contact with. They give us a place to pick up the wagons and a place to drop them off. That's it!" Keagan narrows his eyes on the man.

"You expect me to believe that shit?" Keagan rounds the table with his flail. The man starts to whine even louder as Keagan takes him by the hair and jerks his head up so that they are eye to eye. "You boys sell women off like cattle and you don't even know who is filling your pockets? What kind of stupid mercenaries would do that?"

"W-we're not mercenaries!" Keagan arches his brow.

"Then what the hell are you?" Keagan shoves the man back, almost sending his chair backwards.

"W-we were bandits. We got captured by another group of knights a few months ago. Our boss was offered a deal for our release, I don't know who though. Whoever made the deal didn't want us to know who they were. I swear!" Keagan's brow only goes higher. Either someone with deep pockets paid to have these men released or… Keagan cannot finish his thought as a knock on the door rings through the small room. Keagan turns to see Conner poking his head in.

"Sir! A group is approaching the gate. They are wearing our colors." Keagan curses, just another _lovely_ addition to his day. Why would anyone else from the Iron Legion be this far north…unless… Keagan looks to the three men still sitting at the table, the wounded one gritting his teeth and panting from his shoulder.

"Let's give them a welcome party."

* * *

Keagan stands in front of the main gate, a small force of his men standing in formation behind him, both Conner and Viera on his flanks, Viera holding a spare broadsword that Conner lent to her just moments ago and a spare helmet that covers her pig-like ears to keep her identity secret. The land is covered in shadow as the overcast sky blocks the evening sun, the rolling grassland dark and dreary. _Just like the rest of the region_, Keagan thinks to himself.

The conqueror watches as the small group comes into view: there are six of them, all on horseback, and one is carrying a banner with the Iron Legion's colors on the end of polearm. As they approach, he recognizes the two leading the group: the one carrying the banner is a lawbringer, clad in their signature plate, the banner tied to his halberd. The other is a peacekeeper, dressed in fine leather armor and a faceguard designed after a theatre mask; the other four are dressed as common soldiers.

As the group draws to the gate, the peacekeeper and lawbringer dismount, the peacekeeper taking lead.

"Good evening, commander D'Arc," the peacekeeper says, her voice sounding muffled and puffy from behind her faceguard. Both of the new commers bow their heads in greeting.

"Evening. Who are you?" Keagan's question is quick and sharp.

"We are from the Point Hollow garrison," Point Hollow is a town almost two days' ride south from Northpoint. "We had a report of a convoy being attacked by Monsters a few hours south of here. We found what was left of the convoy, but we believe they outnumber us. Can you spare us some of your men?" The peacekeeper's story raises multiple red flags, but he does not act on them just yet.

Keagan nods at her explanation, "Sounds like a fine predicament. I'll spare you what I can," Keagan says. The peacekeeper bows her head in thanks. "However," the peacekeeper's head shoots up. "I don't recall getting any notice about a convoy." Northpoint is the only Iron Legion holding for miles. If any convoy comes this far north it is meant to go to Northpoint, which he would get notice of if it were coming.

"I was afraid of that," the peacekeeper's voice shows no sign of discouragement. "We had sent word a day ahead. We were dispatched after the messenger did not return." Keagan eyes the peacekeeper from behind his faceguard. He shrugs nonchalantly.

"I suppose it can't be helped. How many men were in this convoy?"

"Twenty in all. We found many corpses, but there should be six survivors if the Monsters haven't drained them yet." Keagan nods.

"Must 'ave been a nice sized convoy. What on earth were they sending us?"

"Food supplies, repair supplies, armor, weapons, the usual." Keagan nods his head, his patients reaching its end.

"Well, I don't think you'll find any survivors, I'm afraid." The peacekeeper's head cocks to one side.

"Why so, commander?" Keagan raises his hand waves right before three objects are heaved over the top of the gatehouse. The area was filled with the sickening sound of necks breaking as the three slavers bounced and dangled in their nooses. The soldiers on horseback draw their weapons, the lawbringer brings his halberd in to a fighting stance; however, the peacekeeper does not move, keeping her faceguard pointed at Keagan who is keeping his gaze on her as well, waiting for any sign of hostility.

"I see we were too late," her voice is matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes you are," Keagan brings his hand up to rest on his holstered flail. The peacekeeper sighs heavily.

"I was hoping to avoid the awkwardness, but," Keagan raises a brow as the peacekeeper lets down her hood before removing her faceguard. When he sees her face, his eyes shoot open. She is a beautiful woman, soft features, blue eyes, short black hair, not a single scar or blemish. Despite her beauty, Keagan cannot help but feel like the inside of his stomach is being turned inside-out. "Hello Keagan."

Keagan's surprise quickly turns to anger before becoming complete rage, his teeth gritting behind his faceguard. His fingers draw around his flail as he starts to draw his weapon. "Before you do something stupid, Keagan, why don't we try doing this like civilized people?" Her words only serve to piss him off more.

"Why would I want to do that?" She has the audacity to smile at him.

"Because less than two days away is a boat coming from the Empire, looking to pay handsomely for the cargo it was promised." Keagan almost loses his resolve as she says the word 'cargo'. "I'm sure someone with your history wouldn't mind having a little more gold in his pockets. It would be just like the old days." The last straw falls and Keagan's flail lashes out, seeking to splatter her head over the road. She ducks and retreats, the lawbringer stepping forward.

Just as her companions step forward to attack, Conner and Viera come to Keagan's side, their soldiers moving up to form a column with them. "Stop!" Everyone goes still at the peacekeeper's call. She turns back to Keagan who is still eyeing her with rage. "Keagan it doesn't have to be like this. There is no reason for us not to get what we want."

"'What _we_ want'?" Keagan's voice starts out low. "The only thing I want is your head mounted on a pike, Dianna!" The peacekeeper actually gives him an offended pout.

"Keagan you're making a mistake. If you don't accept this offer then the Empire's soldiers aboard that ship are going to come and take what they were promised, and if I'm to get what I was promised I'll have to help them. You could always send word to the garrison, but you know I'll kill them before they make it halfway there. Plus, who would believe you, the infamous Keagan D'Arc, over me?" Her words cut deeper than he wants to admit. Furthermore, she is right, no one would accept his word over hers.

"Dianna…" Her expression softens at his calming voice. "Go fuck yourself with an anchor." Her eyes go wide at his unexpected insult. "If you want those girls you better come here with the whole damned Empire at your back because I'm not giving them or you a damn thing till I have your head on a stick, you pox ridden hypocrite." Her eyes darken at his reply.

"Fine then."


	4. Chapter 2 (2 of 2)

Dianna had her men fall back, realizing they had no way to win this battle. Keagan wanted to kill them all on the spot, especially Dianna, but killing her would not be beneficial. Without proof of her crimes the Legion would just think he killed her out of spite for their past; furthermore, Keagan does not know if she is the mastermind behind the operation. So, he lets them go, but not without sending four men to keep an eye on them. He makes sure that the men know who they are dealing with. As a peacekeeper, Dianna is a master of stealth and assassination and she excels at close-courters combat. If at any point they believe she has learned of their presence they are to run as if the Demon Lord herself is on their heels back to Northpoint.

In the meantime, Keagan has Conner prepare to get the orcs into fighting shape. As Dianna had warned, they have less than two days to prepare for an attack from a force of unknown number and strength; every soldier in the fort is going to need to be at their absolute best if they want see the end of the week. Keagan also dispatches a man to go to the villages in the area and have them evacuate to the fort where they would be safest, less Dianna and her Empire friends decide they want more 'cargo'.

After giving his soldiers their tasks, Keagan went to his quarters, too tired and too angry to think straight anymore. His quarters are not much better than the regular barracks, save for the fact that they are private. A windowless, cramped room with an old desk, bookshelf, chest, and bed. He goes to the bookshelf where he has a bottle of dwarven whiskey. He normally does not drink, preferring to keep his mind about him, but after seeing Dianna again after this long, the hatred boiling back up, he needs something to dull his mind. He pours himself a half glass and downs it in one go.

"Figured you'd go to that bottle." Keagan turns to see Lora standing in the doorway, her arms crossed with a disappointed look on her face.

"Don't start with me," if Lora were a soldier, he would have kicked her out of the door way, but being that she is their physician, and privately employed, he thought better not to. Lora comes into the room and takes the bottle from his desk, the conqueror reaching after it but not getting up to stop her.

"I will. We're expecting an attack, Conner's doing as he was told to be ready for it, and you're in here drinking because you saw Dianna Migor again. That's the biggest load of seagull shit I've ever heard." Keagan is having a very hard time not treating her like a soldier right now.

"Lora, she is running slaves. After everything she put me through, she is running _slaves_," Keagan growls as she slams the glass onto the desk, shattering it. The glass cuts into his palm but he does not notice, his anger numbing his pain. Lora rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh as she approaches him, fishing a bandage from one of the pockets of her physician belt.

"I get it. She's a hypocritical bitch and you want to rip her head off. Can't blame you there. But save that for when her and her friends show up again. These soldiers need their commander and you can't afford to act like a dumbass." Keagan growls as she lays into him again while dressing his hand. He hates when she is right, he knows he needs to keep his wits about him, to keep his men safe and ready for the coming fight.

"How are the girls," Keagan asks, wanting to change the subject.

"They're fine. Tired and hungry, scared too. That Saya girl you brought back was a big help, despite all she went through." Keagan nods at that. Saya and the other seven girls would need some time to heal after everything. He may need them to help around the fort before the attack but even he is not heartless enough to work them to death.

"What are they," Keagan asks, referring to what kind of Monster girl they are. He hadn't paid much attention to them after they brought them back.

"You have Saya, which you already know. There are two kikimora, sisters, a holstaur, a were-cat, and two human girls." Keagan nods, he wishes they had some flying types, they could…Keagan bolts up from his chair as an idea forms.

* * *

The next morning…

The morning brings another overcast sky with an oppressive fog that gives the entire fort an eerie atmosphere. The soldiers go about their business as they patrol the walls of the rear courtyard that serves as a training area. The soldiers go about their rounds, bows in hand and quivers on their backs, staring pointlessly out into the fog as the waves roar against the cliffside below. For anyone else, the sound would be too loud to hear anything else, but the soldiers of Northpoint have learned to ignore it. Especially when the fog hid harpies looking for mates.

Men shout and an alarm bell rings as the harpies make their move, diving through the fog and attempting to snatch up a soldier before he can dive out of the way and shoot arrows at them. The harpies notice that there are orcs amongst the soldiers, but they do not care. As long as the orcs have not claimed the soldiers as their mates it makes no difference.

One harpy dives again, sweeping low for a soldier in the center of the training grounds. He's large, wearing chainmail and leather armor, his face hid by a metal helmet. Despite his large size and armor the harpy knows she'll be able to carry him; harpies' bodies may be petite by human standards, but their wings are powerful enough to where a single harpy can carry off a cow if she is hungry enough. The harpy tucks her wings in at her sides as she swoops down as a blur, her wings thrusting back out as she brings her talons up to snag him. However, much to the harpy's surprise, the soldier turns just as she is about to sink her talons into his armor. Out of shock she tries to pull up and avoid the soldier, but it is too late as the soldier capture's her in his arms, her arms pressing her against his chest. It is at this point that she realizes the soldier is a woman as the harpy becomes aware of the large breasts hidden under the chainmail armor

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Give Sissy back!" Keagan gives the harpy a droll stare as she squawks at him again. After Viera had captured one of the harpies as he had instructed her to do, the other harpies had stopped their attack and started calling for her to be released. Keagan told them to land and he would have a word with them. They landed on the far side of the training ground and Keagan tried to start a conversation with them, but every time he tries to say something the 'leader', a white haired, amber eyed harpy in a hide skirt and top keeps interrupting him as Keagan's men keep 'Sissy' sitting on the ground beside him with swords trained on her as she looks around with a childish, confused look on her face.

"Would yo-"

"Give Sissy back," the harpy calls again.

"I will-"

"Give Sissy back!"

"I'm tryi-"

"Give Sissy back!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Keagan's voice makes all the harpies and even a few of his men jump. "I'm trying to talk to you. Stop interrupting me or I'll lock her in a cage like a fucking canary!" The leader harpy puffs her cheeks up like a child who wants to argue but does not, finally._ Why are these Monsters so damn childish?_ Keagan takes a breath before speaking again. "We. Need. Your. Help." Every harpy, and even a few of his men look at him with a questioning look. Every soldier in the fort had been briefed on what they were doing this morning but none of them had been told or figured out why.

"With what?" the leader harpy asks with a narrowed brow. Keagan gives her an irritated glare from behind his faceguard.

"I need a message taken to the knights south of here, in a place called Point Hollow. Heard of it?" The harpy cups her chin with her wing, her head going to the left, and then the right as she struggles to remember if she's heard of the place.

"Oh!" She remembers. "Yeah, they always have good fish to steal there. And a few men, too." Keagan gives no comment on that information.

"Okay, I need one of you harpies to go and deliver my message to the man in charge there. His name is Commander Daegon. Think one of you can manage that?" The harpies look back and forth between themselves, nodding.

"Why should we help you," the leader asks. Keagan points to Sissy, the young harpy still looking back and forth between the soldiers who are still holding her at sword point. The harpy makes a silent 'oh' as she remembers her friend. "You guys are such bullies!" Keagan sighs heavily, wishing he could smack the childish nature out of the girl.

"Okay, then what if I make it worth your while?" The harpy raises a brow at him. Keagan looks back to his men who give him nod in approval, some nodding a little too enthusiastically. Keagan sighs heavily, "If one of you takes my message for me, I will allow you to…'spend time' with my soldiers here at the fort. But _only_ when they aren't working, and no carrying them off whenever you want." Keagan says. The harpy stares at him for a moment before turning back to her group, the Monster girls whispering amongst themselves. She then turns back around to face Keagan.

"Okay. We like this deal. Now give Sissy back!"

* * *

Two hours later…

After finally coming to an agreement with the harpies, Keagan outfitted their chosen messenger, a dark haired harpy named Kilo, in a light tunic with the Legions colors. He made sure to tell her to ask for Commander Daemon at least three times, hoping that she would remember if he annoyed her enough with it. After Kilo flew off towards Point Hollow, the leader harpy, whose name is Terra, was overly excited about their new arrangement to the point she started to strip right in the middle of the courtyard. She was annoyed when Keagan stopped her, but she got over it when he told her to come back in the evening.

After the harpies left, the refugees from the villages arrived, all carrying their personal belongs on their backs. Some brought live stock, no more than one animal per family, which they secured in the front courtyard. Keagan then met with the elders of the villages: Dominic, Harold, and Robert, a hunched over, white bearded man who leads the village of Oakspire. Harold was as pleasant as he always was with Keagan, Dominic served to reign him which Keagan appreciated. Robert, being the oldest of the three, was the most troublesome as he could hardly stay awake to listen to what they were saying.

In the end, each elder agreed to offer up as many able-bodied men as they could, Dominic even stepped forward and Keagan agreed. In all they managed to bring twenty men from the villages, giving them more than seventy soldiers. Keagan was hoping for more, but he did not expect event that many. Outfitting the extra soldiers proved difficult as their stockpile of armor and weapons grew thin, man of the new recruits were forced go where armor a few sizes too big.

After every man was equipped, Conner then began to organize their training. He divided every free soldier into groups, each one practicing combat maneuvers, swordsmanship, or just general physical training. The orcs joined in to the training while, after Conner was done organizing, took Viera to an open space in the training ground and was doing his best to teach her to use a broadsword. It was not going well; Viera was too used to using an axe that she would forget that her sword has a point, not to mention a much longer blade. However, she can send a man flying with a swift pommel strike.

Conner parries another lopsided swing from Viera, still treating the sword like an axe. Before Viera can recover he slams his shoulder into her before taking his sword by the blade, hooking her ankle with the cross guard, and laying her out on the ground.

"Gods damn it!" This is the fourth time she has found herself on her back since she and Conner began, and it has only been half an hour. Keagan shakes his head from the balcony that overlooks the training yard. He makes his way to his two lieutenants as Conner helps the high orc back to her feet.

"Still not getting the hang of swords, huh?" Viera growls as she picks the weapon back up.

"No. I never could get my head around these damned things." Conner gives a laugh at the high orc's frustration.

"You'll get the hang of it," he says and Viera just snorts in response. Keagan thinks for a moment, Viera is a strong warrior, he still remembers her blows from the duel they had. Making her fight with a weapon she's not comfortable with does not make much sense when they have a battle approaching. He thinks for another moment before speaking.

"Conner," Keagan says, "go make sure that everyone is training and flirting with the orcs. Viera, you come with me, I might be able to help you out." Conner and Viera look at each other and then back to Keagan. Conner goes to attention and solutes before heading off towards the groups of training soldiers.

"You don't have to worry about my girls, sir. They can control themselves when I tell them to." Viera says as she follows Keagan back inside the keep.

"I know but if I didn't give Conner something to do, he would never leave me be. He's a good lieutenant but he's like a lost poppy when he's not engaged in something or other." Viera cannot help but laugh, which makes Keagan pause. He has not heard such a pretty laugh in a long time, and he definitely did not expect it to come from the hardened high orc he dueled not long ago. Keagan pushes those thoughts away as he leads Viera into the lower level of the keep. He opens a door that leads into the armory, which is practically empty. In the very back is a wooden door with a large, metal lock. Keagan produces a key and removes it before showing her inside.

The room is small, the inside dominated by two sets of weapon racks and chests. "This is mine and Conner's personal armory. I would have given you a place in here already, if circumstances were different." Keagan leads her over to one of the weapon racks which holds several different weapons of different origins. Keagan takes the biggest item and hands it to Viera.

"Where did you get this," Viera asks as she eyes the weapon in surprise. It is a dane axe, much like the once she used in their duel, but this one is of much better quality.

"Spoils of war," Keagan says. "Well, not really 'war'. We had some raiders come in from the north back when I first became commander. Just a ship's worth. They fought hard but we managed to beat them. Took that from their leader. They were from the Shieldbreaker clan." Unlike anyone else, Vikings do not take offense to those who kill their brethren in honest battle. Dying in battle is the highest honor a Viking can receive in life and they respect those who can best their own.

"Who did it belong to?" Keagan shrugs at her question.

"Don't know. Found it beside their beached ship. Decided to keep it as a memento." Viera nods, taking the axe in both hands, testing the weight of the head by bouncing it in her free hand.

"Commander," Viera starts as she looks down at the axe.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, what did that Dianna woman do?" Keagan's chest draws tight at her question, not wanting to remember it.

"Not something I like to talk about," Keagan says, scratching at his head.

"I can understand that. But I would appreciate knowing." Viera looks at him now, her green eyes digging right down to his soul. Keagan does his best to resist the temptation, afraid of what she will think of him.

"Fine," Keagan sighs. "But once I'm done, you have to tell me how you ended up in my region. Deal?" Viera nods. Keagan takes a seat on his chest and she steps over to Conner's. Keagan's story is a dreary one. He was born in an Order controlled city to a drunkard father and an absent mother, she abandoned him with his father when he was five, he never knew what happened to her. Growing up was hard as he was essentially on his own, his father providing little to no support. Everything he learned he learned on the street, becoming just another poor street rat in a world that did not want him. As he grew older his life as a criminal slowly began, he had been stealing food for years but now he was moving on to pickpocketing and larceny. As he reached maturity and filled out physically, he was recruited by one of the dons of the local mafia. At first, he was just a common thug, but he slowly worked his way up to working as the right hand of the don himself.

By the age of twenty-three he was living the life he always wanted: enough money to keep him comfortable, never wondering whether he would be able to eat, and all the women he could afford. Finally, the don had Keagan start working on his prime business venture: slave running. It was easy work, make sure the wagon got to where it was supposed to go, take the money, and walk away, and for three years that is exactly how it worked. Till he met Dianna.

He met her in a tavern, dressed in a wedding gown of all things, her eyes had been puffy and swollen. When he approached her, she had said her fiancée had eloped with some were-cat girl. They slowly began a relationship, Dianna working her way into his heart for two years. He was even ready to marry her, till he was plucked off the street by a pair of lawbringers. As it turned out, Dianna was a peacekeeper for the Iron Legion working to gain information on the don's slave trafficking. She had only approached Keagan in an attempt to gain information on the don. Heartbroken and angry he was given two choices: say nothing and be executed or snitch and become a conqueror.

After becoming a conqueror, his life became worse than ever before. His past followed him everywhere and marked him within the Legion. No unit wanted anything to do with an ex-slave trafficker. It was not until the former commander of Northpoint accepted him that he found a place of his own.

Keagan watches Viera for a moment, waiting to see her expression, to see if there is any hatred towards him. She looks up at him, her face is plain and calm, not letting him see anything. "So, you hate her because she is doing the exact same thing you did?" Keagan shakes his head.

"No. After they caught me and she told me who she was, she made me feel like I was the vilest creature in the world." _What kind of man would sell any being into slavery? To profit from their suffering, I can't even call you a monster because at least when they force a man into slavery, they care for him. People like you should be executed on the spot._ Keagan has lived with those words, coming from the woman he was ready to spend the rest of his life with, from the moment he became a conqueror. Every time someone learned of his past and gave him that look, the one filled with bile and disgust towards him, it opens those wounds again.

"Do you regret what you did?" Keagan does not say anything for a long moment.

"Yes," he says. What made it easy was that he never thought of them as people. He always pictured them the same way he pictured his father: just a person there to make his life harder, to keep him down in the mud with the rest of the trash that no one wanted. But now, if he could, he would take it all back. He'd flip the entire Empire on its head if it meant righting his wrongs. He knows it does not make it any better, but it is all he can do.

"Then that is all there is to it." Keagan looks up at Viera.

"What do you mean?"

"People do bad things, especially when we grow where in harsh places. They don't seem bad at the time because, to us, they are necessary for us to survive. We can't change what we've done, only what we are going to do. You may feel guilt for what you did all those years ago, but you've changed for the better. That's all we can do until the Valkyries call us to the other side." Keagan cannot help but feel shocked at her words. The only other people he has come to know that do not care about his past are Lora and Conner, Conner is his subordinate and Lora has known him since he came to Northpoint.

"Thanks…" Viera nods to him. "So, now you answer my question," Keagan says, wanting to change the topic.

Viera was born in Valkenheim, born the daughter of an ex-slave and raider. Her childhood was hard as she was one of the only Monster children in their village. The other kids would exclude her, saying that she was not a 'true Viking' since her mother was foreign. Her father, however, adored her and her mother, always encouraging her to outshine the bullies. And that is exactly what she did. Being a high orc, she had a natural affinity for battle, the axe being almost a part of her.

When she was old enough to go on raids, though, it became troublesome. Many of her childhood bullies never accepted her, though the reasons changed. She outclassed them all and it infuriated them, she was stronger, faster, and more vicious than any of them and they all knew it. None of them would accept her in their raids till the jarl forced them to.

Once they landed on the beach, they attacked her. They forced her down onto the beach, trying to force themselves on her. They had her outnumbered, but like her father, she was a raider. She threw them off and killed every single one of them. Once her bloodlust wore off, her blood went cold. She killed her entire raiding party. While it was in self defense it would not be excused. The Jarl would call for her death as penance. An honorable Viking would have sailed back and accepted their fate, but not Viera. She would not let them have the last laugh after the lifetime of mockery they forced on her. She set the ship on fire and walked away, knowing she could never return unless she wanted to die.

She roamed for a while on her own, stealing, fighting, and fucking as she needed to. One day she came upon a group of orcs who were being attacked by some men from a near by village. The orcs were docile and did not put up a fight as they were taken advantage of. Viera looked down at the sight and her bloodlust kicked in. She slaughtered the villagers and took command of the orcs, teaching them how to fight and defend themselves. The became a wondering band searching for a place to call home. They traveled north until they found the cave where they later met Keagan and his men.

"I don't get how you feel bad for killing those fucks. They attacked you, they deserved what they got and then some." Viera nods at Keagan's words.

"It's not killing them that I regret. By not going back, by running away, I proved them right. A Viking doesn't run in the face of death, even if they deserve it. They accept their fate with honor and weapon in hand. By running, I dishonored my clan and my family." Keagan watches a single tear flow down her cheek.

"Well fuck them," Keagan says, and Viera looks back up at him in surprise. "Those fucks weren't real Vikings either. Last time I checked you Vikings value community and brotherhood. What those shitbags did was treachery if I've ever heard it before. Hell, they didn't even have the gall to face you in honest combat, so fuck them." Viera cannot help but smile at Keagan's words. Rash and blunt, he is an honorable man regardless of his past deeds. He would make a good Viking. "Alright, I've had my fill of sharing. Let's get back up to the yard before Conner comes searching for us. He's like a bloody hound dog when it comes to that." Viera laughs at Keagan's joke as she follows him out of the armory.

"Yes sir."

* * *

That evening…

Keagan is losing his mind. He's never minded giving his men time off, everyone needs time to relax and enjoy themselves, but this is going too far. As the sun started to go down the soldiers quit their training for the day, heading towards the dining hall. Having all the extra help around the fort proved useful as the kitchen has plenty of ready hands to help cook for the soldiers. Many of them couldn't fit in the dining hall but they didn't mind.

The harpies then showed up and demanded that they have the chance to spend time with the soldiers since they were done for the day. Keagan sighed, but allowed it, forbidding any of them from talking to the soldiers that were patrolling the walls, since they were still waiting to be attacked.

Eventually, after some of the villagers broke open some bottles of wine and other liquors, along with the few that brought instruments, the entire fort was in the midst of a party. Soldiers that were off duty were dancing and mingling amongst the villagers and harpies. Every instinct in Keagan's body told him to stop the music, stop the festivities, and get them back to work. But he resists. He promised the harpies some time to with the soldiers and he is a man of his word, through begrudgingly so.

He ate his meal quickly, not wanting to stay around for the festivities, Keagan never could stand being in crowded places. He leaves the dining hall and goes back towards the keep, heading for the training yard. He finds a bench in the lonely yard and sits, letting the cool ocean breeze wash over him. The sky is still filled with clouds but there is just enough break in them to catch a glimpse of the moon. He sits here for what feels like a long time.

He thinks about Viera, of all people, and their conversation from earlier. He never thought about himself the way she did earlier in the day. He always thought himself as the lowest of the low, just like Dianna had said to him all those years ago. He cannot get the thoughts of all the people he sold off out of his mind, all the lives he let be destroyed. But he remembers what Viera said, he cannot change what he's done. She's right, but the sting still marks him. Keagan sits alone for a long time before he finally decides to turn in for the night. He makes a quick round of the walls, making sure that none of his soldiers are sleeping or ignoring their posts. After making sure the fort is secure as it can be, he heads towards the keep.

He makes his way through the stone halls towards the living quarters. As he starts getting closer, he starts to hear the faintest sounds. It sounds like someone moaning. In the time he's spent in the fort they have never had an issue with ghosts or other spirit Monsters, but that does not stop the old, dreary fort from having a creepy atmosphere. Curious about the source of the sound, he follows it through the corridors until he comes to the source. The sounds are louder now, _much _louder. Keagan cracks the door in front of him just enough so that he can see inside, and his jaw hits the floor. The room he is looking into is the communal barracks that all the soldiers share, which right now is hosting a massive orgy. The room is filled with people, human and Monster, fucking like rabbits in heat. Keagan slowly closes the door, making sure it clicks shut before stepping away.

He stays perfectly still for a full minute before throwing his head back and screaming silently. How can they have an orgy at a time like this. They are waiting for an attack that could happen any moment and they are wasting time in such a manner. Keagan has the right mind to kick the door in and drag every soldier, human or otherwise, and have them run laps around the keep till he gets tired…But he resists. He agreed to let them do as they please in their off time, it is their off time. It does not matter if there is an enemy on their way to kill them all, his soldiers need their rest, not that they are resting, but what they do in their off time is their business, right? Right.

Keagan storms down the corridor, a frenzy going on in his head. He needs something to calm him. He thinks to go see if Lora is awake, as she is often open for conversation, if she's awake. Keagan makes it to her door and opens it, and his jaw hits the floor once again. Lora's room is much like his own: small and cramped, and in the small bed sits Lora, naked as the day she was born, with Saya's face buried between her legs, who is also naked. The two of them are so engrossed in their play that they do not even notice Keagan. He slowly closes the door and steps away. He cups his eyes with one hand, still in shock. He had known Lora preferred women but…Keagan pushes those thoughts away, not wanting to think about. He then tries to think of something else he can do to clear his head while the rest of the world fucked its own brains out.

He finally decides, begrudgingly, to seek out Conner. The young warden would normally be sharpening his sword or tending to his armor. Or that is what he would be doing if he did not have Terra bouncing on him at the moment. This time Keagan actually took the time to listen before opening the door, the only reason he knows that it is Terra in the room with the warden is because he recognizes her skirt crumpled on the floor just outside the door. Sighing heavily, Keagan goes to his own quarters, content with the idea of whisky being his only comfort tonight.

He throws the door open and goes straight for the bottle. He starts to grab a glass, but then just drinks it straight, the liquor burning his throat as it goes down. He starts to sit down at his desk just as a nock sounds at his door. Growling, he gets up to answer it. His expression is a bitter scowl until he sees that it is Viera standing outside. She has changed clothes, now in a pair of plain trousers and a shirt that is struggling to contain her breasts.

"Sorry to bother you, commander. I was wondering if you were free to talk?" Keagan immediately notices that her face is red as a beat.

"You walked in on the orgy too, huh?" Viera's expression becomes guilty.

"Yes," she says, hanging her head. Keagan doesn't say anything as he steps aside to let her into the small room. At least he will have someone to drink with.

"Want a drink," he asks, tipping the bottle back and forth. She nods and he goes to retrieve two glasses. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I figured you be getting some tail with the rest of them."

"I'm actually not into the group stuff. My girls would always share men before I came along but I was never for it." Keagan hands her a glass and she takes a drink, moaning low in her throat as it goes down.

"Good stuff, huh?" She nods as she takes another drink.

"Yes," she says as she takes a seat on his bed. Keagan sits in the chair behind his desk as he takes a drink of his own.

"Was I the first person you came looking for?" Her face goes red at his question.

"Well, yes, but your room was just the closest and I was hoping you wouldn't mind keeping me company…is all." Keagan does not react to her nervous stammering as he finishes off his glass.

"Probably a good thing. I stopped by Conner and Lora's rooms. They were both _busy_," Keagan says as he pours himself another drink.

"Really. Two gold coins says he was with a man." Keagan cannot help but laugh at Viera's accusation.

"Pay up then. He was with Terra." Viera's face drops at the news.

"Damn it, I was certain he was gay. The way he always fixes his hair and keeps himself all primed and proper." Keagan laughs again. He noticed the exact same thing when Conner first arrived at the fort.

"Yeah. Truth is, he does that because wardens are supposed to be the 'face of the Legion'," Keagan says in a mocking, proper accent, "or whatever they teach these younger soldiers these days. The boy takes his title too seriously." Viera laughs, taking another sip from her glass.

"That's funny," she says her face looking more flushed than before.

"You alright?" Viera nods with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Yeah, this whisky's got my eyes swaying a little." Keagan laughs at that. Keagan would expect the high orc to be able to drink him and every other soldier under the table, being that Vikings are known for their love of drinking, among other things. "So, who was Lora with?" Keagan laughs before he says.

"Saya, that anubis girl." Viera's eyes go wide at that.

"Seriously?" Keagan nods with a devilish grin. "How do you know?"

"I forgot that knocking is polite." Viera howls with laughter, imagining Keagan's reaction to seeing Lora in bed with the anubis.

"I bet you enjoyed that, huh?" Keagan laughs at the high orc.

"Won't lie, it was a pretty sight to see." They both laugh at his words.

"So, what about you?" Keagan takes another sip of his whiskey.

"What about me?"

"Oh, come on, commander. What kind of woman do you go after?" Keagan looks down into his glass, becoming very fascinated with dark coloring of the liquid.

"I'm not too picky. Long as she's decent looking and not covered in sores she won't get any complaining." Viera _boos _at him.

"Don't give me that. Come on, we already shared our life stories, may as well tell what we like in bed, commander." Keagan shakes his head with a smile.

"Keagan," he says, taking a sip of his drink.

"Huh?" Viera looks at him with confusion.

"You can call me Keagan. We're not on duty and we're drinking, no point in formalities."

"Says the man still wearing his armor." Keagan looks down, having completely forgotten to take of his armor, which Viera finds hilarious. Keagan laughs as he sits the drink aside before standing up to remove it. When he sits back down, he is wearing just a pair of trousers and a sleeveless shirt.

"Now, Keagan, what kind of woman do you like?" Keagan shakes his head again as he finishes his second glass.

"Well, I guess I like 'em big in the chest," Keagan admits.

"Okay," Viera says, leaning forward as if he's telling her a secret.

"I don't mind a nice ass to grab onto, either. I also prefer dark haired girls. And, I like a girl that I don't have to be gentle with. I don't mind going slow, but I like a girl that can match me stroke for stroke, you know?"

"I understand that," Viera says. "I hate having a man that I'm afraid of breaking." Keagan laughs at that.

"Yeah, I'd say."

"Keagan," he looks at her, her face and voice serious now.

"Yeah," his brow goes up at the sudden suspense.

"Would you fuck me if I wanted you to?" It takes a full minute for those words to sink in. He downs the whole glass at once before sitting it down.

"I don't know." His voice is as serious as hers.

"Why not?" Her expression does not change.

"Last time I let a girl worm her way into my life it was Dianna, and I don't want to be used again." Viera sits her glass on the floor and approaches Keagan slowly. He watches her with surprise as she straddles him, putting her arms around his neck, her breasts pressing against him.

"I don't want to use you, Keagan," she whispers. "I just don't want to be alone tonight. And I don't think you want to be, either." Keagan stares into her eyes for along moment, searching for any form of dishonesty.

"Damn me to hell," he says as he captures her lips with his own. She's shocked by the suddenness of the kiss, but she quickly recovers and returns the kiss. The two of them continue on like this for several moments before Keagan stands up, taking Viera in his arms. She's surprised by his strength but doesn't let that distract her from their kiss. Keagan lays her on the bed before breaking the kiss. He strips out of his shirt and trousers, his erections springing from captivity.

Viera blushes at the sight of him, not expecting him to be as large as he is. Keagan then goes back to kissing her, their tongues entangling as Viera pushes herself up so that she can take of her shirt. Keagan breaks the kiss again so that he can see her bare chest, which is almost enough to make him come on the spot. "Gods," he breathes as he captures one of her nipples in his mouth while taking the other in his hand. She gasp, enjoying the attention. He goes back and forth a few times before tailing back up to her neck and then her lips.

"Keagan…" she breathes, causing him to draw back. She starts to push her trousers down and he helps remove them, exposing her center. She spreads her legs invitingly and Keagan starts to drool at the sight of her. He lays himself over her, kissing her again as he rubs his tip against her folds, surprised by how wet she already is. "Give it to m-AH!" Viera gasps as Keagan suddenly thrusts into her, her body stretching as he hilts himself inside. He gives her a moment to adjust to his shaft before gyrating his hips. Viera gasps and moans as Keagan slams into her, each thrust setting her veins on fire.

The two of them go on like this for a while before changing positions, Viera on her hands and knees as Keagan takes her from behind. Keagan finds himself entranced by the bouncing of her generous backside to the point that he spanks her. She yelps from the sudden pain but starts to bounce against him harder. "Again…again…" she begs, and he accommodates her a few more times, her cheek turning red. As he continues to watch her cheeks bounce against him, his body feeling electrified, an evil grin plays along his lips. Without warning, Keagan spanks her again, only this time his hand stays on her cheek. She moans from it, until she feels his thumb start rubbing against her other hole.

"Keagan, ah, I've never done, oh, that before!" Viera gaps as Keagan massages her sphincter with his thumb.

"Relax, I've got you," he says, not pausing his thrusts as he continues. Viera does not want to admit it but the sensation actually becomes pleasurable. She had heard some of her girls talk about anal sex before, but she had never thought to try it. She gets a better understanding as Keagan finally works the first digit of his thumb into the hole, causing her to gasp as he continues to pound himself into her.

"Viera…I'm almost there…" Keagan says as he starts to pound against her harder. She gasps at his strength, feeling her own pleasure coming to a head.

"Don't pull out…don't pull out…" she manages to say as Keagan picks up his speed even more, even starting to work his thumb in and out of her rectum in time with his trusts. They both climax in unison, a wave of warmth washing over Viera as Keagan pumps his seed into her, his spirit energy being absorbed.

When the euphoria finally passes, they both slump onto the bed, Keagan laying on top of Viera's back, both of them panting from their play. "I… needed that," Keagan says breathlessly, getting a light chuckle from Viera. Keagan has not felt this way in so long, the last time he felt this close to a woman was when he was with Dianna for their last time, but that was ages ago, not to mention a lie. This time, though, it feels real. And it feels nice.

"Keagan," Viera says, turning her head so that she can look at him. "Thanks for that…but…I could go for another." Keagan's face twists into an evil grin as he pulls his still full erection from her.

"I think I can oblige."

* * *

The following day…

Keagan was absolutely disgusted with himself, and yet, happier than he had been in a log time. The entire fort woke up late, Keagan included. After waking up, sore from hours of sex, he realized that the sun was already up. Cursing, he got up and dressed, coaxed Viera from bed as well so that she could do the same. When he finally made it outside the entire fort was in a similar state. The soldiers on nightshift were only just being relieved, very irritated about their belayed rest. All of the morning shift soldiers were groggy and sore, the harpies giving their new-found mates words of encouragement before flying off. If Keagan had not been guilty of the same crime, he would have made each of his soldiers regret the day they were born. But he would let it slide this once; though, he makes a mental note of figuring out a better way to manage the shifts.

After making sure that everyone was up and as ready as they could be, the waiting game began. All of the villagers were taken into the lower parts of the keep as the soldiers finished their preparations for the coming attack. They mixed cauldrons of boiling oil, barricades, and flash bombs. Keagan wished they had at least a trebuchet or even some ballistae, but the Legion never saw reason to provide them with any. However, it is not the attacking element that he is worried about.

As a peacekeeper, Dianna is trained to infiltrate and sabotage a fort like this, no matter how tight the security. Peacekeepers are known for their swift and brutal tactics. What's more, he still hasn't heard word from his scouts.

"Commander!" Keagan turns towards the gate house, his adrenaline kicking in as the lookout calls. "The scouts have returned, sir!"

"Are they being followed?"

"No sir."

"Open the gate!" Keagan goes to meet them as the gate opens, the two men riding inside with their horses panting from exhaustion. "What did you find, men?"

"Sir, an imperial galleon sailed in last night. More than hundred men came to shore after they arrived. We don't know how close they are now, but we didn't see any horses. I would say that they should arrive by nightfall." Keagan nods at the information. A galleon would have at least two hundred capable fighters aboard, but it is difficult to move that many men in a short time. More than likely, Dianna is confident that they will be able to seize the fort easily with only a fraction half their full force.

"Good job, men. Get your horses to the stable and take a rest. But be ready, it is going to be a long night."

* * *

Dusk…

The force could be seen almost a mile away. They didn't seem to care if they were spotted, Keagan would call them smug bastards for underestimating him and his men, but he would rather they learn that too late. The force marched towards the fort, carrying no banners, their soldiers wearing no colors, indistinguishable from common mercenaries. Leading the group was the lawbringer that had accompanied Dianna when they first came to the fort. He gave commands like he had done it plenty of times, no doubt having done so.

The gate of the fort raises high enough for their vanguard to pass under it, the group forming up quickly, forming a semicircle around the gate as the imperial force starts their march. "Stand ready men!" The men bring up their shields, their hearts pounding against their chests. "These dogs think we are weak!" The marching of the Imperials can be felt though the ground. "They think they can take what they want without paying for it!" The men steady their breathing, their swords raised and pointing outwards. "We're going to show them their folly!" The marching grows louder. "We're going to show them the price for showing their faces on our land!" The Imperials start to charge for the fort, letting out battles cries as they surge. "And they will pay it," Conner raises his broadsword, ready to meet the charge. "With their _blood_," Conner's words spark a war cry from the soldiers as the Imperials clash against them.

* * *

Dianna was annoyed that Keagan had not taken her offer. Having to take this run down, crumbling mess of a fort is the last thing she wants to do. The convoy was supposed to go smoothly, just as they had before. Now, because the Imperials are forced to work for their slaves, she is losing a portion of her profit. She would make Keagan pay for that.

She leads a small group of soldiers along the edge of the cliff, the soldiers carrying a siege ladder. Dianna expects that Keagan is with his men at the gate, facing off against Reynold. He find that her lawbringer is more than capable of taking his head and many others. She is almost sad she will not get to see it happen.

As they finally reach the wall, Dianna takes the end of the ladder and goes to the wall, the flexible wood bending as she starts to walk her way up the crumbling wall, the soldiers keep the ladder steady and pushing it forward. She vaults over the top of the wall before securing it and giving the signal for her men to climb. The ten soldiers make their way up and draw their weapons. Dianna leads them down into the court yard, looking to kill the soldiers at the gate house. She would keep the gate closed until the vanguard was dealt with, then open it wide for the Imperials. They make their way towards the gate house, keeping low to not draw attention to themselves.

"Dianna!" The peacekeeper's eyes go wide as she recognizes Keagan's voice. She turns to see him in front of the keeps entrance, his flail drawn. "Time to face your judgment!" Dianna and her men straighten up, their weapons at the ready. Dianna steps past them, her sword and dagger in hand.

"That is laughable, coming from you!" Her voice is loud and obnoxious, and purposely so. Keagan never was able to keep his temper in check. "So, you let your men do all your fighting for you, Keagan? I see you have become a failed commander just as much as you were a thug!"

Keagan does not move, staring down the peacekeeper. He knows she is trying to goad him, and he is prepared for that. "My lieutenant is seeing to your friends. He's more than capable." Dianna laughs at him, pointing her short sword at him.

"I doubt it! But it won't matter. Not even you can take on this many men," she says, indicating the soldiers behind her, "on your own. I think I'll make you watch as your men die so needlessly." Keagan sneers behind his faceguard.

"Who said I was alone?" Keagan's question is answered as two of Dianna's men fall forward, an arrow planted in the back of their skulls. The soldiers react and form a shield wall, seeing Keagan's comrades. Viera and two orcs stand in front of the soldiers as well as three archers on the wall above them. Dianna curses as she realizes that the warriors are Monsters. "You peacekeepers are supposed to be good at gathering information!" Dianna turns back to face Keagan as he makes his way down the stone steps from the keep's door. "But you got cocky. Now, I'm going to fuck you raw." Keagan brings his shield up, his flail raised and ready. Without saying a word, Dianna rushes forward, her blades at her sides. Viera and her comrades charge as well, the archers letting off arrows as the soldiers keep their formation, covering themselves with their shields.

As Dianna and Keagan meet, his flail swings wide in an arc. Dianna ducks low, going for his side with her dagger. Just as her blade would pierce his side, his shield trusts forward to block as he brings his flail up and down onto her. She side steps, bringing her short sword around and followed by her dagger again. Keagan cannot manage to land a single blow as Dianna dodges his attacks only to counter. He manages to keep his shield between him and her dagger, knowing how peacekeepers prefer to land well placed stabs to let their targets bleed out before dealing the killing blow. But he cannot manage this for much longer. Soon he will start to slow, and she will bleed him like a stuck pig.

Changing tactics, Keagan parries a sword stroke before lunging forward with his shield and striking her square in the chest. She cries out from the strike but rolls with the momentum, landing back on her feet. Keagan repeats the attack again, but she is ready for him as she side steps, her dagger finally hitting home. Keagan grits in pain as he feels pain shoot through his side. He whirls, his flail swinging wide as Dianna rolls and distances herself from him. The wound is not deep, and he knows it will not kill him, but it is painful, and he knows it will sting every time he swings his flail.

"We can still end this, Keagan. It could be just like old times. You and me, making money like we used to." Keagan cannot stand to look at her, glad that her faceguard is hiding her face as he would be disgusted to see her expression.

"What made you do this, Dianna?"

"Money, obviously. After gathering information on you and the don for so long, and seeing all that money roll in. I thought it would be a waste to let such an opportunity slip by. After the don was executed, I met with his Imperial contact and set up an arrangement. Simple business, really." Keagan does not say anything for a long moment, only staring at her from behind his faceguard. Finally, he starts to laugh, laughing so hard that it causes his side to hurt. Dianna arches a brow at him, confused. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Keagan shakes his head as he starts to sober up.

"For all this time, I let what you said to me after I was arrested haunt me. I actually believed what you said, that I was the lowest creature in the world. But truth be told, you are." Dianna's head turns to one side at his words. "I came from nothing. Had to steal and lie just to eat. But you, you took an oath to protect the people from bastards like I was. And now, after everything, I've gone through because of you, I find that your even worse than I ever was." Dianna rolls her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter who is worse or not, Keagan, only who is left standing." Keagan raises his shield.

"And that won't be you." The two of them continue their fight, Keagan's vigor renewed. His flail lashes out like a whip, managing to rip through her light armor as she misjudges a few of his swings. However, it is not enough. The wound she gave him slows his swings, allowing her to close the distance between them and leaving her an opening. She wounds him several more times, striking points on his body that will cause him the most amount of pain. Finally, Keagan can only manage to stand, blood flowing from the multiple wounds.

"Where has that confidence gone, Keagan," Dianna asks as she flicks her dagger, drops of blood flying off it. Keagan grits his teeth, wishing he could cave in that mask of hers. She rushes for him again without warning. Keagan manages to block her sword stroke, raising his flair up to stop her dagger just as it would have pierced his throat. He tries to swing but she catches the chain with her sword and parries. Closing in the distance, she sinks her dagger into his side three times in quick succession. Keagan gasps, too weak to yell as his knees buckle. This wound would bleed him out, and soon. Keagan clutches at the wound, his hand becoming warm with blood. "Well," Keagan looks up to see Dianna standing over him. "It was nice catching up, Keagan." She raises her sword over her head, ready to end their fight.

"Fuck you!" Dianna does not have time to react as something large and fast slams into her, carrying her across the courtyard before throwing her onto the stone steps of the keep. Dianna cries out in pain, quickly becoming aware the axe head descending on her and rolling to avoid it. She regains her fighting stance and faces her attacker: the Monster girl that had been fighting her soldiers. She glances over to where her soldiers had been fighting, seeming them lying dead as the two other Monster soldiers rushing to Keagan.

"So, you're Keagan's knew who-" Dianna cannot finish her insult as Viera lunges, her axe raised as she tries to bash her with the pommel. Dianna manages to dodge, but only barely, surprised by how quickly the large Monster is able to move. Viera lashes out at the peacekeeper, her twirling and swinging her axe with every ounce of her strength. This bitch had almost killed Keagan, her commander, and she is not getting away with it. The high orc lets out a battle cry as she continues to rage against the peacekeeper.

Dianna ducks another swing of the axe, sliding in close with her dagger. It finds its mark, digging into her side. Unlike with Keagan, Dianna wants to end this quickly and the stab will bleed nicely. Though, before she can pull the dagger free, Viera clasps her hand around Dianna's wrist and holds it there. Surprised by her reflexes, Dianna tries to bring her sword up but is met with the top of the axe blade as it slams into her faceguard. She stumbles back, her vision blurry for a moment. When it finally returns, she manages to see the Monster girl pull the dagger from her side before tossing it away. With another battle cry she charges for Dianna, her eyes burning with rage.

Dianna curses as she reaches behind her, pulling the small, collapsible crossbow from the holster on her belt. She pulls the trigger, the arms flicking out and firing the bolt simultaneously. The bolt sinks into Viera's shoulder but her leather pauldron is too thick for it to affect her. Dianna manages to load two more shots, panic making her aim skewed as they both miss the charging Viera. As she draws closer, Dianna discards the weapon, realizing its futility. Viera swings the axe and Dianna dodges again, closing the distance and going in with her sword. Viera uses the axe head to bat the sword away before slamming the pommel into Dianna's faceguard again. The axe comes back around once more and Dianna dodges, only her movement is slow and the axe rips one of her pauldrons off.

Dianna swings her sword, panic taking over as her sword meets the shaft of the axe. Her swings are fast but uncoordinated, Viera having no trouble blocking and countering her attacks. Dianna tries to stab Viera again, only for the high orc to catch her by the wrist. She twists the peacekeeper's wrists, causing her to drop the sword. Viera slams the side her axe blade against Dianna's head, causing her faceguard to go flying. When Dianna looks back to the Monster girl, she is holding axe up in one hand.

Viera wants to bring the axe down with everything she has and split the little weaselly woman down the middle. But Keagan had told her before the battle that he wants to take her alive. Keeping that in mind, and valuing Keagan's wishes above her rage, Viera brings the axe down so that the beard of the axe hooks over her shoulder. With quick, sharp jerks Viera brings Dianna forward so that she can slam Dianna's skull against her own three consecutive times. When Viera lifts her axe off Dianna's shoulder, the peacekeeper falls to the ground in a heap.

* * *

The following morning…

Dawn showed a grisly scene in front of Northpoint fort. Bodies lay piled and scattered over the grass, the local seagulls thankful unexpected meal. Over a hundred Imperials attacked the fort during the night, and now not a single one is left alive. The Imperials had been fine fighters, but they were not soldiers. They were trained to fight pirates and the occasional sea Monster, not a force of practiced soldiers. The hardest challenge had been the lawbringer, but Conner had managed to run his sword through one of the few kinks in the armor. After seeing their 'commander' die, the Imperials started to retreat, but Conner was not having it. He gave the order to charge and Conner's men slaughtered them.

After finishing off the Imperials, Conner had gone back into the fort to find Keagan being dragged inside the keep by Viera and Lora, covered in blood. The young warden had tried to follow his commander inside but a few of the orcs stopped him. He wanted to be at Keagan's side, but he knew the soldiers would need him to keep order. He had the men retreat into the keep and standby incase of a second force appeared. They never did.

"Commander!" Conner shouts as he sees Keagan step out of the keep. He is covered in bandages, his face screwed in pain as Viera helps him walk outside. Conner rushes to meet them, the surrounding soldiers following him to their commander. "Sir, you should not be up in this condition." Keagan waves the warden's worries away as he grits his teeth.

"I'm fine, Conner," Keagan says. He gasps as he tries to take a step and pain shoots up both his sides, which Conner raises a brow at. "How many casualties?" Conner forgoes his worries as he goes to attention.

"Sir! Fifteen wounded, zero deceased. Complete enemy defeat." Keagan nods, satisfied with the report.

"Sir!" A solider calls, pushing his way through the small crowd of soldiers that has formed behind Conner. "A force is approaching the gate. They are waving the Legions colors."

"Heeeeeey!" Keagan and the rest of the group look up to see a harpy flying overhead, wearing the Iron Legion's colors.

"Open the gate," Keagan says weakly. Half and hour later a large force of knights on horse back stride into the courtyard, each of them fully armored and carrying weapons. At the front is a warden wearing black iron armor, a symbol of his status as commander.

"Where is Commander D'Arc," the warden calls loudly.

"I'm over here, Daegon." The warden turns to see Keagan, now sitting on the stone steps of the keep. Normally he would rise and solute to the warden but given his current state he decides throw curtesy out the window.

"Where is she?" Keagan points t a wagon that one of the villagers had brought with them, where Dianna now sits with her ankles, wrists and elbows tied to one of the wheels, her head slumped forward in her unconscious state. Commander Daegon approaches the her without a word. When he comes within range, he slaps her, shocking her awake. She swings her head back and forth, remembering where she is. She then looks up to see her commander staring down at her from behind his helmet.

"Commander! Commander don't listen to them! They'r-" the warden silences her with a swift kick in the teeth, the peacekeeper crying out as blood fills her throbbing mouth.

"Silence!" Daegon pulls something out of a pouch on his belt: a small leather-bound journal. "This belongs to the captain of an Imperial Galleon that we captured just south of here. It has your name in it, along with all the business you have been doing with them for the past _year_!" Dianna looks up at the warden, her eyes filled with fear. "I'll see you hanged for this, Dianna. May the Gods have mercy on your soul." Daegon turns to his men. "Get this viper in chains!" He then returns to Keagan as Dianna is cut free and then hauled towards their horses. "Where are the slaves," Daegon asks to Keagan.

"Inside," Keagan answers.

"Any casualties?" Keagan shakes his head, too tired to answer with words. Daegon nods before he finally removes his helmet, showing his well-groomed hair and mustache that Keagan has heard him brag about too many times in the few meetings they have had in the past. "You have done well, Commander Keagan. You've saved many innocent lives and done so without losing a single soldier. Not many commanders could have pulled it off."

Keagan nods in thanks. "I can't take all the credit. Had a little help," Keagan says, pointing up to the harpy who is still flying around, "and I've got some fine soldiers here. Couldn't have done without them." Commander Keagan nods in agreement.

* * *

Three months later…

After the battle, Keagan was decorated with honors for his achievement. He received a new set of armor, black iron as opposed to his old plain iron set, a true sign of his status of commander. He also received a new flail and shield. Conner also received honors, along with a new set of armor and sword. He was offered another position in Point Hollow, but he turned it down, wanting to stay with Keagan and the rest of the soldiers in Northpoint.

After seeing the state of the fort, Commander Daegon had organized improvements to be made to the fort: reinforcement to the walls, a new iron siege gate, even had some ballistae mounted on the walls. Furthermore, they received multiple shipments of building materials; this was per request of Keagan. After the battle many of the drafted villagers decided that they wanted to stay at Northpoint, which proved troublesome as Keagan did not have the room for all of them full time. Thus, he requested materials to build a new village right in front of Northpoint. Even the current soldiers decided to live outside the fort, being that they are now mated with either an orc or harpy. Now, the three villages are joined as one under the protection of Keagan his soldiers.

Keagan is in the training yard, swinging his flail around before striking a padded training dummy. His injuries have healed, and he has regained his strength, returning to his strong and grumpy self. "Keagan," the conqueror turns to see Viera, dressed in her casual clothes. "Why are you training? It's your day off." Since Conner got his promotion Keagan decided to give Conner days where he was in charge of the fort, which helped since he was in charge while Keagan recovered from his injuries.

"Still feel a little rusty," Keagan says. His wounds had vanished, but he feels like something is off with his movements. Viera shakes her head at him.

"Well work your rust out later and come eat something." Keagan does not argue as he follows Viera into the keep. After the battle, Viera took turns with Lora and Saya to take care of Keagan while he recovered. During that time, Keagan found himself falling for Viera and she for him. After he made his recovery he proposed. She was so surprised that she start to bawl while hugging him tightly. They decided not to have a ceremony or anything, neither of them wanting any overzealous occasion, but they did announce it to the soldiers of the fort, receiving many good tidings and congratulations. Conner also married Terra shortly after Keagan proposed, their wedding was over a month ago. Lora and Saya are still a couple, both Keagan and Lora having a running bet one which one will propose first.

Inside the keep, Viera has prepared a small lunch for the two of them. Keagan sits his flail and shield by his bed as he sits down. Viera sits at his desk while Keagan takes the bed. "I ran into Terra today," Viera say as she takes a bite of her food.

"Really," Keagan says, focusing more on his own meal.

"Mhm. She wouldn't shut up about wanting chicks. I don't know how Conner puts up with her." Keagan laughs, agreeing with his wife.

"I can imagine Conner while she's in labor, freaking out to the point he faints." They both laugh at the image in their heads.

"Yeah. I can of imagine you doing the same thing." Keagan laughs at that.

"I don't know what I'd do," sobering himself.

"Well, you may want to figure it out." Keagan's eyes go wide as he stares at his wife, an evil grin playing across her lips as she pets her stomach.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will be honest, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I'll go ahead and say that the next hero will be the Peacekeeper, however, I'm stuck with what to pair her with. I have a few ideas written down but if anyone wants to share I would appreciate it. Don't be afraid to leave a comment or an idea for future pairings. Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 3 (1 of 2)

**Hello Everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm happy with the reviews and suggestions I've gotten so far and I hope to get more. If you guys have any just leave them in the comments. Thank you! **

* * *

The city of Alexia is one of the major social, economic, and religious hub in the Empire controlled regions of Ashfeld, far to the east of Mount Ignis. The streets are often bustling with people looking to either buy, sell, or trade in various stocks. The harbors are always filled with ships carrying cargo from every region. The market district is the most crowded, people packed together as they shuffle from the many cramped stalls to buy their necessary items, the calls of people and animals blurring together into a deafening orchestra of life. Here, a person can find almost anything they want: exotic spices from the Mire, rare gemstones from the mines of Ashfeld, vintage alcohol from Valkenheim; if it can be sold for a profit it can be found in the market district.

Unfortunately, that includes slaves. The city is home to multiple slave dealerships. Some are smaller and privately owned, others are run by the larger merchant companies. Slaves are a common sight in Alexia, in the Empire in general. Ranging from adults to children, male and female, and even Monsters. That is where Valeria Anita is now, well not quite. She is current standing in an alley across from one of the more lucrative slave dealerships. She has been here for an hour, dressed in a dirty cloak she pulled from a waste bin. Slumped against the wall of building, she is waiting for her contact.

For the past six months, a high ranking official in the Empire's military has been requesting many strange materials from the far reaches of the Empire's territory. Large amounts of raw metals, magical stones, and slaves; specifically, Monster girls. Valeria managed to break into the bank office that has been managing the financial exchanges. Surprisingly, there was very little to find, only that much of the materials were being shipped into the city harbor without a final destination. However, the slaves were being bought from a local dealership where she is now waiting.

Valeria's eyes perk open as she hears the sound of a door opening. Very slowly, she turns her head just enough so that she can see out of the hood of her cloak. Coming towards the alley is a young man by the name of Markus. He works inside the dealership, cleaning the 'private rooms' in the dealership. Luckily for Valeria, Markus does not get paid enough for cleaning up the leftovers of the clients' interactions with the 'merchandise'. As he passes her, she looks up at him and reaches out her hand, trembling as she does so. Markus recognizes the gesture and takes something out of his coin purse before handing it to her. In exchange, she gives him a small wooden totem she had bought in the market, along with a small pouch of five gold coins. He nods, thankful for the 'gift' and leaves, their partnership ending. Valeria waits five minutes to pass before getting up from her spot against the wall and proceeding down the street.

She tucks the item Markus gave her, a small piece of folded fabric, into her coin pouch under her cloak. She makes her way down the lesser populated street, doing her best to appear as if she is a weak beggar, her movements slow and jerking. However, while the majority of the occupants of the street accept her act and pay her no mind, she becomes aware of a select few who don't. There are four of them, all wearing hoods, and they are keeping their distance and yet making it very obvious to the trained eye of a peacekeeper that they are following her. Either they do not know who she is, or they think they have no reason to worry.

Wanting to avoid the confrontation, Valeria takes a turn down another side alley, abandoning the feigned shuffling and now settling for a smooth and yet brisk pace. By the time the group reaches the turn she has already rounding the next corner. The street she enters is more populated and louder, but she manages to hear the hastened footsteps of her pursuers from the alley. She quickens her pace to a brisk walk as she weaves her way through the traffic. She makes her way down the street two more blocks before taking another alley and proceeding the opposite direction on the next street over. She repeats this two more times, varying the distance she walks along the streets before turning. She turns down another alley, ready to disappear into the next street as it would be the main road leading into the market district, being one of the most populated roads in the city.

Just as she makes the turn, she is faced with two of her pursuers, the two of them standing side by side on the opposite end of the alley, blocking her escape. She looks down the street to see another coming towards her before she looks up the street, seeing the final one. She sighs, realizing that conflict won't be avoided today. She steps into the alley, her steps slow and methodical. The two at the opposite end start walking towards her, and she hears the other two follow a few paces behind her as they enter the alley. When she reaches the middle of the alley she stops, her pursuers doing the same a few paces away.

"So, how shall we do this?" Valeria asks, staying still as the four of them eye her. They answer her question by drawing weapons: the two in front of her draw a gladius from their belts. She hears the sound of blades being drawn from behind her and assumes that the two at her back have done the same. _Well, that answers that._ One of the two in front of her approaches, his steps confident and even. Instead of raising his sword, he draws back his fist to strike her. Her lips curl ever so slightly under the cloaks hood.

As the man throws his punch, she leans inward and sways, letting the punch fly over her right shoulder. As she closes the distance, she plunges her short sword into his chest, piercing his lung, his only response being short gasp of pain. From the lack of resistance, she is happy to find that he isn't wearing armor over his torso. She twirls around the body of the first attacker, pulling her sword free and letting the man fall to the ground behind her. The remaining three step back, their weapons raised towards her now. The man in front of her can't keep his eyes off the now visible blade as blood drips from it.

The three stand in silence for a moment, waiting for someone to take initiative. Valeria won't make the first move, like a spider, she lays her trap and waits. One of them will move to attack and she will counter. She hears an intake of breath from behind her and she twirls again, the blade of a gladius gliding inches away from her back. As she twists to face him her sword thrusts forward, piercing his throat. The other two attack simultaneously in response to their other comrade being wounded, just as she predicted. She pulls her sword free, letting the man fall as blood begins to spurt from his neck, and parries a stroke from the man beside him. She is aware of the man behind her as his blade comes at her in an upward thrust. Instead of parrying she uses the cloak, letting the blade pierce it before she wraps the weapon in the thick cloth. She then pulls the attacker forward and twirls past him, letting the cloak be pulled with him, revealing herself.

She is dressed in the light, leather armor of the Iron Legion's peacekeepers, her clothing completely black save for the dark brown leather. Unlike most peacekeepers she does not wear a helm under her hood, her face only covered by cloth. Her belt is decorated with multiple throwing knives, two smoke bombs, and the one-handed, collapsible crossbow and bolts hanging from the back. She also draws a wide bladed dagger from her belt, displaying both weapons for the two remaining attackers. They look at her now, realizing the error they had made by attack her in their previous state. They should have been in full armor, with better weapons, and at least double their original number.

"Well," Valeria says expectantly, one of her brows raised at her attackers. They look at each and then back to her. The one with the wrapped weapon frees his gladius before approaching, doing his best to hind his fear, but she can still see it. His companion follows behind him before coming to walk beside him. One swings and the other follows shortly after. She parries one blade and then the other in a flash of steel. Before they can recover, she twirls past them, her dagger slicing into the side of one of them. They gasp in pain as blood starts to poor from the wound, but they ignore it before turning to face her again. The three of them do this a few times, Valeria parrying and dodging their attacks while her dagger leaves them with multiple bleeding wounds. One of them has lost too much blood to think rationally as he continues to lash out at her with stumbling attacks. The other, however, realizes the situation and turns to run.

Valeria twirls past the stumbling attacker, her dagger whipping from her hand and twirling the distance between them before burying itself into the fleeing man's black. He falls to the ground in a heap. She smiles, happy with the throw. As she turns back around, she is met with a shocking blow from the remaining attacker. The punch is weak but enough to stun her, blood starting to drip from her nose as her eyes start to water. She looks up at the attacker, his dazed smile enraging her. Her vision darkening, she draws her crossbow from her belt. She doesn't even have to take time to properly aim at this distance as she raises the weapon. She pulls the trigger, the arms of the bow springing forward, carrying the bolt with them as the string is pulled taught. The bolt buries itself between his eyes and he falls among his comrades.

Valeria curses as she regains her footing, returning the crossbow to its holster. She let herself become overconfident. _Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy!_ A peacekeeper should never lose sight of her mission. Her work is just that: work. Not something to take pride in but something to complete with no missteps. With an irritated grunt, she jerks her dagger from the attackers back before returning it to its sheath.

* * *

Several hours later…

After finishing off the attackers, Valeria had searched their bodies quickly, hoping to find any form of information of them. She found none. Further irritated, she proceeded to scale one of the buildings making up the alley. While in Alexia there is no law prohibiting civilians from carrying weapons, her attire would easily be recognized as a peacekeeper, which could lead to someone approaching her, which would most definitely lead to her identity being discovered. So, she ran along the roof tops, bounding, jumping, sliding and swinging along the stone jungle that was Alexia. A few people saw her as she made her way, but her figure was too much of a blur for anyone to make out.

She managed to make her way to her most recent hideout: an abandoned church of the Order in the outskirts of the city that have become what is called the Slums. It is old, run down, and was previously haunted. The ghost of a priestess haunted the place for some time, the soul becoming infected by the Demonic Energy let off by some of the Monster girls in the surrounding area.

The Slums are home to every form of lowlife: thieves, thugs, drug peddlers, loan sharks, etc. It also serves as the best place for cheap prostitution, which is mostly provided by Monster girls. The ghost had been an issue when she first arrived, but Valeria had been lucky. The ghost had only been created by the left-over Demonic Energy from the surrounding area, making her easily exercised with a quick bout and a purifying charm. Now, the church serves as a good hiding place for Valeria during the day, most people avoiding the place out of superstition.

Valeria lights a candle, the light filling the dark cellar of the church, allowing Valeria to see the cloth that she had received earlier in the day. She unfolded the dingy cloth meticulously, not wanting to damage any kind of information it may hold. Once it was open to her inspection, two words were written on the inside in charcoal: Remus Trollope. Valeria nods, understanding the message from Markus. When she approached him, she wanted him to listen and find out who the slaves were going to, and now she knows. Remus Trollope is the imperial court sorcerer, famous for his mastery of magic as well as his military career, a local celebrity being that Alexia was his childhood home. She had heard that he was in Alexia, supposedly on leave of absence from the capital. Somehow, she doubts the magician is simply blowing his wealth on new slaves every week just for fun.

* * *

Two days later…

Valeria crouches low in a group of shrubs as two guards walk along the path that circles Trollope's estate. For the past two days Valeria has been scouting the estate, taking note of guard rotations, their routes, service entrances, etc. During her scouting she took note that two large deliveries were made to the estate: one was a large cart carrying some form of cargo, the second was a group of slaves, all Monster girls. Valeria felt guilty for not helping them, but her mission is to find the reason for all the activity. As a peacekeeper, it is her duty to keep an eye on the Empire and report anything she finds to the Iron Legion, no matter the cost.

Now, she waits for her chance to sneak into the estate and find any information she can about Trollope's involvement. Another group of guards walk by, their outlines highlighted by the single torch between the two of them. As they walk past, Valeria waits for the light of their torch to slip away before leaving her hiding spot. Without making a sound she darts across the dirt path to the high stone wall that surrounds the estate. The wall is covered in vines that have snaked their way high onto the wall, making excellent handholds. She manages to scurry her way up the wall, now able to look down into the estate.

The estate grounds are large, located just outside the city near the beach. The mansion is what one would expect from an imperial court magician: large, extravagant, intricate. The Empire knew how to make some beautiful architecture, but Valeria would never understand why everything had to be so…overzealous. _Why does someone need a fountain that stretches half a mile?_

Valeria shakes her head as she remembers her task. She manages to climb down the inner side of the wall, watching for any sign of guards roaming the grounds. She notices two groups in the distance but does not worry about them as she makes her way across the court yard. As she makes it closer to the mansion she stops in the shadow of a tree, searching for any way into the mansion. The most obvious one takes the form of the highest window, some three stories high, light flickering from inside. Valeria shrugs, having no better way to enter. She clears the remaining expanse of the courtyard before scurrying up a wall of the mansion.

Valeria makes short time of the climbing before finally making it to the window. It is small but just big enough for her to slip through. She peers inside and her eyes open wide. From the window she can see piles of documents, foreign objects stacked on tables and shelves, as well as what look like schematics covering some sections of walls, all dimly illuminated by a single candle on the opposite side of the room. She waits a few moments, looking for any sign of movement or life. When she is satisfied the room is empty, she pushes the window open and squeezes through. The room is rather large, containing even more documents than she thought, stacked in half-hazard piles on multiple tables, even a few scattered on the floor. She also takes note of the strange metal items amongst them, some looking like the pieces of some strange puzzle while others are so foreign that she has no idea what they could be. As she looks around, she takes an interest in the schematics tacked to the walls. Each one describes some form of device she has never seen before. Each one different and alien to her. She comes to the table nearest to the door, where the lone candle rests. Valeria finds another schematic amongst more piles of documents, depicting some form of staff, the head in the form of a strangely shaped eye. She also notices that the shaft has a trigger, similar to that of a large crossbow. Valeria also notices that the parchment is new, the edges still crisp and sharp. She decides it would be best to take it, rolling it up tight before sliding it into her belt.

Valeria starts to move to the stacks of documents when she becomes aware of a sound, it is low, almost enough to make her think it is her imagination playing tricks on her, but it is there: a repetitive, raspy breathing. Valeria turns to one of the corners of the room where the light does not reach. Valeria focuses and she can just make out something amongst the shadows, a silhouette laying on the floor.

* * *

_It hurts…Make it stop…I want to go home…I want…I…Want…Men…_Pandora tries to clear her thoughts, but it is no use. For less than a week she has been chained to the floor, her hands and feet bound apart so that she is forced into a kneeling position on her hands and knees. They only feed her enough to just keep her alive, and they degrade her every chance their master allows them to, making her lick their cum off the floor like an animal and laugh while she does so. Doing this gives her enough Spirit Energy to survive while making her toe the line of sanity. When their master needs her lucid, he will supply the energy she needs in a cup or a bowl, but only when he needs her.

She had been captured almost a month ago by knights as she was out looking for materials for her experiments. They had surprised her and knocked her out, the next time she awoke she was chained to a bed in the center of a small room. She tried to use magic to free herself, but a magic canceling circle had been drawn around the bed, leaving her at the mercy of whoever paid for her. Every night she was forced to fuck different men, sometimes multiple at once. If she had the choice she would go back, at least there she was fed both food and Spirit Energy on a regular basis.

Pandora hates herself for that, preferring to be used like a cum rag by a bunch of reeking, disgusting bastards that cared so little for her life. But at least she wouldn't be starving and on the verge of madness there. When push comes to shove, a person's survival comes before their vanity and self-respect. Now, she's chained on the floor, inside another magic canceling circle, wishing she could sell her soul for just a scrap of bread. It would not stop her from going rogue, but at least her stomach might stop hurting.

A sound pulls Pandora from her melancholy, her eyes opening just enough to see in the dim light of the candle sitting on the table several feet away. It is a low sound, a quick_ creek_ of old metal. It took her a moment to recognize the sound: it was the window of the room opening, the master opens it sometimes while he comes in to work. But she does not remember anyone coming into the room. Just as the thought crosses her mind, she manages to see a figure creep into view, a dark silhouette highlighted by the candle. The figure walks slowly, its steps soundless as it looks around the sparsely lit room. Pandora becomes aware that it is a woman, the candle showing the womanly curve of her torso. She also manages to make out the shape of a short sword on her hip.

Pandora's thoughts start to race, this person could help her. Even if she is just a common thief, she would do anything to be free, Pandora would even sell her body and happily if it would take her from this retched place. She tries to say something, make any form of noise but it is difficult. Along with starving her, they have also neglected her water, her throat is sore and dry to the point that even breathing is uncomfortable. But just then, the figure stops. The hooded frame turns in her direction and Pandora's heart nearly bursts open. _Yes! Here! I'm here!_ The figure starts to step towards her, but before she can come closer the sound of footprints can be heard coming towards the room. _No!_ The figure silently darts out of sight, Pandora's hopes going with her.

Her despair only increases as the door opens up to reveal Anthony, the master's assistant. He is a tall, lanky man with short blonde hair, and her second most hated human on earth. Ever since she was brought here, he has taken quite an interest in degrading her to degrees the other lackies cannot even stomach. Once, he had stood toeing the line of the circle, his cock out and in hand, stroking himself. In her starved state she strained against the chains, trying to reach him so that she could suck him off. When he reached orgasm, he stepped back, his semen puddling just within her reach. She had to strain herself, only able to just desperately lap it up with her tongue. If she ever manages to get a hold of him, she'll be sure to use her teeth while she sucks him for every drop he has.

"Alright, bitch," Anthony says as he walks into the room, his body silhouetted by a candle he is carrying. "The master wants you fed tonight. He expects you to be ready to work and agreeable in the morning." She makes out another object in his other hand: a bowl with what she thinks is bread. He sets the candle down so that her body is illuminated, her skin drawn tight against her bones, eyes sunken. "But first, I want to have some fun with you." Pandora manages to push herself up into the kneeling position, knowing well what he has planned for her.

Valeria eyes the tall man angrily as he unfastens his belt before freeing his erection, the Monster girl pushing herself up in compliance. Valeria can finally make her out, she is a Gremlin, a demonic type of Monster girl. They are known to be highly intelligent and have a natural affinity for magic. While magical, their main focus is actually scientific, their magic serving as a tool to help them invent and build devices of untold genius.

The one before her now is in a completely dilapidated state, her skin drawn tightly on her arms, legs and torso. Her eyes are sunken in to the point that Valeria can make out the features of her skull, and she can see the dark, painful looking scars around her wrists and ankles from her perch in the rafters of the room.

"Come now, bitch. Don't you want my seed? To suck my cock like the little whore you are?" The man strokes himself just out of the gremlin's reach, chiding her vulgarly as she strains against her restraints, stretching herself as far as her body will allow with her mouth opened wide and tongue extended. She whimpers and grunts pitiful, desperate for his Energy.

Valeria's first instinct is to kill the bastard, but she comes to a better alternative. She snakes here way along the rafters of the room, the man too enamored with the gremlin to notice as she slowly lowers herself down to the floor behind him. In a quick, fluid motion, Valeria captures the man in a head lock, her arm squeezing around his throat. She drags him backwards as he starts to kick and struggle, her arm stopping him from calling for help. She focuses on his breathing, her hold becoming tighter and tighter in time with his exhaling. Within seconds the bastard is unconscious. _Now, let's see how you like being at someone else's mercy._ Valeria drags the man back towards the gremlin, the girl still straining against her chains. Valeria would like to free her and escape but she refrains, recognizing that in her current state she could very well attack her as well. Cautiously, she pushes the man's lower body into the circle so that the gremlin can reach him without straining. She wastes no time before attacking his member, her mouth and hands working him back into an erection.

Pandora's heart explodes as the stranger pushes Anthony's unconscious body towards her, grateful for the unexpected kindness. When she can manage to get her hands on him, she pulls him closer and captures his cock in her hands, quickly massaging him back to an erection. She captures him in her mouth, sucking him ravenously while her hands massage his sac. If she were sane, she would make it hurt for all the degrading he has put her through, but she is starved of energy and she wants it now.

As she works her mouth, her Demonic Energy starts to seep into him, making him harder despite being incapacitated. It does not take long before he reaches orgasm, but her Demonic Energy paired with her feverish playing causes him to ejaculate in a continuous stream of semen and Spirit Energy. Pandora can feel her strength returning, as well as her sanity as she continues to drain him; she does not want to admit it, but she cannot deny that she is enjoying the taste of him.

Valeria has seen Monsters copulate with humans before, it was not a spectacle she had much interest in. However, this is the first time she has seen a Monster drain a human in the way the gremlin is doing now. She can tell that the man she is drain is in the midst of an orgasm, his thighs flexing along with the quickened breathing, but she never knew that Monsters could extend an orgasm for two full minutes. She is also aware of the man's physical state quickly deteriorating before her eyes, his body losing muscle tone, his skin becoming colder and tightening around his bones. Consequently, she also notices the gremlin's body improving. Her body is starting to fill out as she works the man's body over. She is a rather attractive girl, despite her unkept state, a small but curvy frame, dark blonde hair, and a pair of small, fur covered ears poking out from the top of her head.

Pandora gives Anthony a few more hard sucks, her lips squeezing his member so tightly that if he were conscious, he would most likely be screaming in pain. She also squeezes his sac with her hands, wanting to work any leftovers from him.

"I don't think you'll get anymore from him." Pandora's eyes open at the unfamiliar voice. She looks up to see the stranger, her covered face illuminated in the candle light. She can only make out a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring at her.

"What," she asks, her mind still hazy.

"He's dead." She looks down at Anthony, his face nothing more than skin stretched around his skull, eyes sunken in, lips pulled back to show his teeth. Seeing his corpse, despite her hate for him, caused to jump back in revulsion. "Shh" the stranger hisses. Pandora looks at her, noticing her belt and the weapons she is carrying. Pandora does not make a sound as the stranger pulls one of the knives from her belt and approaches. Pandora's heart drops for a moment, until the stranger reaches for the shackles around her wrists. "What's your name," the stranger asks as she uses the slender bladed knife to pick her shackles.

"Pandora." Valeria nods.

"Why are you chained up in here?" Pandora indicates the corpse with a tilt of her chin.

"That bastard's master was forcing me to help him build a weapon. I need to destroy all these documents, they're two dangerous to leave alone." Valeria manages to free her wrists.

"What kind of weapon?" No sooner had Valeria asked, she raises her hand to silence Pandora. She listens just as she is sure she can hear voices echoing from the door. Without a word, she quickly frees Pandora's ankles and helps the gremlin to her feet. "We have to go."

Pandora stumbles as she tries to stand, her legs week from lack of use. With the strangers help, she manages to hobble over the edge of the circle, a feeling of freedom washing over her. She takes the candle that Anthony had brought in with him and holds it up. Channeling her magic into her breathe, she blows towards the candle's flame, creating a stream fire as she aims it at the stacks of documents. The dry parchment ignites quickly, spreading over every stack and schematic. The room is quickly filled with heat and light, which also serves to motivate Pandora to regain her leg strength.

Valeria manages to help Pandora out of the window just as the door of the room opens, a cry of alarm sounding as Valeria jumps through the window. She does not know if she was spotted, but at this point it hardly matters.

As they manage to scale down the walls of the mansion, Valeria can hear multiple cries of alarm and raised voices coming from inside. As they make it down to the garden, Valeria tries to contemplate an escape strategy, being that she had not prepared for a rescue.

"Hey!" Valeria turns towards the cry to see a centurion, in full armor, draw his sword as he starts to charge towards them. _So much for that._ Valeria draws her sword and dagger, rushing to meet the armored warrior. As the two of them reach each other, the centurion draws his leg up and kicks. Valeria side steps, driving her dagger into his side. He cries out in pain but does not hesitate as he turns to attack her again. His gladius whips out to strike her, but she ducks, letting the blade scrape along the blade of her own sword before driving her dagger into his other side. Before he can attack a third time, Valeria drives her dagger into the side of his throat, frees it, and finishes him off with a swing of her short sword.

Pandora watches in both amazement and horror as she watches the guard's head roll of his shoulders. She already expected her rescuer to be skilled, but it truly drives the reality of it home after seeing her skills in action. Though, her awe is cut short as two more guards round a corner and spot them, along with their two guard dogs.

Valeria turns to see the hounds rushing towards them: large, stocky creatures. Valeria wastes no time as she turns, grabs Pandora around the wrist and rushes towards the farthest wall of the garden. "Can you use magic," Valeria asks in a serious and calm voice.

"I can!"

"I need you to make a way out of here." Pandora's eyes dart around, looking for something she can use. Her magic is not like that of other Monster girls, it works to make order from the disorder that already exists. Other magicians use magic to create or to destroy matter while hers can only manipulate what already exists, and she must have concentration so that her vision can be brought into the physical world. Something that is difficult when being chased by vicious beasts.

Valeria rounds row of pushes, now running along the perimeter wall. She skids to a halt, Pandora almost crashing into her. "Try to make a hole in the wall or some way over it. I'll buy you time." The peacekeeper steps past the flustered gremlin as the two snarling dogs round the corner, barreling towards them. She slides her dagger into the sheath on her belt, replacing it with a throwing knife, which she flicks forward so that it punctures one of the dogs between the eyes. The first beast falls and tumbles into a heap, the second losing no resolve as it rushes past its companion. Valeria tries to repeat the same attack, the knife sinking into the dog's shoulder without so much as a yelp. Valeria curses as the dog lunges for her, its slobbering maw wide open.

Pandora grits her teeth, ignoring the sound of Valeria and the dog fighting. Her arms are raised towards the wall, her magic eroding the mortar between the bricks of the wall away. Once she is sure they are loosened enough, she steps forward, the bricks slowly budging outwards. She repeats this a few more times, her magic creating strain on her body just as much on her mind. Normally this kind of feat would not take her long to complete, nor would it be this tiresome. But, after being confined the way she was, her body has become weaker and unable to perform the way she would have. It would take her a few days to recuperate before she would be back to her former strength. She manages to move the bricks so that a hole big enough for them to slide through to the outside is now open, the bricks floating in midair just outside of the hole.

"Hey!" Valeria looks up at Pandora as she sinks her sword into the dog's throat, the beast finally dying. The beast managed to sink its teeth into her forearm, which she managed to free by slicing it behind the jaw. She then managed to get the dog on its side before stabbing the oaf. Her arm is sore and bleeding, but she believes it is not broke. She sees that Pandora has succeeded in making an escape route, just as more guards and dogs round the far corner past Pandora. Valeria rushes towards the gremlin, taking out one of her smoke bombs from her belt. When she reaches her, Valeria pulls the pin from the bomb, a sharp ticking sound coming for the device. She puts her arm around the Monster girl before slamming the device at her feet, a large cloud of smoke billowing up around them. She then shoves the gremlin forward, through the hole and out of the smoke.

"Close it!" Pandora acts on Valeria's command, her arms swinging inwards, and the bricks of the wall slowly return to their original position. Valeria takes note of where they are: the beach facing wall, a steep hill leading down to the ocean in front of them. Valeria does not stop as she grabs Pandora by the hand and drags her towards down towards the beach.

* * *

One hour later…

"You fools!" Remus Trollope slams his hand down on the desk in front of him. The gremlin managed to escape _and _destroy all his research in the process. Had he not entered the room shortly after the fire had started, he would have possibly lost a portion of his home with it. The fire had been easy for the magician to extinguish, but his work had been destroyed beyond repair.

"I am truly sorry, my lord." Marius, his right hand and captain of his personal guard, bows his head low, the sight of him only making the magician angrier.

"Get out of my sight and find that girl. I want her to see the fruits of our efforts." The centurion nods without looking up as he stands to leave. "Also," the centurion stops. "Take them with you," Remus says, indicating the two individuals watching the exchange. One gives the centurion a wicked smile as she slides her curved dagger into the sheathe on her belt, having just been using it to clean her nails. The other, a masked individual, stands up, always having his gear on and ready should his client need him to.

* * *

Valeria waves Pandora into the dark cellar before quickly closing and bolting the door. After escaping the manor, Valeria had pulled Pandora along the beach, making sure that their foot prints would be washed away with the tide. After the manor was well behind them, Valeria stopped at an old olive tree on a hill looking over the beach. Part of being a peacekeeper is being prepared for anything, always staying two steps ahead of every possible threat. In a hole, hollowed up just under the tree, Valeria produced a bundle leather and of wax paper that contained fresh clothes, a full coin purse, and a dagger. She hid multiple of these emergency packages for herself when she first came to Alexia, in places only she would be able to find. She threw the clothes onto the still naked Pandora, a simple cloak and that is a little big on the Monster girl, but it served to hide her identity as they made their way to church.

"I can't see anything," Pandora says, going stock stiff as she is afraid to move around in the pitch darkness of the cellar. Without a word, Valeria pulls a match from her belt and lights a candle on the desk beside her. "Thank you," Pandora says and Valeria nods. She says nothing as she pulls the schematic from her belt and unrolls it on the desk. Pandora approaches the desk, her heart sinking as she sees the depiction. "No!" Pandora's hand darts forward but does not make it close to the parchment as Valeria brings her dagger to the gremlin's throat. The gremlin goes stock-stiff, not knowing if she is safer with this stranger or what.

"What are you doing?" Valeria's question is cold, devoid of any emotion. The peacekeeper was happy to help the girl, she was in desperate need of it. But her mission comes above everything and everyone.

"T-trying to take that back." Pandora's voice is shaken, her body trembling out of fear.

"Why?"

"Because no one should have that kind of power. I wasn't going to let the master have it, I won't let you have it either. So, if you just rescued you me to use me like they did, just kill me now because I won't talk no matter what you do." Pandora is doing her best to be defensive, her face solid as a stone wall. It would be more convincing if her knees were not shaking. Valeria cannot help but find the gremlin's façade endearing. Taking a breath, Valeria lowers her dagger.

"I do not wish to hurt you," Valeria says as she returns the dagger to her hip. Pandora eyes the stranger suspiciously, relief spreading through her as she no longer has a blade pressed to her throat. "But I need to know what this weapon is and why Trollope was building it. And I cannot have you destroying this parchment just yet." Pandora's suspicious look only deepens.

"Why do you need to know?" Valeria pauses. A peacekeeper should never reveal herself until the right time, when her enemy is at their weakest, and while the gremlin is not her enemy she does not know if letting her know anything is too dangerous or not. But looking at the gremlin, her now crystal blue eyes staring into her, it is hard to know exactly what to do.

"I'm a peacekeeper for the Iron Legion." Valeria wants to scream at herself as the words leave her mouth.

"What's a peacekeeper? And what is the Iron Legion?" Valeria does not know whether to be shocked or irritated. Instead, she just explained her role as well as the Iron Legion to the gremlin. "Oh!" she says, now understanding. "So, you're a secret agent?" Valeria does not know how to react to the gremlin's generalization of her title…but…

"Yes, for all intents and purposes." Pandora brings her hands up to her face in awe, her eyes practically glowing with enthusiasm. Valeria does not know how to react to this, especially when she starts attacking the peacekeeper with a tirade of questions. "What kind of gadgets do you use? Do you use poison bombs or darts? Do you make your ownpoisonsordoyouusenaturalones? Doyouhaveanysecretentrancesor-" Pandora's onslaught is cut short as the room is filled with a loud, low growl, causing Pandora to drop to the floor, her arms going around her stomach and her face turning a deep shade of red.

"I take it you are hungry?" Pandora answers with a nod, not looking up at the peacekeeper out of embarrassment. "Well, come to the table," Valeria says, indicating the small dining table on the other side of the room. Valeria produces a small feast for the two of them: bread, cheese, salted pork, and olives. It is not the best, but peacekeepers are trained to live off of far less than this. Though, from the way Pandora begins to scarf down the food, Valeria begins to worry she does not have enough. Pandora quickly becomes aware of Valeria staring and then realizes that she is eating like an animal, her face becoming red again.

"S-sorry," the gremlin says.

"It is fine. Eat." Valeria says, sitting across from her. "I'm surprised you're still so hungry. After draining that man, I thought you would be full for a while."

"Gremlins aren't like that." Valeria raises an eyebrow at that, and Pandora notices. "We gremlins are considered demonic Monster girls, but we're actually closer to beast-men. We still have to eat food to survive. The only reason we are considered demonic is because of our control of magic and Demonic Energy." Valeria nods, committing it to memory. Any books she had read about gremlins had always described them as demonic, much like succubae and the others that can survive on Spirit Energy alone. She would have to make sure that is added to the records in her next report to the Legion.

Pandora does not say much else for a long moment until she realizes something strange. "Would you like some?" Pandora waves her hand to the collection of food she has yet to touch. "I feel rude being the only one to eat." Valeria just shakes her head.

"You are not being rude. Eat as much as you like. I am fine." Pandora frowns.

"Well, it just feels awkward. You've already done a lot for me and I don't even know your name. Let alone seen your face." The peacekeeper has yet to remove her face covering, leaving only her eyes and a few strands of hair hanging from under her hood. Valeria hesitates, giving her personal information is considered dangerous for her profession. Everything could be used as a weakness, everything could serve the enemy as an advantage.

"My name is Valeria," the words passing over her lips before she can even stop herself. In her mind she is throttling herself, for some reason she cannot fathom this little slip of girl negates all her teachings and self-restraint. As if this gremlin has some secret key to any secret of Valeria's. Pandora answers the declaration with a soft smile, her ears jolting up from the top of her head.

"Nice to meet you, Valeria." The peacekeeper has to take a slow, deep breath after that. _What just happened_, the peacekeeper thinks to herself. Just hearing her name on Pandora's lips is almost enough to send heat all over her body. She has heard of Monster girls that could do such things, seduce humans with nothing more than a whisper of their name, but she doesn't believe that is the case. But then what? It is at this moment that Valeria becomes aware of the smell of smoke.

"We have to go," Valeria says jumping from her chair and dashing across the room.

"Wha'? What's r'oing on?" Pandora manages to swallow another bite of food as she gets up from the table, only then does she smell it too. She looks to the door of the cellar and notices that smoke is slowly rising from under it, her heart sinking into her stomach.

"We've been found. They've set the church on fire, trying to smoke us out." Valeria is speaking calmly, but her mind is racing as she collects the necessary items: the schematic, the collection of emergency funds, her weapons-care kit, and everything else she will need for a battle. She throws what items she can carry into a pack and slings it over her shoulder before approaching one of the bare walls of the cellar.

"What do we do?" Pandora's voice is starting to become frantic, until Pandora lays her foot into the bricks of the wall, the stones crumbling and falling under her strikes. When she's done, there is a large hole in the stone, showing a tunnel that leads into oblivion. Pandora's face lights up with hope. "I knew you had some kind of escape route." Valeria says nothing as she takes Pandora's hand and leads her into the tunnel. "What is that smell?" Pandora covers her nose and mouth with her sleeve as putrid air drifts through the tunnel.

"This tunnel leads to the sewers. Try not to breathe too deeply," Valeria says as she leads Pandora through the cramped tunnel and into the sewers. It is dark, not even a flicker of light can be seen, the only indication of their surroundings being the sound of water flowing as well as the smell of waste. However, Valeria has walked this path so many times that she can do so without needing her eyes. In fact, she could probably navigate a majority of the sewers beneath the Slums on memory alone.

Pandora does her best to follow Valeria through the darkness, her eyes watering from the rancid air. She guessed that Valeria has committed her escape rout to memory, finding her skill as a secret agent amazing. She had read spy novels while growing up, finding the secret, mysterious life style fascinating. Though, she always put it down as fantasy and nothing more. After what seems like forever, Pandora becomes aware of an increase in her visibility, able to just make out Valeria's outline against the darkness. Finally, though, she sees the source of the light as Valeria rounds another corner. The sewers end in a large circular hole that empties into a large ditch just outside the city, the smell burning her nostrils to the point of tears. Seeming to be unaffected, Valeria climbs along the outside of the hole before pulling herself upwards and out of sight, until she lowers her hand down to Pandora.

After pulling Pandora to the top of the sewer tunnel, the two scurry up the steep hill that reveals that they are just outside of the slums, a plume of smoke rising in the distance where Valeria's hideout is burning. "We need to move. We need to find a secure location away from the city." Valeria says, cursing herself. She has multiple other safehouses throughout the city, but she never thought she would be this far outside. Not only that, but if the managed to find her at the church, they would most likely find her at any of the others, too.

"I know somewhere," Pandora says. "My home is not too far-" before she can finish her sentence, Valeria moves as a blur and shoves her to one side, short sword in hand as she blocks the blade of hatchet. A sound like a feral cat sounds as Valeria steps back to avoid the slash of a knife. She manages to identify her attacker in the moonlight, though the person's presence confuses her. The attacker is a women, about the same height as Valeria herself, but her body is more muscular. She wears light, leather armor, animal pelts and bones decorating it. Her face is uncovered, showing a devilish smile with a pair of eyes that shine with madness.

Valeria draws her dagger and drops into her fighting stance. She has no idea why a Viking shaman is before her, but it is of no importance. It is not the first time she has faced one, having fought against raids in the early days of her career. The shaman giggles, sounding more like a growl, before she lunges again with her hatched raised. Valeria steps aside as the hatchet comes down, her dagger lashing out for the shaman's side. As if expecting this, the shaman twirls, dodging the dagger and bring her hatchet around. The two continue this dance of parries, strikes and swings for several more minutes. Valeria manages to land a few minor wounds, the shaman doing the same. However, unlike Valeria, the shaman only seems to laugh her wounds off, even seeming to become more vicious the more she bleeds. The shaman's hatchet whips around again and Valeria lets it skid across the blade before driving her dagger into the shaman's side again. The blade sinks in to the hilt, causing the shaman to cry out. At least, that is what Valeria thinks at first. As it turns out, the shaman actually laughs before her own dagger sinks into Valeria's shoulder.

Valeria screams as the jagged blade cuts deep. She jerks away, bringing her own dagger with her. She tries to put distance between them, but the shaman does not relent. She sheathes both her weapons before dropping down like an animal. She snarls before leaping at Valeria, her mouth open wide. Valeria roles under her, the shaman soaring over her to land and turn like a wild cat before leaping again. Valeria drops a smoke bomb, the shaman yelling in surprise as she falls to the ground, coughing as the smoke fills her longs.

Valeria emerges from the smoke where Pandora had been. She sees the gremlin in the clearing, her face show relief as Valeria runs towards her. "Come!" Valeria waists no time as she grabs Pandora by the hand and pulls her back towards the hill. She runs along the hill top where it becomes a sheer cliff, a lazily rolling river beneath them. Valeria leads her into the tree line, hoping to lose the shaman in the dark woods. She knows that shamans are expert trackers, but peacekeepers are the best at covering their tracks.

"Don't stop," Valeria says as she leads Pandora through the darkened woods, shoving her way through the foliage. Pandora does her best to keep up with Valeria, but in her weakened state it is difficult. However, the gremlin sighs with relief when the peacekeeper finally comes to a stop, until she sees the reason for their halt. A few feet in front of them another figure stands, dressed in leather armor, his face and one eye covered. He is carrying multiple weapons that she can see even in the dim moonlight, the most prominent are the pair of sickles he is holding. The figure gives no reaction as the two of them stare at him.

"Lord Trollope wishes for the girl to be returned." Valeria arches a brow in surprise. She had only heard stories of the shinobi of the Mire. Tales of a secret organization and assassins that could turn invisible, she had thought them to be nothing but superstition. Valeria puts those thoughts away as she draws her weapons again, ready to fight despite her wounds. Pandora takes a few steps back, not knowing what to expect. The shinobi sighs audibly as he takes a fighting stance. One sickle he raises in front of him while the other he drops. Valeria watches in confusion as the second sickle falls from the shinobi's grasp, the chain ringing as he catches it before swinging the sickle behind him.

She waits expectantly, prepared for any kind of trickery from the assassin. Just when she is sure he will let the swinging chain fly, he pulls the sickle back to his grasp before darting forward. She rushes to meet him, her sword raised to strike, but before she can meet him, a cloud of smoke explodes in front of her. She stops, looking for the shinobi who has disappeared from sight. His presence is quickly reaffirmed as he lands a roundhouse kick to her jaw from the side. She reels from the attack, realizing his method. She only has enough time to react as his sickles come down on her, her sword catching them before they can find her body. She lashes out with her dagger, but the shinobi is too quick, darting out to avoid the blade only to return with his sickles. The ringing of blades clashing fills the darkness around them, their weapons shining in the moonlight as they continue their warriors' play. The shinobi's sickles are quick and razor sharp, slicing through the openings in her armor before dashing out of her reach only to return from another angle. Valeria manages to land a few hits of her own, but not enough to overly weaken him.

The shinobi stands a few feet away from her now, his stance as sturdy as it was when they began. Valeria, on the other hand, is panting, blood dripping from the multiple wounds all over her body. She has started to shiver, her legs becoming unstable, she wonders if this is some form of vengeance for her past enemies who would find themselves in a similar state while fighting her before she finished them off.

"Your skills are impressive, but this fight is over. Surrender, and I shall let you leave in peace. There is no reason for you to die here," the shinobi's words seem sincere. She is disgusted with herself, but the thought actually sounds reasonable. However, even in her current state she does not forget her role or her purpose. She raises her weapons at her side, the sword and dagger feeling so heavy that she lets them drop from her grasp. She does not wait to see if the shinobi's stance softens or not, using the last shreds of her strength to whip her hand behind her and draw her crossbow. She lets off a single bolt, her vision clearing out of sheer concentration. The bolt flies perfectly, but the shinobi is quick enough to twirl past the bolt without hesitation, what is revealed of his face only showing annoyance.

"Hægur dauði!" Valeria only has enough time to turn at the feral language to see the shaman lunge for her. She raises her cross bow but is not quick enough as the Viking woman slams into her, pinning her to the ground as she looks down at her with hungry eyes. She had heard stories of the shamans' cannibalism; even among the Vikings it was rare to see one travel with raiding parties as even their own clansmen feared them. The shaman on top of her is staring at her now, her lips dripping with saliva. "Spirits call for you," she says in a growl, her face twisted in a sinister smile. She rips Valeria's mask and hood off, exposing her face, hair and neck.

"You should have taken my offer," she hears the shinobi say as he starts to walk towards them. The shaman raises up, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her mouth opening wide in some psychotic trance. Just as her jaws plunge for Valeria's neck, Valeria manages to jerk one of her smoke bombs from her belt and lodge it into the shaman's teeth. Her eyes snap forward as she realizes the foreign object in her mouth and pulls back, just enough for Valeria to slam the bomb further into her jaw. When she retracts her hand, she pulls the pin with her. Valeria draws her knees to her chest and laws both heels into the shaman's chest just seconds before the bomb explodes, smoke filling the area as a high peached squealing splits through the night air.

Pandora watches in shock as the psychotic woman explodes, smoke consuming Valeria, the shinobi and the other woman. Seconds later Valeria appears out of the smoke, stumbling in confusion. Pandora rushes to her side and catches her as she starts to collapse. "We need to go," Valeria whispers. Pandora nods and tries to raise the wounded peacekeeper to her feet, only for another figure to emerge from the smoke. Pandora screams as the shinobi dashes towards them, his sickles in hand. Valeria draws one of her throwing knives and swings blindly. Before she can even see the shinobi, his sickles ensnare her arm before slicing through her flesh and bone. She cries out in pain and horror as her falls to the ground and her side. Pandora watches in horror as Valeria falls to one side, clutching at the gushing wound.

"This did not have to end this way," the shinobi says as he raises his sickles again. Her mind working in overdrive, Pandora looks for any kind of weapon, any way she can save Valeria's life. She then notices the throwing knife still clutched by Valeria's severed arm. Focusing her magic, she manages to free the blade, the sliver of metal floating a few inches above the limb. With her focus, she drives the blade upwards into the shinobi's shoulder before forcing the blade to twist into his flesh. The shinobi cries out in pain, reaching to free the blade while it sinks deeper into his flesh. Seizing the opportunity, Pandora lunges forward and slams into the shinobi, nocking him to the ground. Wasting no time, Pandora runs to the still screaming peacekeeper and grabs her by the armor. The gremlin has only one idea for their escape, and it could easily end their deaths.

"Come on, come on," she says, encouraging Valeria to move. Valeria's screaming turns into a harsh growling as she scrambles to her feet, still clutching at her wound. Without thinking or waiting, Pandora assists Valeria to the cliff's edge. "We need to go," Pandora says, her eyes filled with meaning. Valeria nods, understanding. She does not hesitate as she and Pandora let themselves lean over the edge, letting gravity carry them to the river below.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! I know it has been a while since I updated. Life was kicking me around again. But! I have some time off for the moment and I plan to hit this story hard. This is the complete first have of this chapter so be on the lookout for part two. I hope everyone has been enjoying this chapter so far. Don't forget to leave a review and suggestions if you want.**


	6. Chapter 3 (2 of 2)

**Before people start throwing things at me, yes, I know it has been too damn long for this update. I am sorry it has taken this long. I went back to school after some time away and, to put it simply, it has kicked my ass. However, due to a certain "pandemic" as it is being called, I have a little time on my hands and I am going to _TRY_ and have at least the first part of the next chapter done this week coming. As always, if you guys have any suggests for future chapters, leave them in the comments. Thank you!**

* * *

Sometime later…

_Look at her face, a failure of her skill…A peacekeeper should never be so wounded…You are a disgrace to us, Valeria…I should have never pulled you from that gutter._

Valeria's eyes burst open, wet and dripping with tears. _It is just a dream, it is just a dream_, she repeats to herself till her heart finally stops pounding. It is only then that she begins to take in her surroundings: a dimly lit stone room, the only source of light being a bronze object that is set in the far wall of the room, a glowing white gem producing the light. She is laying on a bed, covered with a thick blanket, becoming aware of the bandages that cover her from head to toe as well. She tries to sit up, attempting to prop herself up with her right arm. When she tries, she is reminded of what happened: the shinobi's attack, his sickles biting into her flesh, severing her arm at the elbow. Valeria throws the covers back to see what is left of her arm: a heavily bandaged stump, a dull ache pulsing from it. She stares at it for several minutes, her despair growing heavier by the minute.

A metal scraping sound echoes into the room, causing her to jump in her bed. A figure steps into the room, one that completely baffles Valeria. It is a woman, at least that is what the ample chest and slender frame suggest, but the rest of her body confuses Valeria to a new level. Her arms, legs, and head are decorated in what looks to be bronze armor; or, that is what she believes until the creature approaches and she sees that the metal is _apart_ of her. Her torso appears to be flesh, her breasts and pelvis covered in some form of bronze underwear, her hair is straight and black, cut just above her shoulders; what's more is her eyes: devoid of feeling with no pupil, only a solid, glowing blue surrounded by white.

"The guest is awake, approximately 0500 hours, vitals seem stable, further tests necessary for certainty. Does the guest require anything?" Valeria cannot help but stare at the strange creature in front of her for several moments, her appearance and monotoned voice creating a heavy feeling of unease.

"Where am I?" The metal creature does not react to Valeria's question physically, her expression staying even and unaffected.

"The guest was brought in approximately eight hours ago by the mistress. The mistress and I provided necessary medical aid to stabilize your vitals. The mistress collapsed shortly after. She is now resting in her chambers. Does the guest require anything else?" Valeria's brow arches even higher.

"Who is your 'mistress'?"

"Pandora Syphortech." Valeria's eyes widen at the mention of the gremlin.

"Is she okay?" The creature nods.

"Yes. The mistress sustained no physical wounds, but she suffered from exhaustion and needed immediate rest. A mild sedative was administered to assist. She should wake soon." Valeria nods, grateful. The gremlin had risked her own life to save Valeria, a complete stranger. Pandora is either a very brave person, or very foolish. _Foolish gremlin, she should have just left me there_. "Does the guest require anything else?" Valeria shakes her head.

"No. Just tell her to come see me when she wakes up." The creature nods before turning to leave. Valeria lays back down in the bed, wishing to sleep.

* * *

Later…

"Valeria," the peacekeeper wakes as she feels a soft nudging on her back. She rolls, her eyes still full of sleep when she eyes the familiar, blonde-headed gremlin kneeling at her bedside. The gremlin smiles at her, happy to see Valeria awake and well. "Glad to see you're alive." Valeria pushes herself up from the bed, her wounded arm moving to push her matted hair back from her face, only for it to stop midair before falling to her side again.

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't," Valeria says, cutting Pandora's apology off, "this is my failure." Pandora's gives the peacekeeper a painful expression at her tone.

"Valeria this isn't a failure. You protected me-"

"I protected no one," Valeria cuts her off again. "I bought us some time while those two attacked. Had you not helped after I lost my arm, I would be dead, and you'd be back in Alexia. Now I'm nothing more than dead weight. You should have just left me to die, I'm useless in this state." Pandora's eyes start to tear up at the hopelessness in Valeria voice.

"Valeria I can fix this," Pandora says, her tears finally rolling down her cheeks. Her shaken words finally cause Valeria's despair to ignite into anger.

"How?!" Valeria holds her bandaged stump up so that Pandora can see it. "How can you fix this?! I'm crippled. It would take a master of magic to regrow my arm and even then, it could take years. You said it yourself that your magic isn't like others'. So, by the Gods, tell me how you can fix anyth-"

"_Halt_." Valeria is cut off by an inhuman voice, not demonic or bestial, but a metallic, echoing and foreboding monotone. She looks to the door where the strange creature from before now stands, one of her arms raised towards Valeria, but it is different. Instead of her former, bronze covered forearm, a large, tubular device sits upon it, a glowing crystal encased in glass at the back end of it. After a moment, she realizes that it must be some form of weapon given the tone she just spoke in, as well as the look in her eyes. They are still emotionless, but there is a threat deep within them. "_Hostile levels of adrenaline detected. Protective procedures will be conducted otherwise, termination if necessary. The guest will refrain from speaking to the mistress in such a tone._"

"Silvia," the creature turns to Pandora. "There is no need for hostility. Valeria was just upset. I was trying to calm her down. Everyone is safe." To Valeria's surprise, the creature, Silvia, lowers the strange weapon. It is then that Valeria sees something she's never seen before: after Silvia lowers her arm, the weapon begins to take itself apart and readjust itself, metal parts moving and compacting themselves on their own. When the strange orchestration of metal is complete, the creature's arm is as it appeared the first time Valeria and Silvia met.

"As you say, mistress." Silvia then leaves the doorway without a word, Valeria staring after her.

"What in the name of the Gods did I just see," Valeria asks, her eyes turned back to Pandora. The gremlin wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Silvia is an automaton." Pandora's words are answered with a raised brow from Valeria. "She's an artificial lifeform created by the Dwarves long before the Cataclysm. She's a machine with her own mind. While she was made to serve a master and a purpose, she is able to make decisions based on situations and her environment." Valeria's eyes widen at the explanation.

"An artificial being," the peacekeeper whispers as her thoughts start to swarm. The ability to make something like Silvia can only be described as godly. To breathe life into a lifeless construction of metal, the possibilities could be endless.

"Yes, and she is how I'm going to help you," Pandora's words bring Valeria back to reality.

"How?" Pandora then explains where they are. Years ago, Pandora discovered this ancient Dwarven ruin that she believed to once been a workshop for building automatons. She found many strange tools and contraptions, but many of the pieces she found seemed to be parts of different automatons. She also found many ancient schematics for them, some being similar to Silvia while others were far less human. She could not decipher any writings she found, but over time she discovered how to piece different parts together. Most of her attempts were fruitless, ending with two hunks of metal now connected to each other. However, she found the motherload after digging through another section of the ruin. She found three complete automatons, humanoid in shape. Two of them were badly damaged and nonoperational, the third, however, was still mostly intact. It was then she discovered their power source. The other automatons were missing some component that supplied them power, but the third still had one: a crystal of solid Demonic Energy. It was disconnected at the time, but Pandora managed to reconnect it.

Upon repairing the power source, the automaton returned to life; or, in a sense. Pandora explains that Silvia had to undergo a 'rebooting system', a process to reevaluate her internal systems. Once that was complete, the automaton regained functionality. Her memory had been badly degraded over the centuries, much of her past life being lost; however, her knowledge of her own mechanics and circuitry proved useful in being able to repair the mechanical body to working order.

"So, how does that help me?" Pandora thinks to herself for a moment.

"It's only a theory, but from what I learned from Silvia, her own nervous system is made up of artificial nerve fibers that are very similar to living tissue. I learned how to connect them while making my initial repairs on her. It should be possible to take an arm from one of the other three automatons I found and attach it to you." Valeria did not understand how such a thing could be possible.

"So, it would be a prosthetic?"

"Yes," Pandora begins, "but, it would function just like the real thing. You would still have your sense of touch. Well, in your hand at least. Like Silvia, only certain parts of her body are made of the synthetic flesh that was created by the Dwarves. For this, it would only be your hand." Valeria stares at Pandora for a long moment, her eyes slowly starting to water. Earlier she was ready to give up, but now this tiny slip of woman is offering her a chance to continue her life before it has truly ended.

"Please…If you can do this, then do it."

* * *

Two days later…

Valeria sits on a set of stone steps as she watches Pandora work on one of the lifeless, humanesque automatons, picking at the lifeless husk of metal with strange tools. For the last two days she has been working hard, making sure she can connect the nerves of the automaton so that it will be simpler, hopefully, for her to do it with Valeria. In that time, Valeria has explored the ruins that Pandora has called home. It is a structure much like a building you would see anywhere else, only completely made of stone and metal, located deep inside a system of caverns. How Pandora managed to find the ruins, Valeria still could not fathom. Much of the ruins are still sealed off by rubble, but Pandora managed to clear out a workshop area, multiple sleeping quarters, a kitchen and dining area, a bath, and several other rooms.

She has also learned much about Pandora's apparent protector, Silvia. From what Pandora explained, all the automatons were created with specific purposes in mind. From what Pandora could learn, Silvia had been built to serve as a bodyguard, being that her body is armored for combat and that her limbs can transform into weaponry Valeria could never imagine; one example being the transformation her arm took when Pandora offered to fix her arm. The contraption is a form of cannon that can fire beams of focused Demonic Energy.

At first, Valeria thought it would be dangerous for this knowledge to fall into the Demon Lord's forces as a Demonic Energy beam sounded as if it could monsterize people instantly, but Pandora assured her this was no issue. Silvia's power source, her core, is comprised of Demonic Energy from the former Demon Lord. Because of the newer Demon Lord's spell, Demonic Energy can no longer take a crystalized form. Gaseous or plasmons Demonic Energy is too unstable to power an automaton; thus, it is highly unlikely that automatons will ever be powered by Demonic Energy again.

From what Valeria has learned, the mechanical woman is the perfect servant and protector. She cleans and serves Pandora on perfect schedule without complaint or rest, she cares for Pandora's needs without instruction, seeming to be every nobility or royalty's dream. However, she is not as emotionless as Valeria first thought. Her face and eyes never seem to portray any from of emotion, but her voice is different. While it never shifts from the same monotone, there is a certain change depending on the discussion or situation. Her voice will take on a caring or worrisome tone, whether it be real or imaginary Valeria is not sure, but whenever the automaton suggests that Pandora rest or take a break from her work it seems to change in a certain octave.

"Phew," Valeria's thoughts are brought back to reality as Pandora lays her tools down, the petite Monster girl slouching into the wooden bench behind her. Valeria gets up from the steps and approaches her.

"Don't over do it," Valeria says, placing her only hand on the gremlin's shoulder. The gremlin's head bobs twice, Valeria unsure whether in reply or exhaustion. One of Pandora's better qualities is her dedication and hard-working attitude, but Valeria has noticed how it can push the gremlin past her limits to the point she falls asleep at her work table or collapse all together.

"Here, let's take a bath. It'll help you to relax. Then you're going to bed." Pandora frowns at her.

"But I'm almost ready to fix your arm. I just need a little mo-hmph!" Valeria cuts her off by placing a finger over her lips, causing the gremlin's tired eyes to widen.

"You working yourself to exhaustion won't help anyone. A rested mind is the sharpest mind," Valeria says, reciting an old proverb her old trainer used to say. "Come on," Valeria takes Pandora's hand and helps her to her feet. The gremlin gives a groan but does not resist as Valeria leads her towards the bathing room. The bath consist of a stone pool in the center of the room, heated water pouring in through metal pipes set into the floor of the pool. It also has other pipes coming from walls that serve as showers, which Valeria has come to love.

Once inside, the girls start to strip and go towards the bath, the water exciting groans from both girls as the heat soaks into them. Over the past two days, both girls have become accustomed to seeing each other naked. Pandora had to because of Valeria's injuries needing treatment; though, she was rather embarrassed in the beginning. Valeria had no issues with the gremlin's nudity from the beginning, thus it was no issue when they started bathing together.

Pandora lets out a long moan as she sinks into the water up to her neck. Valeria follows suit, the water coming to just above her chest as she leans against the warm stone. She does not know what will become of her life from this moment forward, but if possible, she wants to find another dwarven ruin with a working bath. "I do not know how I've survived without one of these baths," Valeria says. Pandora gives a concurrent hum.

"It is nice." Pandora looks over to Valeria, her auburn hair hanging past her shoulders, the ends dipping into the water. The gremlin cannot help but look at the scars that cover her shoulders and neck, as well as the long gash that starts at her right cheekbone, over her lips and down to her chin. She has also seen the other scars that mark her body: her abdomen, her legs, everywhere. The life of a peacekeeper seems so dangerous, but given what she's seen Valeria do, she has no doubt that it has been hard. Valeria is sitting with her head leaning back, her eyes closed, arms up and resting on the edge of the pool; Pandora's eyes go to her right arm, the stump ending in an angry, purple scar where she had to mend the wound. The memory makes her chest clench. "How's your…arm?"

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt anymore." It's not a complete lie. The wound itself does not hurt, but she has learned the meaning of phantom pains. She's come to accept it, for now at least. She does not know what to expect with this new arm Pandora plans to give her, but she is hopeful.

"Um…Valeria, can I ask you something?" Valeria opens her eyes and looks Pandora, the gremlin now standing so that the water comes to her collar bones. Valeria gives a nod, not sure what the Monster girl plans to ask, but by her expression it seems serious. "How did you…get that scar…on your lips?" Valeria's chest tightens at the mention of it, memories she would rather have stayed buried coming back to her. Pandora notices the sudden change in the atmosphere and regrets the question. "Y-you don't have to answer. I was just curious is all. No need to talk about something uncomfortable if you don't want to." Valeria does not say anything for a long moment.

"I got it during a battle with some of the Empire's forces several years ago," Valeria begins. She then goes into the story of how she was stationed at one of the forts between the Iron and the Imperial Legions' borders. A group of Imperial knights tried to take control of a village near the fort, Valeria and her own unit moved in to drive them back. It was a vicious fight, she had found herself facing a lawbringer who proved more agile than she had assumed him to be. He managed lay his halberd across her helm, cutting into it and scarring her face. However, she managed to get the upper hand and killed him. They won the fight, but the scar serves as a reminder every time she looks in the mirror.

"You must be proud of it, then." Pandora did not expect Valeria's expression to darken the way it does. Even Valeria did not intend to do so, but her reaction is automatic. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Peacekeepers are not like knights or other warriors," Valeria begins. "Peacekeepers are meant to end a fight before it even begins. Should we find ourselves in open combat, we are to end the fight quickly without over exertion. To peacekeepers, scars are not a symbol of pride, but reminders our failures. Small scars, on the limbs or the body are one thing, that is the nature of war and battle, but scars like this one," Valeria rubs at her lips, "they are considered blemishes on our skills."

This a long silence, neither knowing what to say. "I'm sorry Valeria, but that is the dumbest thing I ever heard." Valeria's eyes burst wide as she looks at the gremlin, who is now crossing her arms. "Your scars show that you are alive. They show that you have survived tragedy after tragedy. Yes, they are not pretty, that is the nature of your work. But you are a survivor, Valeria. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Valeria shakes her head at the gremlin's words. Her sentiment is appreciated, but the gremlin does not understand. Peacekeepers are the shadows of the Legions. They are meant to be swift and precise, a scar is evidence of a misstep, a mistake, that which peacekeepers are meant to avoid.

"I do not expect you to understand," Valeria says, turning to leave the bath.

"I don't think so," Valeria is caught off guard as she feels a small hand grip the bicep of her injured arm, pulling her to a stop. She turns to see Pandora, her eyes glowing like a pair of burning emeralds. "You do not get to just brush me off like that. Yes, I don't know anything about the Legions or your peacekeepers, but what I do know is that you are not a failure. You've saved my life three times now, losing your arm in the process. You have done more for me than any living person has done for me in years. I don't care what standards you peacekeepers have, but I can tell you that they are bogus if you cannot consider yourself a hero after everything you've done." Valeria stares at Pandora for a long moment. She never would have imagined the calm and naturally sweet gremlin to act like this, much less scold her. And a hero, Valeria would never have thought herself as such. Peacekeepers are not valiant by trade, their tactics often described as cowardly by the more boisterous members of the Legion. _Does she really think I'm a hero?_ "Well, are you going to say something?"

What happens next is even more mind blowing for Valeria, even as she does so, she cannot fathom what is driving her actions. Instead of pulling away, Valeria leans towards Pandora and places a kiss on the gremlin's lips. It is slightly awkward, neither girls actually reacting so much as being frozen out of shock. Valeria's mind is not only paralyzed by the fact that she is kissing Pandora, but also the feel of her lips against her own. She also cannot help but to enjoy the smell of her skin, an image of her burying her fingers in the gremlin's hair and deepening the kiss flashes through her mind, but she refrains. When she finally pulls back, both their faces are flushed, neither knowing what to say as they stare at each other.

"I-…" Valeria starts. "I'm sorry." Valeria has been in many situations where fear would drive most people to run for their life. Now, after just kissing a girl, she finally gives in to that urge as she bolts from the bath, grabs a towel, and runs to her room before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_Stupid stupid stupid_, Valeria yells at herself mentally as she sits on her bed, debating whether to start bashing the wall with her skull or not. It would not solve anything, sure, but it might succeed in making the peacekeeper feel less like a mindless imbecile. Most likely not, but it seemed worth a try. Before Valeria can talk herself into the option further, a light nock echoes into the room from the door. Judging by the fact that Silvia has not stormed into the room already there is no other possibility than for it be Pandora. Cursing herself even further, she sighs heavily. "Come in."

The door screeches open to prove her right, Pandora quietly walking into the room and closing it behind her. "Valeria," Pandora begins but Valeria cannot meet her eyes. She's both too embarrassed from kissing her so suddenly and too ashamed for running away from it.

"Pandora, I'm sorry." The peacekeeper wraps her arm around her stomach, feeling a knot has started to tie itself in her gullet.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should not have kissed you. Or…I should have not run away at least." Valeria feels the bedding shift, causing her to turn and see Pandora now. She is wearing a simple nightgown, which reminds Valeria that she is still naked under her blanket, causing the peacekeeper to blush heavily.

"Valeria, you don't have to be sorry for that." Pandora places a hand on Valeria's knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You are going through a difficult time. We've been through a lot in a short amount of time. You reacted without thinking. It happens." Valeria nods, thankful that she understands. "Although," Pandora's voice trails as her hand moves upwards to Valeria's thigh, causing her to blush as she looks at Pandora directly. The gremlin is staring at her, her eyes half open. Her expression is cautious and shy, but there is lust in gaze. "I would not mind if you kissed me again." Valeria's eyes widen even further at the suggestive tone in her voice.

"P-Pandora, I-" Pandora lays a finger over her lips, her eyes growing darker with lust.

"Valeria, it's been two days since I was sated," her words are heavily suggestive. "And I could _really_ use some help. I had it under control, but when you kissed me it…sort of…broke me…" Pandora slowly leans towards Valeria, replacing her finger with her lips. The kiss is soft, no pressure, simple contact between their lips. Valeria pulls back just slightly before deepening the kiss, just increasing the pressure. The next kiss is much deeper, their tongues slowly slipping together. Shortly after that, their kissing is far more passionate, both trying to dominate the other.

Valeria cannot think straight as Pandora's taste intoxicates her. She reaches for the hem of her gown, only to stop, remembering her right arm. She breaks the kiss, grimacing from the memory. "Valeria," she looks up at Pandora who immediately removes the gown herself. Her breasts are supple and pretty, her body voluptuous and soft. Valeria cannot help letting her eyes drift down to the V between her thighs. "Don't be ashamed for what happened," Pandora says as she takes Valeria's left hand and places it on her chest. Valeria lets the feeling of Pandora's body sooth her, anchoring her in the moment.

Pandora moans as Valeria squeezes her breast. Her palms are rough, calloused, her palms scraping against her hardened nipples, sending shivers through her body. She gasps when Valeria leans forward, capturing her other nipple between her lips. She holds Valeria against her, to keep her steady and to hold her close.

Valeria lets her hand move to cup Pandora's buttocks, her fingers sinking into the flesh of her cheeks. She succeeds in raising a squeal from Pandora as she leans her weight against the gremlin and forces her onto her back. Valeria awkwardly pushes herself up to look down at Pandora, her hair fanned around her as she smiles up at her. Valeria gives her a grin as she leans down, placing a kiss between her breasts. She hums lightly as Valeria's kisses trail down her stomach and reaching her pubic mound. Once Pandora is taken into her mouth, the gremlin gasps loudly, her eyes rolling backwards as the peacekeeper's tongue strokes her.

Valeria moans at the taste of Pandora: sweet and heady. She cannot help but enjoy the reactions from Pandora as her tongue strokes her nether lips. "Valeria!... Please don't…don't sto-ah!" She moans into Pandora's center, savoring the sounds of her moans. When Pandora's pleasure begins to mount her back begins to arch, Valeria quickens her strokes as well as capturing her cleft with her lips. Her climax is strong, her body shuddering as she practically screams from the orgasm. However, the moment comes to a crashing halt as Silvia kicks open the door and barges in, her Energy cannon drawn at the ready.

The automaton stops in her tracks as she sees the naked couple, Valeria looking scared while Pandora is still shaking from her climax. "Screams of pleasure mistaken for alarm. Intrusion unwanted, situation now awkward." Valeria presses her face into Pandora's thigh, both out of irritation and embarrassment.

"Silvia, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." The automaton collapses her cannon and drops her arm.

"Yes mistress. Shall I begin protocol five?" Pandora's face blushes slightly, the gremlin taking a pause before answering.

"Um…n-not right now. Perhaps another time."

"Understood, mistress," Silvia states before she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well…that was…interesting." Valeria looks up at Pandora, a brow raised.

"That's a word for it." Valeria says and Pandora giggles at Valeria's chide. "What is 'protocol five'?" Pandora's face blushes deeply at her question.

"Um…that's…private." Valeria arches her brow even more.

"Even more 'private' than what we just did?" Pandora bops Valeria on the head, giggling despite her best efforts not to.

"Perhaps not, but I'm not telling you right now," Pandora punctuates her statement by blowing Valeria a raspberry. Valeria laughs as she climbs back up Pandora's body, Pandora squealing in protest.

"I can think of better uses for that tongue," she purrs, and Pandora's expression turns sultry.

"I'm sure."

* * *

The following day…

Valeria breathes deeply, doing her best to calm her nerves to no avail. She is laying a stone table, her upper body naked with metal wires and devices strapped to her chest and forehead. Pandora is in the room, too, rummaging about with tools and other equipment, that only makes her nerves more on edge. Silvia, her drone-like eyes staring blankly stands above the table, the wires running up to a device that she is holding which is connected to her by another wire that connects to the back of her neck somehow. The device shows multiple lines and numbers that Valeria is not familiar with, but she says nothing.

Pandora drops a few more leaves into the chamber of the device she is fiddling with. It works by filtering the smoke from burning plants so that chemical vapors come out purely, giving better effects of their properties. Pandora lights a match, drops it into the chamber, and then closes the lid quickly. She waits a moment before flipping the switch that causes the air bladder to start collapsing and inflating on its own.

She won't admit it, but she is nervous. She's never done this before, and she is terrified. She has worked on the artificial nerves enough, but there are several differences between them and living tissue: blood vessels, muscles, a patient that can feel pain. Her device and herbs will take care of the pain but if she screws this up…_No_, Pandora commands herself to breathe. She will succeed in this. Valeria will receive the prosthetic and be good as new. She brings the device over, carrying the brass box component along with the tubing hanging down while holding the other end in her free hand. She sits it down beside Valeria who is staring up at the wall, her face emotionless in appearance.

"Are you ready?" Pandora asks. Valeria turns to her and nods. Her brow is creased with worry and Pandora can see that she is trembling despite her best attempts to suppress it.

"I am," she lies, Valeria is terrified. She is not worried about any pain she may feel. She's not afraid of any medical issues that may arise. She is afraid of what will happen if this does not work. All her life she has been a peacekeeper. She was an orphan, no family to speak of. She was rescued by a peacekeeper of the Iron Legion and adopted by them. Valeria had spent her entire childhood training until she reached her goal. When her face was scarred, she thought her life and career would end. Now, she knows for sure that if this fails, she will have no place as a peacekeeper. She will be useless.

Pandora nods, and before Valeria can respond or react, the gremlin places the quickest and sweetest kiss on her lips. When it is over, she places her forehead against Valeria's, their eyes locking together. "This will work." Valeria cannot think straight enough to answer in words, finally settling for a nod. Pandora nods in agreement before raising the opposite end of the tubing, ending in a brass cup for Valeria's mouth and nose. "Take deep breaths," Pandora instructs as she places the cup over Valeria's face and then flips the release switch on the device. Pandora inhales, her nose filled with a sweet, earthy scent. She starts to giggle lightly, not sure what she is laughing about. Her vision starts to swim before everything fades to black.

* * *

Two days later…

Another bolt sails through the air and buries itself into the training dummy that Silvia had prepared for Valeria. It is off from where she had been aiming but much closer than earlier. Valeria flexes her thumb, the underside of her prosthetic arm sliding open so that she can remove the cylinder that housed her bolts. She closes the compartment, the opening for the built crossbow clipping down, becoming flush with the top surface of her prosthetic.

When Valeria had awoken, she had found an exhausted Pandora who only managed to smile weakly. She then looked down to find where her arm ended in a metallic receptacle rather than an actual arm. The prosthetic was added later, after Pandora had rested. Pandora had taken one of the arms from the other automatons, the overall appearance being sleeker with ornamentation, the bronze surface engraved with swirling patterns inlayed with obsidian. Originally the arm had housed a hidden spike, but Pandora had managed to replace the mechanism with an automatic crossbow.

Once attached, Valeria found that she could manipulate the prosthetic easily and what ever mechanism allowed for her sense of touch was working, though the actual weight would take some getting used to.

Valeria opts to end her training, flexing her shoulder from the strain. "How's it going?" Valeria turns at the sound of Pandora's voice, the gremlin watching her with a soft smile.

"Well," Valeria states, flexing the synthetic-flesh fingers of her prosthetic, rolling the wrist and flexing the elbow. "It is still a little heavy, but I think I will get used to it." Pandora steps closer to Valeria, placing her hand on the prosthetic, running her fingers along the metal until she reaches the hand. Without thinking, Valeria laces her hand with Pandora's.

The two had not spoken of their night together since the operation. Valeria does not know where to begin on the subject. It was obvious that Pandora had feelings for Valeria, but Valeria does not know how to respond. It is not forbidden for peacekeepers to take husbands, or wives, but it is very uncommon where many peacekeepers do not live long enough to retire. The grandmaster of the Peacekeeper Corps had long since retired from field work, but even she has not taken a spouse. Valeria has had lovers in the past, but for no longer than a night. No love or even real romance, a mutual itch that needed to be scratched before moving on with her life. But the night with Pandora had been different. Just the thought of it is enough to make her blush and her body to stir. But would it be possible with her line of work? Would Pandora want that sort of life?

"Hey," Valeria snaps out of her thoughts at the sound of Pandora's voice.

"What?" Pandora smiles as she shakes her head at Valeria.

"I asked if you have been feeling in pain from the prosthetic." Pandora places a hand on Valeria's hip, the gremlin's eyes searching her face. "Is something on your mind?" Valeria debates for a moment but decides against bringing up the issue.

"It's nothing," Valeria lies, "A lot has happened in the last few days, it's given me whiplash. And no, no pain. It works just fine." Pandora stares at the peacekeeper for another long moment, but she doesn't press the issue.

"Okay. I'm going to go outside in a minute. I need some nectar from a friend of mine. Shouldn't be gone too long." Valeria's face pales at her words.

"What? I can't let you go alone." Pandora waves Valeria's worries away.

"It's fine. She lives a short walk into the forest. And, she's an Aluraune; if there are any threats in her territory, she will let me know." Valeria wants to argue with Pandora, but she relents. In her current state, Valeria has no chance of protecting Pandora, let alone herself. She's practiced a little with a sword and dagger that Pandora had provided from the ancient stock pile, but her body is still dealing with the addition of the prosthetic. It will take some time before she is back in fighting shape.

"Fine," Valeria sighs and Pandora pats her arm.

"I'll be back soon," she says as she steps away.

* * *

"Damn it all," Valeria hisses as she examines the fresh footprints leading towards the river. Three hours ago, Pandora had gone into the forest and not returned. Silvia had reported that Pandora had been gone to long, which Valeria had thought as well. Together they left the underground workshop to search. It did not take long before they found the multiple sets of footprints made by centurion boots. "I should have gone with her. I should hav-"

"Negative. The guest's physical condition is not optimal for combat. More recovery time is needed." Silvia's cold blue eyes stare at her, her face as expressionless as her words. Valeria glares at the automaton.

"And what, you don't feel anything for her? You aren't worried? Do you even care!" Silvia gives no bodily reaction to Valeria's outburst.

"Mistress has been taken. This is confirmed. Recovery protocol shall be initialized." Silvia turns to leave Valeria as she makes her way back to the workshop.

"Wait!" Valeria takes off after the metal woman, following her down into the depths of the hideout. Inside, Silvia goes into a room Valeria hadn't seen yet. It is tall room with racks holding strange metal objects. Silvia stands in the center of the room, raising her arms out to her sides. Suddenly, a wave of energy seems to pulse out from Silvia, making the hair on Valeria's neck stand on end. In the next moment, Valeria watches in awe as Silvia's body opens several compartments on her limbs and torso as an unseen force lifts some of the metal objects from the racks and carries to them to the automaton. The objects twist and contort into new shapes as they connect to Silvia, hooking into specific compartments. When she lowers her arms, Silvia is dressed in a suit of armor similar to that of a lawbringer's. She raises one of her hands again, another metal object flying to metal grasp as he contorts to look similar to the weapon that is concealed within her arm under the armor.

Valeria has no idea how to react to the now armored Silvia. "Requesting the guest's assistance in recovery protocol," Silvia says under her helm. Valeria stares at the strange metal creature in front of her. In truth, she does not know how to process what she just saw, but she shoves her awe down, remembering Pandora.

"Granted," Valeria says as she goes back to her room for her own weapons.

* * *

It takes them four hours to return to Alexia. Following the trail left by the kidnappers, Valeria and Silvia made their way to the forests just outside the city limits. While in heavy armor, the automaton did not seem to be weighed down and kept pace with Valeria easily. After the city was within sight, the two waited for nightfall and then made their way to the beach, looking to infiltrate the mansion from the side.

Valeria hesitates as they climb the hill leading to the mansion's perimeter. She is not sure what to expect. Trollope could have doubled security, thinking that Valeria would return to rescue Pandora, or he could underestimate her since she is crippled. She still considers herself crippled as she still has not gotten fully used to the prosthetic. However, Silvia does not waste time as she reaches the top of the hill and rounds the perimeter to the front gate, Valeria whispering in protest. The automaton gives no reply until she is standing only a few feet from the wall.

"Commencing recovery protocol," she says simply as she raises the strange weapon to her shoulder, pointing it at the front gate. A faint purple glow appears at the opposite end of the weapon and quickly becomes brighter. Not knowing what to expect, Valeria gets behind the armored automaton. A second later, there is a bright flash and an explosion sounds, sending debris and smoke through the air. When Valeria looks past Silvia, the gate of the mansion is gone, bits of charred wood hanging from iron hinges. She can hear cries of panic and outrage sound as Silvia steps forward, the weapon still at the ready.

As Silvia steps forward, the front guarden of Trollope's is in chaos as Silvia charges her weapon again, sending another explosive bolt of energy at a gathering group of centurions who do not react fast enough. A few manage to get close enough to Silvia to attack, but their weapons do not leave marks on her armor and she finishes them off with a quick stroke of her fist, leaving bloody, caved in helms in her wake. A few attack Valeria as she follows behind the automaton, but she is ready, finishing them off with multiple stabs to the openings in their armor and leaving them to bleed out. Soon, the entire garden is littered with bodies and debris. Before Valeria can give Silvia further direction, the sound of a deep, masculine laughter fills the air.

"Well done, peacekeeper!" Silvia looks towards the mansion, seeing an older man wearing silk robes and carrying a staff stands, flanked by a familiar shaman and shinobi. Valeria also recognizes the staff he is carrying from one of the schematics from the night she met Pandora. "I'm so glad you could join us. I am Remus Trollope, master of this home you have so rudely intruded upon."

Valeria gives no answer to his introduction. "Return Pandora, now!" she demands, pointing her short sword towards him. His bearded face contorts in a grin.

"Pandora? Oh! You mean the Gremlin? I'm afraid she is occupied at the moment. But she should be joining us in ju-" Trollope stops as the sound a metallic clanging sounds from the side of the mansion. From the shadows a monstrosity of metal steps forward, four metal legs carrying a crab-like body with a protrusion rising from its top. When the machine steps into the light, Valeria's eyes widen.

"_Pandora!_" Valeria cries as she sees the gremlin anchored into the mechanical monster. Her legs disappear into a metallic, crab-like body with multiple legs while her upper body is encased in a metal suit that covers her back, arms, and head. She also does not miss the large crystal set into the frame on her forehead. Pandora looks to be uninjured, but her eyes are hollow, devoid of thought or even life. As the machine lumbers forward, it raises a set of large, mechanical arms, one sporting a large, grisly looking circular saw blade while the other ends with a spiked mace. Valeria turns back to Trollope, her eyes glowing with rage. "Give her back, you bastard!" Trollope laughs at her demand.

"I am afraid not. Your friend was working on some extraordinary ideas when I found her. She was trying to find a way to control the Demonic Energy within Monsters. No idea why, but it sparked an amazing idea. I thought, why should we continue to fight the Monsters when we could _control _them! It was genius. Of course, the gremlin is owed her due for her part, which is why I have decided to let her be the forbearer for the Emperor's new campaign. It is a shame you will not live to see it." Trollope raises the staff towards Pandora, pulling the trigger along the shaft, causing the crystal at its tip to glow. Pandora gasps as the crystal on her forehead glows, too, her body stiffening like she is receiving a shock. "Kill them!" Trollope commands. The shinobi, shaman, and the machine holding pandora lumber forward.

Valeria turns to Silvia. "Take that machine down. I'll take care of the other two." Silvia gives no response as she turns towards the approaching machine. The shaman sneers at Valeria as the shinobi hangs back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your arm is back," the shaman says through her scarred mouth. "Will your head come back, too." Valeria glares as she takes up her fighting stance. Within the blink of an eye, the shaman launches herself forward, her hatchet raised. Valeria side steps, bring her dagger around but the shaman anticipates it, spinning to so that her own dagger lunges for Valeria's throat. Valeria brings her sword up to parry before engaging again with her dagger. The two go back and forth, daggers striking towards vital marks as they launch and parry attacks. Valeria takes two, deep stabs to her side and leg while the Shaman takes one to her hatchet arm. The shaman leaps back to avoid a swing from Valeria's sword before leaping forwards again, her hatchet arcing over her head. Valeria side steps the attack, unprepared as the shaman rolls on her shoulder into a predatory crouch and then launching herself back at Valeria again. The shaman slams into her like a ram, shoving her off her feet onto her back.

Valeria raises her sword, but the shaman pins her arm to the ground with a bony fist, driving the pressure causing her hand to go limp. She does the same to her prosthetic arm, but she retains her grip on her dagger. She shaman's eyes stare down at Valeria as she struggles to free herself from under the savage, her scarred lips pulled back in a sinister smile.

"The spirits call for you," the shaman hisses. Valeria jerks her arms, attempting to free herself from the shaman's hold. "They crave your spirit." The peacekeeper tries to kick her legs as the shaman drives her knees into the flesh of her thighs, immobilizing her. She shaman raises her head in a slow, trance-like motion, her eyes rolling backwards. "The crave your _blood_!" The shaman drops her head, her mouth wide open as her teeth go for Valeria's throat. In a last jerk, Valeria releases her sword and manages to slip her prosthetic arm from under the shaman's fist. She quickly brings her hand up so that the shaman bites into the synthetic flesh, her eyes wide with surprise. Before she can let go, Valeria wills the arm to open so that the installed crossbow immerges. With a quick flex of her thumb, she fires a bolt directly into the shaman's face. She rears back in pain, releasing Valeria's hand as she screams, moving to clutch at the bolt. Valeria moves her prosthetic arm and fires a second bolt into the bottom of the Shaman's jaw. Her screaming ceases instantly as she falls sideways.

Valeria pushes herself up, reaching for her sword and dagger. She looks over to where Silvia is battling the machine monster, its saw blade buzzing as it swipes clumsily back and forth. Despite her heavily armored body, Silvia manages to dodge the attacks as she fires her own weapon at the legs. Valeria starts to go and help her, but just as she takes a step, the shinobi steps into her path. She glares at him, dropping into her fighting stance. Without a word, he takes his own position.

"You fought well," he says simply. She says nothing as she steps forward, her stance low and her movements methodical. The Shinobi approaches her in a similar manor, each step calculated and purposeful.

"I owe you for my arm," Valeria says, her voice calm despite the anger and anxiety as she remembers the last time she fought him.

"I suppose you do. Though it seems you have found a worthy replacement." Valeria does not reply as she comes to a stop. The two are a short ways from each other. The sounds of fighting seeming to fade into the background as Valeria and the shinobi stare each other down. Then, as if at the flip of a switch, Valeria lunges forward with her dagger leading. The shinobi side steps, his sickles moving in swiftly. Valeria manages to block both blades before countering with her own, managing a deep cut on the shinobi's forearm. Ignoring it, the shinobi drops a round, black object that explodes into a cloud of smoke. Acting on impulse, Valeria ducks and leaps out of the smoke, regaining her footing quickly. She searches the cloud for any form of movement just as one of the sickles flies from the smoke in her direction. She ducks the spinning blade as it is then jerked back towards the dispersing cloud on a chain, the shinobi reappearing as he catches it. He charges Valeria and she follows suit. Just before the two of them would collide with each other, the shinobi drops to the ground, sliding forward along with the grass with one of his sickles trailing behind him. Valeria jumps out of instinct, the shinobi sliding underneath her. She lands solidly and twists so that she is still facing the shinobi again just in time to see him throw one his sickles at her again. She spins, letting the blade twirl past her before being pulled back to the shinobi. As he catches the first, he spins into a crouch, letting the other sickle fly towards Valeria's feet.

Anticipating the attack, Valeria hops just enough to dodge the blade and come down to stand on the chain. Thrusting her sword arm down and flexing her middle finger, Valeria fires another bolt to pin the chain to the ground. She looks up to see the shinobi release the pined chain before charging at her again. She drops into her fighting stance, waiting for him to draw closer just as he removes another smoke bomb and tosses it a few feet in front Valeria. She does not move as the shinobi disappears behind a cloud of smoke, waiting for his attack and ready to counter. Just as she thought, the remaining sickle flies from the cloud and she knocks it away with the blade of her sword. When she turns to look at the cloud again, she is surprised to see the shinobi having closed the distance as he leaps into the air and delivers a straight kick to her face. The force sends her reeling, her dagger slipping from her hand. She recovers just long enough to see the shinobi raise his sickle. She brings her sword up to block, the shinobi delivering a swift kick in response. She blocks with her empty hand and sings her sword, the shinobi back-flipping out of her range.

"You fight well," he says, his breathing heavy behind his face cover. Valeria does not respond as he reaches behind him and draws a short, curved sword from his back. "What is your name, peacekeeper?" She does not respond for a moment, eyeing him wirily.

"Valeria Anita," she says without blinking. She shinobi nods before pulling his face cover down to reveal the scarred face of one from the Mire.

"I am Hachiro Okuma. You have earned my respect, and I would-" Valeria ducks as a bolt of lighting darts through air and strikes Okuma, sending him flying backwards. She looks to where Okuma is now laying, her eyes wide in shock.

"Shinobi," a familiar voice chides. "They say the shinobi are nothing like the Samurai, yet they still have their codes of honor. What utter nonsence." Remus Trollope flicks his fingers as the remaining sparks of electricity spark. Rage builds in Valeria's chest as she watches the nonchalant Remus. The sight of him looking so unaffected causing her eyes to tear up at the bile building up in her throat.

"You _bastard_!" Valeria cries, taking a step towards him. Remus smiles, shaking his head.

"I never understood you Iron Legion knights. Nor any others with these so-called codes of honor. What good does it do? In the end, you are all pawns for the powers that be. Progress halts for no man or woman, honorable or not." Valeria takes another step forward, intending to drive her sword into Remus' heart, but her thoughts are torn when she hears a loud clang of metal. She looks to where Silvia had been fighting metal machine just in time to see it send Silvia flying with a well-placed hit from its mace hand. The automaton tumbles through the air and into one of the perimeter walls, the structure crumbling down on top of her. Valeria's heart sinks as Remus begins to laugh at the sight. "It seems you are out of luck!" Remus raises the staff once again and pulls the trigger. "Kill the peacekeeper!" The machine turns towards Valeria instantly and begins to lumber towards her.

Acting on instinct, Valeria turns to Remus and charges, her sword at her side. Before she can make it up the stone steps to him, he whispers an incantation and sends her flying with a sonic boom. She spins through the air, her ears ringing as she collides with the ground. Her vision is blurry, her body aching everywhere. Her senses return only long enough for her to see Pandora's emotionless face stare down at her as she raises the saw blade. Valeria's eyes widen as the blade drops and she rolls, avoiding the blade by a hair's breathe. The machine follows, trying to stomp her with one of its fat, metallic legs before following with its arms. Valeria manages to regain her footing and retrieve her sword, searching for a way to stop the machine and free Pandora.

"Pandora its me!" Valeria's words are answered by another swing from the machine. She ducks and retreats, the machine following her. "I'm your friend!" The saw blade swings forward, Valeria dodges. "We helped each other!" Another swing, she dodges. "Pandora!" The machine brings the mace hand down but Valeria spins just enough to avoid the spikes.

Valeria realizes that she cannot get through to Pandora with words. She has to free her somehow. The only way she can think of to do so would be to take the staff from Remus, but his magic makes him practically impossible to defeat on her own. Other than that, the only other way would be to get her out of the machine, but she has no idea how to even begin with that plan. That is, till she looks back to Pandora again and notices the jewel set into the helmet. She recognizes it as the same kind of crystal that is set into the staff Remus is holding. If she can remove it, or even damage it, it may be enough to set her free. But that is only a guess. For all she knows it could very well kill Pandora. Valeria looks to the machine again, to a set of emotionless eyes that made her heart beat like a drum not long ago. _I won't leave you like this._ Drawing her resolve, she charges towards the machine.

The mace sings forward and she ducks, then twisting sideways as the saw blade thrusts forward. She jumps and latches onto the large, metallic appendage as the machine lifts its arm into the air. The machine beings to shake and thrash, trying to throw her. She uses the momentum to throw herself onto the rounded base of the machine, the arms still thrashing about. She manages to duck as the machine tries to throw its arms back, allowing her to come to face Pandora. She reaches for the jewel just as the machine jerks again, Pandora's head drawing back and trying to headbutt Valeria. She sways and dodges the attack as the machine continues to throw her, the thrashing preventing her from reaching the jewel. Pandora's head draws back again, and Valeria hatches an idea. Just when Pandora's head thrusts forward, Pandora allows herself to fall backwards. As she falls, Valeria raises her prosthetic arm and summons her crossbow. She is scared, terrified, actually, as she aims her crossbow-arm at Pandora. _Please work._ She flexes her ring finger and the bolt flies.

Pandora hits the ground and machine lurches backwards. She crawls away as the machine seems to lose control, its arms flying at random as it stumbles back and forth on its legs. After a moment of clumsy trampling, the machine tips sideways and collapses. Valeria looks to the lifeless machine and her heart seems to stop. "Pandora!" Valeria pushes herself to her feet and makes her way to the machine. When she comes close, her legs are whipped out from under her. A small tornado has materialized under her, spinning her like a platter on a stick. It lifts into the air and slams her down.

"You bitch!" A hand smashes into the side of Valeria's head. "All that work!" Remus shouts as he draws his hand back and hits her again. "All that planning! Ruined!" He hits her again. He grabs her by the throat and pulls her up so that she is kneeling in front of him, her face now bruised and swollen. His face twisted in rage, he raises his other hand and summons a ball of fire, his eyes glowing in its light. He raises the ball up, intent of using it and Pandora closes her eyes, waiting for the end. Just when she is sure it is her time, a bright, purple light flashes past her face and Remus begins to scream. When she opens her eyes, she is looking at the severed hand of Remus as it lays on the ground in front of her. She looks up to see Remus clutching at what is left of his arm, smoking curling up from between his fingers. She looks to her right to see Silvia, her armor dented and bent in multiple places, but overly unharmed. Taking her chance, Valeria raises her prosthetic and deploys the crossbow. Remus notices this and looks up just in time for Valeria to flex her pinkie finger.

* * *

Three weeks later…

Valeria reported the entire incident to the Iron Legion, as is her duty. Remus Trollope is dead; the news has been the talk of the city and has made the city a dangerous place for her. Luckily, she has a nice hideout just outside the city walls, with her gremlin partner and her mechanical assistant as well. After the battle, Valeria learned that Pandora was, in fact, alive but unconscious. After prying her from the machine monster, Silvia managed to carry both Pandora and Valeria back to the cavern. Pandora awoke the next day in a panic but was relieved to find out that they were all safe. She was heartbroken to see the damage she had caused them both but was happy to make up for it by nursing them back to health.

Valeria finally asked Pandora what her project was that caught Trollope's attention and she told her, believing that Valeria had earned the right to know. Pandora's original project had been to build a device that would slow down the effects of Demonic Energy, staving off the effects of monsterfication as well as giving Monster Girls more time to find a mate before going rabid. Trollope had twisted her idea by using the magic crystals as a medium to manipulate the Demonic Energy within Monster Girls so that he could control them. Luckily, Valeria had also retrieved the staff Remus had created, preventing anyone from using it or recreating it.

Valeria fires the last bolt from her arm, the bolt sinking into the small, red circle of the bullseye along with the other four. She has finally gotten used to the weight of the prosthetic and using the crossbow. She collapses the crossbow, satisfied with her training for the day.

"Done for the day?" a cheerful, sweet voice asks. Valeria turns to see Pandora standing by the doorway, wearing a sheer, white nightgown. She smiles at the gremlin as she approaches her, putting an arm around her and placing a light kiss on Pandora's lips. Shortly after returning to the cavern, Valeria confessed her feelings to Pandora. Pandora had been surprised, not expecting Valeria's confession, which Valeria explained how she realized her own feelings for Pandora after almost losing her. She never wanted to lose Pandora again, not without telling the gremlin how she feels, at least. Pandora had returned her feelings and the two have started a life together as both lovers and partners. Valeria assists in acquiring materials for Pandora's projects and Pandora provides gadgets and equipment for Valeria to use during missions in the city. I an even partnership.

"Mistresses," Silvia's voice chimes as she steps into the doorway. "I detect increasing levels in arousal. Shall I initiate Protocol Five?" Pandora look at each other and smile before turning back to Silvia.

"I think so, Silvia," says Pandora. The automaton does not replay as her normal, metal armor begins to collapse and fold in on itself, sliding it into specified compartments on her body. Underneath, her body is made up of mostly synthetic flesh connected with metal joints. Her body is soft and curvy, her breasts are large yet perky, her hips and thighs thick and soft. Then, her bald pubic mound sinks in on itself before opening to reveal another hidden compartment. From it, a eight inch cock of synthetic flesh slides from the compartment and becomes flush with the rest of her body, the phallic appendage becoming stiff instantly.

Pandora had finally introduced Valeria to Protocol Five a week after they had returned to the cavern, much to Valeria's surprise. Now, however, she looks forward to enjoying her and Pandora's time with Silvia. Pandora lets her nightgown fall to the floor as she takes Valeria by the hand, rocking her hips as she steps forward to lead her to their bedroom. Valeria cannot wait to see how long this session will last.


	7. Chapter 4 (1 of 2)

**Hello Everyone! I hope everyone is doing well, given the current state of things. I've been tackling this chapter as I can. I'm hoping to have the completed 2nd half of this chapter up by this weekend; don't hold me to that, though. Be safe everyone!**

* * *

"_Fire_!" a poacher yells as he fires another bolo chain from the hand cannon. The weighted chain snare flies through the air and collides with the target, the bolo snagging a flailing appendage, followed by several more bolos from his companions that have encircled their target. The band of Monster Girl hunters have been tracking this particular beast for almost a weak now. Despite her oppressive stature she was managing to elude them until about an hour ago when they stumbled upon the cave she was living in; now, sixteen armed men versus one very large and very pissed off minotaur. And right now, it is anyone's fight.

The minotaur bellows as her limbs are captured by the chains, each chain leading to a group of men heaving on the other end in attempts to bring her down. She jerks her arms, swinging her horned head back and forth as she exerts effort to jerk herself free. Just when she manages to gain some slack on one of her arms, the group pulling at the chain on her leg gives a collective lurch that brings her to a kneeling position.

"Almost there," breathes the leader of the group, a gruff, scar-faced man by the name of Samuel. He has been in the Monster Girl poaching business for several years, earning himself quite the reputation as a scoundrel and a bandit. Grinning to himself as the thought of their payoff for the minotaur plays through his mind, he brings another loaded hand cannon to his shoulder, aiming for her head. He fires, sending the bolo directly between her horns so that weighted chains become tangled around the large, curled protrusions.

"Heave!" Samuel calls to his men, seizing the chain he just fired, two other men following suit, and jerking the chain backwards. Each team hauls their chain backwards, forcing the minotaur ton lie on her stomach, her single free leg still stamping at the dirt in protest as her limbs are extended. Samuel laughs triumphantly, seeing the large Monster Girl incapacitated. All they have to do now is toss the sleeping tonic into her face and let the fumes work their magic. Then, all they have to do is load her on the cart and keep her asleep until they reach the nearest market. It'll take a few days, but this isn't the first time he's transported a Monster Girl that for. Just as Samuel turns to one of the men behind him, he becomes aware of a _thudding _sound. There is a rhythm to it, like horse hooves beating against the dirt.

He then looks in the direction of the sound, seeing a massive horse bounding towards them. The horse is possibly the biggest he has ever seen, its shoulders standing as tall as his head. He also does not miss the chainmail that is wrapped around the horse's chest as it enters the clearing. Only then does Samuel notice the rider: a knight, a large man to suit the massive stead, covered head to toe in heavy plate armor, and in his right hand is a large halberd. The horse rears as it enters fully into the clearing, crying out at the sight of the captured minotaur. Samuel lets go of his chain absentmindedly as he stares at the armored rider, fear gripping at his heart. He had run into the Iron Legion's knights in the past, managing to get away with varying degrees of success, but among them were a class that he fear most of all: the lawbringers. Men encased in iron and steel, they were unrelenting and whenever he had faced one in the past, he would only escape them by the skin of his teeth. Now, there is one dismounting his horse right in front of Samuel.

The lawbringer hops to the ground with _clang_, using his halberd to keep him upright. His visor is already in Samuel's direction. The head of the halberd lowers to point at Samuel, and he can feel the color drain from his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" An echoed but clearly audible voice demands from under the lawbringer's helmet. Samuel cannot answer for a moment, his tongue twisting against him.

"Th-this beast has been terrorizing the countryside, s-sire. We are a group of traveling mercenaries, some locals ponied up for us to help them out," Samuel stutters as his men still struggle to control the minotaur. The lawbringer raises his halberd so that he can stand it up. He looks to the minotaur who is snorting and growling as she thrashes about, trying to free herself. The lawbringer then looks at each of the teams trying to keep their hold on her before his helmet goes back to Samuel.

"You are lying," he says. "There are no farms in this area for miles. You are poachers, I assume. And as I think about it, you look very much like a wanted poster I saw some time ago. Samuel Reacher, I believe was the name." Samuel's blood runs cold as the lawbringer spouts the truth. He quickly turns to his men.

"Kill the bastard!" Samuel calls. The two men standing behind him look at him for a moment and then drop the chain, drawing their weapons and approaching the lawbringer as Samuel lets them take point. The first poacher to reach him draws a crude mace and swings for the lawbringer's helmet. To the poacher's surprise, the lawbringer catches his wrist and twists it sideways, snapping it with ease. The poacher cries out as the lawbringer slams the side of the halberd's head into the poacher's temple, his screaming silenced before the knight steps towards the next attacker.

The new offender pulls a hand ax from his belt, intending to chop at the openings the heavy armor. Just as he gets close enough, the lawbringer kicks the poacher in the shin, driving him to his knees. He cries out, looking up from the pain just in time to see the spiked pommel of the lawbringer's halberd slam down between his eyes. At this time, the other poachers begin to abandon their chains as they charge towards the heavily armored knight. Each one armed with crude and badly kept weapons, the poachers attack the lawbringer to no avail. Each one is met with a grisly death as the lawbringer overpowers them before cutting them down. One poacher manages to land a hit across the lawbringer's breastplate with a rusty sword. With a loud _ching_, the sword blade shatters like glass. The poacher looks down at the sad remains of his sword as the lawbringer slams the shaft of his halberd into the poacher's face. He gasps, clutching at his face as the knight then slams the pommel down on the back of the poacher's head, sending him to the ground before the lawbringer raises the halberd again to decapitate him.

The lawbringer jerks the halberd free before surveying the clearing of dead bodies. The minotaur is in a kneeling position where she was being restrained, watching the lawbringer with suspicious eyes. Ignoring her, he looks for Samuel, only to find that he is nowhere to be seen. As if on que, he hears what sounds like a twig snap several feet away. Just at the edge of the clearing sits a large, jagged stump and the lawbringer notices what looks like something moving just on the other side of it.

Just as the lawbringer believes, Samuel is cowering behind the stump, waiting for any more sounds of combat before he makes a break for it. _Why is this happening to me? Why?_ Samuel thinks to himself as a chill rushes down his spine. To his horror, a metal clad hand appears and clasps him around the face. The lawbringer jerks him up from behind the stump and throws him back into the clearing. Samuel stumbles in the dirt, pushing himself back to his feet as he bolts towards the tree line. His foot catches on one of the corpses littering the clearing, causing him to collapse into the mass of bodies. He tries to push himself up as he looks back, seeing the mass of metal stepping towards him, the lawbringer's armor ringing with each step. Samuel starts to claw at the earth as he begins to panic, his feet slipping on the bloody ground and bodies. Just when he is sure he is going to die, his hand scrapes against something smooth and cool to the touch.

Samuel looks down to see the bright green glass of a bottle of sleeping drought, a plan igniting in his mind. Samuel grasps the bottle, doubling over as he slowly pushes himself up to his knees. "Please, sire, I'll repent," Samuel beings. "I'll leave this wicked life behind. I'll find honest work! I seek the Gods! Just let me live, sire! Have mercy, you sorry _fuck-AHH!_" Samuel's last word is punctuated by his attempt to smash the bottle over the lawbringer's helmet. Unfortunately, when he whips around with the bottle, his hand is met with the lawbringer's halberd, his hand being split into the wrist on the ax blade, the bottle shattering in bisected hand. Samuel's mouth hangs open as he looks at his mutilated hand that is now dripping with sleep drought. He then looks up at the lawbringer. Shaking his head, the lawbringer jerks backward on the halberd, the blade pulling Samuel with it as the spear tip is then driven into Samuel's throat. The lawbringer places a steel-plated boot into Samuel's hip before shoving him back. He gargles and coughs blood for a moment before he goes quiet and still.

The lawbringer takes one more look around the clearing and gives a curt nod, satisfied with his work. He goes back to his horse and begins to mount it. "Wait." The lawbringer stops and turns to see the minotaur approaching him, the bolos now free from her limbs and horns. His grip tights on the halberd for a moment, but relaxes as he notices the slow, peaceful gate she makes as she closes the distance between them. She is an attractive Monster Girl: caramel skin, short auburn hair, a pair of lavender eyes, and she is only an inch or so taller than him as well. She sports a large set of breasts contained in simply cloth wrap, a well-muscled body and wide hips outfitted in a loincloth of the same material as her top. "You fight good," she says simply, her eyes trailing him up and down.

"Thank you," he says, noticing the stirred look in her eyes and the way she starts to shift back and forth on her hooves.

"Do you fuck good, too?" she asks, her voice dripping sultrily.

"I have not received complaints." The minotaur bites her lip as she stares at the helmet. She reaches for it slowly, wanting to see the face of her savior. He realizes this and reaches up for it himself, her hand pulling back quickly. When the helmet is removed, she is met with a mature, chiseled face with a dark beard and green eyes. His hair has been shaved to the scalp, showing a few scars from past battles on his forehead. The minotaur's sultry look only seems to be intensified.

"What is your name?" The minotaur asks. The lawbringer stares at her for a moment before answering.

"Gregory of Lescatie, lawbringer for the Iron Legion of Ashfeld. And you are?"

"Rexa," she says. Gregory nods, waiting to see how far she takes it. "I want you," she says and Gregory nods.

"Very well," he hums. He plants the halberd into the ground before reaching for the straps of his groin cover. When he releases it, he hears her take in an audible breath. Aside from being blessed with an inhuman stature of six foot nine and being considered stronger than most men, Gregory was also blessed with large member that can reach up to twelve inches. It has served him well in sating Monster Girl's, as well as his occasional flings; though, some women are more intimidated by it. Rexa, however, seems elated as she licks her lips, kneeling down so that she can take his erection into her hand.

"I don't normally do this for men," she says, her callused hand sliding along his shaft. "But I owe you." She says nothing else as she takes the tip of his rod into her mouth. Gregory moans deeply in his throat as her lips take in almost half his length. Gregory enjoys the sensation, as it is a rarity for him. Most girls, even Monster Girls, have a hard time performing oral sex with him, given his size. Most can only take his tip or a few inches more. He can still get off with just that, but it is an occasion to him when a girl can perform this much for him.

Rexa begins to intensify her play, sucking harder as one hand strokes his shaft roughly as the other gropes his sac. Gregory does not mind the harsh treatment as he is often the one giving it. He places his hands on his sides, fighting the urge to put his hands on her head and force himself down her throat. It does not take much longer before she forces him over the edge. He growls as he fills her mouth with his seed, Rexa moaning softly as she continues to stroke him, wringing out the last few spurts. Gregory groans as euphoria washes over him, leaving him breathless and satisfied. Rexa releases him, swallowing as she stands up, her eyes hazy as she stares at Gregory.

"I hope you enjoyed it," she says almost shyly. Gregory nods, his breathing heavy. "If you'd like some more," Rexa begins as she slides the hem of her top down to expose her dark-chocolate nipples. "Then you can follow me back to my cave. I promise I'll let you leave afterwards. If you want to, that is."

Gregory cannot help but stare at the delicious sight for her breasts. While he is on a mission from the Grandmaster herself, Gregory doesn't see how taking a break from his long day of riding could hurt.

* * *

Four days later…

"Oh Gods! Its. So. Big. Ah!" the bar hostess cries as Gregory slides as much of his erection into her as he can in slow but firm strokes. After spending the night with the minotaur, and managing to leave, Gregory set out for another three days' worth of riding towards the base of Mount Ignis, the largest volcano in all of Ashfeld. The large trading town of Dawnspur has given reports of a pack of Monster Girls attacking the smaller communities on the town's outskirts, kidnapping men and destroying property in frequent and irregular attacks. Gregory was issued the mission personally from Grandmaster Demour herself and he made haste, within reason of course.

After reaching the town and contacting the mayor, he learned that over fifteen men have been abducted in the last two weeks, ranging from their late teens to early thirties. It is unclear as to how many Monster Girls are involved, but the mayor did say they were some form of beastmen, the Monsters having catlike features; though, they were much to savage and destructive to be normal were-cats. Gregory agreed, were-cats are known to be more solitary creatures, and, as the reports say, they are not known to use weapons. After a long discussion, Gregory left the mayor's house to find his own lodging. The mayor had set him up in one of the best inns in Dawnspur. After making himself a home and treating himself to a drink, it did not take long for the hostess to make a move on him. She is a voluptuous woman, soft curves, blonde hair, amber eyes; she is much shorter that Gregory, her head only coming to his waist and what she lacks in chest she makes up for in a round, supple ass. Which he is currently enjoying as he takes her from behind, the hostess gripping the sheets of his bed tightly as he pulls her back onto his member. Within another moment, his climax finally mounts as he slides himself as deep as she can take him, her body squeezing around him to the point of pain as he releases inside her.

He pulls out of her, his seed dripping from her sex, his head swimming from pleasure. He sits down beside her, listening to her labored breathing as she lovers her backside to the bed so that she is laying flat. "You…fuck…like…a god," she breathes. He gives a quiet _heh_ to himself at her compliment. It is not the first time he has been in this situation: a completely spent girl laying in his bed, dripping with his seed as he lays beside her, not truly satisfied. In the hostess' defense, she was more than adequate in terms of bedroom skill. It is just that he is too much for her or most women. It does not take him long to work a woman over to the point of blacking out, given his size and strength. He is happy to be able to please women, but it leaves him disappointed when a woman cannot match him. He has laid many woman over the years, even some of the strongest and wildest of Monster Girls. Yet, none of them have been able to fully satisfy him.

Gregory looks to the hostess again, unsurprised when he finds her asleep. He smiles sadly at her before covering her and himself with the bedsheets. He should take some time to research any potential leads for the Monster Girls attacking the town, but there would be time for that in the morning.

* * *

The next morning…

Gregory arches a brow as he stands outside what he believes to be the strangest building he has ever seen. The previous day, the mayor of Dawnspur had given him the address of a local mage who he thought would be of some assistance. After waking up, taking a bath, and seeing that the bar hostess was not too broke from the night before, Gregory set off to the building where he now stands, still staring at the strange structure.

It appears to be a circular tower on the west side of town, four stories tall, and made of white brick. Shaking his head, Gregory steps up to the single door of the tower and knocks loudly. He waits a moment without an answer, then knocks again. He waits another moment and there is a light, _click_ before the door slowly swings open on its own. Gregory arches a brow at this, the door opening into a darkly lit room. Wishing he had wore his armor and came armed with more than his dagger, he steps inside. As soon as he is through the archway, the swings shut behind him. He waits a moment for his eyes to readjust before the interior becomes perceptible.

All around him are stacks of books, some rising over Gregory's head and seem to take up the majority of the interior of the first floor. Some of the stacks are topped with multiple, dripping candles. Above him, he can make out the crisscross of rafters and light shining from a circular hole in the ceiling but cannot seem to locate any stairs.

"Hello!" Gregory calls, hoping that someone will answer.

"Yes?" Gregory spins around as the room is filled with an echoed, feminine voice, looking for its source. He makes a full circle before he is sure that he is the only person in the room.

"My name is Gregory of Lescatie," he says to the empty room. "I'm a lawbringer from the Iron Legion. I've been sent to investigate the recent attacks and abductions. The mayor said I would find a mage here that could help."

"Oh," says the voice. "Well, that is interesting." Gregory arches a brow at the voice.

"Could you show yourself? I have no time for ga-AH! WAHHHH!" Gregory calls as he is suddenly flipped off his feet and then suddenly pulled upwards by his ankles. He swings his arms around, grasping for any form of hand hold. When he finally stops rising, all he can do is look down into the dimly lit sections of the tower below.

"Is this better?" Gregory looks straight ahead to find the source of the voice staring back at him with three pairs of dark magenta eyes. "My name is Agape Nephila. Nice to meet you." She says with an amused smile. Agape is a beautiful woman if Gregory had ever seen one: dark, shoulder length hair, lightly tanned skin, a healthy chest that is complimented in a black corset and a low cut shirt. The only possibly off-putting part of her would be the multiple eyes and the eight long legs of her lower, spider-like abdomen. Gregory certainly is not enjoying watching her lounge in an assortment of thickly woven sheets of webbing while he hangs upside down four stories in the air by some unforeseen force.

"Um…nice to meet you, Ms. Nephila. Would it be possible for you to…" Gregory starts, his eyes drifting back down to the darkness below him. Her smile goes wider, as if she is surprising a laugh.

"Oh. My apologies," she says as she flicks one of her hands. Gregory lets out another yelp as he is spun around so that he is in a sitting position, still suspended over the four story drop. "Is _this_ better?" Gregory decides to cut his losses and accept the situation, lest it fall through.

"Y-yes. That will do. Thank you." He says, relying on mental fortitude to not look down. She smiles at him again.

"So, a knight of the Iron Legion come to save our little town. And you call on me for help. I am flattered," She says, flipping a page in the book she is apparently reading as it floats in front of her.

"Yes, well…I hope we can come to some arrangement. The mayor said you would be very helpful in this investigation." She chuckles at him.

"Yes, well, I doubt it is as much of an investigation as you believe it to be," she says, flipping another page of her book.

"What makes you say that?" She raises one of her hands without answering him and then twirls one of her fingers in the air. Suddenly, an object floats into view.

"Do you recognize this?" She asks, looking at him with a brow raised. Gregory reaches out and takes the object. From what he can tell, it is a wooden shield with a menacing looking face carved into it. He can tell it is finely made and kept in good condition, no doubt belonging to a fine warrior. Though, he has never seen a shield like it before. It is not Elven, as their shields often feature ornate and beautiful carvings, unlike the one in his hands.

"I do not. I'm guessing this was left behind by one of the Monster girls?" Her smile quirks up a bit.

"A shame. I thought the Iron Legion would teach their knights more. But I won't hold that against you. Truthfully, these particular Monster Girl's shouldn't even be in Ashfeld," she says. "They are a race of beastmen known as Ocelomeh, a form of were-cat from the jungles of the deep south. They are vicious and have a deep enjoyment for kidnapping and raping men." Gregory arches a brow as he continues to examine the shield.

"Any reason why they have moved this far north?" The arachne ignores his question for another moment as she finishes another page of her book and flips it.

"Could be several reasons. Perhaps food was scarce, maybe a shortage of men, they may have just wanted a change of scenery. In truth, the reason they are in Ashfeld isn't interesting to me," she says, finally snapping her book shut. "I want to know what their plans are now that they are here." Gregory raises at brow at her.

"So, protecting the town doesn't interest you?" Gregory asks. Her playful smile fades as she gives him a triple eye roll.

"If protecting the town wasn't important to me, I wouldn't have helped the local guards drive them back. How else do you think I got that shield?" Gregory had not expected her response.

"I did not realize you could fight, I apologize," Gregory says and Agape narrows her eyes at him.

"For someone asking for my help _and_ in your current position, I would suggest you watch what you say, Mr. Gregory. You might find your chances won't _drop_ so suddenly if you do." She says threateningly. Gregory casts his eyes down to the darkness below, a chill going up his spine.

"Noted. So, Ms. Nephila, what can I offer you in exchange for your assistance?" Agape's playful grin returns to her face as the conversations goes her way.

"I require three things in total. First, I wish to accompany you when confront the ocelomeh tribe. I want to gather information on them. Second, I will expect to receive a monetary reward for my assistance in this matter. The mayor knows my price in these matters so that should be no issue. The third, though…" Agape tails off, her face starting to glow with color.

"Yes?" Gregory asks. Agape gives a quiet chuckle, her facing glowing brighter.

"The mayor's son is someone I have had my eye on for some time; though, the mayor has forbidden us to go anywhere near each other. I would like that rule rebuked." Gregory stops himself from groaning, not wanting to offend. If there was one thing he had learned from dealing with noblemen, it was to never get involved in their personal affairs.

"Um…would it be possibly to find someone else for you to spend time with? I would volunteer my company, if it would please you." Agape's eyes widen, her grin turning into a full smile. She pulls herself up from her webbing, her legs reaching forward to pull her closer to him on invisible foot holds. He does not move as she examines him, placing her hand on his chest, feeling the hardened body underneath. She slides her chitin covered hand down to his stomach and then lower, groping his length through his trousers. He notices her eyes widen as she touches his member as well as the way she visibly shudders when it twitches through the fabric. She steps back from him, her face plain with her arousal.

"You are tempting…Very tempting…" Gregory is almost sure she will start stripping in front of him as her words trail off, her eyes still fixated on his body. However, she shakes her head, forcing her eyes back up to look him in the face. "But my price is fixed." Gregory cannot help but feel somewhat disappointed. He is not used to being turned down by women, human or otherwise. "Don't take my rejection to heart. I have no doubt you'd be lay to write about." Her eyes flick back down between his legs as she says that. "But the mayor's son is precious to me. The mayor knew we had been together romantically and did not wish for his only child to be seduced by a Monster Girl. I want my love returned to me." Guilt racks Gregory's conscience.

"Very well," he says quickly. "I will see to it that the mayor adheres. So, would you mind floating me down to ground level, please."

"Floating you?" Agape asks.

"Yes?" Gregory asks. Agape bursts out laughing as she realizes his confusion.

"Oh, Mr. Gregory. I'm not using magic to keep you in the air. I'm using my threads." Gregory's mind goes completely blank for a full minute, the color draining from his face. He slowly raises one of his arms till he feels one of the thin, practically invisible threads that have been suspending him four stories into the air.

"Ah…" he whispers as he remembers his training, forcing himself not to scream as the arachne continues to giggle at him.

* * *

The next day…

The mayor of Dawnspur was not happy with Agape's response. The money would have been reasonable in his eyes, but the demand to resume seeing his son was too much for the old man to handle. However, after almost an hour of angry swearing and waves of foul insults directed to the arachne in question, he relented and sent her a message that same afternoon. That night, Gregory did not take a woman as he cleaned his armor and sharpened his halberd. He also went through his supplies, making sure he had everything he would need to kill or sate a tribe of ocelomeh. He had gathered enough holy totems and purifying candies to last and, for a last resort, he had been granted an item from the Grandmaster herself: the blade of St. Romulus. The blade is a short dagger with an ornately carved hilt and sheath, giving it the appearance of a decorative Order cross. It is said that any Monster Girl stabbed with the blade will be flooded with purifying energy. However, it takes three-day-long ritual in order to replenish the blade's power, so it is not meant to be wasted on just any Monster Girl.

When morning comes, Gregory is already in his armor, loading his horse's saddle bags outside the inn. Seemingly out of nowhere, Gregory looks up to see a black, gilded carriage pull up in front of the inn. The carriage itself does not surprise him, but the fact that it has no driver or even a horse pulling it makes him uneasy. Though, he calms down as the wide door opens to reveal Agape sitting inside. She steps out, her legs carrying her down gracefully despite her size. She is dressed in a black tunic and matching quarter cloak. She is also wearing a pair of black leggings on her palps. Except for the chitin covering her arms and her multiple eyes, she appears to be a normal woman perched atop a giant spider mount.

"Good morning, Mr. Gregory," she says as she approaches him. "I hope you have prepared for the encounter. The ocelomeh are not meant to be taken lightly."

"I'm prepared. I stocked up on purifying items after I left your house." Gregory indicates the saddle bags with a tap from his gauntlet. Agape nods with a satisfied smile. Gregory's eyes then dart towards the carriage suspiciously.

"So…what's with the carriage?"

"What do you mean?" Agape asks with a brow raised.

"It doesn't have a horse, or a driver. Are you actually using magic to drive it or…?" Gregory's question is interrupted by Agape's laughter. The arachne waves a hand in front of her face as she calms down.

"You'll never forgive me for that, will you?" Agape asks haughtily and Gregory glares at her from beneath his helmet. "The carriage is driven by my familiar, Emeline. Emeline, come!" At Agape's command, a cloud of black smoke whisks itself away from the carriage to collect between Gregory and Agape. The cloud swirls and pulses, the smoke becoming tangible as it takes on the form a young woman in a black Lolita dress. Her hair is snowy white with lavender eyes and dark caramel skin. The only inhuman traits being the pointed, cat like ears on her head and the slender tail swaying behind her. Agape gives the familiar a light pat on the head and she smiles at the affection. "Emeline, this is Gregory. We'll be helping him deal with some Monster Girl's that have been hurting people lately."

Emeline curtsied to Gregory and he nodded in return. "It is nice to meet you, Gregory," says the familiar, her voice soft and sweet. Gregory has to admit that she is attractive. She is on the short side, only coming to Gregory's stomach, but she has a look in her eyes that hints of a sultry nature. He can tell that she has a sizable, bouncy chest and he can tell that her rear is round and supple from the way she lightly sways her hips while looking at him. Gregory does not particularly go for smaller women, being they cannot handle his size, but the familiar does not seem to be threatened as she gives him a once over.

"Now then," chimes Agape. "Let us be off. I believe I already know where the ocelomeh have settled so we shall ride for as long as we can. Emeline, if you please." The familiar nods to her master before giving Gregory another curtsy. Her body evaporates into smoke again before flying towards the carriage and disappearing, the doors of the carriage flying open on their own. "Let us be off," Agape says as she enters the carriage. Gregory goes to his horse and mounts, following the carriage as it leads him to the gate leaving town.

The townspeople had gathered by the gate, waving and cheering as Gregory and the horseless carriage passed through. Gregory's horse is at a full gallop as the carriage speeds along in front of him. They continue at this pace over the next hill when he hears Agape yell out of the carriage window, "Slow down!" Gregory jerks back on the reins, making his horse cry out at the sudden halt. Gregory then scowls as the carriage continues on, making him have to speed up again to bring his horse along side the carriage.

"What was that for?" Gregory asks irritably. Agape giggles at him from the carriage window.

"We have a full day's ride till we get there. But I thought the town would have liked a dramatic send off."

"Perhaps, though it would have been appreciated had I known that sooner," Gregory growls and she laughs at him again. Gregory rides along side the carriage for what seems like an eternity, the sun arching high over them. In that time, Gregory learns as much as he can about the ocelomeh. Agape explains how they are vicious warriors who take men as their husbands by force. However, unlike most Monster Girl's, ocelomeh have been known to take multiple husbands and occasionally wives as slaves. By their tradition, ocelomeh do not openly show affection to their spouses, reserving such treatment for privacy. She also explains that, like most warrior-like Monster Girls, they will only submit to a single husband should they be defeated in both combat and sex; though, their beliefs on affection and other matters will not change.

Finally, after hours of riding, the carriage stops along a calm river that flows down into a distant valley. Agape emerges from the carriage, her six eyes scanning the tree line of the valley before pointing towards something in the distance. "See there?" she asks, and Gregory looks out and can just make out the remanence of what appears to be pillars of smoke. "That is most likely their camp. We should stop here for the night." Gregory nods, looking up to the sky to see the sun almost kissing the horizon. "Emeline!" Agape calls and the feline familiar appears from a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, mistress," the familiar purrs, her ears twitching in expectation.

"I want you to scout the area around the carriage for any signs of other Mamono. I would rather not have to go chasing them off when they catch Gregory's scent," Agape says and Emeline curtsey's before disappearing again. The next hour is spent as Gregory constructs his own tent as Agape begins setting a perimeter with her nearly invisible webbing. After his tent is finally pitched, he removes his armor, leaving him in a light gambeson. As Agape continued to weave her webs, Gregory approached the riverbank, intending to refill his waterskins. The river's surface is clear and clean, and he does not think twice before kneeling down to submerge the skin.

Just as he sinks his hand beneath the water, he feels something wrap around his wrist. Suddenly, something bursts out of the water, soaking him as it wraps its arms around him and jerks him forward. He submerges, only able to make out the pale color of the creatures hide. Though, he does not miss the sensation of two large, soft mounds pressing against his chest. Gregory struggles against the creature's hold as it carries him through the water, managing to get one arm free as his lungs scream for release. Suddenly, he feels a strong, upward jerk and is pulled out of the water, the creature still clinging to him. He gasps as he tastes fresh air again. Looking down, he is able to make out features of the creature now.

A soft face surrounded by tuffs of white hair and fur. Her skin is a light purple color, her eyes a glowing amber against dark sclera; the Monster Girl's face contorted in surprise as she tangles in the air with him. He is also able to take note of the strange, tribal mask around her neck that resembles a bird. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices movement and turns to see Agape leap into the air, the front pairs of her legs stretching towards Gregory's attacker. In a spectacle of high speed acrobatics that Gregory had never seen from an arachne before, Agape leaps onto the attacking Monster Girl's body and begins to ensnare her in thread. By the time she is done, the Monster Girl is jerked away from Gregory and laying at Agape's feet, her long, snake like lower body coiled and bound together, her arms tied behind her back, her upper body ensnared in a checkered pattern of thread that draws quite a bit of attention to her breasts, and a thick strip of weaved thread over her mouth to gag her.

"Phew!" Agape exclaims as she lower Gregory back to the ground and frees him from one of her threads. "That was close. I had just managed to land a thread on you as she pulled you down." Gregory nods.

"Thank you. I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't stopped her." He says, his clothes still dripping. Agape arches a teasing brow at him.

"Well, it is kind of obvious where you'd be, isn't it?" she says, pointing to the bond Monster Girl. Now able to see her completely, Gregory recognizes her to be a bunyip. They are similar to lamia, save for their bodies being covered in soft, white fur. Like lamia, they are cunning and also tend to pounce on unsuspecting men before whisking him off to their lair. The bunyip before them now is helplessly struggling against her restraints, her eyes darting back and forth between Agape and Gregory.

"I think we should question her; she may know of the ocelomeh." Gregory says.

"Agreed," Agape chimes as she raises a hand towards the bunyip. She spreads her fingers and whispers an incantation before a magic circle appears around the bunyip. With a muffled cry, the bunyip is hoisted into the air, suspended by magic as she is forced to face Agape and Gregory. Agape then reaches forward to remove the bunyip's gag. "Now then," Agape begins. "What is your name?"

The bunyip's eyes are pleading, her cheeks turning a darker shade of purple. "P-please, I d-didn't know h-he was your mate. I'll l-leave you alone-"

"Ah ah ah," Agape interrupts. "We'll have none of that. You are going to answer our questions and then we will let you go. Simple as that. Now, what is your name?" The bunyip looks back and forth between Gregory and Agape again, her eyes starting to tear up out of fear.

"T-tera…I'm Tera," the Bunyip squeaks.

"Good," Agape states. "Now, do you know anything about the tribe of ocelomeh in the valley?"

"Y-yes," the bunyip stutters. "They t-took over the valley a few m-months ago. Drove a lot of M-mamono out to make room. They weren't so bad after that. B-but then they g-got worse suddenly. S-started attacking all men that came near the valley. Then t-they s-started looking o-outside the valley. It's like they c-couldn't get enough m-men for themselves."

"Do you know exactly where their camp is?" It is Gregory who asks this time. The bunyip opens her mouth to answer but stops as it seems the words catch in her throat. She opens and closes her mouth several times, unable to speak.

"Tera," the bunyip's head looks back at the sound of Agape's voice. "My friend asked you a question. _Answer it_, please." There was no missing the silent threat in Agape's words and the bunyip quickly turns back to Gregory.

"Their camp is at the center of the valley, along the river. They've made a bunch of treehouses. You won't miss them if you follow it." The bunyip says, her fear making her speak clearly. Gregory and Agape nod in unison as she waves a hand to dispel the circle beneath Tera. The bunyip floats back to the ground where Agape cuts her free with one of her sharp-ended fingers.

"You are free to go," Agape says, stepping away from Tera.

"Um," Agape turns to look at her again. "W-would you…I mean…could I…" her amber eyes keep jolting towards Gregory and then back towards the ground. Despite her difficulty, both Agape and Gregory understand her desire. Agape turns to leave as Gregory steps forward.

"I'll sate you, but you have to leave after that." Gregory says and the bunyip nods, her face still a deep shade of purple. Gregory leads her to his tent, wishing he had some magical way to transport a large instead of a single cot. It would come in handy in times like this. He removes his gambeson and tosses it on his cot, leaving his whole upper body exposed. Tera's eyes go wide as she realizes just how large Gregory is. She knew he was big when she saw him, but seeing is expanse of shoulders and chest, as well as the length of his abdomen, only make it that much more real for her. She feels her heart sink when she notices the large bulge in his trousers, though.

Gregory watches as she removes the bird mask from around her neck and places it on his cot as well. Then, as if on command, the fur covering her chest and hips begins to recede till only the tuffs of fur on her elbows remain. Her torso is the same light purple as her face, a slender frame sporting a pair of large breasts with dark nipples. His eyes, however, are fixed on the soft, puffy netherlips that seem to be begging for his attention. Gregory goes to her without speaking, going to his knees. Tera's eyes go wide as he places his hands on her hips to draw her forward, her lower body raising her high to make it easy for him. She gasps as his tongue separates her folds and glides against her swollen clitoris. Her hands go to his head, pushing his tongue deeper into her center as he continues to stroke her sex with his tongue.

He moans at the sweet taste of the bunyip, enjoying her moaning as he devours her. He can tell she is trying not to wrap him in her tail, it is the trademark position of lamia like species, but she is wanting to enjoy his play. Her first orgasm is powerful, and he is sure her scream of ecstasy is heard by anyone within a mile of his tent. He feels the bunyip sway in euphoria as he leaves a trail of kisses up her abdomen. He captures one of her nipples in his lips, Tera gasping from the sudden affection and she puts her arms around his shoulders to steady herself. Gregory goes back and forth between her breasts before moving on to her neck.

"What is your name?" her question is a harsh whisper, her tone sounding desperate.

"Gregory," he whispers into her ear as he goes back to kissing her throat, his beard tickling her chest. When he finally kisses her, it is hot and needy, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth hungrily. Taking initiative, Tera brings her body around to wrap around Gregory's legs, allowing him to sit as her muscular tail supports his weight. Her boldness is sedated as she finally frees his member.

"Dear gods," she breathes, taking his length into her hands, her eyes wide as she traces it with her fingers. Gregory hisses at the sensation, his erection twitching her soft hands. Her face is completely purple now, her eyes uncertain. Gregory gives her expression little attention as he takes her by the hips and leads her onto his tip. She gasps and moans as she slowly lowers herself onto his member. Gregory grits his teeth as her soft folds envelope his shaft, but she only takes half of his full length.

"Here," he says, placing his hands firmly on her hips. "Let me _help_." Gregory drivers her down to take him completely, her eyes and mouth opening wide as he impales her. From there, he takes no mercy as he bucks his hips with enough force to slide her up to his tip before slamming her back down again.

"P-pwEEse! Slew! S-slow-AH!" she stammers as she bounces along his rod. If she were a normal woman, he would comply, but as a Monster Girl her body is made to handle almost any cock, no matter how large. If Gregory is lucky, she will ask for a second ride, but he will not get his hopes up. After several minutes of moan filled bouncing, Gregory thrusts his hips hard, releasing his seed into her. Tera has already had two more orgasms while riding him, her eyes rolling backwards as warmth courses through her body. She leans forward, resting her head on his shoulder as her body absorbs his Spirit Energy. "You…aren't…human…" she breathes.

Gregory tries not to sound disappointed by her words; it is not the first time he has heard something like it. Gregory lets her rest for a moment, stroking her back as she catches her breath. When she finally recovers, she leans backwards with one hand covering her netherlips, her face still blushing. "Would you mind…doing that again?" Gregory smiles as he gets to go another round with the bunyip.

* * *

One hour later…

Gregory sighs as he leaves the tent, the bunyip having already left a few minutes before him. Agape is sitting by a small campfire between his tent and her carriage, a white cat, Emeline, curled in her lap while she strokes her. The arachne looks up as he approaches, smirking.

"Satisfied?" she asks as Gregory takes a seat on the other side of the fire.

"More or less," Gregory says, staring into the fire.

"What does that mean?" Gregory looks up at her question, Agape's face is twisted in confusion. "You two were at it for an hour and a half straight. How could you not be satisfied?" He sighs again.

"I have particular needs that most women, human or otherwise, have issues satisfying." Gregory says awkwardly. Agape's brows flatten questioningly.

"So, women don't satisfy you?" Gregory practically jumps to correct her.

"That is not what I said! It's just…" he sighs again. "Most women can't keep up with me. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit bigger and stronger than most men. I also have more stamina. Human women don't stand a chance and most Monster Girls don't last much more than them." Agape makes a silent "oh" at his explanation.

"That does make more sense. Though, I'm not surprised. I knew you were different the moment I met you. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if you were part giant." She says, scratching Emeline behind the ears, the cat purring loudly in response. Gregory laughs at her theory. He has never heard of a living person with giants' blood, but there have been many stories of heroes with incredible strength that were supposedly decedent of the long extinct race. Of course, he does not remember his parents so there is no hope for an answer there, either.

"It would make more sense," Gregory says. He decides to reverse the conversation. "So, how does an arachne mage fall in love with a mayor's son?" Agape sighs at his question.

"It's a very boring story, honestly."

"Not much else to do," Gregory pushes. She sighs again but relents.

"We met when I first came to Dawnspur," Agape starts. "There weren't any mages in town at the time, which made business for me very easy. Of course, the mayor sought me out when the need arose and on one occasion, I met his son. It was love at first sight; I think. He would make excuses to come and see me during the day and sneak out during the night. His father wouldn't have cared if it were just for fun. You know, a fling. But when he told his father he wanted to marry me; all bets were off. He doesn't want his human line to die out, his son is his only heir."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gregory says. "Once this is over, though, the mayor has agreed to retract that decision." Agape nods sullenly, staring down at the fire.

"Yes. It will be wonderful to be with him again. These last six months have been torture." Gregory's mouth drops at her confession.

"Six months?!" he repeats. "How have you not gone rabid?" Most Monster Girl's cannot go more than a month without seeking Spirit Energy, less they become rogue and eventually rabid. Some species are able to go longer, but those species are few and far between. Agape blushes lightly as she continues to stroke her familiar.

"Well," she starts. "Emeline acts as my liaison." Gregory's eyes go wide in realization. He remembers reading that familiars could transfer Spirit Energy to their masters, being that they are not true Monster Girls but constructs of Demonic Energy. Gregory had to give the mayor's son credit, having a voluptuous arachne and a petite feline familiar to himself. _Lucky bastard_.

"Well, it won't be much longer till you and him are back together," Gregory says, standing up. "Should we post a night watch?"

"No need. My webs will catch any intruders and Emeline has no need to sleep." Agape explains and Gregory nods.

"Very well." He says before returning to his tent.


	8. Chapter 4 (2 of 2)

**Hello Everyone! Hope everyone is doing well! I had some issues come up but I am going to try and get this one busted out sooner and hopefully move on to the next chapter soon.**

* * *

The next morning…

Gregory awoke shortly after sunrise. After disassembling his tent and repacking it onto his horse, Gregory, Agape and Emeline gathered around the campfire for a quick meal. After everyone is fed, Gregory dons his armor and mounts his horse while Emeline disappears towards the carriage, the doors opening on their own for Agape. The group ride towards the valley, following the river as the bunyip, Tera, had said to. It does not take long before the road degrades into a forest trail, narrow and shaded by trees. Gregory rides along the trail behind Agape's carriage, his nerves on edge. They have already been in the forest for almost an hour and yet there are no signs of life: no songbirds, no animals, not even a curious Monster Girl. Apprehensive, Gregory reaches for his halberd, holding the reins in one hand.

After a few more minutes of riding, the carriage comes to a slow halt. Agape steps out of the carriage, Emeline materializing by her side in her cat-girl form. "Leave your horse here. We should be close enough for them to notice a horse and carriage approaching; no sense is wasting the element of surprise." Agape says as she raises a hand towards the carriage. She traces a circle in the air with her finger and, to Gregory's surprise, the carriage begins to fold in on itself. By the time Gregory steps off his horse, the carriage has folded down into a small, wooden cube that Agape tucks into a pouch on her belt. Without another word, Agape sets off down the trail with Emeline following after her.

Gregory quickly ties his horse to a nearby tree and hurries after Agape. It does not take long before Gregory learns they are in the ocelomeh's territory as the trail they are following is marked with menacing totems, wooden stands decorated with bones, skulls, and wooden masks carved with threatening faces. A few more paces, the perimeter comes into view between the trees, walls made of standing logs tied together with a tall wooden gate. Gregory keeps his head on a swivel, scanning the foliage around them for any sign of movement or life. As they draw nearer to the walls, Gregory becomes curious as Agape and Emeline do not move to approach with more caution.

"Should we not try to attack from the side? It seems rather ballsy to just walk up to their front door." Gregory asks in a whisper.

"There is no need," Agape says as she continues to walk without turning to him. Gregory raises a brow under his helmet.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong," Agape's voice is concerned yet unshaken. Gregory's nerves spike at her words, but only when they draw closer to the camp's gate does he realize what she means. The tall wooden gate is left ajar and he can hear the sounds of fighting in the distance. Agape stops at the gate to peer around, blocking Gregory's view of the camp. "This is awful," Agape says in a whisper. She steps back to allow Gregory to take her place, his breath drawing sharply as he sees the inside of the camp.

The camp is circular with several bungalows lining the inside of the walls and an open center. The dirt of the camp's center is now running crimson as what can only be considered a massacre occurs. Bodies of both human and Monster Girls litter the area as other ocelomeh battle each other amongst the carnage, crying out and in both pain and rage. The sight of the bodies is what grabs Gregory's attention, the sight of their helpless positions dragging long buried memories to the surface. Memories of blood soaked battlegrounds as he stumbled his way through corpses. Taking a deep breath as a sense of cold anger flows through him, he steps past the gate, his halberd held in both hands.

As soon as the ocelomeh notice him approaching, Gregory becomes the full focus of their violence. The ocelomeh are as Agape had described them, similar to were-cats with golden, dark spotted fur. He also notes their weapons are of primitive design, but each one is tipped with demon silver. The first ocelomeh to reach him attacks with nothing but her own claws, obviously not caring for his armor. He stuns her by slamming the haft of his halberd into her face before striking her with the pommel, causing her to crumple to the ground.

Three more appear with weapons, their blows fast and powerful as he blocks and parries them one after the other. A spiked cudgel comes down towards him and Gregory parries before driving the pommel into her gut. She lets out a heave as he quickly hoists her into the air and sends her flying behind him. He turns just in time as a spear whips past his helmet. The ocelomeh jerks it back for lashing out with several more stab attempts, three of them find their mark, the silver blade passing through his armor, his skin beginning to burn where the enchanted metal hit. Ignoring it, Gregory leans the head of his halberd towards her before throwing all his weight behind it in an infantry charge. She has no time to react as the blade pierces her stomach, Gregory practically carries her on the tip of his halberd before trusting her forward. She falls to her back as she is forced off the blade, having no time to react as Gregory swings the halberd around before bringing it over his head down on her chest. She gives a silent yell of pain before going limp.

The last ocelomeh attacks from his side, slamming a familiar looking shield into the side of his helmet. He takes the blow easily, throwing the halberd around in a wide arc. She avoids it before jumping forward again, swinging what appears to be a wooden sword with shards of demon silver fixed into the edge. She lashes out with a fury of blows as Gregory struggles to block them with the haft of his halberd. She gives another swing before letting out a battle cry as she draws her weapon back to strike again. Without hesitation, Gregory uses the opening to slam the side of his halberd into her head. She cries out as she falls to the ground but regains her footing quickly, leaping towards him again. As her sword comes around, Gregory repeats his counter, this time nocking the sword from her hand. As the weapon goes flying, she rounds with her shield, not expecting him to sweep the halberd's head down to hook her ankle. With a quick jerk, Gregory sends the ocelomeh onto her back with a grunt. Before she can move to defend, Gregory draws the halberd back and thrusts it down into her throat, her body going limp almost immediately.

As he frees the halberd, he becomes aware of rushing footsteps behind him. He spins to see another ocelomeh, a weapon in mid-swing. Time slows as the weapon arcs around. Gregory knows he cannot react fast enough to counter or block and prepares to take the attack. However, just as the weapon, a crudely made ax, would have struck his head, the ocelomeh is jerk backwards by some unseen force.

"You let your guard down," a cool voice says. He turns to see Agape standing at a distance, one first raised in the air. "That hit would have left you a lust-filled baboon." Gregory shakes his head, grounding himself in the current situation.

"Thank you," he says as he approaches the ocelomeh who has recovered. She hisses at Gregory, her ax raised threateningly towards him. Without warning, she launches herself towards him again, the ax raised over her head. Gregory reacts on instinct and prepares to thrust upward. However, just as the ocelomeh would have been impaled, she freezes in midair. It takes a moment before Gregory realizes that she is restrained in Agape's webs. He turns to the arachne, who is now approaching him with her arms crossed, her eyes on the ocelomeh. "How did you set that trap so fast? You have time magic?"

"No, silly," she says with a smirk. "I set that trap while you were fighting the other three." Gregory stares at her incredulously as she approaches the ensnared ocelomeh. The feline Monster Girl growls and hisses as she struggles against the web, her movements only causing the threads to restrain her further. "I believe this is their chief."

"How can you tell?" Gregory asks and Agape points to a golden amulet dangling from her neck. Gregory approaches and examines it, having not noticed it before. It is carved with a strange character that Gregory does not recognize, but he can tell it is valuable and very old.

"In the depictions I've seen, the chiefs always wear a medallion like this." Agape then turns to survey the area. "Something is very wrong here."

"I'm thinking the same," Gregory says, his eyes still on the ocelomeh chief. He deduced that the ocelomeh he fought had gone rabid, as well as the chief suspended before him, their eyes having turned violet and their minds lost to their violent lusts. But, after abducting so many men so recently, there is no reason for them to have gone rabid in the first place. What's more, Gregory does not remember seeing any male corpses after he entered the camp.

A cloud of smoke drifts in to join Gregory and Agape, Emeline materializing before them. "There are no more survivors, mistress." She says, her face blank of emotion. Agape nods, her face stern.

"Thank you, Emeline," Agape says as she goes over to the ocelomeh. In rush of movement, Agape picks the chief from the web trap and coils her into a bondage knot, similar to what she had done to the bunyip the day prior. "We need her to be lucid. You knights have items that can cure rabid Monster Girls, yes?" Gregory nods, his hand going to the pouch on his belt holding the purifying candies he had brought.

"It may take a while, though. Her mind is far gone." Gregory says, watching the chief continue to hiss and struggle against her new bonds. Agape nods, understanding.

"Very well. You take care of her; Emeline and I will see to the dead and set up the perimeter. Just try to make it as quick as possible, please."

* * *

One hour later…

Gregory had done this before, sating a rabid Monster girl, but this one in particular is possibly the most difficult he has ever seen. Even while bound she continues to fight, jerking and biting at anything that seems like a weak spot. After struggling to get her into one of the huts that is not occupied by corpses, Gregory manages to get her into a bed. She growls and writhes, doing her best to free herself from the web bondage as Gregory takes out one of his purifying candies. Normally, he would pop the candy into his mouth before sating the Monster Girl, however, given the ocelomeh's condition, he decides to take a more direct route. He pops the candy between his teeth, takes the ocelomeh's jaw in his hand and places a kiss on her growling lips. He manages to get the candy into her mouth, but not before she sinks her teeth into his lips. He jerks back with a yelp, blood dripping down his chin. He starts to curse but stops as he notices the change in her.

The ocelomeh's reaction to the candy is immediate, her eyes closing tightly as she begins to roll the candy in her cheeks, soft moans escaping her lips as the Spirit Energy seeps from the candy. She calms down after a few more minutes, her eyes changing from dark violet to soft caramel. As he tends to his torn lip, he cannot help but take in the sight of the ocelomeh chief. She is tall, almost as tall as Gregory himself. Her shoulder length hair is the same color as the fur on her lower legs and arms, golden with black spots. Her skin is darkly tanned, several scars visible on her abdomen, the only piece of clothing being a skimpy piece of fabric that covers her breasts and pelvis; it looks more like lingerie than clothing to Gregory's mind.

After some more time, Gregory goes over to the relaxed Monster Girl as she lays in blissful ignorance, too absorbed by the taste of the candy. He can tell by the way her body is flushed that the candy has brought her a long ways, no doubt she will be more pleasant now. Wanting to test his theory, he reaches for the strand of web that runs between her legs and tugs on it lightly, the silken thread pressing through the cloth covering her pubic area. She gives a loud, muffled moan as her hips jerk upward. Instead of struggling, she actually begins to bounce her hips up and down lightly, as if to ask for more. To be completely certain, he pulls off one of his gauntlets before exposing her netherlips and running his finger over her swollen clitoris. She gives another loud moan, pinning him with pitiful, needy eyes.

"Please…" she says. "more…please." Gregory nods as she starts to strip his armor. He decides to keep her mostly bound, cutting the webs securing her legs and feet so that she can spread them. He does not bother with foreplay, understanding how badly she needs him. Sliding the strand and fabric away, he does not hesitate as he buries his shaft inside of her. She stifles a moan, her eyes rolling backwards as he begins to rock against her in steady movements. Gregory is not prepared for the tightness of her body, nor how much it fights against him. With every thrust, her body seems to push back. However, when he tries to pull out to reposition himself, her netherlips seem to tighten around his tip and keep him in place.

It takes a while before she finally orgasms, the ocelomeh screaming out in pleasure as she arches her back, her legs going around Gregory's hips and pulling him deeper inside her body. To his surprise, however, she does release him after her pleasure subsides. "More…more," she breathes, her tone no longer pleading but demanding. Gregory manages to free his erection from her grasp and reposition himself behind her, the Monster Girl growling in displeasure as he lifts her hips up; though, she gives a gasp of pleasure as he enters her from behind.

Gregory grunts as he has to force himself into the ocelomeh chief again. Even after her first orgasm she is still so tight as well as resistant to him. He has never fucked a Monster Girl that was so demanding and yet so resistant to his entry. She even starts rock her hips backward, her round buttocks bouncing against his hips with enough force to drive him backwards. His eyes go wide as she manages to bring him back to sit on his legs. Never has he met a Monster Girl who could match him in such a way. He has sated ogres, hobgoblins, even centaur females that did not have this much vigor. His arousal refueled, he grabs onto her bound forearms and pulls on them, arching her back and raising her head off of the bed. She cries out in both surprise and pleasure as her new position allows him to penetrate her even deeper as he thrusts against her with more strength.

The two go at it for what seems like hours, the sex becoming competitive as they bring each other to one orgasm after the other in different positions. However, despite her ferocity, the ocelomeh is the one to give up, but only barely. Gregory releases another load of his seed inside her, streams of white leaking from her netherlips as he gives a few more heavy thrusts, each one sending electricity through the ocelomeh's body.

"No…no…" she gasps as her hips fall to the mattress, releasing Gregory's member. Gregory falls backwards, propping himself up on one arm as he stares down at the vanquished Monster Girl chief, his breathing labored. For the first time, he feels completely satisfied with sex. He has never been so exhausted and yet sated after sating a Monster Girl, no matter how rogue she had become at the time.

"Ahem," Gregory's head darts to the doorway, finding an unamused arachne glaring at him with a white haired familiar beside her, biting her lip at the sight of them. "I thought I said to make it 'quick'." Agape says as Gregory pulls the bedsheet up to cover himself.

"She was…very much in need," Gregory says, his cheeks growing hot in embarrassment. Agape crosses her arms as Emeline giggles.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well, you'll be happy to know that dinner is ready. So why don't you dress yourself and the chief?"

"I can dress myself," a cold voice says from beside Gregory. The rest of them turn in surprise as the ocelomeh chief rolls so that she can sit up on the bed despite being bound. Her amber eyes go back and forth between Gregory, Agape, and Emeline, seeming to size each of them up.

"Good to see you are back to your senses. My name is Agape Nephila, a mage from the town of Dawnspur. This," Agape pats Emeline on the head, "is my familiar, Emeline. The one beside you is Gregory." Agape waits for the ocelomeh to introduce herself, but she continues to stare at her for a long moment. Visibly irritated, Agape speaks again, "And your name is?"

"I am Kiera, chief of this tribe…or so I was," her gaze darkens, her chin lowering. Any sign of irritation evaporates from Agape's face, her gaze turning sympathetic.

"I am sorry for your tribe," it is Gregory who speaks up this time. "However, you have some questions to answer and some crimes to answer for." The ocelomeh turns to him with a brow raised.

"Who are you to speak to me that way?" Keira says, almost outraged. Despite their previous play, Gregory does not appreciate her tone, no matter how good she is at sex. He stands up, disregarding his nakedness as he towers over the ocelomeh.

"I am Gregory of Lescatie, lawbringer for the Iron Legion. You stand accused of attacking and kidnapping citizens of Dawnspur. You will cooperate with us and answer our questions." The ocelomeh glares up at towering figure that is Gregory.

"And if I refuse?" Gregory crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes darkening.

"Then you will join the rest of your tribe," his words are cold and unforgiving. The two lock glares for a long moment as Agape and Emeline watch the two fearfully. Kiera, however, is the first to look away.

"Very well," she says lowly. "I will cooperate." Gregory nods in satisfaction.

"Glad that's settled," Agape says. Gregory looks at her and raises a brow at the sight of her and Emeline. Agape's legs seem to have started jittering and Emeline is clinging to one of them, staring fearfully at Gregory as she does so. "Why don't we talk over a hot meal?" Gregory grabs his trousers as Agape and Emeline quickly scurry out of the hut. He goes back to Kiera, her amber eyes glaring at him suspiciously as he draws a small knife.

"I am going to cut the threads. If you try to attack me, I will not hesitate to kill you," he says, his tone even. She glares at him for another moment before nodding. He slices the threads and Kiera bundles them up before tossing them to the floor. She stands, adjusting her clothing that it covers her nipples while leaving the majority of her breasts and torso exposed. The two leave the hut together, Kiera leaving first with Gregory following behind. Outside the hut, Agape and Emeline have built a small campfire with a steaming cauldron floating just above the flames. Emeline approaches them with two bowls of what turns out to be stew. They take seats around the fire as Agape and Emeline join them, passing pieces of bread to the other two. The group eat in silence, Gregory passing suspicious glances to the ocelomeh, who is also glaring at him with distrust. Finally, when everyone is fed, it is Agape that speaks up.

"Alright, now that we're fed, let's get down to business," she begins as she waves her hand in the air, causing the cauldron and bowls to disappear instantly. With another wave, she conjures a quill, inkwell, and a notepad as she turns to Kiera, "Let's start with some simple questions. Why did you and your tribe come to this area?" Kiera eyes Agape peevishly for a moment until Gregory clears his throat meaningfully. Her eyes dart towards him with a glare before returning to Agape.

"We came here from the south. Our tribe had gone to war with another tribe and lost, we were forced from our lands. We came here and settled." Agape scribbles on her notepad as Kiera continues. "This area was nice. Plenty of food and close enough to the main road. But it did not last long." Kiera's eyes grow dark. "A scouting party had gone to the explore the mountain," she pointed towards Mount Ignis that looms in the distance. "Only one returned. She spoke of cave that lead deep into the mountain. Something slept there but was woken by their intrusion. Some warriors and I went to rescue our sisters, but when we found them, they had been burned to ash. It was terrifying."

Gregory watches Kiera, her eyes holding back tears as she stares into the campfire. "We couldn't fight the creature in the cave. It was a Mamono, but I had never seen one like her before. She skilled three of my group but let the rest of us live. She demanded that we bring her men or that she would cause the mountain to spew fire on our village. She could control the mountain's fire, her body seemed to be made of it."

"The mountain's fire," Gregory says with a confused scowl. "She doesn't mean magma, does she?" Gregory looks to Agape who has a very serious expression as her quill scribbles furiously over her notepad.

"I… believe so," Agape says between scribbles. "And…if…she does…then I think you know…what we're dealing with." Gregory's face grows hard as he understands her meaning.

"A lava golem," Gregory breathes. He had faced regular golems before, as well as other elemental types of Monster Girls, but lava golems are rare and are hardly ever encountered.

"What is a lava golem?" Kiera asks.

"They are a rare and dangerous Monster Girl," Agape answers, making a last mark on her notepad. "When enough Demonic Energy collects inside a volcano or source of magma, or mountain's fire as you called it, the Energy draws on the magma around it and forms a mind of its own. Most lava golems are ancient and stay dormant for hundreds of years, which means they are sex-starved when they wake up." Agape turns back to Gregory, "If there is a lava golem inside Mount Ignis, we _have _to deal with her. She is a major threat to all of Ashfeld."

Gregory nods. A creature that can cause volcanos to erupt is dangerous enough, but to have one in the largest active volcano that is connected to the rest throughout the region. It could mean another Cataclysm. Gregory looks to Kiera, "Tomorrow we will set out and you will show us to this cave." The ocelomeh glares at him, but Agape speaks up before she can retort.

"Are you sure just the four of us can bring down a lava golem without destroying everything?" The arachne asks.

"Yes, I do," Gregory says confidently. "The Grandmaster issued me a blade of St. Romulus." Agape bolts upright, all eight of her legs snapping her large body upward.

"You have a blade of St. Romulus?!" Agape screeches, more accusing than questioning. Gregory does not hold Agape's reaction against her. Any Monster Girl would be nervous around such a weapon, though it would be the most lethal against Emeline, who is watching the exchange half-interested in her cat form.

"What is this blade?" Kiera asks, obviously confused from Agape's reaction. Agape growls, her legs bending to lower her body back to the ground.

"It is a dagger filled with powerful purifying magic," Agape begins. "One cut is enough to purge any Monster Girl of their Demonic Energy. It's lethal to demonic or construct type Monster Girls, like Emeline and golems for that matter. Though, there are supposedly only a few in existence." Gregory nods at her explanation. It is true that only a handful exist, St. Romulus was only able to craft seven of the blades. The Iron Legion has four while the Imperial Legion have three.

"The Grandmaster was worried that a demon or succubus might have been involved, wanting to turn the area into a Demon Realm." Gregory says and Agape nods, tucking her notepad and pencil away. She then takes her bowel and downs the contents in one gulp, earning surprised stares from Gregory and Kiera.

"Very well. I suggest we all turn in early. Tomorrow will not be easy," Agape says as she drops the empty bowel before it vanishes. She flicks her hand and the cauldron disappears too. Without another word, Agape turns towards her carriage with Emeline following after her.

"She is a strange Mamono," Kiera says slowly as she stares after Agape. Gregory nods as she takes a slow bite of his meal, also staring after the arachne mage.

The two finish their meal in awkward silence, finally setting their empty bowls down at their feet. Gregory stands up, wanting to follow Agape's advice. "I'm turning in," he says. "Tomorrow will not be easy, so I suggest you do the same." To Gregory's surprise, Kiera's head darts sideways with a childish pout.

"I'm not a child! And I don't need _you _of all people to watch over me." Her words are uppity and flustered, unlike the cold anger she expressed towards him earlier. _What the hell?_ He can also notice a slight shade of pink in her cheeks in the firelight, but only just. Now knowing how to react to this, he says nothing as he turns to head towards his tent that had been set up by Agape and Emeline. He makes it a few feet before he feels a soft hand touch his arm. "Wait…"

To his surprise, he finds Kiera there, her expression even more baffling as she looks away from him, her face blushing very noticeably now, a look of insecurity in her eyes. Gregory raises a brow before responds.

"Um…yes?"

Kira's eyes shift sideways multiple times before she replies. "I want to thank you for your help with my tribe," she says lowly. Her words make absolutely no sense to him.

"What I did for them?"

"Yes," she begins. "You gave them a warrior's death. When one of us goes rogue it is the job of the tribe to either bring her a man or kill her. Had you not come along; they would have torn each other apart like animals." She looks up at him, her eyes holding back tears. Sympathy stabs him through the chest as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"You did what you could. All that matters is that they are at peace now," he says softly. A single tear slides down her cheek.

"My tribe is gone. I did everything I could, and it wasn't enough…" more tears escape her eyes, her chest starting to heave as she fights against sobs.

"You can't dwell on the past. The only thing you can do is move forward." She looks up at Gregory's words, her amber eyes glistening.

"H-have you… lost your family…too?" Kiera manages through her sobs.

"I lost my entire country," Gregory says emotionlessly.

"What?" Gregory then recounts the story of Lescatie and the Monster invasion that brought the kingdom to its knees in a single night. Gregory has little memory of the night itself, none of his parents of his life before the invasion; he had been young when the Monster's invaded. He remembers wandering a battlefield, bodies strewn everywhere before meeting an old woman who led him to an orphanage. After the nuns appeared and took him inside, the old woman left without a word. He never saw her again.

Kiera's eyes begin to flood once again, her heart aching as she imagines a child growing up without knowing his family, of his home. Without thinking, she throws her arms around the massive chest. "I-I'm so…so sorry…Greg-ah…" is all she manages to say between her sobs.

Gregory, baffled by her sudden affection, puts his arms around her shoulders. "Kiera its fine. Its hard to miss something you don't remember having." And that had been his outlook on the issue his entire life. He had always looked ahead, more worried about his life in the present and his future. He hates what happened to Lescatie and wishes he remembered his parents; sometimes he wondered if they were still alive, but only briefly. The idea of his parents being alive, still in Lescatie is not a pleasant thought. Gregory remembers his training for the Legion, to stay focused on the present and move forward, unstoppable and unyielding. That is a lawbringer. That is the Iron Legion.

Kiera nuzzles against his chest another moment before she pulls back, her eyes dry but puffy now. She looks down at the ground, wanting to avoid his gaze. "I am sorry you saw me like that. I'm such a disgrace," Kiera says. If her ancestors were watching, they would be spitting at her now. A chief blubbering to a stranger, a man, who is not her husband no less. Then again, she can no longer be called a chief.

More tears build in her eyes as she remembers her tribe, but they are interrupted as Gregory places a hand on her head. Her ears perk up in confusion as she now looks up at him. "What are you doing?"

Gregory cracks a grin. "Sorry. You seemed to be thinking of something painful."

"So, you try to console me by petting me?" she asks, a brow raised. He shrugs at her.

"Wasn't sure what else to do." She looks away, a shade of color coming to her cheeks. Gregory cannot help but laugh at her reaction. "You are strange."

Kiera looks up at him with a mock glare. "And what is so strange about me?"

"Earlier, you were treating me like I was a disrespectful subordinate. Now, you're treating me…well…somewhat normally." Gregory says, crossing his arms over his chest with a grin. Kiera turns her back to him, not wanting to show her expression.

"That is my people's way. Affection is meant for our husbands in the comfort of our homes. We are warriors first and foremost; the world must see as nothing else. Only our husbands are to see us for who we really are." Kiera recites as if she had done so a thousand times.

Gregory arches a brow at first, but then remembers that Agape had told him something similar when they first met. "Right. Well, I think I will turn in now. Tomorrow will be dangerous, and we need our rest." Kiera nods over her shoulder as she makes her way towards one of the larger huts in the village and leaves him without a word.

As Gregory enters his tent that Agape and Emeline had pitched for him, a thought occurs to him: if she was acting so casual with him, does that mean she… Gregory shakes his head to clear his thoughts. _Absolutely not. She had just lost her tribe; she needed a shoulder to cry on. Nothing more._ However, as Gregory lays in the dark, remembering his time with Kiera while she was still recovering from her roguish state, he finds himself questioning his own thoughts.

* * *

The following morning…

Gregory wakes just as the sun is rising and does not hesitate to dress in his armor and break down the tent without delay. After his supplies are replaced onto his horse, he looks around with a questioning look, wondering where his companions are. He approaches Agape's carriage when he sees Agape, Emeline, and Kiera walking up from between the empty shacks of the village.

Gregory instantly notices Kiera is now dressed in a tribal armor consisting of hard leather and animal furs, adorned in colorful beads as well as an assortment of animal bones and teeth on her waist and around her neck. She also wears a headdress adorned with more beads and feathers. The entire looks speaks to her feats as a warrior and a leader of her tribe, but her attire is not all that catches his attention.

"What is that?" Gregory asks as the three of them come into ear shot. Kiera pulls a large, flat wooden paddle off her back. With a leather bound handle, the sides of the paddle are burned with the image of a winged, serpentine Monster Girl. The edges of the paddle are lined with some form of black, crystal-like blades at even intervals; a menacing weapon overall.

Kiera raises the weapon up with a look of satisfaction that is quickly replaced by sadness. "This is the Macuahuitl. It is a weapon that has been in my tribe for generations." Kiera says dryly as she returns the weapon to her back.

"It is lined with Itztli, a special kind of crystal that is legendary for making blades. I was not even sure it was real until now. It should prove useful when facing the lava golem," Agape says as she steps past Gregory towards her carriage. Gregory eyes the weapon for a moment longer.

"What were you three doing before I woke up?" Gregory asks and Kiera's face darkens a shades.

"We moved the bodies into their homes… Agape said she would help me." She says, not meeting his gaze. Gregory places a hand on Kiera's shoulder out of sympathy, but she gives no reaction to him.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something more I could have done." He says. The words sound plain to him, but what else can be said by the man who killed her tribe.

"You gave them a warrior's death, as I failed to do. We've prepared to send them off and I have given them all the honors of our tribe. It is all that can be done." Her voice starts to crack, and her eyes flick up to meet his, tears beginning to break through.

Gregory moves to put his arms around her, but Kiera places a hand against his breast plate. He looks down at her in surprise and her eyes flick past him before she turns away to wipe her eyes. Gregory turns to see Agape and Emeline returning and grunts lowly to himself, understanding her behavior. He does not know how to feel about this ocelomeh affection code, but quickly reminds himself that there is no reason for him to be miffed over it. Kiera and he are not lovers, he merely helped her in a time of need, nothing more.

"Kiera," Agape says as she comes closer to them, "I'm ready if you are." Kiera meets Agape's eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. Agape gives a light nod before stepping toward away from them again.

Kiera, Gregory, and Emeline watch as Agape raises her hands above her head, as if she were raising something towards the sky. After a second, a spark ignites a ball of fire between her palms. She then lowers the flame slowly till it is just in front of her face. Softly, she blows at the flame as if she is blowing out a candle. The flame flickers slowly before leaving her hands, the flame slowly drifting towards the huts of Kiera's village. The flame then begins to divide into smaller balls a flame, each one going towards an individual hut. The flames disappear into the doorways of each hut and one by one, the huts are lit aflame from inside.

"May you find love and peace," Agape says in soft prayer. Gregory bows his head respectfully. He cracks one eye to stare look at Kiera, but he cannot see her face from where he stands. He cannot imagen her grief; Gregory has lost friends in battles over his career as a lawbringer, had laid many good people to rest, some he would even consider family. But for Kiera, this is the only family she has ever known, the people she was raised with, the ones she was meant to lead. His heart aches for her.

The four stand for a few moments longer, watching the huts burn in silence. Kiera is the first to speak. "That's enough," she says. "The time for mourning has passed. Now, it is time for redemption." She turns towards Gregory and Agape, her amber eyes burning. "Let us go." Gregory nods as Agape leads her and Emeline to the carriage while Gregory goes to his horse. Putting on his helmet, Gregory follows the carriage out of the village and into the forest. He does not comment how surprised he is that the carriage can so easily weave through the forest, winding around trees and brush with ease despite its size.

After a few hours of riding, the forest opens up into a rolling plain, Mount Ignis rising up in the distance as they make their approach. Black smoke rolls lazily into the sky from the mountains peak; several glowing streams of lava flow down the sides of the volcano, some going on for several miles from the volcano's base.

"The cave is not far from here," Kiera calls from the carriage window. Gregory raises his halberd in response as he continues to follow. They only makes it hallway across the clearing when Gregory is struck in the side with enough force to throw him out of his saddle.

Gregory yells in surprise as he hits the ground roughly, rolling and throwing up dirt as he tumbles along the ground. He comes to a stop on his back, just in time to see the carriage come to a stop as his horse rears backwards with a loud whiny. He pushes himself up with his halberd, his eyes scanning the area from behind his helmet as he searches for his attacker. It takes a moment, but he finally notices the Monster Girl hovering several feet above him, a set of large, bat-like wings flapping steadily to keep her aloft as she stares down at him with hungry eyes.

She is tall, from what Gregory can tell, with a muscular build. Her hair is brown to match the fur covering her arms and legs. Aside from her wings, her most prominent feature is the large, secular tail that is swaying back and forth as her wings beat. Gregory cannot help but watch the spiked, club-like tip as the manticore lets herself drift towards the ground.

"Damn it," Gregory hisses as his pushes himself up into a fighting stance. With a loud roar, the manticore swoops down to fly along the ground directly at him. Gregory sweeps the halberd sideways to bat her away, but she performs a sudden flip just in front of him, her club-like tail smashing into his helmet and sending him into the air. Gregory flips through the air, his halberd flying from his grasp just as the Manticore pounces on him before he even touches the ground again. He crashes into the ground with a loud grunt, pain racking him all over. It isn't until she rips his helmet off that he realizes he is being straddled by the manticore.

"Oooo," the manticore coos as she drags one of her claws down his breast plate, her face pulled into a sinister grin. "I love an older man." She lays her body over his armor so that she can stare into his eyes. "I bet you'll keep me satisfied for a _long _time."

"Be gone!" Another voice calls as the manticore is thrown off of Gregory. He looks up to see Kiera standing over him, her bladed club thrown over her shoulder in post swing.

Kiera watches as the manticore flips into a crouch from her attack, the manticore baring her fangs at the ocelomeh as her tail raises into the air, the poisonous barbs flared out. "Go get your own prey!" The manticore roars. Kiera responds by bringing the Macuahuitl up as she takes her fighting stance. The manticore growls lowly again before suddenly whipping her tail towards Kiera, a few of the barbs detaching and flying towards her. Kiera moves her weapon to block the attack, but only hears the sound of something striking metal in front of her.

When she moves to look, Gregory has positioned himself in front of her, his arms crosses over his face. "Gregory!" She yells in horror, afraid that the barbs had hit him. He smirks at her over his shoulder.

"Nothing get's through Legion steel," he says as he turns to look at the manticore. "I'm the shield, you're the sword; got it?"

"Yes!" Kiera calls as the two of them rush forward, Kiera staying behind Gregory. The manticore rushes forward as well, spinning as to strike Gregory with her tail. Catching the tail just behind the club-like tip, Gregory latches on with a vice grip as Kiera launches herself into the air and over Gregory, her club raised over her head. The manticore watches with an angry roar before swinging one of her wings to bat Kiera out of the air. Kiera rolls through the grass as the manticore turns on Gregory, lunging forward with her claws.

Gregory side steps her lunge so that she slips past him, spinning as he clings on to her tail. He pulls her to a stop, the sudden loss of motion jarring the manticore for a brief moment. Taking advantage, Gregory releases the tail and closes the distance, throwing his arms up under the manticore's and pressing himself against her back, pinning her wings. The manticore gives a roar in protest but cannot react as Kiera comes into view with her bladed club raised. With her own roar, Kiera brings the flat edge of the weapon down the manticore with a loud _crack_. The manticore goes limp in Gregory's arms as Kiera pulls the Macuahuitl back and re-holsters it.

Acting fast Gregory lowers the manticore down and lays her on her back and loosens his groin plate before straddling her tail and removing her loincloth. He strokes her folds with a gloved hand as he reaches for one of his purifying candies and pops it into his mouth. When he's satisfied with the moisture between the manticore's legs, he slides his erection into her.

The manticore jerks awake as Gregory's impales her to half his length. She arches her back with a loud gasp, whether from pain or pleasure, he doesn't know, but she does not try and resist as he continues to thrust against her. Her labored breathing quickly becomes moans, the manticore propping herself up so that she can look at Gregory, slowly moving so that she is leaning on her arms. She even begins to reach out to touch his face and pull him in for a kiss. Gregory leans forward to kiss the manticore, only for her to be pulled back and shoved back down completely.

Gregory's eyes go wide as Kiera is kneeling over the manticore and forcing her back down. It is only then that Gregory realize that Kiera is completely naked from the waist down.

Kiera had been watching Gregory sate the manticore the entire time. She could not help but feel jealousy build in her. She remembered the previous night, how he had pushed her farther than any man or woman had ever pushed her. It didn't take long for Kiera to start touching herself through her skirt before she finally removed it all together. When she watched the manticore lean up for a kiss, she could not stand it.

Without caring for the surprised manticore, Kiera straddles her head and forces her dripping center into the manticore's mouth. It doesn't take long for the manticore to accept Kiera's intrusion, the rogue Monster Girl's tongue darting upward to stroke Kiera's center as Gregory continues to thrust into her. She locks eyes with Gregory, her breathing ragged as she imagines herself in the manticore's place. She cannot help it. Gregory is practically a strange, and yet she feels such a connection to him, a need for him. She does not want any other Momano to have him. At least, not without her being involved as well.

Gregory cannot construct words as he watches Kiera straddle the manticore's face. This is not the first time he has seen this; he's taken on multiple Monster Girls at once in the past. But the sight of Kiera looking at him with a blushing, burning expression as the manticore pleasure's her is enough to make him drive his full length into the manticore, which he does.

The manticore gives a loud gasp in surprise, but Kiera only drives her sex further down to remind her of her place. Gregory does not hold back as he leans forward so that he can drive himself into the manticore with all his might and Kiera leans in as well. Before long, Kiera and Gregory find each other's lips. It is a soft kiss, despite their intense treatment of the manticore. The kiss deepens after a moment, their tongue's slowly sliding against one another. To Gregory's surprise, Kiera uses her tongue to steal the purifying candy from Gregory's mouth, something he can forgotten was even there. Kiera raises herself from the manticore, the winged Momano gasping for breath just as Keira covers the manticore's mouth with her own, slipping her the candy.

Gregory loses all reason as he watches Kiera continue to kiss the manticore, his thrusts becoming stronger and deeper than before. The manticore moans against Keira's lips as Gregory hammers himself into her, both their pleasures building rapidly. When Gregory finally reaches climax, he buries himself so deep that he is almost sure that he pierces the manticore's cervix. The manticore lets out a piercing moan against Keira's lips, her orgasm so intense that she passes out from the force. As Gregory and Kiera leave the unconscious manticore, Gregory cannot help but want to say something, anything to the ocelomeh chief.

"That was…well…" he starts awkwardly.

"It was good," Keira says simply. Gregory cannot help but want to laugh at her massive understatement; he would say that it was one of the best lays he has ever had with two Monster Girls, but he says nothing as the two collect their clothes. The two of them dress quickly and return to the horse and carriage.

"Kiera," Gregory starts as Kiera goes for the carriage and she turns, shaking her head.

"No," she says simply, catching him off guard. "Not yet. We have a task to settle first." The look in her eyes says she wants to talk to him, too, and he nods, understanding. She is right, the lava golem is their priority right now.

"Um…Gregory?" Kiera asks as she comes to the side of the carriage with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Why is the carriage…rocking?" Gregory looks to the carriage and, sure enough, it is lightly swaying from one side to the other. The lawbringer does his best not to laugh as he motions for Kiera to come to his horse.

"You should probably ride with me for a bit."

After almost half an hour passes, Agape leaves the carriage with a deep blush on her face and a sharp attitude. "About time," the arachne says. "Are you ready?" Gregory nods, smirking behind his helmet. He would laugh, but he doubts the pent-up mage would appreciate his humor. Agape returns to her carriage without a word, the doors slamming shut on their own before it speeds ahead. Gregory lays his heels into the horse and gallop behind the speeding carriage as the volcano comes within view.

After another hour of riding the carriage leads Gregory and Kiera to a rocky cliff face and, shortly after, to a large opening in the rock. The carriage comes to a slow halt and Gregory follows suit. As Gregory and Kiera dismount, Agape and Emeline leave the carriage and approach them.

"This is the cave, yes?" Agape asks, her mood seeming to have improved slightly.

"Yes," Kiera says. "It will not take long for her to know we are here once we enter the cave. We must be ready." Agape looks to Gregory and he gives her a knowing nod. He reaches for his saddlebag and produces the blade of St. Romulus. The hilt and scabbard are carved to resemble the signature cross of the Order with ancient runes caved into it. Gregory draws the dagger a few inches, revealing the snow-white metal of the blade. The silence is broken by a loud hiss and Gregory looks up to see Emeline, her feline ears pinned back as she hinds behind one of Agape's legs, her hair seeming to stand on end as she glares menacingly at the blade. Gregory quickly sheathes the blade and secures it to his belt, which allows Emeline to calm down slightly.

"Very good," Agape says, satisfied with the display. "Well, one last thing before we enter." Agape raises one of her hands towards Gregory and draws a circle in the air with a chiton covered finger. The circle fills with a glowing, magic circle before it drifts to float in front of Gregory's chest. A second later, the circle expands to cover every inch of Gregory's armor in a light blue haze. "That will keep you from baking inside that armor," Agape explains. "However, it won't protect you from fire or lava, so be on your guard."

Nodding, Gregory steps past her to lead the way into the cave. The cave opening is massive, standing open at almost three stories. After walking almost twenty feet into the cave, the group does not bother with producing torches or magic for light as the cave opens up into several volcanic chambers, each one filled with the glow from the molten magma flowing below and around them.

"Not much farther," Kiera says, her voice muffled as she covers her mouth and nose with her hand, the smell of sulfur wreaking havoc on her senses as they traverse the caverns. Agape and Emeline are doing the same as their own sense of smell is just as sharp as the ocelomeh's.

As they reach the next chamber, they follow a narrow, stone bridge just as a tremor ruptures through the cavern. The group drops to their knees as they brace, watching as debris and stalactites fall into the churning magma below, sending up bursts of flame and molten rock.

"She's coming!" Kiera shouts as they tremor comes to stop. Gregory bolts to his feet, his halberd raised and pointing forward. Kiera draws her Macuahuitl and stands ready at Gregory's back as Agape and Emeline take defensive positions behind them. There is nothing but silence for several moments until Gregory hears something moving below them.

It is then that Gregory sees it, a large object moving through the magma below them, the molten rock churning like the waves of a fiery sea. The magma then stretches upward like a massive, slime-like appendage as it reaches for the bridge. It slithers into a large, bulbous mass of burning sludge that begins to slowly writhe and take form. The lava golem's head and hair are first to form: soft, round features in grey set off by hair that ripples with red and black. Her shoulders and breasts come next, followed by her arms and torso, everything from the waist down remains a mass of rippling lava. She stands taller than Gregory, curvy in build with large breasts. When she opens her eyes, they burn with a dark, violet glow as they fixate on Gregory immediately.

"_Oooh my_!" the lava golem chimes in deep, seductive voice as her hands rise to cup her breasts provocatively. "Those kittens out did themselves this time. Hopefully you won't burn up like the last ones did." Gregory points his halberd at her before answering.

"I am Gregory of Lescatie, lawbringer for the Iron Legion! You are responsible for the deaths of innocent people and shall face judgment!" Gregory's voice echoes off the walls of the cavern. The lava golem coos again in response.

"I love a man in uniform," she says licking her lips. "Perhaps I'll keep you, you seem one of a kind.

"You'll do nothing with him!" Kiera yells from behind Gregory. The lava golem gives a confused look as she peers around Gregory to see the ocelomeh.

"Ah!" the lava golem sighs, her face changing back to the lustful stare. "There's my favorite kitty! Good job on this one, honey. I might let you have a go with him, after I'm _done_." The lava golem thrusts one of arms forward, a tendril of lava spewing toward Gregory.

Remembering Agape's warning, Gregory moves to dodge the attack but quickly remembers the others behind him and instead brings his arms up in front of him and braces. To his surprise, a piecing scream echoes through the cavern and drops his arms to see Kiera standing in front of him, her club pressed to the ground in front of her where the molten tendril lays in two pieces.

The lava golem retracts her tendril quickly, the lava reforming back into her hand as she clutches at it in pain. When she looks up, her eyes glow even brighter as her face shifts to a dark glare. "I see," she says as lava begins to surge over her torso and shoulders. "If you want a cat fight," the lava grows black as it hardens into a rough, jagged armor that covers everything save for her head. "Then you'll get a cat fight." The golem extends another tendril from one of her encrusted hands, the tendril covering itself in the same stone armor as her body before breaking off into a long, spiked club. Without warning, the golem surges forward with her makeshift weapon held high, her lower body like a wave of magma.

Gregory and Kiera rush forward to meet her assault Gregory blocks the first strike from the golem's club, the force almost driving him to his knees. However, it leaves her open for Kiera to attack with her own club. Kiera brings the Macuahuitl down on the golem's arm, the crystal blades cutting into jagged armor with difficulty but succeed in leaving her with a burning, dripping wound. The golem lurches back in pain and Gregory draws back to ram his halberd into the golem's stomach. The tip finds its mark, but only manages to scratch the surface.

"Damn it!" Gregory exclaims as he draws back from his attack, the golem's club swinging around in a wide arch. She raises the club again to strike Gregory as a bolt of blue energy strikes her in the chest. Gregory turns to see Agape conjuring another attack as the golem screams in pain from the first blast, steam rising from the impact point.

"Not. Fair!" the golem cries as she spins in place with her club extended. As Kiera and Gregory duck the attack, Emeline rushes forward as a cloud of smoke and surrounds the golem's head to blind her. The golem twists and bats at the smoke in a useless attempt to disperse it.

Kiera takes the moment to attack again, her club sawing into the golem's side, sending up a turret of molten drops. The golem cries out again before leaning over to spew flames at Kiera, the flames causing Emeline to quickly drift away and reform at Agape's side. The golem's eyes burn violet as Keira manages to dodge the flames, but the golem pursues her further with the club.

Gregory charges forward, his halberd drawn back to swing in a wide arch as he closes the distance. Agape's next blast of magic stuns the golem long enough for Gregory bring the halberd around, driving the ax blade into the same wound that Kiera had just created. With a loud roar of pain, the golem suddenly swings her club and strikes Gregory square in the chest, his halberd slipping from his grasp as the force leaves a large dent in his breast plate and sends him flying back.

Time slows down as Gregory watches the bridge drift away from him, the magma churning below him as he starts to drift downward. He sees Kiera, watching him with terrified eyes as he starts to fall. However, to his complete surprise, he feels a sudden tug as he is then lifted to smash into the wall of the cavern before swinging forward again.

Completely bewildered as he swings and twirls in midair, Gregory manages to see Agape struggling as she seems to be pulling against something from the ceiling. _Webs!_ Gregory yells inwardly as an idea forms. As he swings back towards the bridge, he reaches up to grab hold of the almost invisible webs with one hand while the other reaches for the blade of St. Romulus. When Gregory drifts back towards the cavern wall, he braces with his feet before pushing himself off so that he can run along the wall.

His breathing labored, forces himself forward with one powerful step after another until he feels the webs begin to pull him away from the wall. Putting all his strength into one last kick, Gregory launches himself into a wide arch as he swings around to approach the golem from behind. He sees Kiera continuing the fight, dodging and parrying the golem's attacks as he comes in for the kill. Poised to strike, Gregory slames into the golem's back as he drives the sacred blade into the open wound on her hip.

The reaction is almost immediate as Gregory latches onto the golem's back. She cries out in pain as her club begins to spin her club uncontrollably, the weapon ripping through Agape's webs that held Gregory.

From the wound, a bright light begins to shine and spread under the golem's armor, every crack emitting a beam of purifying light. It spreads under her armor completely until it even reaches her face; white, glowing veins snaking their way under her ashen skin. Soon, the glow beings to fill her eyes and even emits from her mouth. In one last, piercing cry, the lava golem bursts in a shower of volcanic rock and ash.

The force knocks Kiera and others onto their backs while Gregory is sent over the edge of the bridge, again. He drives the blade into the stone bridge and manages to anchor himself as he hangs over the magma once more. He pulls himself up so that his arms are draped over the bridge's surface, but the dusting of ash from the golem makes it slippery. For a moment, he fears that he will fall only for Kiera to appear and grab under one of his arms. Agape and Emeline appear next, Agape grabbing his other arm while Emeline takes her smoke form and attempts to lift him up by the waist. Their combined effort manages to bring Gregory up to drape himself across the bridge.

Kiera and Agape collapse beside him, Emeline taking on her cat-girl form to do the same at her mistress' side. With labored breath, Gregory forces his helmet off and looks down at the exhausted Monster Girls at his sides.

"That…was…too close." He breathes heavily. Kiera reaches up and pats at the large dent in his breast plate.

"Yes…it was," she says, pulling herself up to look at him. "But…This," she begins, taking Gregory's face in her hands as he looks at her in confusion. "Is just in time." Without another word, Kiera forces her lips against Gregory's in a hungry kiss that surprises Gregory, Agape and Emeline.

* * *

After returning to Dawnspur,

The group was met with the roaring crowd of townspeople. For her own safety, Kiera stayed on the carriage as Gregory and Agape met with the Mayor. Agape did not get far in the conversation as the Mayor's son came running from the crowd and capturing Agape in a needy kiss, earning more cheers from the townspeople.

The Mayor rewarded both Agape and Gregory handsomely for their achievement, but neither one of them could be found that evening when the rest of the town was celebrating. Instead, Agape allowed Gregory and Kiera to rest in her home while Agape and Emeline went straight for the Mayor's house with his son. That night, the group indulged in every sexual pleasure at their disposal.

The following morning, Agape helped Kiera sneak out of the town while Gregory said his farewells to the Mayor and the townspeople. After saying goodbye to Agape and Emeline, Gregory set off down the road to meet up with Kiera before setting off towards Ironback Keep.

* * *

Six Months Later…

"I don' know nuttin'," the scrappy rogue says as he glares up at Gregory. If this were any other day, he would snap the dirty, dim witted man in half and be on his way. However, the man before him has information on a group of bandits that has been hiding out in the city slums of late. It is the only reason that Gregory pulled him into a deserted alley instead of a public beating. Gregory has been taught many interrogation techniques in his time as a law bringer, but he has recently found the most effective method.

"Very well," Gregory says, taking a step away from the rogue. The rogue watches curiously as Gregory lets out a high whistle that echoes through the alley. At the opposite end, a hooded figure approaches. The rogue notices immediately that the newcomer is a Monster Girl, her pawed feet and speckled tail give her away. She is dressed in an odd collection of leather, hide and chainmail armor and carries a large club on her back. "If you won't talk for me, perhaps you will for her."

The rogue's face splits in a nasty smile. "Now tha's more like it! I'll say whatevah you wants if she sucks me- Ah!" the rogue's words are cut short as Kiera draws her bladed club and drives the flattened tip into the stone wall the rogue is leaning against. Her amber eyes pierce him with the ferocity of a beast as her lips pull back in a wicked smile to flash her fangs.

"Talk," Kiera hisses, "or better yet, don't. I get to have more fun that way." The rogue's entire body goes stiff, fear paralyzing him. Kiera then rotates the club with a flick so that the blades are right next to the rogue's temples.

"A'right…A'right I'll talk. Whats you wan' to know?"

* * *

Three hours later…

Kiera rolls lazily off of Gregory, the both of them drenched in sweat from their sixth round in bed. The ocelomeh curls up next to Gregory and he puts his arm around her shoulders, letting out a satisfied sigh at the feel of her against him.

After returning to Ironback Keep, Gregory motioned for Kiera to become a mercenary for the Iron Legion and his partner on the job. Since then, the two have been traveling the Legion's territory enforcing the law during the day and shattering headboards by night. Their current bed had already collapsed from their passionate love-making. It was good that Gregory had paid for any damages in advance as they checked into the inn.

"Gregory," the lawbringer looks down to meet Kiera's caramel gaze.

"Yes?"

"Does this life truly make you happy?" she asks in a sincere tone. He arches a concerned brow.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Kiera crawls up Gregory's chest so that she is almost nose to nose with him.

"I was thinking about my tribe. We were always together, our roots firmly planted in our lands. Till we were forced to move, that was. But you," she rests her chin on his chest. "You are always on the move. _We _are always on the move. Does it not get to you at times?"

Gregory raises a hand up to stroke the backside of one of her ears, something he found she loves for him to do. "Not at all. When I was in the orphanage, I wasn't aloud to go anywhere unless the nuns said that I could. As a lawbringer, I'm free to roam wherever I please, unless I'm given a specific assignment." Kiera nods at his explanation.

"I understand," she sighs. "I just…its been so different…this time with you. It feels like I'm a whole new person." Kiera lays her head on Gregory's chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming to her.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Gregory says, moving his hand down to stroke her hair.

"Perhaps not…it just…it feels so strange to not have a home. I don't see how you handle it."

"I do have a home," Gregory says simply. Kiera raises her hand to look at him again with a confused brow raised. "Anywhere with you curled up next to me is home. Doesn't matter where we are." A full heartbeat passes as Kiera stares at him silently before shoving her lips against his. The two kiss furiously, her passion igniting his lust once again as his member hardens for a seventh round.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! I'm gonna level with you all, this past mouth has been a right mess for me. It has been one bombshell after the next and I am just now finding time to finish this chapter. It has been one hell of ride but I'm happy that this is done and I can move on to the next hero. Now, speaking of moving on, I have a small announcement for the next chapter, I am going to be switching the order a little for the next two heroes. It would be Centurion next, but I have decided to start the Gladiator's story instead and will do the Centurion story afterwards. Reasons for this, I have had a very clear idea of what I wanted to do with the Gladiator's story since the beginning, while Centurion's story is still very much up in the air right now. I'm not fully sure where I want his story to go or even which Monster Girl I want to put him with. If anyone has ideas or suggestions, please leave them in the comments. I would greatly appreciate them. As for the next chapter, I plan to start it this weekend and will hopefully have the first part up Sunday. Do NOT hold me to that. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 5 (1 of 2)

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I've been away so long. Had some things come up. Anyways. This is the full, first part of this chapter. I'm gonna get started on the second part tomorrow and will hopefully have enough to post. So, I think I have finally settled on an idea for the Centurion story and I think you guys will like it. Now, another thing to quickly address, I'm sure everyone has seen the newest hero added to For Honor: the Warmonger. Honestly, I love her to death and I've already started forming an idea for her story. However, I have some issues with the timing. I am not sure whether I should post her story after the Black Prior story or if I should move on to the Vikings. It's something to think about. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave a comment!**

* * *

A single, illuminated ship sits on the rolling waves several miles out to sea, the entire deck lit with torches and candlelight. Music can be heard for miles as the wind carries the sound. There is no such occasion like a night of festivities aboard a vessel out at sea after long weeks of hard labor and danger at every turn. Every soul aboard is laughing and cheering as the musicians continue the songs and more beer and liquor is brought up from the bowls of the ship.

Captain Baldur takes a deep draft of freshly poured rum, the toxic liquid burning his throat and muddling his mind in the best of ways. His first mate, Corkwick, is telling Baldur some story from his life before sailing, but the Captain has already had enough booze that he can no longer recognize the language Corkwick is speaking.

Unbeknownst to the crew aboard the ship, a dozen figures are slowly climbing the port side of the hull. Each are armed to the teeth, some with swords and shields, others with bows and arrows. As they reach the top edge of the deck and pull themselves up to cling on the railing, their leader eyes Captain Baldur, recognizing him immediately. The archer beside him does his best to take up a firing position without alerting the ship's occupants. The leader points towards Corkwick and the archer nods, drawing his bow back with an arrow ready. When the leader gives the signal, the arrow flies and pierces Corkwick's throat and the man falls to his side as blood splatters a surprised Captain Baldur.

The music is quickly replaced by shouting and screaming as the men aboard the ship scatter, some running for their weapons, other running for cover, the rest just running as the attackers jump the railing and engage the crew.

Captain Baldur bursts to his feet at the sight of the intruders, drawing his cutlass. The older captain does not hesitate to cross swords with the first man he comes to, the first strike smacks against the man's shield while the next parries his sword; the third slices the attacker's throat, splattering the captain's leather coat with more blood.

The captain moves to engage more of the attackers without pause. He has sailed the sea for two decades, faced off against every foe it has to offer. No amount of men, ships, waves or Monster Girls has been enough to sink his ship and today will be no different. That is, till he sees the figure that is the attacker's leader.

A tall, muscular man stands at the other side of the deck. He wears a bronze masked helmet with a red plume running down its center, studded leather armor down one arm and bronze plate down the other with a battle skirt and greaves; his chest is bare, several scares visible in the fire light. In one hand, he holds a small buckler shield while the other holds a menacing trident. This man had chased Baldur up the coast of Ashfeld, and he had been sure that he would not chase him into Imperial waters, but it seems that Darius Venandi is crazier than the stories say.

Captain Baldur's blood runs cold at the sight of Darius as he brings his hands up in a fighting stance and starts to approach the Captain. Baldur's desperation and anger build to blinding levels as Darius approaches, his cutlass trembling in his hand. Leaping forward, Baldur raises his cutlass and brings it down in a drunken chop. Darius side steps the attack before thrusting his buckler forward and slamming it into Baldur's face, the impact rattling the captain's teeth as he stumbles backwards. When he manages to regain his footing, the bronze clad attacker is already moving in to attack again.

In a panicked flurry, Baldur whips his cutlass back and forth to keep Darius at bay. Reacting to the barrage, Darius lunges to one side after a clumsy swing before driving his trident into the Captain's hip. Baldur yelps in pain as the attacker pulls the trident free, blood dripping profusely from the wound.

Ignoring the pain, Baldur yells as he moves towards Darius again, his cutlass swinging and thrusting more consciously as Darius weaves to avoid the blade. As Baldur moves to thrust again only for Darius to duck to one side before slamming his buckler into Baldur's face again. The hit is softer than the first, enough to send the drunken captain stumbling backwards. Unrelenting, Darius moves in again, his trident shooting downwards to impale the top of Baldur's boot. The Captain lets out a blood curdling cry before it is quickly silenced as Darius slams the shaft of his trident into Baldur's face. As Darius pulls the trident free from Baldur's boot, the Captain stumbles back again only to receive another blow from the buckler, sending him to the deck and his cutlass flying out of his hand.

Baldur's vision passes in and out, the stars above him spinning at high speeds. The Captain tries to push himself up as Darius approaches him, his figure increasing Baldur's dread the closer he comes. When Baldur's vision finally clears, he notices that his entire crew now lays dead on the deck, the attacking group finishing the last few of his men without mercy.

"Captain Baldur Terina," a commanding voice calls and Baldur's eyes dart back to Darius. "You stand accused of crimes against the Iron Legion. What say you in your defense?" Baldur pushes himself up to lean on one elbow so that he can glare up at the red-plumed assailant, his body aching from his wounds.

"You Legion bastards go' nothin' on me. You would attack any man 'er ship that choses tuh sail fer anyone other than you'selves," Baldur spits. The other attackers move in to watch the exchange between Baldur and their leader. In the light of the torches, Baldur can make out the black and green colors of their gambesons.

"Captain!" Baldur turns his head at the call, but he realizes that it is one of the Legion soldiers approaching them.

"Report!" Calls Darius. The soldier makes his way through the small crowd to stand before his leader.

"Sir, there is large group of captives below deck. Half are human and elven women while the rest are Monster Girls of various species." The soldier reports before stepping back to blend amongst the crowd.

"Well now," Darius says as he twirls his trident triumphantly. "It seems the evidence is stacked against you. Anything left to add?" Baldur growls low in his throat before he looks up to glare at Darius again.

"You bastards think this changes anything? The Empire is gonna get its slaves no matter wha' you do-" In one motion, Darius catches his trident in mid-twirl and throws it, the prongs piercing Baldur's skull and pinning it to the deck.

* * *

Two days later…

The small fishing town of Perchrock do not get many Legion vessels as they are not a major trading destination, so when Darius sailed his ship, the Serpent, into the small fishing bay they stirred quite the commotion. The crew were greeted with friendly waves and cheers and they brandished their swords and shields heroically. After their ship was tethered, the crew immediately lead the large group of captives off of the cog, the townspeople offering them clothes and food. The Monster Girl captives had been sated and purified before being brought onto the Serpent thus they were safe to release into the town. Some greeted the townsfolk while others made a beeline for the forests beyond.

Darius became a very popular figure in the small town, and he relished the attention. After years in the Imperial arenas, Darius never forgot the feeling that came with being a champion, a hero, a gladiator. Everyone wanted their chance to speak with the so called "Sea Wolf" of the Iron Legion, especially the women. While his armor was impressive in its own right, Darius was a naturally handsome man: chiseled features, long dark hair, sea green eyes, and the sculpted body of both a sailor and a warrior made Darius quite the eye catcher.

When night finally arrived, the town was in a flurry of life. Music, food, drink and dance filled the village as the townsfolk, Darius' crew, and the freed slaves celebrated victory and freedom. The crew of the Serpent were treated like heroes, wanting for nothing as they were showered with praise and affection. Several of the freed slaves approached the crew members, wishing to show their appreciation in private, most of them being Monster Girls.

Darius was the most approached, having several women offer themselves to him in thanks. A proper gentleman and knight of the Iron Legion would have brushed their advances off, but Darius is no knight and thus takes several of the women up on their offer. When the festivities truly begin, Darius is lead off by a small group of women.

* * *

One hour later…

"Gods…Damn…ME-AH!" Darius growls in ecstasy as he thrusts his hips into a pale haired elf girl. The elf cries out in pleasure, Darius' ejaculation only driving her own orgasm to a higher level as his cock reaches her deepest parts. As the waves of pleasure wash over him, Darius gives a few more quick thrusts before pulling out of the elf. Her breathing labored, the elf falls sideways before rolling onto her back, her hand going down to caress her netherlips. The sight of the blushing, exhausted, lewdly posed elf is almost enough to revive his erection, but his own exhaustion starts to kick in.

For the past hour he has been both pleasured by and pleasuring two human women, a kikimora, a kobold, and the elf he just finished. His entire is covered in sweat and his hips and back are starting to ache as well. Crawling from his large bed aboard the Serpent, Darius ties a blanket around his waist and leaves the sleeping girls as he steps out onto the deck. A breeze sends shivers up his exposed torso, enjoying the cool air as he looks towards the bright lights of the town.

"I see you have been relaxing," a cool, feminine voice says from behind him. Darius does not react to the intruder. He had been expecting her to show up at some point. As his handler, it was only right for her to check in on him. Darius turns to address the leather clad woman, a sword and dagger sheathed on her belt. Darius smirks at the peacekeeper as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Nice to see you too, Valeria," Darius says with a smirk. Valeria Anita rolls her eyes at his cocky attitude and flexes the fingers of her prosthetic arm.

"I'm assuming you finished the Baldur, being as you're celebrating?"

"You would assume right," Darius says. "The girls were very thankful for our help. The towns people here are quite hospitable, too. Maybe you should have a drink or something." Valeria sneers under her hood.

"I'll pass, I have work to do."

"Is that your way of saying, 'I'll wait till I get home so Pandora can tinker with my-" Darius' words end suddenly as Valeria raises her prosthetic arm with a loud _click_ as the built-in crossbow loads a bolt. Darius throws up his hands in surrender as he starts to laugh nervously. "Alright alright! It was a joke! A bad one but still meant in good fun!" Valeria aims her arm at him for a long moment before arm makes another _click _and she refolds her arms again. Darius knows well that Valeria has no issue firing her bolts at him, she has done it more than enough times since he met her almost eight months ago; the peacekeeper just makes it so easy for him to annoy her that it can't be helped.

"Now," Valeria begins. "If you're done acting like a child, I have a new assignment for you." Darius crosses his own arms, his smirk still remaining, and Valeria continues to glare at him. "I have received word of an Imperial ship that disappeared a couple miles east of here," Valeria explains. "No witnesses and no one from the ship has been heard from since. I want you and your crew to go and find out what happened to it."

"Could it not be Vikings?" Darius asks. While the Vikings in the north are known for their raids on villages and settlements, the tribes have been known to prowl the seas for ships to capture and plunder from time to time.

Valeria shakes her head. "No. This was a galleon, far too large and equipped for Vikings to take. The ship was carrying over a hundred slaves, so it is possible that they managed to free themselves and took control, but there have been no reports of the ship washing ashore."

Darius nods. "Alright. I'll have the men start preparing in the morning and we should be sailing by the following day." Valeria nods as she produces a rolled piece of parchment.

"This," Valeria begins as she hands the parchment to him, "is where it is believed that the ship disappeared. Be on your guard; I would rather not lose you just yet, Darius." Darius laughs at her cold toned concern.

"Ah Val, you're care for me warms my heart," he says, using the pet name from Valeria's gremlin lover. The peacekeeper raises her prosthetic arm once again and Darius' arms shoot up instantly.

"You walk a dangerous line, Darius," Valeria growls.

Darius cannot help but snicker to himself. "Have you learned nothing about me?"

* * *

Two days later…

"Captain on deck!" calls one of the Serpent's crew as Darius steps aboard. The crew scurries about the ship as they make ready to sail. Darius had just been talking to mayor of Perchrock, making sure that the freed slaves would be taken care of as they made their decisions on what to do with their freedom.

Within the next hour the ship is being oared out to open sea. Darius takes the wheel, enjoying the cool breeze on his skin as the mainland begins to disappear behind him. Before his time in the arenas, Darius spent a lot of time out at sea. His father was a merchant and often dragged him along on his expeditions up and down the coasts of Ashfeld when he was young. While he couldn't stand the merchant trade, with its politics and shade, he loved being at sea and watching the sailors move about their tasks.

The sea is calm, the waves low and giving little obstacle as the Serpent glided through the open expanse of blue. The destination is only six hours downwind from Perchrock and with a steady breeze the ship arrives with no issue.

"Trim to half-sail!" Darius calls as the ship approaches the area that Valeria had described. There was noting unusual that Darius could see from the helm: an open expanse of sea in all directions except for a small island just ahead on the port side.

Darius looks up to the crow's nest that is set into the mast of the ship where his lookout can be seen peering towards the island. "Crow's nest! Report!" Darius calls. The lookout peers through a spyglass towards the island's general direction.

"Small island up ahead, port side! Looks deserted! Large rock spire coming up on starboard!" the lookout calls and Darius looks to the starboard side. Sure enough, a tall, thing spike of stone is jutting out of the water, like a large, dark colored blade stabbing through the ocean. For a moment, Darius pauses; he does not remember the spire being there before. Darius dismisses the thought as he looks back to the port side, more interested in the island.

"C-captain! Captain!" Darius' head jerks upwards towards the crow's nest, the lookout's frantic voice drawing concern from both Darius and the rest of the crew.

"What do you see?" Darius calls up and the lookout leans over the nest's railing, one arm pointing off towards the starboard side.

"Captain! That ain't a spire! I-It's-" the lookout's words drown out in the background as Darius and the rest of the crew look towards the starboard side and see that the stone spire has vanished completely.

A full heartbeat passes and a loud _thud_ rings through the ship as it begins to lean to the right, as if the ship were being lifted by a massive wave on their left side. The crew gives shouts of surprise and fear as they cling to any kind of handhold that will save them from going overboard. Darius follow's suit, latching onto the wheel as the floor of the helm tilts almost to a sheer drop. The ship tips back only for another _thud_ to sound as the ship leans to the opposite side with more shouts wailing up from the deck.

As the ship leans back again, a shrill scream fills the air and Darius looks up just in time to see the lookout tumble from the crow's nest and fall overboard on the port side. Acting fast, Darius clicks the wheel lock into place before jumping over the railing onto the deck. Before he can do it himself, another crew member grabs a large coil of rope and tosses it overboard towards the lookout is already frantically paddling back towards the ship.

"Swim man! Swim!" Darius and the rest of the crew call as he paddles like a beast is chasing him. The thought just passes through Darius' mind as a large, rough surfaced spike breaks through the ocean's surface several feet away from the lookout. Darius and the crew watch in horror as the spike rises up to show it is attached to the head of a massive creature who breaks the surface directly under the lookout, its massive jaws open wide as it bursts through the water to swallow the lookout whole before sinking back down into the depths.

Darius and the rest of his crew stare on in shock before Darius yells, "Stations!" The crew scrambles to their stations, almost trampling each other as they fight of their panic. Darius returns to the helm and takes the wheel before calling, "Full sail! Full sail!" The men move as fast as they can to fulfill Darius' as the ship tips again. To Darius and the rest of the crew's terror, the creature has now burst through the surface again and clamped its jaws onto the deck of the ship.

Darius becomes frozen in fear as he takes in the sight of the beast: a massive head covered in dark colored, bony plates, a mouth filled with serrated teeth, and the long, spear-like point protruding from its nose. He also cannot miss the large, solid eyes that seem to glow a dark violet color. Some of the crew scream and run for any form of sanctuary while others draw their weapons and move to engage the creature. The crew lay into the hide between the bony plates of the creature's head, only to find that it is too thick as their blades do nothing to it.

Darius finds himself staring into the violet orb staring mindlessly at him as an idea forms. And draws his trident from his back before charging towards the creature. Using the railing as a springboard, Darius leaps into the air with a battle cry as he drives the trident into the glowing eye. As he hoped, the eyes glow disappears as Darius is splattered with thick blood, the creature letting out a deep, moaning roar as it releases the ship and thrashes its head. Darius is tossed from the creature's head and slams into the stairs leading up to the helm as the creature falls backwards and disappears beneath the water.

Darius rolls down the stairs, pain shooting through his body as he comes to rest on the floor of the deck. He cannot think straight as he tries to push himself up. Suddenly, hands seize him as his crew lifts him up, only then does he become aware of their cheering. He tries to speak, to give commands, but is interrupted as another crew member shouts over them, "Captain! Starboard side!" Darius stumbles towards the opposite side of the ship with the help of his crew and dread instantly fills him.

Several paces off, Darius sees the spire, what he know realizes is a fin, jutting out of the water as it approaches the ship at a high speed. In front of the spire, Darius can also see how the ocean flows over the creature's head as it speeds towards them. Despair taking hold, Darius mutters a single word, "Brace."

The crew of the Serpent cry out as they scramble for any form of safety, some even jump from the ship, hoping the sea will offer some form of solace. The men holding Darius drop him as they turn to flee. Darius falls forward, grasping on to the railing as he watches the creature speed towards his ship. He does not hold a grudge against his crew, they were assigned to his command and not for very long; they had not yet formed a true bond with his as their captain and neither him with his crew. If it were him, Darius would abandon his captain in their current state, too.

The creature's nose pieces through the side of the ship like a hot blade through butter, its wide head breaking through the hull and keel. Shortly after, the large fin tears through the deck, effectively cleaving the Serpent in two. Darius clings onto the railing as splinters and debris shower around him, the stern and bow turning in on each other as the creature thrashes its way between them. The stern begins to tip backwards, and Darius finds himself hanging from the railing. The pain from his injuries becomes too great and he loses his grip before tumbling towards the churning water.

Darius smacks the ocean's surface with a loud _slap_ ringing through his ears. He opens eyes to see the two halves of his ship sinking along with scraps of debris. He makes out the shapes of some of his crewmembers paddling at the surface while others are sinking motionlessly. His chest becomes tight as he stares up into the light shining through the ocean's surface before everything fades to black.

* * *

Later…

_Father!...Take the boy! He'll fetch you a decent price at the market…Father please!...Get up you worthless scum…Die…I paid good money on you to win!...Stop…You cost me a lot of steel in that last match…No…No…No!_

Darius' eyes shoot open with an aching in his chest as his lungs refuse to exhale. Struggling, he hacks out a painful cough, painful relief spreading through his chest as he resumes breathing normally again. His mind is hazy and yet racing at the same time; the images of the creature destroying his ship, the lookout being swallowed, all these images come back to him in a slow flurry. He tries his best to lift his head, pain shooting through his skull at the attempt, but he pushes himself up despite it.

As his eyes adjust, he becomes aware that he is laying on a sandy ground in some dimly lit place, dressed in only his war skirt. The air is moist and cool, goosebumps raising on his skin as he forces himself to sit up. He finally realizes that he is in some kind of cave, to one side he sees a ray of light shining down through a hole at the top of a sandy incline. On the other, he sees a rippling surface of what appears to be a small pool of water. Darius does his best to push himself up to stand, but only manages to make it to his knees as he crawls to the pool, his mouth craving for any source of hydration. However, as he draws closer, the smell of sea salt assaults him and he growls in disappointment; the pool is sea water.

Darius falls down on his side and rolls to his back, covering his eyes with one arm as both pain, depression, and thirst rack him from head to toe. _How could this have happened? What was that big bastard out there? How the hell am I even here?_ All these questions and more crawl through his mind as he lays in the cool dampness of the cave. All he wants is a drop of water, something to wet his throat so that he can think straight for a moment and the only source of water is not even drinkable. _Gods, I know I'm a bastard, but have I not earned a little help? Preferably in the form of a sip of fresh water?_ His self-pity mounting, he drags his arm down from his eyes to see a pair of glowing, golden orbs staring down at him.

In a burst of adrenalin, Darius throws himself up into a sitting position and rolls onto his back as the golden eyed creature lets out a high pitched squeak. Darius manages to make out a mass of ivory curls disappear into the pool with a splash before it disappears. He pushes himself backwards, his eyes scanning the pool as he ignores the pain shooting through his body. After a long moment, he sees a set of claw tipped fingers poke up to grip the edge of the pool, followed by the head of black rooted, white curls with the golden eyes staring at him again.

Darius locks gazes with the glowing eyes for a long moment before the head pulls itself up higher so that he can see the slender face that is attached to it. He does not move as the Monster Girl continues to stare at him, fear and uncertainty marking her face. Darius does his best to keep his face emotionless, unsure of how to best deal with the situation. He does not know what kind of Monster Girl she is, nor does he know how to react should she attack him. He is in no condition for combat or sex and his purifying supplies went down with the ship

After a long moment of silence, the Monster Girl pushes herself up out of the pool. From what he can see, her body is deathly pale, save for the thin, hooked protrusions on her forearms that are solid black to match her hair roots. She wears what appears to be a silver necklace that connects to blue colored cross top that contains her modest chest, a similarly designed belt and skirt around her hips. He also takes note of the set of gill slits that run down where her ribcage should be. However, as she pulls herself completely out of the water, Darius finally sees the large mass that makes up her lower body: a long, slick figure with three fins and a vertically fined tail.

His eyes widen as Darius realizes that she is a mershark, a more predatory species of mermaids, if the stories are true. He had heard tales that mersharks were vicious and would rip a man from his boat if given the chance. On the contrary, he has also been told that they are gentle and do not attack men unless they become desperate, being of a more modest and shy temperament. Darius has never met a mershark himself, so he waits, doing his best to maintain his composure as he watches the mershark closely.

"Um…" the mershark says and Darius raises up slightly on his hands. Her eyes shift to one side and back as if she is trying to contemplate on what she wants to say. "Um…you…y-you're bleeding…again…" Darius arches a brow at her words as he looks down. Sure enough, a steady stream of blood is flowing down his side into the sand, and from the long, broken line of red leading back to the pool, he has been for a decent minute now.

"Yeah…" he says awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Another moment passes and the mershark starts to awkwardly drag herself towards him, her lower half swaying from side to side to help propel her forward. Darius stays perfectly still as she manages to make it to him so that she can look down at the wound.

"H-here," she says, reaching forward. Darius holds fast as a light green glow forms in her hand as she covers the wound with it. It feels like she is pouring cool water over the wound and yet he sees no signs of it. A second later, she draws her hand away and the wound has closed itself, leaving a reddish scar. She draws her hand away and looks up at him awkwardly.

"Thanks…" Darius says motionlessly and the mershark actually blushes a little. They stare at each other another moment before Darius finally breaks the silence again. "So…Where are we, exactly?" The mershark's eyes shift from side to side again before she answers. "We're on a small island…I brought you here after…after…"

"My ship," Darius finishes for her. The mershark nods, her face falling a degree. He growls as he pushes himself up into a sitting position, the mershark seeming to be distressed by his sudden movement but says nothing against him doing so.

"So, this is the island we saw…before that bastard sunk us…" Darius says coldly. The mershark nods solemnly and Darius mimics her. "And you saved me. How long have I been unconscious?" The mershark takes a long moment to answer.

"I brought you here yesterday…You had a lot of wounds…But I healed them best I could…" she explains. Darius nods again, understanding the situation.

"Thank you," he says. In truth, he wishes she had left him to drown. A captain is supposed to go down with his ship, as he has been told. Plus, there is no telling when another ship will come by to rescue him, let alone if it will be an Imperial ship. Not to mention, he doesn't know if the creature will still be in the area or not.

"Y-you're welcome…" the mershark says with a soft smile that Darius does not return.

"What is your name," Darius asks suddenly and the mershark face breaks out in a blush.

"Uh…S-Senthyn…B-but you can call me Sen…if you like." Darius nods expressionlessly.

"Darius," he says simply.

"I know," Senthyn says and Darius' head shoots up with a brow cocked.

"How?" his question comes out a little more forceful than he means for it to and Senthyn actually leans back at his eagerness.

"Y-your friends t-told me," she says and Darius' eyes go wide.

"Where are they?" Darius demands as his mind races. Senthyn's face turns fearful as Darius looks at her with severe eyes.

"T-they're outside. I-I told them I-I'd- W-wait. Wait!" Senthyn yelps as Darius springs from the ground and trudges for the sandy slope that leads to the surface. Pain shoots up his legs and torso with every step and he is positive the wound on his side is reopened, but he disregards it as he practically crawls up the slope into the open air.

The light stings his eyes as Darius surveys the area, a large sandy area with palm trees sprouting every so often among other small plants. In the distance, Darius makes out the shapes of two people among the trees and makes his way to them as best he can. He steps out on the beach where two men are constructing shelters from large palm leaves and wood around a firepit dug out in the sand. One man is young, probably around nineteen while the other is older, but not old. Both men are shirtless, wearing nothing but their trousers as they go about making their structures.

The younger man is the first to notices Darius standing amongst the trees, his eyes lighting up as he recognizes the shabby, bleeding figure that is Darius. "Captain!" he cries, grabbing the older man's attention. Both men move to Darius' side as the pain finally reaches him, his legs giving way. The younger man catches Darius before he can fall and the other comes to help, both men helping Darius to sit down in the sand. "Captain you shouldn't be running around. You're bleeding for cryin' out loud," the younger man says.

"Kid's right, Capt'in. You gotta take it easy," says the older man. Darius struggles to concentrate as the pain racks him harder than it had in the cave.

"Hey!" a feminine voice calls from the trees. All three men turn to see Senthyn coming out of the tree line, a frantic look on her face. To Darius' surprise, the mershark is now standing on a pair of pale white legs not unlike his own, save for the black, hooked fins jutting from the backs of her calves. She stumbles towards them before kneeling down beside Darius to examine his wound, again. "You can't keep doing that," she says softly as she reaches for his side, her hand glowing again as she closes the wound.

Darius does not say anything to Senthyn as he looks up to the two men from his ship with a hard expression. "Is there anyone else? Any more survivors?" The two sailors look at each other and then back down to their captain.

"Jus' me and Thomas," the older man begins, indicating the younger sailor as Thomas. "And Alister." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards the sea. Darius looks past him to where he sees an older, grey haired man wading through the water a few yards away from the beach with a makeshift fishing spear in one hand. He seems too occupied in his task to notice that Darius has appeared.

Darius nods his head, understanding that out of the twenty men assigned to him by the Legion, he has led seventeen of them to their deaths. _Captain my ass_. "How much of the island have you explored since I've been out?" Darius asks the two sailors standing over him.

"We searched the whole island," Thomas says. "Not much to be found but for palm trees and seagull nests. The area around this place is small reef, though. Plenty of fish to be had. Though, after the water goes over your head, the reef drops off into open sea on all sides." Thomas looks around them for a moment until he spots something in the distance. "And that fucker has been circling around the entire time we've been here," Thomas says, indicating a large, dark colored fin knifing through the water several yards away from shore. All of them, even Alister, watch the fin as it glides several more yards before finally sinking below the waves.

Darius watches the thing with a certain loathing he has not felt in a long time. "What the hell is that thing?" Both Thomas and the older sailor shake their heads as they stare after the creature.

"Naugh' a damn clue. Never saw a creature like tha' in me life." The older sailor says grimly.

"Looks like something out of one of the story books my mom used to show me. Like one of the Monsters from the old times. Back before the Cataclysm." Thomas says. The older sailor snorts at the younger man's words.

"Hog shit," the older sailor says, and Thomas whips around on him with offended eyes.

"Shut your trap, Lincoln. Don't see you coming up with any ideas." The older sailor, Lincoln, starts to retort as Darius clears his throat loudly to get their attention.

"Shut your traps, the both of you." Darius says through gritted teeth. "First things first, is there any bloody drinking water on this damn slab of sand?" Senthyn perks up at his words.

"Oh! Yes, I can give you some." She says quickly before cupping her hands in front of her. The same, greenish glow appears in her hands again as they begin to fill with water. She reaches her hands towards Darius and he cups his hands to receive it. Darius drinks the water feverishly and Senthyn repeats this three times more until Darius has had his fill.

"By the gods! Thank you," Darius says as he leans back on his hands. Senthyn blushes at his thanks. Darius then tries to push himself up to stand, the sailors and Senthyn moving to help him. After he stands, he looks around at them. "Now, we're gonna find out how the hell to get out of here."

"We can't," Senthyn says as she looks at the three of them. "She won't let us leave." Darius, Thomas, and Lincoln look at her with questioning eyes.

"She?" Darius asks in a serious tone. Senthyn starts to look very nervous, which only drives Darius' temper up.

"Sen," Thomas starts. "If you know something, we would really like to know. It might help us think of a way out of here." Senthyn looks between the patient Thomas and the irritated, older sailors for a moment before answering.

"I'll tell you, but not right now; when he have food to cook. But it won't be of any help." Darius stares at the mershark for a long moment.

"Fine. But I want all the details. Nothing left out." He says in a cold tone. Senthyn nods slowly as Darius looks out towards the waves, wondering where the beast was lurking now.

* * *

Several hours later…

The group busied themselves with preparing a camp and searching for whatever food they could scrounge. Alister, the grey haired, oldest sailor of their group managed to catch several, sizable fish that prove to be the most productive meal. He does not pay much mind to Darius, seeming to have a cold and uncaring attitude towards his captain. Darius does not take issue with the man, being that he was captain and responsible for the fates of his men. Darius would not be very chummy with himself, either, given the circumstances.

Thomas, the young, blonde headed sailor proved to be a quick hand in capturing several seagulls, as well as plucking and cleaning them. He also seemed to be the life of the group, doing his best to keep everyone in a better mood; though, there was not much he could do to lift the spirits of the already sullen souls of the group.

Lincoln proved to be a knowledgeable seaman as he brought several armfuls of edible seaweed he found growing just a few yards out from the shore. Despite his backwards nature and somewhat aggressiveness, he was an honest soul who spoke his mind, even when the others told him to shut up.

Darius, in his condition, could not help in gathering food and thus set to help the others as best he could by finishing the shelters and gathering wood and dried palm leaves for the fire. With the help of Senthyn, the modest camp came to be quite comfortable, despite everything.

Despite her helpfulness, Darius kept his eye on the mershark. Darius had learned many things in his time as a gladiator, the first being that no one could be trusted. While the mershark seemed to be harmless, he does not want to let his guard down. Every time he inquires about her past: how she came to be on the island, how long she had been here, etc., Senthyn dodges the question and moves on to a new task to improve their camp. While Darius does not expect her to be involved with the creature that circles the island, he does not fully dismiss the idea.

After the camp is finally complete and the food is prepared and served, the five survivors sit and eat in silence as darkness descends. From time to time they will pause as the creature's fin will rise from the water within their view. Sometimes it would sail close to the island, as if the creature were skimming the edge of the reef, while others it would be off in the distance. Regardless, by the time the group finished eating the sun had already disappeared and the moon slowly rising from the horizon.

"Alright," Darius begins as they finish their meal. "Senthyn, its time for that discussion." The mershark nods, her facing falling as she stares into the fire between them.

"Are any of you familiar with Ryugujo?" Senthyn asks.

"That's the underwater kingdom under Zipangu, right?" Thomas asks and Senthyn nods.

"Not just one kingdom, but many of them. Ryugujo refers to the entire underwater nation. Each kingdom is ruled by an Otohime." Senthyn explains.

"An Oto-what now?" Lincoln asks with a brow raised.

"Otohime. They are a kind of sea dragon. They hold great power over the oceans and are considered royalty of the sea. Some can even rival a ryu in power." Lincoln's eyes go wide at her explanation, recognizing that the Ryu are considered to be the most powerful entities over the ocean; some people even consider them demigods, second only to Neptune herself.

Senthyn continues on with her explanation as she talks about a particular Otohime from the reign of the last Demon Lord. Like certain Monster Girls, such as the Mermaids, Elves and Dwarves, the Otohime were not created by the Demon Lord and thus were not violent by nature, save for one that was known as Vemosa. Vemosa was a cruel and tyrannical ruler who attacked other kingdoms of Ryugujo and even led attacks against Zipangu as well. Eventurally, the other otohime joined forces to banish Vemosa from Ryugujo, along with her entire army.

It is then said that Vemosa was later approached by the old Demon Lord and the two formed an alliance. The Demon Lord gave her an underwater fortress to serve as her castle and promised that she would have her revenge on Zipangu. However, Vemosa was not content. She was a prideful dragon and wanted to rule the world herself. Thus, Vemosa moved to betray the Demon Lord and take her powers.

Vemosa's plan failed and she was captured by the Demon Lord. As punishment, the Demon Lord tortured Vemosa until she lost her mind. The once intelligent and powerful otohime was nothing more than a rabid beast from that point on. The Demon Lord, however, was not satisfied with Vemosa's punishment. So, after the torture, the Demon Lord filled Vemosa with a large amount of her own Demonic Energy, transforming Vemosa into a ravenous creature. As a final nail in the coffin, the Demon Lord placed a curse on Vemosa's fort to trap both her and her soldiers in the fortress, forcing Vemosa to devour her own followers for all eternity.

"…and that's all I know," Senthyn finishes. The sailors say nothing for a long moment, the silence being broken by Darius.

"And you think that creature out there is some ancient, cursed dragon?" Darius asks, his question sincere. Senthyn blushes as she thinks before answering. She had never told anyone what she thought of the creature before and Darius' tone makes her second guess herself.

"W-well, it f-fits the description from the story…" she stammers. Darius nods; he does not know whether to believe the legend or not, but it seems to be the only thing that explains the creature that circles the island. It would also explain why the creature didn't attack the ship right away, it had to wait for it to get with the curse's radius.

"So, if the creature is the otohime from the story, the fortress should be nearby, right?" Darius asks and Senthyn nods nervously.

"Wha' you thinkin' cap'in?" Lincoln asks.

"He's no captain," says a gruff voice from the other side of the fire. The other four turn to Alister who has been glaring at Darius the entire time they have been seated by the fire. Even after he returned from fishing, the older sailor seemed to have something on his mind that left him a fowl mood.

"Alister, what you talking about." Thomas asks and the grey haired man turns to him with a glare.

"I said that man ain't no captain," Alister growls, pointing across the fire to Darius who stares at the old sailor expressionlessly. "Never was, far as I'm concerned. Why that peacekeeper bothered to recruit you, I'll never know."

"Alister," Lincoln starts. "Quit before you start talkin' mutiny."

Alister turns on Lincoln with a furious glare. "You can't mutiny on someone who ain't a captain."

"Why don't you say whatever it is you want to say and get it over with?" Darius finally cuts in, his voice even. Alister turns to Darius again, his glare deepening.

"Fine idea," he starts. "How much the Legion paying you?"

"My fair share," Darius states dryly.

"And how much was the Empire paying you?" Alister returns back.

"What do you mean?" Darius asks, a brow raising at the question.

"I mean how much were you making in service to the Empire? Pretty simply question." Alister starts. "Yeah, I know you came from the Empire. Seen plenty of your kind in the last couple of years." Darius knows what he is talking about; recently there has been many instances of knights and warriors deserting the Empire to join other legions for one reason or another. There were many who saw this in different lights: those who saw it as a good thing, since the deserters finally saw how the Empire truly was, while others see it as disgraceful as a soldier should always fulfill his duty regardless of his beliefs.

"You obviously don't know a damn thing about me," Darius says and Alister jumps to his feet.

"I know your kind, you traitorous bastard. If you turned the Empire, what's stopping you from turning on us," Alister growls as he motions to the rest of the group. "How many Iron Legion soldiers did you kill while fighting for the Empire? How much blood is on you hands?" Alister finally sits back down, still pinning Darius with a cold glare. "You best watch your back, because I'll slip a blade between your ribs before you ever get the chance on one of us."

Both Lincoln and Thomas go pale at Alister's words. To threaten a crewmember with such a crime was bad enough, but to do so to your captain was madness. And when Darius stands up, both of the younger sailors go even paler. Alister shoots to his feet as Darius rounds the fire to stand before the older sailor.

Both are equal in height and, despite his age, Alister is just as muscular as Darius. "What you going to do, you motherless-" Alister starts until Darius delivers a right hook to the older man's jaw. Senthyn lets out a yelp, her hands covering her face as Lincoln and Thomas shoot to her side.

Alister stumbles backwards from the hit but regains his footing quickly. Darius starts swaying, his body still aching, but he holds himself steady as possibly as his arms come up into a fighting stance. "You miserable bastard!" Alister roars as he charges for Darius. The older man throws a punch just as Darius ducks to one side before driving another hook into Alister's ribs. He cries out in pain, but it is cut short as Darius delivers another hit to Alister's face. Before Alister can react, Darius grabs hold of his shirt and delivers three more hits to the side of the man's head before dropping him to the ground. He then turns to face the other three who are cowering on the other side of the campfire.

"Now then, if anyone is so curious," Darius begins. "I was never in service to the Empire. I've never seen a battlefield of any kind, save for what I saw while on the Serpent." Darius then turns back to Alister, who is trying to push himself up. Darius grabs the older man by the hair and jerks his head up so that he can look up at Darius. Then, Darius presents his left forearm to Alister, showing a brand in the shape of a three pointed crown. "I was a slave," Darius says before shoving Alister back to the ground. "My father was a merchant with a gambling problem, and worse, he was a bad gambler. The bastard sold me to his creditors to help settle his debts." Senthyn, Thomas, and Lincoln all look at Darius in horror at the new information. Darius had never shared the information with any of the crew, with anyone. "I was later trained as a gladiator and fought in arenas. I fought for someone else's _sport_." Darius spits as he remembers his time in the arenas. He then turns to Alister, who is now looking up at him with one large eye as the other has started to swell. "Valeria rescued me while on a mission and recruited me after my wounds had healed. I've never sworn any kind of loyalty to the Empire. Far as I'm concerned, the bastards can rot in Hell for all I care." Darius then turns to walk away from the camp and disappears into the dark.

Darius stomps his way along the beach, anger tearing through him as Alister's accusation plays through his mind on a loop. _Traitorous bastard my ass_, Darius thinks to himself bitterly. The light of the moon disappears as Darius wonders off the beach and into the trees before he comes to the opening of the cave.

Without thinking, Darius stumbles his way into the cave, surprised to find a dim, blue light emanating from inside. Inside the pool on the far edge of the cave, Darius finds what seems to be small, floating lights within the water. Curious, he dips his hand in to investigate, the lights glowing brighter as his hand enters the water. He cannot manage to isolate any of the lights as they slide through his fingers with the water. Finally, he occupies himself with lazily disturbing the lights with his hand as he lays along the pool's edge.

As he watches the lights, his thoughts drift towards the past; to his bastard father, the vile masters he served and fought for, and the other gladiators he faced in the arenas. For his entire life, Darius had served like a mindless drone. He killed every opponent, human, animal, Monster or otherwise. He had spent five years in the arenas, killing anything the Imperials put in his path. Despite everything, he sometimes misses it: the cries of the spectators, the electricity of oncoming combat, and the few moments of victory before he was marched back into his cell until his next match. That was the greatest illusion, it was never _his_ victory in the arena, it was always his master's.

Even now, Darius thinks, his victories are not even his own. Every slaver and pirate he has captured, killed, or sank has been for the Iron Legion's benefit. One less target for them to deal with themselves. But Darius had enjoyed being a captain: the open sea, his crew's shanties as they rolled across the waves, the hero's welcomes they received whenever they docked after a successful hunt. At least with the Iron Legion, his victories brought him some form of reward.

The sound of shifting sand draws Darius from his thoughts, and he rolls to see Senthyn stumbling down the slope into the cave. The mershark comes to the center of the cave as she stares at him for a moment, the glow from the water illuminating her body in an almost surreal manor.

"I came to…to check your wounds," she says, her eyes anxious. Darius grunts in compliance and he sits up, draping his legs into the water. Senthyn approaches him slowly, as if he is a beast that could attack her at any moment. She kneels down beside him, running one of her hands along his side. "Does it hurt?" Darius shakes his head; while it does not hurt, there is an ache that has been humming through him, but he disregards it.

"The wound hasn't healed completely," she begins. "There is an easier way to heal it…but…"

"Sex?" Darius says simply. Even in the dim light, Darius can clearly see how Senthyn's entire face begins to glow bright red. Her mouth hangs open for a moment, showing her sets of dagger-like teeth before she drops her head down to avoid his gaze.

"W-well…there is that t-too…but n-no. That's n-not what I w-as going to say," Senthyn stammers. Darius does not know why, but the sight of her embarrassment gives him a warmth in chest. He has been with shy women before, but he has never met one so…endearing before. "I meant," Senthyn begins, "that I know a spell that will help…I have to lay with you," her face grows brighter as she realizes what she just said. "Beside you! I have to lay beside you…it'll make your wounds heal quicker and…yeah." Darius does his best not to laugh at her stammering, but he finds himself cracking a smile.

"What!?" Senthyn exclaims as she notices his smile. Despite his cold exterior, Darius smile brightens his entire face and makes him all the more attractive, but Senthyn is too embarrassed to truly notice.

"You're quite cute," Darius says simply. Senthyn's face becomes a new shade of red and she buries her face in her hands, not knowing how to react. Holding back more laughter, Darius clears his throat and Senthyn looks at him from over the tips of her clawed fingers. "That spell of yours sounds good, if you don't mind."

Senthyn stares at him for another moment, enjoying how the light from the pool seems to make his eyes glow. After another moment, she nods her head. She takes up a few handfuls of water from the pool and uses them to make a circle of wet sand and has Darius move to lay at the center. When Darius is in place, Senthyn moves to lay beside him. To her surprise, Darius slides his arm under her head so that she is laying on his bicep. She doesn't say anything, but Darius can feel the warmth from her face, and he cannot help but smile again, knowing how flustered she must be. After another moment, Senthyn whispers something Darius cannot understand and the wet sand around them begins to glow the same way the pool is.

"This circle should make your wounds heal by morning," Senthyn says quietly.

"Thank you," Darius whispers back. The two lay in the dark for a long moment, neither knowing what to say, if they are to say anything at all.

"How long have you been on this island?" It is Darius that breaks the silence.

"Almost a month…I think." Senthyn says and Darius leans up in surprise.

"How the hell have you been here a month?" Darius asks in surprise.

"Well…" Senthyn begins. Senthyn had been raised by her fisherman father and her mother. Like Senthyn, her mother was also a sea mage trained in healing magic. A month ago, Senthyn and her mother were following her father's fishing boat as they sailed towards an Imperial port to sell their haul. On the way, her father's boat was being pursued by a ship of pirates and were chased towards the island. Before any of them knew what was happening, the creature had attacked the pirate's ship first, launching up from the depths and slitting the ship in two in one strike.

Senthyn and her mother swam for her father's boat where him and the sailors had been working furiously to increase their speed. They begged him to come to the island with them, but her father refused to leave his men behind and told them to go without him. Finally, Senthyn's mother grabbed her and dragged her from the boat in tears as they both swam for the island. Just as they were sure they were safe, the creature appeared and swallowed Senthyn's mother. In terror, Senthyn dove into a crevasse in the cliff that lead up to the reef around the island where the creature could not see her. She was forced to watch as the beast then turned and attacked her father's boat.

"I saw other ships pass by and tried to warn them, but the beast got to them, too." Senthyn finishes, tears forming in her eyes. Darius brushes them away, her glowing eyes meeting his.

"I'm sorry," he says softly. More tears form and she suddenly clings to him while sobbing. Darius is surprised by her actions and takes a moment to react, finally wrapping both arms around her while she trembles against him. There has been only a few times when he had comforted someone before, and very few of them did any good. The best Darius can think of is to just lay quietly and hold her. Senthyn's sobs become more spaced out over time till they finally stop all together. When she finally looks up at him, her eyes are swollen, and her face is blushed.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry-y…" she breathes and Darius lets one of his hands stroke her back.

"It's okay. You've been alone too long," Darius says softly. When he had been a gladiator, there were many times when he was left alone. His masters had no need of him, and they simply left him in a cell till it was his next exposition, tournament, etc. It would be days or weeks until he was aloud to rest while not in his cell. Even then, he still had to watch his back as the other gladiators tended to try and wound him before the fight, in case they were his opponents. But she didn't need to know that, it was history that he wished would not be remembered.

"Thank you," Senthyn whispers, her head slowly lowering so that it rests just under his chin. Darius does not know to react to her continuous cuddling but does not push her away. He had never been one to cuddle but being that this was part of her ritual to heal him, he wouldn't deny her. Plus, she seems to need the relief and while he will never admit it, the feeling of her pressed against him does not feel to bad. The softness of her body and hair pressed against his skin is comforting and the light smell of sea salt coming from her hair some how puts him at ease. It does not take much longer before he finds himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

"Captain!...Captain!" Darius' eyes slowly open as someone yells off in the distance. He raises his head to survey his surroundings, the sight of the cave bringing back his memory of the current situation. He doesn't know exactly what the spell did, but he definitely feels rested. He then becomes aware of the soft weight that is pressing against his chest and looks down to find Senthyn curled against him, her head resting on his chest. He doesn't know why, but the sight of her laying against him causes his chest to feel tight.

"Captain!" hears the voice again, much closer this time, and realizes that it is Thomas' voice. Another moment passes and he starts to hear the shifting of sand as Thomas draws closer to the cave. As Thomas appears sliding down the incline from the cave entrance, he draws up short as he sees Senthyn curled against Darius.

"Um…should I…come back?" Thomas asks awkwardly. Darius gives no sign of embarrassment but does not get to reply as he feels Senthyn stir against him and raise her head. As soon as the mershark sees Thomas, her eyes widen as she looks between Darius and the younger sailor, her face going a deep shade of red. She rolls away from Darius to rest on her hands, panic playing across her face.

"I-it isn't what you think! I-I-I was using a spell to heal him! A-and, and…" Senthyn stammers. She tries to give a deeper, more broken explanation, but Darius has no patience for it.

"Sen!" The mershark's flurry of stuttered words ends as her face snaps towards Darius who pushes himself up to sit. "It's fine. No reason to lose your head." Darius then stands up and examines the wound on his side, taking note that he no longer feels any pain at all. The wound on his side is gone, no scar left behind as Senthyn's spell seems to have repaired him completely. "Thank you for healing me, Sen."

Senthyn's face goes from a deep red to a soft pink as she nods, unable to respond with words. Darius then turns to Thomas, who has been watching the exchange with awkward confusion. "What did you need, Thomas?" Darius asks and the younger sailor's face brightens as he remembers his purpose.

"Captain! You need to come to the beach! You're not gonna believe this!" Thomas exclaims as he climbs back up the sandy incline and out of the cave. "Hurry!" he yells before disappearing out of the cave entrance. Darius looks to Senthyn with a clueless look, the mershark returning it, before he moves to leave the cave with Senthyn in tow.

As the two of them leave the cave, Darius hears Thomas and Lincoln's voice coming through the trees and follows them to the beach opposite to the camp. When Darius and Senthyn step through the tree line, Darius sees Thomas, Lincoln, and Alister standing together, looking off in the distance, and it does not take long for Darius to realize what it is they are looking at. Almost twenty yards from the beach, sticking out of the sea as the waves crash against it, is the stern of his ship with the rudder facing the beach. The mass of wood seems to be resting against the reef as it does not sway or tip with the waves or wind.

"I see," Darius says loudly to get the sailors' attention. The three of them turn to face him as he steps down the beach. "At least something survived of her." Darius scans the waters up and down the beach, looking for any sign of the beast that could be lurking just beyond the reef.

"Thin' the armory survived, Captain?" Lincoln asks. Darius stares at the wreckage for a moment, unsure whether it could have or not. Even if it did, it is untelling whether any weapons are still in fighting condition.

"It's possible. No telling if anything is still worth using, though. But I suppose it is worth looking." Darius says as he trods towards the waves. Darius does not get very far before Thomas rushes past him and turns.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Thomas asks as he quickly joined by Lincoln and Senthyn.

"To check if there are weapons?" Darius asks with confusion.

"No' without us yer not." Lincoln says. Senthyn gives a bold nod as both Thomas and Lincoln cross their arms.

"I can't ask you to do that," Darius says, moving to go around the small group only for them to place themselves in his path again.

"The hell you can't. You're our captain! It's your job to tell us what to do," says Thomas.

"Not anymore," Darius says. He takes another step forward, but Thomas does not move.

"Well, I say you're still captain so long as you still have your crew. We ain't much," Thomas says, pointing to himself and Lincoln. "But we'll follow you to hell and back, Captian."

"Aye!" Lincoln calls loudly.

"Um…aye?" Senthyn's addition gets some curious looks from Darius, Lincoln, and Thomas, but both Lincoln and Thomas nod in unison before turning back to Darius with a loud, recurring 'aye'.

Then, Alister steps forward to stand beside Darius, a stern look on his face. Darius tries not to form an expression at the older sailor. While the previous night's insult is still raw in his mind, Darius waits to see what Alister has to say. The two of them look gazes for a moment, like two bears sizing each other up. Then, Alister raises his right hand to solute Darius.

"What are your orders…Captain?" the older sailor asks. Thomas and Lincoln smile widely, as does Senthyn. Darius stares at the older sailor for a long moment before reaching his hand out. Alister takes it and shakes it firmly, not taking his eyes off Darius'. When they release, Darius steps back so that he can address them all at once.

"Alright…So, best thing we can do is swim out and get in through the torn side. How close is the stern to the reef's edge?" Darius asks and Alister answers.

"Should be sitting right on the edge from what I can tell." Darius nods to the older sailor's words. _Figures_.

"Right then. Senthyn," the mershark perks up at the mention of her name. "Can I get you to be our lookout from underwater? If you see the creature coming, come to the surface and shout?" Senthyn looks at the sailors, who are now all looking at her. She hesitates, but nods after a moment. Darius nods his head in satisfaction.

"Alright, let's move out."

The group head into the waves without much delay. Alister is the only one armed, his make-shift spear clenched in one fist as they paddle over the reef. Senthyn swims along with them, her lower body taking on its natural form of a shark. As the group draws closer to the ship's stern, Senthyn swims ahead to scout.

The reef surrounding the small island thrives with many colorful corals and fish, sitting on the peak of an underwater mountain. The edge of the peak is a sheer drop that leads off into open ocean, the sea floor too far down to see.

Senthyn approaches the edge with caution, her eyes scanning the cliff's edge for any sign of movement, her heart beating against her ribcage as she expects the creature to emerge from the depths at any moment. However, there is no sign of the creature and with an increasing feeling of unease, Senthyn swims back to the sailors and tells them it is safe.

The four sailors swim to the opposite side of the stern, the sight of the ravaged ship sends a chill up Darius' spine, he wastes no time as he pulls himself up into the bowls of the decimated ship.

As the sailors entered the remains of their ship, Senthyn continued to watch the depths. Luckily, however, the objective was within sight just as the men pull themselves out of the water. The door to the armory was well secured: a full iron door with double locks. Darius was the only one aboard the ship with a key, that is, till it was sank. Now, a large hole in the side of the wall allows them to enter easily.

Inside, the group finds that a large portion of their weapons and armor have been swallowed by the sea, but plenty of gear has survived to equip four survivors. The mean gather everything that is usable: weapons, armor, flasks and more. By the time they are ready to leave, each man is fully armored and carrying a pack of enough supplies to do them.

The four make their way to the hole in the wall just as Senthyn lets out a cry. "She's here!" Senthyn's words come to late as the creature's massive head bursts through the ocean's surface and lunges for the remains of the ship. The creature's spiked nose pieces through the iron door of the armory as its jaws lock down on the floor. The force nocks the four men to the ground as the stern begins to shift back and forth, making it impossible to keep any form of balance. The sound of the groaning wood and the bashing of waves was deafening, but it did not take long for Darius to realize what the creature was doing: it was trying to drag the stern back into the sea.

Darius tries his best to get to his feet, only for the creature to jerk the stern again and send him back to the floor. The jerking of the stern also caused some of the left over equipment and weapons to come loose from their restraints, forcing Darius and his men to have to avoid the occasional flying sword, ax, or some other lethal object.

"Let's go!" a deep voice calls, and Darius looks up to see Alister, his face grim as he offers a hand to Darius. He takes it and Alister hoists him up to his feet. Keeping his footing is difficult, but Darius manages to help Thomas to his feet and shove him towards the hole leading out of the armory, Alister and Lincoln shambling behind them.

As they make it out, they find that there no more chance of escape out of the armory as the creature's head gives little room to squeeze out, especially as doing so would bring them much closer to the creature's maw. Darius looks for any weak spot that won't immediately prove fatal to exploit but does not see much past the gums of the creature's mouth. Then, just as he is sure there is no alternative, he notices something trickling down from the creature's head and onto the floor. He notices one of the creature's eyes, the massive, lifeless orb oozing puss and blood and remembers attacking the creature right before it destroyed his ship.

An idea springs to mind and Darius rushes forward, running along the wall of the stern. He leaps towards the wall before kicking off, raising his new trident as he drives it deep into the creature's rotting eye. As the trident pierces the eyeball, the creature seems to give no reaction to the wound, but Darius had expected this. Shifting his weight, Darius starts to pull the trident down like a lever. The dead eye bulges as the trident works to pry it from its socket, but Darius is not strong enough to force the orb out no matter how hard he pulls.

Suddenly, giving a shout of surprise, Darius' body drops lower as more is thrown onto the shaft of the trident. He jerks around to see Lincoln clinging onto the trident's shaft, using his arms to bounce himself to help pry out the eyeball. Shortly after, Alister and Thomas join in the effort to free the dead eye. The four struggle for what seems like a long time, long enough for Darius to become aware of the increasing amount of water that has begun to flow over the floor of the stern. This sight only spurs the sailors to work harder as they continue to remove the eye.

As they continue to struggle, Darius hears a loud growl and turns to see Alister pull himself higher with one hand while the other grips a heavy boarding ax. With one swing, Alister manages to hoist himself high enough that he can swing his ax and plunge the head into the top of the bulging organ. Blood and puss splatter him as he braces his feet against the side of the creature's head to help him force the eye out of the socket. With efforted cries, the men manage to free the bloated organ and the four splash down into the shallow cover of sea water below them.

As Darius pushes himself up with a gasp, he looks up just in time to see Alister approach the rotting eye as it sways in the sea water, dangling from a pinkish nerve string. Without swing, Darius severs the nerve and the creature lets out a deafening roar of pain. In one instant, the entire stern is sent spiraling as the creature releases it and thrashes its head in a fit of agony. The creature's spiked nose rips through the walls of the stern, sending splinters and debris into the air as it disappears into the depths again.

Darius had hoped that the nerve had not yet died with its organ, but he had not expected the creature's reaction to be as violent. He also did not expect for the stern to begin sinking so quickly as it was pulled from the reef's edge. The interior of the stern began to quickly fill with water and Darius and his men quickly swam for the nearest exit.

Darius manages to swim to the surface, bursting through the water with a gasp for air.

He immediately feels something clasp around him as he is jerk to one side, but he gives no reaction as Senthyn pulls him back towards the reef. When she lets go of him, he looks to see Alister and Thomas floating on a large piece of wood, their packs sitting on top of it.

"Tha' was bloody fuckin' excellent, Captain!" Lincoln calls as Darius pulls his own pack onto the wood and holds himself above the water, his breathing ragged.

"Couldn't have done it without you, men." Darius says and the two sailors laugh at their victory of the creature. The sailors laugh and jest over their accomplishment, and for the first time in forever, Darius remembers the feeling of a successful hunt. A victory shared with his men over a foe. It is a good feeling, more so that they are the closest thing he has to friends, now. After what seems to be a long time, Senthyn resurfaces again, a grim look on her face.

"I can't find him," she whispers. The victorious tone of Darius, Lincoln, and Alister quickly dies as her words sink into them. Thomas was gone.


	10. Chapter 5 (2 of 2) Incomplete

**Hello Everyone! Alright, I know I'm late on this part and I'm sorry. I just started back at school and it is already kicking my ass again. But! I'm not ****quitting**** any time soon. I'm going to try and keep pumping this updates out and hopefully you guys will not have to wait too long. This chapter is shaping up to be my longest yet and I hope everyone is enjoying it. Also, I have finalized my idea for the Centurion story as well. Can't wait to get working on that.**

* * *

Several hours later…

After Senthyn had told them of Thomas' disappearance, the sailors had become drearily silent. When Senthyn's help, they managed to get their equipment back to shore. Senthyn had tried to tell them how she continued to look for him after helping Darius to the surface, as if she were trying to take blame for his death. The sailors assured her that she had done everything she could, but that did not lift her or any of the others' spirits.

The rest of the day consisted of Darius, Lincoln and Alister going through the equipment they managed to secure. The majority of it consisted of an odd assortment of armor, daggers and short swords, as well as a few jugs of spirits and freshwater. Darius managed to keep hold of the trident he had used to escape the stern along with an iron buckler. Alister kept the boarding ax while Lincoln found a short sword and targe shield. After the equipment was sorted, the sailors went about chores: Alistor took up another makeshift spear and went to fishing, Lincoln went to gathering palm leaves and wood, and Darius went hunting for gulls with his trident.

Senthyn followed Darius as he stalked the birds up and down the beach, trying her best to form some kind of conversation with him, but it was hopeless. She could only manage a few words from him at a time, if any at all, and finally gave up as she settled for helping him carry his kills along the beach.

Every now and again, the looming shape of the creature's fin would appear, causing any of the sailors to stop their task and watch it go by. Senthyn's reaction was always fearful, but the sailors only had one feeling towards the beast beneath the waves: malice. Their hands would grip their weapons tighter, itching to carve their pound of flesh out of the beast as it slipped along the edge of the reef.

As the sun began to set, the remaining survivors brought their contributions back to camp and began preparing for dinner. Alister supplied plenty of fish, Lincoln brought a week's worth of dried wood, and Darius had killed enough gulls to feed everyone three times over while Senthyn supplied them with freshwater.

They ate in silence, their spirits low at the loss of their friend. When the men couldn't eat no more, Darius brought out one of the jugs of spirit and popped the cork. "It's not a proper toast, but its better than nothing," he says as he raises the jug over his head. "To Thomas, taken to early, but remembered forever."

"To our fellow crewmen, and our ship taken from us," Lincoln says, his head held low as he raises his empty hand above his head.

"And to those who fell before us," Alister says, his eyes darting toward Senthyn and she smiles sadly at him.

"Here here!" the four of them call. Darius takes the first gulp of spirts, the liquid scalding his throat and warming his stomach. He then passes it on to Lincoln, Lincoln to Alister, and finally Alister to Senthyn. Senthyn hesitates, the smell of the spirits making her nose wrinkle, but in sense of comradery, she takes a gulp of the jug. As soon as the spirits make it down her throat, she practically coughs it back up, lowering the jug quickly as she tries to clear her airways. Darius takes the jug from her before she can drop it, Alister and Lincoln chuckling at her as her face begins to glow a fresh shade of pink.

The jug makes a few more trips around the campfire, Senthyn taking sips while the men take much larger gulps. As the jug makes its rounds, the group begins to share stories of past adventures. Darius told stories of past hunts with the crew, which Senthyn found very interesting. Lincoln reenacted a occasions from his days as a fisherman, often describing massive fish that he had pulled in on his own; Senthyn found the stories amusing while the other two sailors were skeptical. Alister told stories of famous commanders he had sailed with long before the younger members of the group were even born. Lincoln would often interrupt the stories to ask how old Alister is, most often because he did not believe the older sailor was actually alive at the time of his stories. Alister would only change the subject and continue his stories while Darius and Senthyn listened with interest.

"…then, the Vikings tried to flank us as the landed another few ships further down the beach, but-"

"Ahh!" Lincoln screams suddenly, cutting off Alister's story and making the group jump to their feet. "Ghost! Phantom!" Lincoln yells as he scurries around, his hand fumbling for his sword. Senthyn throws herself behind Darius as he takes up his trident, his eyes focusing on a shadowy figure coming up the beach. Alister raises his ax, ready to split the intruder in two as it makes its way up the beach. However, as it comes closer, the figure takes on a very human shape, and once it steps into the light, it has a very familiar face.

"Thomas?" Alister asks as Thomas steps into the light of the campfire, his clothes and pack soaked and dripping with water. Thomas holds his hands up, his face shocked and confused as he watches his friends stare at him with weapons drawn.

"Y-yeah. Its me. I would also like to stay in one piece, please." Thomas says as the rest of the group's eyes widen at the sight of their friend.

"The hell tha' is Thomas," Lincoln says as he steps around Lincoln with his sword drawn. "Sen said she couldn' find you as the ship went down. How the hell you standin' here then?"

Thomas keeps his hands up but gives Lincoln a peevish glare. "I know she couldn't find me, you twat. I was kind of preoccupied." Lincoln doesn't lower his sword as he returns the glare.

"Yeah, with wha'?"

"That would be me," a smooth, feminine voice answers from behind Thomas. A mass of dark, flowing hair appears behind Thomas, with lightly tanned skin and a pair of magenta eyes that pin Lincoln with her own glare. She stands almost even with Thomas and presses one of his arms between her sizeable breasts as she clings to him. She is dressed in a white, wrap top and loose fitting loincloth. The rest of the group then notices what appears to be a massive of tangle snakes around her legs, only Darius realizes they are not tangled around anything and they are not snakes, but tentacles.

"You're a scylla," Darius says, lowering his trident. The new Monster Girl shifts her eyes in his direction, her glare still persisting.

"It seems one of you has an extra braincell to rub together. I'm assuming your Captain Darius?" she asks and Darius nods to confirm.

"I'm Lythrana," the scylla says. "I happened to be in the area when that broken ship of yours fell of the reef. If I hadn't seen Thomas about to drawn trying to make it to the surface, he would have drowned." Thomas steps forward, throwing his pack down next to the fire.

"Lythrana pulled me into a crevice on the cliff face under the reef. After that bastard out there," Thomas throws a thumb over his shoulder towards the sea, "left, she pulled me up to the reef and healed my wounds." Lincoln and Alister look at each other and then to Darius, who is listening intently. Darius does not know if he appreciates the haughty attitude of Lythrana, but she saved Thomas' life and that earns her his thanks.

"Thank you, Lythrana," Darius says, his tone even. The scylla nods curtly.

"You're very welcome. Thomas has spoken very highly of you-eh," Lythrana's words end suddenly, her eyes locking onto something behind Darius. She then goes back to clinging against Thomas in a fearful manner. "You have a mershark with you?!"

Darius looks over his shoulder at Senthyn, who is peering around him after she realizes that Lythrana is not hostile. Planting his trident into the ground, Darius places a hand on his hip as he stares down the frightened scylla. "Yes, her name is Senthyn. She helped save us when our ship was attacked. Is that a problem?" Lythrana narrows her eyes at him for a moment and then at Senthyn. Her face does not calm down until Thomas places his hand on her forearm and strokes it.

"If it wasn't for Senthyn we wouldn't be here, Lyth," Thomas says, using a nickname that gives Darius pause. Lythrana looks at him nervously before straightening herself.

"Very well, if she is your friend." Lythrana says finally.

Darius turns his head so that he can look at Senthyn over his shoulder. "Do Scylla and Mersharks have issues?" Senthyn eyes shift sideways.

"Mersharks have a bad reputation. There are a lot of us who tend to be aggressive and lash out. The rest of us are guilty by association." Darius feels a stab in his chest, remembering the previous night when he was accused by Alister for being a deserter for the Empire.

"I'm sorry," Darius says before turning back to the group.

"Well, if we could, I would tell you to repay us for the toast we just did for you," Darius says to Thomas. "But I suppose sharing a drink with us will just have to do." Alister and Lincoln give hearty laughs to this as they raise the half empty jug with enthusiasm. Thomas grins broadly and accepts the jug before taking a large gulp. He then offers it to Lythrana, who arches a brow at it before taking a sip, her face screwing up in disgust as she sticks her tongue out and hands it back to Thomas.

As the celebration continues, Thomas explains how Lythrana had pulled him away from the sinking stern and helped him recuperate. She didn't specify how she did it, not that it was not obvious; the only way for a man to recover injuries the likes that he described, being underwater no less, was to make love with a Monster Girl. It was also obvious that the scylla has grown attached to the younger sailor, clinging to his arm and laughing at his antics. _Love at first sight_, Darius thinks to himself.

After another round of drinking, Lythrana opens up with her story of how she came to be trapped around the island. Apparently, she had been drifting throughout the sea for some years now, trying to find the right man to settle down with. A day or so ago, she was traveling along the sea floor when she noticed the beast swimming up from behind her, unknowingly having wandered into its territory. Using her tentacles, she made herself a cocoon and kept very still, hoping the creature would mistake her for a rock. Luckily, the creature passed by her and she slowly made her way towards the cliff and made her way up.

"…I can't tell you how many times that creature passed me on its way home. I'm lucky it wasn't in the mood for fine dining," Lythrana says with a sigh. The others, however, hold their breath. Lythrana notices this and looks around at the small group in concern.

"You said you saw where that thing sleeps?" Darius says, breaking the silence.

"Um…yes? It looked like an old fort; I think. The outer walls were mostly collapsed but that's what it looked like. The brute seemed to go there quite often from what I saw." The rest of the group looks around at each other with concern as Lythrana's words hang in the air. The scylla watches them for a moment, their silence only building her anxiety. "Is there something I'm not aware of? You people are making me quite nervous."

After a moment, it is Senthyn who brings up the legend of Vemosa. Lythrana's eyes brighten with recollection at the mention of the old story. "It does seem to fit…I suppose…" Lythrana says after hearing Senthyn's explanation; though, it seems to give the scylla more anxiety rather than comfort.

"Well, now we know where tha' bitch is sleepin'," Lincoln growls, taking another sip of the spirits.

"We can't just pop down to that beast's den and have a look around, Lincoln. It could come back at any time while we're there. Suicide ain't the way to go." Alister says wisely.

"That is true," Darius says, drawing everyone's attention. "But I think it would be a good idea." Both Senthyn and Lythrana look at Darius as if he has lost his mind. "We need to find some kind of weakness," he says before anyone can argue. "The more we know about this creature, curse or no curse, the better chance we have of getting off this island and back to the mainland."

No one says anything for a long moment, the only sound being the wind and the waves. Finally, Alister raises his head. "Captain's got a point, but I say we leave the plans for the daylight. Tonight, lets drown our worries." Darius catches a knowing look in Alister's eyes and nods, the group has had enough excitement for one day. There will be plenty of time to plain their escape, but tonight they will belong to the spirits.

The jug makes several more trips around the circle till it finally runs dry. Lincoln calls for the second bottle, his speech slurred and messy as sea foam, but no one manages to get up and retrieve it. As the waves continue to roll, the group shares story after story and eventually Alister, Lincoln, Thomas, and even Darius start to carry the tune of a few sailing shanties. Both girls eventually join in, the spirits loosening their inhibitions.

Lythrana stops clinging to Thomas as much, moving on to get up close and affectionate with Alister and Lincoln and all three men don't seem to mind sharing her attention. She give Darius a few inviting looks, but every time she does her face breaks off into a wide smile before laughing and going back to the other three sailors.

"Alright," Darius says, being possibly the most sober member of the group. "I am retiring for the night. If you need me, I'll be in the cave." Darius pushes himself up unevenly, slowly making his way through the tree line in short, stomping steps.

"Ah!" Darius spins around, almost falling over at the sound of Senthyn's voice. Despite his blurred vision and the darkness of the tress, he manages to see a figure hunched over in the dark.

"Are you alright?" Darius asks as he slowly makes his way to the doubled over mershark and manages to get her back on her feet.

"I- hic- I th-hic-ink so…" she says in broken speech. He cannot help but find the soft sound of her hiccups to be adorable as she sways in the dark. Suddenly, they both go rigid as a piercing cry rings through the trees. "I-hic-t came fro-hic-m the beach-hic-," Senthyn says as she trods off toward the beach. Darius does his best to follow her without stumbling over his own feet as he catches up to Senthyn, almost colliding with her.

"What's going…on?" Darius trails off as his eyes manage to focus for a single moment. Back towards the camp, Darius sees Lythrana on the other side other campfire. Her body is illuminated in the flickering lights of the fire. She is fully naked and straddling an equally naked Thomas, who is also grunting as she bounces on top of him. If that were not bad enough, Lincoln was also kneeling behind the bucking Lythrana, joining the young couple in their love making while Alister stood to the side so that Lythrana could take the older sailor's cock into her mouth.

Darius looks to the now quiet Senthyn, her face almost glowing as she watches erotic display, her eyes practically popping out of her their sockets. Wanting to help her, Darius takes her hand and leads her away from the beach and back towards the cave in silence. When they finally make it to the cave, Darius falls down in the soft, cool sand and sighs heavily.

"Sorry you saw that," he says with a sigh. "I thought they might go for that, but I wasn't su-" Darius' words end suddenly as he feels a foreign weight straddle his hips. Looking up in surprise, Darius looks up into the blushing face of Senthyn, her eyes glowing a shade of gold. She places her webbed hands against his chest, her expression determined, yet she does not move from this pose for a long moment; so much so that Darius begins to worry.

"Um…Senthyn?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Senthyn's eyes dart sideways at Darius' question. In truth, she had planned to kiss him, but as soon as she straddled him her mind went completely blank and she even forgot what she wanted to do.

"I…-hic- I want to…have…" Senthyn starts nervously.

"Have sex?" Darius asks and Senthyn can only bring herself to nod in response. "Is this…your first time?" Senthyn nods again. Darius is not surprised, the mershark makes it painfully obvious, but he finds her demeanor enduring; even sexy. "Would you like me to take the lead?" Darius asks and she nods again, more vigorously this time.

Darius reaches up to cup the back of her head and gently pull her down so that he can place his lips over hers. It is a soft kiss, a single brush of his lips on hers. He then deepens it slightly, extending the contact and opening his lips so that he can taste hers. She tastes of sea salt, but there is a headiness to her that captivates him.

Senthyn's senses reel at the taste of Darius. The feeling of his hard, toned body under her while having his lips against hers is something out of a fairy tale. She can taste the alcohol over his lips, bittersweet and intoxicating, and when she feels his tongue brush against hers it is as if a bolt of lighting sparked in her mouth. She moans softly as he lets his hands run down her back, his calloused hands exploring her body. She can't wait to explore his, too.

Darius pushes himself up and breaks the kiss so that he can remove Senthyn's top. Darius had seen plenty of women in his time that were spectacular, but in this moment, highlighted by the glowing pool in the cave, Darius had never seen a more beautiful woman than Senthyn. Her breasts are modest and perky and he finds himself sliding one of his hands up her stomach to touch her chest, the mershark shuddering at his touch. He then leans forward to kiss her abdomen letting his hands pull her closer before he makes a trail up her stomach with his tongue before working his way up the soft mounds of her breasts.

Senthyn is not ready when Darius takes one of her nipples into his mouth. It is far more intense than she thought it would be. With every slide and flick of his tongue, fire shoots through her nerves and she cannot control the moans that ensue and echo through the small cave. She wraps her arms around his head, clasping him to her chest as he continues to explore her chest with his tongue. When he is finally done tormenting her, she is already panting and needy for him.

Darius' eyes go wide as Senthyn unties her skirt and lets it fall in a heap beside them. The sight of her naked body is enough to drive him mad with lust. Her hips are small and dainty, the soft flesh leading to a perfect, enticing V that is begging for his attention. Wanting to make this night special for her, Darius takes her by the hips and leads her forward so that he is laying on his back while she straddles his face.

Senthyn is utterly confused as she straddles Darius' face, her face burning red as she realizes that she is completely exposed to him. However, any embarrassment is burned away as soon as she feels his lips enclose her center and the first flick of his tongue sends lightning through her body. She lets out a high pitched squeal that quickly dies into an extended moan as he runs the full length of his tongue along her swollen clit. She digs her fingers into his soft hair as she continues to work her body with his mouth. She could have never imagined this would feel so intense. While she is on top, Darius has her at his complete mercy as every weak point is exploited by his tongue.

Darius latches onto Senthyn's clit with his lips to give it several soft sucks as he feels her body rigid. The taste of her orgasm is sweet and delectable, the noise she makes from it is even better. As her pleasure subsides, Darius lays Senthyn on her back before leaning over her body. She is panting and blushing all over now, the look in her eyes reminds him of plenty of other women he has been with, and yet hers are so much more special to him.

"Are you ready?" Darius asks and he removes his battle skirt. Senthyn's eyes widen at the sight of Darius' member and he notices how her legs jerk inwardly.

"Y-y-yes…" she studders. Darius massages her thighs, her limbs receding so that he has full access to her body. He starts out slow, wanting to hurt her at little as possible. He starts by running his length against her nether lips, the juices coating his cock and making her shiver. "Darius…" she coos, her eyes hooded as she stares at him with need. Darius nods as he lets his tip kiss her folds. He expects her to be tight, but he is unprepared for just how tight the mershark's body is. It feels as if her body has suctioned to him, preventing him from pulling out of her. He takes a moment to allow her body to adjust before moving again.

Tears form in Senthyn's eyes as she accepts Darius into her body. It hurts, but not in a bad way. It takes her a long moment to acclimate to his length, especially when she realizes that he only went in halfway at first. When he finally hilts himself inside her, she is sure that his tip is kissing the entrance to her womb. Senthyn hugs her body around Darius, neither moving for a long time. When Darius does move, however, he reaches between their bodies to tease her clitoris and excite even more moans from her.

Every thrust threatens to send either of them over the edge as Senthyn's walls clamp around Darius to the point of pain. Despite her slickness, it feels like he is thrusting into a suction tight vice. Senthyn cries out as Darius increases his speed, his need for release becoming almost carnal. Senthyn is the first one to climax, her body closing around Darius like a vice as he continues to thrust against her, her face frozen in a soundless cry of ecstasy. She hold on to him as he continues his thrusts, moaning weakly as his cock kisses her cervix. When he finally releases with a guttural growl, she gasps as an intense heat feels her center before spreading throughout her limbs.

Darius rolls off of Senthyn, collapsing beside her. It had been a while since he had been with a woman that pleasing, despite the simplicity of the exchange. Normally he would have spent at least an hour teasing Senthyn till she was begging for him to take her, but this had been carnal and intense. He did not dislike it.

"That…was nice," Darius breathes as he stares up at the cave ceiling. He waits a moment, expecting a reply that never comes. When he raises his head to look at Senthyn, he finds that she is fast asleep, her breathing deep and steady. With a grin, Darius lays back and relaxes against the sandy floor. Just as he is about to fall asleep, he feels something soft drape over his chest and looks to see Senthyn curling against him in her sleep. The sight of her nuzzling against him is enough to revive his erection, but ignores it, putting his arm around her shoulders and laying his head back again. The feeling of her against him is nice to him.


End file.
